A New Life's Beginning
by ibrokethecrayon
Summary: She's gone through death, loss, & pain since she'd gotten pregnant. Is there no sanity in the world to make her feel whole again? Who can she turn to when her parents drop some news on her not long after her own tragedy struck? Will anything be the same?
1. One Night Alone

_Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin. Come again? Tell me what I get opposite, opposite; show me what is real, if it breaks does it heal? Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here? Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me? Is someone else above me? Gotta know, gotta know what am I gonna do? Cause I can't get through to you, so what's it gonna be? Tell me can you hear me?_

The sudden sound of an iPhone blaring all the way upstairs caught the attention of Tori - startling the silence in the empty house. She was innocently watching a bootleg copy of Scream 4 stuffing her face with Italian seasoning popcorn, and as soon as she heard her signature ringtone 'Freak the Freak Out' blaring all the way from her bedroom, Tori screamed at the top of her lungs and threw the bowl of popcorn in the air; all the popcorn splaying across the dark glossy wooden floor of the living room and all over the couch. Tori shakingly reached for the remote, ignoring the mess of popcorn, and pressed the pause button - standing up, wrapping the red fleece blanket around her thin body and shuffling her feet over to the staircase, bursting out laughing when she remembered dragging her older sister Trina up the stairs, the day before she actually sung Freak the Freak Out at that karoke club.

Tori walked up the stairs carefully, stiffling her laughter as she walked up the glass steps that leads onto the second story of her empty home. She wiggled her arm out of the blanket and pushed her door open, revealing her messy but awesomely decorated bedroom from when they first moved to Hollywood, California. Lazily, Tori shuffled her feet along the white shag rug of her bedroom across the room to her twin bed, dumping her black and silver star-printed down-filled comforter onto the floor and snatching her black iPhone from the purple bed sheets and sat down, scrolling through her text messages. She saw that it was a text message from someone she hadn't talked to all week, since she was avoiding him - to avoid confrontation from the _other one_.

She smiled at his first text message.

**Beck: **hey Tori... I'm bored, can I come over for a bit?

She contemplated on what she should write back to Beck Oliver, the hottest guy to attend Hollywood Arts High School. Why would Beck want to come over to her house? He was dating the school's popular, goth girl - who hated Tori with the passion that she (Tori) loved sugar cookies, Jade West. Tori's unmanicured fingers hovered over the buttons, silently debating with herself once more before writing back to him, not wanting to keep him waiting any longer.

**Tori: **Sure.

Tori knew she'd regret typing up and sending those four letters in her text message, but as soon as Beck's response came back moments later, Tori simply didn't care anymore. She gnawed on her bottom lip, trying to prevent herself from smiling so wide and wickedly.

**Beck: **be over in not even 5 ;)

Tori tossed her phone on her bed and went downstairs, and just as she was ready to put the movie back on - the sound of a low rumbling came from outside, along with the sound of tires crunching against the gravel driveway outside of the Vega's house. Seconds later, there was a knocking on the front door and Tori trudged over to the door - she opened it and found a handsome Beck standing there, leaning against the door frame with a lopsided smirk stretched along his flawless, olive-toned face.

"Thanks for letting me come over." Beck said, his sexy and deep voice laced with a sultry tinge. Tori dropped the fleece blanket, letting it pool around her feet.

"S'not a problem, parents and Trina aren't home." Tori shrugged, opening the door wider for Beck to come inside of her home. Then it hit her like a big yellow school bus: _this is the first time Beck Oliver is in your house. Alone. Without Jade. Or Robbie. Or anybody. Make it last! _

"So, what were you doing before I texted?" Beck asked, his eyes roaming around the first floor of Tori's home as much as possible.

"Movie." Her brown eyes flickered over to the living room, where the television flat screen was paused on Scream 4, then looked over at Beck, a small smile on her flawless olive-toned face. Beck let out a small laugh, pushing his hair away from his face and grinning at her.

"Mind if I watch with you?"

Beck didn't bother waiting for a response, he sauntered his way over to the couch and sat down, propping down and putting his arms on the back, holding the remote in his hand. He gestured for Tori to come sit by him, so she did what Beck wanted, and sat down beside him, directly beside him, just so her arm fit beneath his - and if she wanted to, she could tuck her head in the crook of his neck. Beck pressed the play button, and they started watching the movie together. A splash of Beck's spicy and fresh cologne flooded Tori's J-shaped nose, just as a scary scene popped up on the screen and Tori softly screamed, burying her face in Beck's neck and clutching his shirt in her hands. Beck's body vibrated with laughter.

Of course, Beck wasn't afraid of anything because of his laid back and kind personality.

He stroked Tori's hair, keeping his eyes on the television. Tori gnawed down on her bottom lip, realizing how close she is to Beck, and that if she tilted her head up just the right way - she'd be just centimeters away from his face, centimeters away from being able to kiss him. But she'd resist, knowing that he was still Jade's boyfriend. Tori took a deep breath, continuing to inhale his spicy cologne.

"Why did you wanna come here?" Tori whispered. "Why not Jade's?"

"Jade and I are taking a break. . . right now." Beck's voice was soft and gentle.

Tori sort of lifted her head, and looked at Beck with wide, innocent eyes. "Why?"

"She told me she wanted some time off, because my parent's do not appreciate her. Which has never been a problem, I guess, until now. Or something." Beck shrugged, careful not to move Tori's body.

"I'm so sorry, Beck." Tori murmured to one of her best guy friends.

"It's okay..." his voice trailed off, Beck's eyes met Tori's and she slowly leaned in, without even realizing she was doing so.

Beck seemed to be moving forward as well, and before Tori knew it, her lips were softly pressed against his. Beck slid Tori onto his lap, and kept his hands firmly on her hips, depthening the kiss with passion. Tori was surprised by the kiss, but kept her lips against his, feeling Beck slightly open Tori's mouth with his own and slip his tongue into her mouth, their lips and tongues molding together. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer and tangling her fingers in his thick dark hair. Beck lifted Tori, and laid her back on the couch, having his body hovering over hers. Tori shifted uncomfortably, afraid she'd fall off the couch.

"Want to. . . bring this. . . upstairs?" Beck sounded nervous.

"Yeah." Tori said without hestitation.

They both sat up on the couch, Beck unexpectedly brought Tori into his arms and carried her upstairs to the second floor, carefully not to drop her down the stairs. He knew which room was Tori's, since he's been in her house so many times, but thinking it would be funny - he went straight into Trina's bedroom. Tori gasped when he pushed open Trina's bedroom door, and she busted out laughing. Nobody was allowed in the oldest Vega's bedroom, not even when she's home. Beck plopped Tori on the bed, right in the center, and climbed up so his body was hovering hers. Beck's lips attacks Tori's, and they were kissing fiercely, battling for dominance; Tori's arms wrapped around his neck, pressing their bodies close together so there was no gap between them.

Tori felt Beck grasp at her wine-colored silk pajama shirt and attempt pulling it off from her body without breaking contact. Tori dettached her lips from his, and helped pull the shirt over her head, tossing it on Trina's glitter carpet covered floor. Beck sat up, his groin pressing between Tori's legs, and pulled his black t-shirt over his head and tossing it behind him. She kept her eyes on the gold ring around his neck that's linked with a black rope, then her eyes lifted up to make contact with Beck's. He leaned back down, and crushed his lips against Tori's once more. Gripping her body close to his, but not rough enough to harm or leave any marks on her fragile, evenly tanned body.

"I've wanted you so badly." Beck whispered, pressing his lips along her neck and collar bone, gingerly biting down - causing a slight moan to escape from Tori. He smirked, and bit down a little harder, Tori grasped Beck by the shoulders and pulled his mouth more against her collar bone - Beck realized he hit one of Tori's sweet spots.

Beck's hands found her waist band, and slid down the black cotton Hugo Boss boxers that she had decided to wear around the house, exposing her neon orange lacy Cosabella boy shorts that matched the demi-cup 32c bra she had on. A tent grew massively in in Beck's jeans, and he was eager to ditch them - so he slid away his denim skinny jeans and kicked off his black construction boots, leaving him in just his Spongbob Squarepants boxers, which was totally out of character for Beck Oliver. Tori wanted to laugh, but that would ruin the moment. Tori carefully reached her hand inside his boxers, and fiddled around with his hard member, Beck squirmed at her cold hands touching him, but then he got used to it, and started to lightly moan when he felt her fingers wrap around at the base, slowly sliding her hand up and down his shaft. Beck twitched in Tori's hand, feeling his penis grow and get harder, if it were even possible.

Beck kissed down Tori's chest, cupping one breast in his hand, while using the other one to pull away the orange satin cup, capturing her rosy nipple in between his teeth, gingerly. Tori gasped, using her hand to push Beck's head more against her chest, loving the feeling of his teeth gently scraping along the skin, while she continued playing around in his boxers. Tori felt Beck's breath begin to quicken, just as her hand started moving quicker and quicker with such friction, Beck thought he would release right on Tori's small, unmanicured hands.

Without thinking, Beck slid the boy shorts down to her knees and kicked his boxers down to his ankles, hovering his body over the fragile girl beneath him and positioned himself directly in front of her sopping heat, pounding himself inside of her without a second thought. Tori cringed in slight pain when Beck's penis broke her hymen. She grabbed his shoulders, burying her head in his chest, and Beck continued thrusting in and out of Tori. She begged: Harder, Deeper, Faster.

And that is exactly what Beck did.

It wasn't before he felt his penis twitch again inside of her, and he knew what was _coming_. He wanted Tori to enjoy the feeling of having a guy cum inside of her for the first time, but he also didn't want to risk getting Tori into any trouble. He thrusted hard once more, then slowly pulled himself out, just as a little pre-cum escaped from his penis, Tori gasped and threw her head back against the downfilled comforter. Beck unleashed his entire load all over Trina's bedspread, letting out a long groan until it was finished. Tori's chest was rising unevenly, while her breath was staggered. She lifted her head when she realized nothing was going on anymore, and stared at Beck.

"I will gladly ruin Trina's bed, but I will not ruin your life." Beck explained, breathing out heavily, staring at the sopping stains all over Trina's pink duvet. Tori reached up and brought him back to her, crushing her lips against his, switching positions so she was on top this time.

Tori slowly slid herself onto Beck's dick, causing a quiet moan to slip passed his lips. She lowered all the way down until her skin met his, then slowly brought herself up but not all the way to remove him from inside of her. She continued this multiple times, teasing Beck. He grabbed Tori's hips firmly, slamming her down and rising her up just a little bit - repeatively. Tori even moaned at the friction, loving the feeling of having Beck inside of her; Beck loved it just as much. This continued until Tori felt her abdomen shuddering, and before she knew it, she cummed on Beck's penis, not bothering to stop and just riding out her orgasm. Beck moaned when he felt Tori's sopping love juices spill on him, making Tori grind her hips hard against him.

"I-I lo-love thi-this, Beck." Tori moaned as she grinded more against him, rotating her hips just enough to make Beck's mind (and penis) go crazy.

"Me too." Beck huffed out, his chest rising unevenly and feeling his penis twitching again inside of Tori. He groaned, wishing he didn't have to pull out of Tori again - he loved it too much, he loved sex and Tori too much. "T-Tor-"

"I know." she squeaked, slowly moving herself off Beck and collapsing beside him. Beck's cum sprayed all over the bedspread once more, this time Tori busted out laughing - Beck soon joined her. She rolled right into his arms, pressing her head on his chest and taking slow, even breaths to recover from their encounter. Beck's chest finally rose evenly after a few minutes, wrapping his arms more around her, and staring up at the frothy white canopy of Trina's bed.

"amazing." Beck whispered in her ear, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tori kissed his chest in agreement, Beck reached over and brought a black fleece blanket to cover their sweaty, naked bodies; Beck wished he could hold onto this moment forever, having Tori in his arms - feeling the love waves practically electricuting the both of them in ecstatic movements. Tori's sparkling brown eyes fluttered closed, and she held herself close to Beck's sweaty body.

"I love you." Beck whispered, out of breath, just before his eyes closed and both of them fell asleep on Trina's soaked bed. Even though Tori had fallen asleep, she heard him perfectly and thought to herself:

_I love you too, Beck. And I always have._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is my first Victorious story, and I think I did pretty good on it. I absolutely love Tori and Beck stories, but I'm also a fan of Cat and Beck. Jade is a really cool girl, but I don't think Beck deserves him. So I was just having a little fun with this story, and I hope you like this. xoxo. Reviews, please.<strong>

**kisses and candy drops. *heart***


	2. Noticing

**Three** _Months_ Later.

Tori lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling with a sickly and gruesome, retched glow.

She had the worst two months, aside from lately that she's been constantly worrying. And for today of all days, Tori had the extra special reason to worry and not even want to get out of bed. It was three months since her and Beck had sex for the first time, and it was two months and seventeen days after she realized that she had found out the most shocking news ever. She still had yet to talk to Beck, not that she really had the chance since him and Jade had gotten back together for the millionth time, and for the looks of it, everything seemed to be permanent. Yes, Jade still hated Tori. Yes, she still wanted to be with Beck since he'd taken away her virginity. Yes, everything appeared normal for the group of friends. No, she wasn't willing to openly admit to anyone that she was _pregnant_ with Beck's baby. She wouldn't - no, she couldn't even bring herself to talk to her best friend, Cat Valentine about her problem -slash- situation.

But as she heard her older sister banging on the door, Tori was reminded she couldn't pull another sick day - even though she _was_ sick. Tori rolled out of bed, shouting to Trina that she was getting ready for school long before she was sent to go wake up Tori, which ultimately shut her up and went to get ready for school herself. Tori stood in front of the full-length mirror, turning to her side and looking at her stomach. Sad enough, there was a small but defined bump jutting out between Tori's hips, and no matter which way Tori turned her body, the bump did not go away.

It was noticable, and there was nothing really Tori could do about it. But she did know she'd have to tell her parents that she was going to be having a baby, whether she (along with they) liked it or not. Tori looked over at the digital clock on her desk, seeing that she had about fiftee minutes before Trina would be leaving for school. Since Tori is incapable of driving, she'd have to hurry with getting ready for school otherwise her options are either walking or not going to school at all, unless her father is willing to drive her on his way to work. She grabbed the nearest pair of jeans, sliding them on and buttoning them, even if they felt kind of tight along the waist. She sucked in a deep breath, hoping that the bump would somehow disappear - it didn't.

Tori pulled on a loose-fitting gray _Lovely Day _mineral wash printed dream catcher peace sign top, and slipped her swollen feet into a pair of black calf-high suede moccasins fringed Indian-style moccasins. Lazy and running out of time, Tori pulled her long dark brown hair back into a low messy bun so it bobbed each top she took a step. As if right on cue, Trina came stomping down the hallway and banged on Tori's door. Before she could smack her hand on the door again, Tori swung the door open and watched her sister almost tip over. Tori laughed.

"You look different." Trina commented, knitting her arched eyebrows together as if she was going to guess what she thought was different on her sister. Tori immediately stopped laughing and sucked in a deep breath, hoping that it wasn't about her stomach. Trina stared at her little sister for a few moments longer before shrugging it off and click-clacking down the hall, knowing Tori was following close behind, if she wanted a ride to school. The walk to Trina's car was silent, and even more silent as they drove to Hollywood Arts.

It wasn't until they were at a red light that was just before the parking lot of the school, when Trina spoke up:

"Tori, why are you so quiet? It's unlike you." Trina said, keeping her eyes on the road and tightening on the grip of the steering wheel.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tori mumbled under her breath, staring out the window.

"Usually we're bickering over the radio station or which song to listen to on my Ke$ha CD." Trina recalled, making a face as if she'd sucked on a lemon.

"Just have a lot on my mind." Tori somewhat lied, which was also technically the truth as well, meanwhile trying not to laugh at her sister's expression by gnawing gingerly on her bottom lip.

"Something's up with you." Trina observed, the younger Vega lowered her eyes and kept silent.

And thankfully, for the rest of the ride to Hollywood Arts it was quiet.

When they pulled into the parking lot, nothing was said between the sisters. Trina shoved her keys into her metalli pink tote and walked off to find her friends while Tori remained by her sister's car. She thought about what she was going to say, and wondering if her friends would notice if she was different like her sister did. But if Trina noticed, her friends and possibly everyone else was bound to notice as well. Before her mind was made up, she spotted Cat walking toward Trina's car talking with Robbie Shapiro, who still had his hand shoved up a puppe - shoved up Rex's back. Behind them was André Harris who was making small talk with one of the new students at Hollywood Arts, following them was only Jade.

Who knows where Beck wandered off to.

"Hey Tori." Cat smiled kindly, tucking a strand of Red Velvet-colored hair behind her ear.

"Hi Cat." she mumbled back, her eyes flashing over with sadness. Hopefully, no one noticed. Tori knew Cat wouldn't because she was just as equally oblivious to things as Trina, but she constantly denied it or she got overly emotional about the comments made about her airheaded self. Robbie was too busy fixing Rex to notice the glint in Tori's eyes, and thankfully André, the new girl, and Jade had just walked over after the little flicker in Tori's normally bright brown eyes.

"You okay, Tori?" Robbie asked, looking away from Rex for a split second.

"Yeah, just tired." she said with ease, forcing an appropriate smile at her friends, the new girl, and Jade.

"Hey Jade, where's Beck?" Cat turned her face to look over at the depressed-looking teen who had her arms tightly crossed over her chest, lips pursed into a tight line, and glare pointed at Tori - just like it was every day. And all Jade did was shrug her shoulders, and blink her eyes coolly at the idea of wondering where her boyfriend had disappeared to.

"Tori." Jade spoke up, keeping her eyes locked on the brunette. "You look different."

"How so?" Tori asked, fearing for how strained and shaky her voice sounded.

"You-"

"Yeah, Jade has a point. You do look different, Tori." André agreed, unknowingly making Tori feel uncomfortable. Tori bit her lip, putting her hands behind her back and leaning more against Trina's car.

"Tori, you look fat." Jade blurt-announced, smirking at the normally bubbly brunette. Everyone looked at Jade, wide-eyed: _especially_ Tori. And just as Jade had told the truth, Beck walked up behind the group, his eyes darkeningwith annoyance and anger toward his girlriend. But he was mostly shocked that Jade would be that brutally honest or cruel to someone, even if that someone was Tori.

"Jade, apologize." Beck tried to keep his tone light.

"No." the wicked girl said simply. "I was just telling _Tori _the honest _truth_."

"Jade..." Beck's voice sort of had a warning rise in his voice, but Jade easily took it as he as joking around with her. Instead of responding, Jade leaned in to kiss her boyfriend - just to annoy Tori and to show the new girl, whatever her name was, that Beck was off limits for everything except being just friends with. But Beck pulled away, staring sharply at Jade. She refused to show that she was disappointed, and just rolled her eye as if saying, _whatever, your loss._

"I'm going to class." Cat announced. "bye everyone!"

Robbie smiled at Cat, offering to walk with her which Cat kindly accepted. They walked away, heads tucked in like they were sharing a secret. Jade tossed her curled hair over her shoulder, turned on her heel, and stomped away after her best friend and the weird puppet guy, as everyone called him. Beck quietly laughed to himself.

"Oh, guys, by the way." André spoke up. "This is Violet, she's the new student here."

"Hi Violet." Beck rose his palm as if giving her a wave.

"Hey." Violet McLaughlin half-smiled, her cashew-colored cheeks flushing a rosy pink.

"This is Beck, and the girl over her who was insulted by the mean girl is Tori." André introduced. Tori sortof smiled, and almost waved at Violet. She didn't notice, but Violet was giving Tori a once-over, and she wouldn't have noticed if Violet didn't speak up:

"that mean girl's right... you _are_ fat." Violet said, her face blank but also truthful. André's jaw dropped, Tori blushed, and Beck awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. Without another word, Tori hoisted her bag on her shoulder and stormed off into the school. The three of them stood there, astonished that Violet would say such a thing to someone she just met. André looked at Beck, who simply nodded and ran aftr Tori, who was most likely hysterical crying after what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: After receiving that review to keep this story going, I've decided to allow it and continue. I'm going to try this the best I can, and as of right now I am watching Final Destination 5. So another chapter will not be added right away. But can you do me a favor and check out my Twilight story? It's the recent one called Never Let Go. But I also suggest that only people who would think that they do or will enjoy reading a story out of character, a Rosalie and Edward story. I love you all.<strong>

**Kisses **_and _Candy drops. *lots of heart*


	3. Telling Beck

_"Oh, guys, by the way." André spoke up. "This is Violet, she's the new student here."_

_"Hi Violet." Beck rose his palm as if giving her a wave._

_"Hey." Violet McLaughlin half-smiled, her cashew-colored cheeks flushing a rosy pink._

_"This is Beck, and the girl over her who was insulted by the mean girl is Tori." André introduced. Tori sortof smiled, and almost waved at Violet. She didn't notice, but Violet was giving Tori a once-over, and she wouldn't have noticed if Violet didn't speak up:_

_"that mean girl's right... you are fat." Violet said, her face blank but also truthful. André's jaw dropped, Tori blushed, and Beck awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. Without another word, Tori hoisted her bag on her shoulder and stormed off into the school. The three of them stood there, astonished that Violet would say such a thing to someone she just met. André looked at Beck, who simply nodded and ran after Tori, who was most likely hysterical crying after what just happened._

* * *

><p>The bell rang for first period.<p>

But she didn't care. Tori ran as fast as her legs could take her, getting out of sight from anybody to witness her crying her eyes out. Little did Tori know, she was being followed by someone. She turned down an abandoned hallway, which was rumored to be haunted, but Tori knew that the hallway was anything but haunted since she started attending Hollywood Arts. As she leaned against the undecorated line of lockers, Tori dropped her bag to the floor, folded her arms across her chest and let the tears stream out as she slid down to the floor. She rested her forehead on her knees, and heaved deep breaths, trying to recover. The sound of rubber squeaking against the marble floors sounded after Tori, then came to a sudden halt.

"Tori? Is everything. . . okay?" a familiar voice asked, along with the familiar sighting of black construction boots standing at Tori's side.

She cleared her throat, staring at her denim-clad legs. "Yeah."

Beck Oliver's boots disappeared, Tori thought she was alone, so she lifted her head up and leaned her head back against the undecorated lockers. Continuing to cry, she put her hands on her stomach and started rubbing gently. Tori sniffled back some tears, and stared down as she watched her hand move in circular motions along her shirt-covered stomach. The fabric swashed against her stomach, following her hands, and started crinkling. Someone cleared their throat, catching Tori's attention. She coughed through her tears, holding her breath for a few seconds then letting out in hope that her tears had stopped.

"Tori." Beck's voice startled her. She whipped her head in his direction, to look at him.

"Hi Beck." Tori mumbled.

"Why were you crying?" his voice was sincere and kind - just like the person he always is. Tori was mute, wondering if she should tell him the reason. Besides, it has to do with him (and her), so why shouldn't he know the real reason she's crying her eyes out? She knows for a fact he'd keep it a secret, until she's ready for everyone else to know about her as a mother-to-be. Tori also needs him to know that there will be a problem, and she won't be going to school towards the end of the year. Possibly.

"Beck, we need to talk." Tori's voice was flat and she sounded as if she was on the verge of tears, once more.

"Okay, Tori. . . about what?" he put an arm around Tori's shoulders, rubbing her arm gently and friendly.

"Do you-Do you remember the night you came over?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Of course I do." Beck playfully winked at her, chuckling lightly.

"You didn't. . . You didn't use a condom." Tori took slow, small deep breaths, mentally preparing herself for the big break.

"No, but-" Beck's eyebrows crinkled together. "But we pulled out."

"Anything can happen when having sex, Beck." she stared at him, her eyes searching for a reaction. Beck gave away nothing. His eyes were blank and emotionless, his mouth was relaxed. She couldn't tell if he was upset, shocked, scared, angry, or just about anything in between. Beck stared at Tori, not blinking. Tori shifted uncomfortably against the floor, lowering her eyes to avoid anymore eye contact with him. She gnawed on her bottom lip, a small shiver racing up and down her spine.

What seemed like hours later, Beck finally coughed and caught Tori's attention once more. She looked up at him, his face was null and void of expression. And his expression didn't change from just flatly emotionless. She waved her hand in front of his face, waiting for him to say something to her. Beck didn't blink or show any sign that he was breathing. He finally blinked, his chest rising and falling evenly.

"I...are you-" he paused. "Are you telling me that you're _pregnant _with _my _baby?"

"Beck, I'm-I'm so sorry." Tori slowly nodded. Beck winced when the single tear started strolling down Tori's cheek. Following was another, and then another. He rose his hand, wiping away the tears with his thumb. They didn't stop coming out, and eventually her body started trembling from the amount of sadness building up inside of her.

"Why are you crying?" he finally asked, watching as the tears slowed.

"Because I-I ruined everything. You-You and Jade's rel-relationship!" she cried. Beck did the honorable thing, bringing Tori into his arms and cradling her. She leaned her head against his chest, clutching his shirt in her hands, crying as hard as she could. Tori cried and cried, soaking Beck's black t-shirt. Beck rubbed small circles on Tori's beck, and stroked her hair, kissing the top of her hair. He hated the sight of Tori upset, and he would do anything to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry about what Violet said." he whispered against her hair. "I understand now why you got upset."

"Please don't sa-say anything to anybody." she pleaded through her cries. "Esp-especially Jade!"

Beck's eyes widened at the thought of Jade finding out the girl she hated most was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. At first, he didn't say anything. Beck's mind was clouded with tremendous thoughts of endless possibilities for what's to happen, his breath was caught in his throat, and his heart pounding inside his chest. Tori could feel his heart thudding beneath her head, and she automatically wished he woud relax. It isn't like Beck would be facing the wrath of Jade West's hideous temper once news got around, it would be Tori since she's the one who would have to go through everything in the next six months.

"I won't tell anyone." Beck promised, finally finding his voice.

"We can't keep it a secret forever, but for now, thanks." Tori tried to smile.

Beck tilted her head up so they could look at each other, so he could see Tori's beautiful face. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't mind since she was only around Beck. But that would change when she had to face the rest of the school. He kissed her forehead, half-smiling. Tori's tanned cheeks flushed a rosy pink, and she avoided eye contact with him, embarrassed. But she couldn't help smiling, which made Beck smile even more. Suddenly, Beck's phone sarted vibrating against his pocket (and Tori's hip). He shifted her on his lap, pulling out his phone and seeing that it was a text message from none other than. . . nevermind, it was only Cat texting him.

**Cat Valentine: **_where are you? Where's Tori? You missed first period! This is Cat, by the way._

Beck removed his arms from around Tori, staring typing back a message to one of his good friends, and Jade's best friend.

**Beck Oliver: **_me and Tori are together. She got upset from the new girl. Be in second period, promise._

Cat wrote back instantly.

**Cat Valentine: **_Sikowitz freaked when you weren't in class! LOL_

Beck couldn't help but laugh, knowing what it's like to witess Mr. Sikowitz flipping out whenever his best students weren't in class. For some reason, their teacher was a fan of Beck and Tori. He thought they acted great together, and got along fantastically when they were up in front of the class. Not that either of them blamed him, but he had plenty of other students to pick for the class project plays - and it surely pissed off Jade whenever Sikowitz paired them together when it came to an outside play.

And just as if right on cue, the bell rang. Tori jumped in Beck's lap, he started laughing even more. Tori blushed, biting her lip to surpress laughter. Even though she had no idea why she was wanted to laugh, or _why_ Beck was even laughing. Beck brought her into his arms, cradling her as he stood up. She giggled, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"You can put me down, Beck." Tori insisted.

"Can I?" Beck smirked, slowly releasing Tori out of his arms and going to drop her, she gasped and threw her arms around his neck, holding on tight as he caught her in his arms before she was out of reach.

"You jerk!" she exclaimed, giggling uncontrollably.

"You said I could put you down." he chuckled. Tori's eyes twinkled with delight, as her radiant smile told a million stories like the stars.

Gently, Beck put Tori back on her feet and kissed her forehead. He hugged her tight, swinging her carefully in his arms. It would've been tighter, but he didnt want to crush her and the fact that the little bump stopped him from going any closer to her. Staring at Tori when he pulled away, he noticed that she lost a little color in her cheeks and her eyes had lost their flicker in a matter of seconds. She was scared, he knew that.

And now, so was he.

"Tori, everything is going to be okay." Beck promised, caressing her cheek.

"What if people start noticing? Jade and Violet noticed... This morning, Trina said I looked different, she just didn't know exactly what." Tori's voice broke. Beck frowned, this might be a little harder than he thought. If Trina noticed, eveyone else was bound to notice that Tori was getting _fatter _in Jade and Violet's terms.

"We can get through this." Beck reassured, for his and Tori's benefit.

"People are gonna start calling me a slut, I can tell right now." Tori's mind explored the different possibilities of what could be said when everyone found out the truth about her.

"Don't think negatively, Tori." Beck said. Tori nodded once, not needing anymore speaking.

She noticed that people were passing by the hallway, but nobody said anything or possibily even noticed the two of them alone. Beck grabbed Tori's bag from the floor and handed it to her, she took it and hoisted it on her shoulder They stared at each other for a momet, slowly leaning in. He reached up to cup her face in his and, but then realized what was happening: both of them some-what awkwardly pulled away.

"We should get to class." Beck whispered.

"Good idea." Tori smiled kindly, trying to hide the awkwardness and embarrassment.

They turned and started walking, Beck avoided the temptation for putting his arm around her shoulder as they left the abandoned hallway, going to class. Sure, they received a few whispers of why they weren't in first period, for those who had Mr. Sikowitz as their first period teacher. But they ignored it, this was something they would have to get used to with the months to come and pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>sory for the late update fo this story. I had a lot to do, with my grandpa's 60th birthday party that was on Saturday. It was really special for our family because 10 years ago my grandfather had his first heart attack, we were worried that he wouldn't make it and the Doctor's weren't too sure either. But we got really lucky and he managed to get through it. We had a big party, celebrating his 60th birthday and the fact that it's been 10 years since his heart attack. Anyway, I'm getting off track - I want some thoughts on this chapter, what did you think of it? Did you love it? Hate it? Got confused? Private message me, if you have any questions.

**Kisses** and _Candy _drops. *heart*


	4. In Slowly Rolls The Truth

_"Don't think negatively, Tori." Beck said. Tori nodded once, not needing anymore speaking._

_She noticed that people were passing by the hallway, but nobody said anything or possibily even noticed the two of them alone. Beck grabbed Tori's bag from the floor and handed it to her, she took it and hoisted it on her shoulder They stared at each other for a momet, slowly leaning in. He reached up to cup her face in his and, but then realized what was happening: both of them some-what awkwardly pulled away._

_"We should get to class." Beck whispered._

_"Good idea." Tori smiled kindly, trying to hide the awkwardness and embarrassment._

_They turned and started walking, Beck avoided the temptation for putting his arm around her shoulder as they left the abandoned hallway, going to class. Sure, they received a few whispers of why they weren't in first period, for those who had Mr. Sikowitz as their first period teacher. But they ignored it, this was something they would have to get used to with the months to come and pass._

* * *

><p><strong>Two <strong>_Weeks _Later.

Tori walked into the Hollywood Arts gymnasium, her heart pounding against her ribs as she entered the polished and Lemon Pledge-scented gym.

She held her school bag in one hand, and a note from her 'doctor' in the other. She hadn't really gotten the lady-balls to approach her parents, let alone her actual doctor about her pregnancy so she had resolved to forging a letter about her incapablity to play gym. But as time would pass on, she would get a real note from a real doctor about it and if necessary, she'd show her stomach to her gym teacher as long as she agrees to not tell any students about it. Tori pulled down her plaid blue-white-red-silver Forever 21 collared button-down shirtdress, which she had cinched with a dark chunky belt at the waist, to cover her stomach more, even though it was pointless, and walked into her gym teacher's office.

Ms. Vance was the coach for Girl's Varsity Lacrosse, and she was very laidback about everything. So she'd be okay with Tori sitting out, and incapable of playing gym - besides, it wasn't like she was on a sport, Ms. Vance wouldn't be mad about anything happening. After a few deep breaths, Tori knocked on her teacher's office door and waited.

"Come in, Tori." Coach Vance called from inside her office.

Tori was about to ask how she knew who was knocking on the door, but decided against it. Bravely, she opened the door and walked into the coach's office. She was currently updating her attendance on the computer, when Tori interrupted her. Tori stopped at her desk after closing the door behind her, and held out the note for Coach Vance. She took it without a word, and began reading over what was written.

"_Please excuse Ms. Victoria Vega from gym class because she is pregnant and will not be able to do most of the school's activities. She has requested this because she is afraid that the wrong excercise or sport would cause corruption for her unborn baby. Until she has given birth to the baby, not allowing her to play would be the best thing. Signed, Doctor Kearns_." Coach Vance read quietly out loud.

Tori shifted uncomfortably where she stood, keeping her eyes on her black high top Converse sneakers with her hands behind her back. Coach Vance read the note over again silently to herself, then looked up at Tori. She narrowed her gray-green eyes, and pursed her lips into a tight line. Without a word, she tucked a strand of her short white blonde hair behind her ear and read over the note once more. After putting the note on her desk and tucking it inside of her binder, she leaned forward and stared at Tori.

"You're pregnant?" Coach Vance rose her thin, arched blonde eyebrows.

"Yes." Tori nodded once, her voice trembling.

"Hm." Coach Vance seemed to not believe Tori by her facial expression, and Tori feared that she would have to give proof that she _was_ indeed pregnant, not that she'd say who's baby it was. Coach Vance didn't need to know _that_. Afterwards, the coach said, "Lift your shirt to just above your stomach." Which was one of Tori's worst nightmares.

"That would make me uncomfortable, Coach Vance." Tori admitted shyly. But Coach Vance didn't budge. So gripping the hem of her shirtdress, Tori lifted just enough to show that she was three months and a day pregnant. Coach Vance's eyes locked on the bump between Tori's hips, and pursed her lips into another tight line. She was shocked that someone as innocent as Tori would be getting pregnant at sixteen/seventeen years old.

"Alright, you don't have to play gym." Coach Vance decided, turning to her computer and typing something in, then closing out of the school's server before giving her attention back to Tori.

"Thank you, Coach." Tori half-smiled.

"Good luck, Vega." Coach Vance dismissed her, grabbing her clipboard with the roster and standing up from her chair. Tori turned on her heel, pulled the door open and walked out to the gymnasium so she could sit on the side. Out in the gymnasium, everyone was already dressed and sitting in their squads. Some girls stared enviously at Tori because she got to sit on the side while they had to play gym and _sweat_, except Jade because she claimed she didn't sweat since it was gross.

A chair was pulled over for Tori by Coach Vance when she came out and Tori slowly sat down, dropping her school bag beside her. Coach Vance took attendance, while Tori pulled out her song notebook and her favorite pen. When attendance was done, everyone started their warm ups and continued talking about how Tori was sitting on the side. She tried to ignore what was being said, the best she could.

"_Tori is getting fatter, it's totally obvious_." whispered a slutty-resembling soccer player as she tightened her white blonde ponytail.

"_Do you think she has an eating disorder?_" asked her brunette best friend, rolling up the waistband of her blue Hollywood Arts shorts.

"_It's possible, or maybe she's just trying to gain weight. Too skinny, even for anorexia._" the bottle-blonde insisted, beginning to stretch her arms.

"_Do you think Tori is fat because she's pregnant?_" a redhead asked that was closer to Tori, who was talking to her black-haired friend.

Tori could hear all their whispers, and each word cut through her like a razor blade in the heart. She tried to ignore it even more, but it was hard for her t do because each whisper got louder and louder, but Coach Vance was oblivious as she called out the warm up excersises. Tori wanted to run and cry, but she'd done so much of that over the past three months since she found out that she was pregnant. She thought about standing up and stretching, but that was something risky to do. Just because she had a small belly, it doesn't mean that it isn't noticable. Coach Vance stopped the warm ups, and approached Tori on the sidelines.

"Maybe it's best if you don't come to gym." she whispered, eyeing Tori's gym class mates.

"Ok." Tori stood up carefully, grabbing her bag from the floor and turning her head away from her class mates. She spotted Jade in the back, smirking with her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes flickered to Cat, who was nonchalantly talking to one of the other class mates, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She noticed Tori leaving, turned to face her and started waving goodbye, smiling but then it fell as soon as she got a good look at her friend.

Cat's eyes never left Tori as she watched the brunette leave the gymnasium, and Tori felt guiltier by the second as she exited. And since gym fourth period, Tori sat in the nurses' office rubbing her stomach and talking to Nurse Autumn. The nurse was one of the nicest faculty in the entire school and Tori could talk to her about anything. Especially about her pregnancy.

"Who knows about it?" Nurse Autumn asked.

"Beck, you, and Coach Vance." Tori said, looking up at the ceiling.

"What about your parents or Trina?" Nurse Autumn wondered, writing down something on her papers. Tori shook her head. "Can I see your-"

"Um, okay." Tori stood up from the chaise, and unbuttoned some of her shirtdress to show her stomach. Nurse Autumn studied the girl's stomach, instructing her to turn in different angles. This reminded Tori of two weeks ago, when she was looking at herself in the mirror as she tried to find a way to make her stomach appear smaller.

"Darling, pretty soon people are going to find out. It's best you tell your mother and father before they find out from Trina or someone else." Nurse Autumn said, her voice calm and serene.

"I should get to class." Tori nodded, buttoning up her shirt again and taking a deep breath.

"Have a good day." Nurse Autumn smiled kindly, waving at Tori as she left the nurses' office. She was thankful that the students at Hollywood Arts were still in class and wouldn't be pointing at or whispering about her as she walked down the halls of their high school, but she had to worry about the awkward entrance into the class. Of course, she could wait outside her next class for seventh period until the bell rang and class let out. Which would possibly be the better, smarter solution to it.

And thats exactly what she did, she walked down to her seventh period class and waited outside the doors. She closed her eyes, waiting for the bell to ring but she forgot to check how long until class was over. She heard someone walking down the hall. Tori refused to open her eyes and waited for the person to walk passed, hoping she'd go unnoticed. The walking stopped, but nobody went through a door. She peaked one eye open, and almost had a heart attack when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"_Tori_."

It was said in the most fierce, snarl-like and terrifying voice. . . almost a _growl_. . . that it had Tori trembling where she stood. The voice matched the girl speaking; starting from the top of her curly dark brown and multicolor highlighted hair, passed her famous lopsided 'evil' smirk, ending at her black calf-high motorcycle boots. She was the on girl who had Tori scared every day, for the past two weeks, who wasn't Tori's biggest fan.

And she was also the one girl who would want Tori literally _dead_.


	5. The Warning

_"Have a good day." Nurse Autumn smiled kindly, waving at Tori as she left the nurses' office. She was thankful that the students at Hollywood Arts were still in class and wouldn't be pointing at or whispering about her as she walked down the halls of their high school, but she had to worry about the awkward entrance into the class. Of course, she could wait outside her next class for seventh period until the bell rang and class let out. Which would possibly be the better, smarter solution to it._

_And thats exactly what she did, she walked down to her seventh period class and waited outside the doors. She closed her eyes, waiting for the bell to ring but she forgot to check how long until class was over. She heard someone walking down the hall. Tori refused to open her eyes and waited for the person to walk passed, hoping she'd go unnoticed. The walking stopped, but nobody went through a door. She peaked one eye open, and almost had a heart attack when she saw who was standing in front of her._

_"_Tori_."_

_It was said in the most fierce, snarl-like and terrifying voice. . . almost a growl. . . that it had Tori trembling where she stood. The voice matched the girl speaking; starting from the top of her curly dark brown and multicolor highlighted hair, passed her famous lopsided 'evil' smirk, ending at her black calf-high motorcycle boots. She was the on girl who had Tori scared every day, for the past two weeks, who wasn't Tori's biggest fan._

_And she was also the one girl who would want Tori literally _dead_._

* * *

><p>Tori looked around the hallway, searching for witnesses. But they were alone.<p>

She knew why this confrontation was brought up, it was obvious from the events in the past two weeks that she was not very happy with what she's been hearing. Tori scuffed her Converse against the floor, putting her hands behind her back and continued avoiding eye contact with _her_. She had no one to see what might happen, so if she attempted to verbally (possibly mentally and physical) kill Tori, it was most likely that no one would know about it. Bravely, Tori glanced at her from the corner of her eye and saw that her opponent was calm, relaxed but also had her arms folded across her chest, seeming annoyed and irritated.

"What do you want?" Tori finally found her voice.

"Just to talk." Even though Jade was speaking with an unfamiliar, sugary-sweet voice: Tori had a hard time believing that there was nothing wrong, and that Jade _didn't_ want to _just_ talk.

"About?" Tori rose an eyebrow.

"Beck." Like Tori didn't see this coming, she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, trying to hide her annoyance. Jade cleared her throat, attempting to get her full attention. "So, how's the _baby_?"

Tori's eyes snapped to Jade, wider than a quarter. "What?"

"I'm not stupid, Tori. You're gaining _weight_, you're more nervous than you were _before_, and Beck _wouldn't_ dump me for _no_ reason." she spat venomously.

Jade's blue-green eyes turn to an icy shade of blue, the green completely disappearing. Her voice took a sour note, and she ended wth a fierce growl. And as if adding a dramatic effect, she tossed her multicolor-highlighted and dark brown hair over her shoulder, grinding her perfect white teeth together, her lips slightly parted to show that she meant business. Tori tugged on her plaid Forever 21 shirtdress uncomfortably, and lowered her eyes to avoid making eye contact with her supposed frenemy.

"Beck dumped you?" Tori whispered.

"_Yeah_, this morning." she grumbled, keeping her glare on Tori's perfect face.

"Jade, I'm sorry and I never meant for this to-"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I know you've had the hots for Beck since your first day here at Hollywood Arts. I could tell by that stupid kiss in Sikowitz's class that day, and how you've looked at him every day since. This was your fucking plan all along, wasn't it? To get him to sleep with your whore-y, skinny ass and then get knocked up by him, so he would dump me, that way you'd have him all to _yourself_." Jade accused, her arms dropped to her sides and her hands slowly curling into fists.

Tori's eyes widened, her warm brown eyes flooding with tears as each word that came out of Jade's mouth was like a razor blade cutting across her heart and wrist. But it was obvious that Jade didn't care how hurt she was making Tori, just so she could feel the same pain Jade felt when Beck had broken up with her that morning.

"Ja-Jade, I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't plan this. I would never do anything to hurt you and Beck's relationship, I-"

"Save it! Because as of this day, I _swear_ I will get revenge on you and make your life a living hell."

And with that, Jade West slapped Tori Vega across the face as hard as she could, turned on her motorcycle boot heel, and stormed out of the hallways of Hollywood Arts - completely leaving school grounds all together; bundled up in rage and depression, but mostly rage. Tori felt a tear roam down her cheek, as she put her hand on the opposite cheek where Jade had slapped her. She was thankful that the bell had finally rung but she was completely frozen, not able to move from where she stood, and was shocked with beyond belief that Jade had actually slapped her and told her off like everything was her fault. Tori was so stunned, she couldn't even pull her phone out of her pocket to see who was texting her. But she was also thankful for someone to notice that she as on the side against the wall by her next class, and this person happened to be the only person she wanted to see right now.

"Oh my god, Tori! Are you okay?" Cat asked as she approached Tori, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders and shaking gently.

"N-Nothing." Tori whispered, her voice cracking.

"We missed you in gym, is everything alright?" Cat went to another topic.

"Yeah, I'm just-" she paused, thinking her words through. "I'm sick. Very sick."

"Oh, what's wrong, Tori? is it life-threatening?" Cat's eyes widened with sadness.

"No, it's not li-"

"My uncle has a life threatening illness... he caught it from an exotic fish while touring with my aunt in South America." Cat interrupted, using one of her normal random outbursts everyone usually got creeped out by - but that's just one of the many things they loved about her.

"Um, that's really nice, Cat... Thanks for, uh, sharing." Tori couldn't help but smile at Cat's statement. She never fails to make anyone smile and/or laugh.

"You're welcome!" Cat exclaimed, giggling and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, we should get to class!"

"I'll catch up." Tori said.

Cat nodded, and skipped off to class in the opposite direction. Tori snapped out of her frozen daze, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She winced when she saw the name that had texted her three times in the past few minutes, and suddenly, Tori was very scared to even have a cell phone anymore. She gulped back a huge breath, went into her text messages and carefully read the three missed messages she'd received. On a lighter note, two of them were from the source of her slap by Jade, and the other one. . . was from. . . _I'd rather read the two I know I won't regret. _Tori thought to herself.

**Beck Oliver: **_you're not in classes? Why? Is everything okay?_

**Beck Oliver: **_do you need me to take you home?_

Tori took a deep breath, and replied back instantly.

**Tori Vega: **_can you please take me home? I'm having a bad day.. explain in the car. BTW, heard about U & Jade.. Sorry..._

Beck didn't write back, and as soon as Tori opened her next text message, she immediately wished she hadn't told Beck she wanted him to take her home anymore.

**Mom: **_you are in trouble, tori... we are havin a family discussion when. you. get. home._

Uh-oh.


	6. Mom Knows, Trina Blows

Tori's chest tightened.

Her mind was clouded with millions of thoughts as she made her way to Beck's faded pick-up truck, her phone gripped tight in her hand. Beck was waiting patiently by the passenger's side, leaning against the door with his head down, one foot up, and hands shoved into his pockets. She stopped at least one foot away from him, and waited for him to notice she had arrived. She coughed once, folding her arms across her lower stomach; Beck looked up and half-smiled at Tori. She held her phone tight, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" Beck frowned, pushing himself away from the car and opening the door for her. Tori climbed into the car, in silence.

"My mom wants to talk." Tori cleared her throat, stroking her finger in circles on her stomach as she sat down. Beck watched her finger, and immediately understood without even asking anything.

"Do you want me to be with you?" Beck asked, rounding the hood of the car and getting into the driver's side.

"No." And that was the last thing said.

Beck started up the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. He turned on the radio, P!nk's "Fucking Perfect" had just started playing. Beck drove down the empty road for not even a quarter of a mile, turning down Second Street and going all the way down until the fourth block to the fork in the road. Tori stared out the window, her eyes glued to the passing trees, as they turned down a familiar road: Kettle Drive. Beck kept his eyes on the houses, knowing that Tori's was on a dead-end street, second house on the right - surrounded by woods.

The faded truck came to a stop in the Vega's short driveway, right behind a black Mercedes Guardian sedan. And the only one in that household who owned that Mercedes was none other than Mrs. Vega. For some reason, everyone was more afraid of Tori's mom - and not their father, even though he was a cop in Los Angeles.

"You ready to do this?" Beck whispered, getting out and helping Tori. She nodded once, but was getting even more unsure with her decision as they came closer to the front door of the Vega's home. She knew she'd have to come home eventually, so why not early? Avoiding a talk with her father _and_ mother, with Trina still at school, so there's no worries. Her mother was calmer when Trina _wasn't_ around.

When Beck opened the door for Tori, her mother was currently seen walking into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the front door open, and immediately turned to face the door. She stared at Tori and Beck, her brown eyes turned cold at the sight of them together, getting an idea of how this all happened.

"Come in, Tori. Make yourself at home, Beck." Holly Vega half-smiled, leaving the entrance of the kitchen and going over to her daughter.

"Yes, mother." Tori felt Beck wrap his arm around her waist, both of them walking to the living room where Holly was guiding them. Holly sat down in the single chair while the both of them sat on the couch, an inch apart. Tori put her hands in her lap, while Beck kept his arm around her waist. They stared at Tori's mother, waiting for her to say something.

"So, Tori." Holly crossed her legs. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Fine." she mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Just fine? Are you sure?" Holly's voice cracked. Tori's heart pounded in her chest. The jig was up, Holly knew that her daughter was pregnant. There was no way around it, so she might as well get it over with now.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Tori blurted, glancing at Beck from the corner of her eye.

Holly rose an eyebrow, Tori expected her to smirk: but she got nothing. Did Holly call this for a purpose? The right purpose, anyway. Beck cleared his throat, looking at Tori with a blank stare, his mouth completely relaxed and eyes emotionless, but also daring. She met his gaze, and as if she could read his thoughts like Edward Cullen; she could read off that she needed to tell her mother right then and now. There was no holding back, it was needed to be done.

"Mom... I-I did a bad thing." Tori whispered, her voice broke on the spot.

"How bad could it be?" Holly's eyes coolled, and so did her tone.

"I-I'm.. Mom, I-I am cu-currently... Th-three months preg-pregnant." she stammered, looking down at the floor.

She refused to look up, not wanting to see her mother's reaction. It was silent in the Vega's home, as was expected. Holly stared blankly at Tori, and Beck's eyes never left the brunette. Tori could only hear the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, barely anyone's breathing, and the sound of the cars outside. Someone just pulled up in front of the house, since Beck's car was behind Holly's. Moments later, the front door opened.

"I couldn't find Tori so I just came home. Mom, why is there a crappy pick-up parked behind your car?" Trina Vega's voice sounded throughout the house.

Nobody moved in the living room, and nobody bothered to answer the eldest Vega daughter. She was texting on her phone, and didn't notice everyone until she looked up. She stared at the three people in the living room, putting a hand on her hip as she waited for someone to answer her back. But nothing was given.

"Mom? Hello?" she walked over and waved a hand in front of her mother's face, but once again, there was nothing.

"Trina, go upstairs." Holly said slowly, her voice sounding robotic.

"Okay." Trina shrugged, doing as she was told by her mother. When Trina was gone, Holly started standing up from the chair and put her hands on her hips. She stared down at her youngest daughter, appalled by what he had just been told. Tori bit the inside of her cheek, keepin her eyes locked on the floor. Beck uncomfortably looked away from Tori, and stood up from the couch.

"Stay." Holly barked to Beck, he nodded once and sat back down beside Tori. "Victoria Vega, how could you be so irresponsible?"

"Mom, it was an accident. I promise. This was never meant to happen." she looked up from the floor and managed to make eye contact with Holly.

She didn't move from where she stood, and kept her hand firmly on her hips. Holly pursed her lips together into a tight line, her jaw trembling. "Tori, most of the time these things weren't supposed to happen. But you were _still_ irresposible about it, you didn't think of the consequences you would be suffering."

"Mom, you don't-"

"Don't you _dare_ say I don't understand! I'm a mother of two, of _course_ I understand, Tori." Holly rose her voice.

"It's not like I was prostituiting myself! I'm not - mom, I lost my virginity to someone I could trust, and yeah I'm only sixteen years old, but-"

"Stop right there, Victoria. Who did you get knocked up by?" Holly hissed through her teeth. This was the first time anyone had ever seen Mrs. Holly Vega raise her voice, or even become angry with her children. It sort of frightened Beck, and Tori.

"Uh." she looked over at Beck, and Holly suddenly became even more furious with her daughter.

"Beck, please go into another room." Holly instructed, trying to calm her voice down. Beck nodded quickly and rushed into another room, wanting to get away from the madness that was bound to happen. At that moment, Trina comes downstairs once more.

"Mom, I'd like to talk to Tori." Trina announced.

"I have dinner to make." Holly sighed, going into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Trina asked innocently, noticing the tears running down her sister's cheeks. "Can't take the heat from being yelled at by mom?"

"Trina, what-"

"Jade talked to me today. I know about you and Beck." Trina cut her off. Tori stared at her sister, wide-eyed and bewildered. "Let me ask you something. Dear sister, were you on drugs when you and Beck had sex? Did he take advantage of you? Or were you just being sexually stupid? Did you not think about what would happen when you weren't prepared?"

"What are you talking about, Trina?" Tori managed to find her voice.

"Forget about that. Tori, what were you thinking having sex with _Jade_'s boyfriend? Did you not think ahead? How that would effect everything? What about the fact that you're screwing your life up by being pregnant with this baby, Tori? You're impossible, and to think you're supposedly the smarter one. Even I wouldn't throw my life away. . . Nor would Cat." Trina said.

"But-"

"Oh God, what would everyone say?" Trina faux-gasped.

"Everyone's already calling me a whore." Tori muttered, rolling her eyes.

"_Good_." Trina snarled, her upper lip curling in disgust. Tori gasped, not believing what her older sister had just said. "Answer this Tori... Why on earth would you sleep with Beck? Did you do it just to piss of Jade, or did you think it would claim Beck as your own because he'd taken away your virginity?"

"He told me he loved me." Tori whispered.

"Oh yeah? He told Jade he loved her all the time, and now look what happened to them. Because of him 'l_oving_' you, Tori." Trina remarked.

"Why can't you be a _normal_ sister and be _supportive_ of me, Trina? _I'm_ the one who's going to be name-called and having fingers pointed at. _I'm_ going to be the one who is going to look like a whale, and actually giving birth to this child. _Not you_. So what the hell do you have to worry about?" Tori growled, standing up from the couch and being face-to-face with her older sister.

"It's hard to be supportive of someone who was sexually stupid." Trina snorted. Trina grinded her teeth together, a small tear escaping from the corner of her right eye. Someone tapped Trina on the shoulder, and she turned around, instantly regretting it.

"You're grounded." Holly confirmed.

Trina gasped. "M-Mom, I-"

"I heard what you said to your sister. And now you're grounded." Holly said, disappointed in her daughter. "Get to your room."

Without another word, Trina walked upstairs and slammed the bedroom door behind her. Holly instantly regretted being so angry at Tori, knowing how much she'd be going through in school. Holly wrapped her arms around Tori and hugged her tight, stroking her hair. After a few moments, Holly pulled away and went back into the Kitchen to continue making dinner. Beck walked into the room, approaching Tori.

"I heard what Trina said... and I'm sorry she went off on you like that." Beck whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Tori's ear.

"I'm sorry, too, that I'm ruining your life." Tori mumbled, another tear forming in her eye.

"You're not-"

"Beck, I love you and I always will. But for right now, I don't think we should be together. I admit I'm going to let you be involved, and come to the classes with me when the time comes. It's not safe, people are going to treat me differently, I don't need that happening to you. I'll go through this alone. I have my parents support, which is all I'll need." Tori said calmly, the tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

"Tori..."

"Just... I'm sorry. This is my fault." Tori said.

"I'm not leaving you alone, without anybody by your side." Beck insisted, his voice firm. He kept his eyes on Tori, and put a hand on her shoulder. Tori looked at him, opening her mouth to say something. But before she could get any words out, Beck's mouth found hers: they were soft and warm, their lips molding together as one. After a few moments, Beck pulled away and half-smiled at Tori, and said;

"_I'm here to stay, and no matter what you say, I'm not going anywhere_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Who liked the aggressive Trina? And the snappy Mrs. Vega? I don't really know if this chapter really had a point to it, and I was just going with the flow as I was writing. Violet is going to be in the next chapter, as a heads up. What should she say? Should her and Jade team up? By the way, my decison about the baby is kept a secret, for those wondering. Um, I don't know what else to say in this author's note. So, bye.<strong>


	7. Doctor's Appointment

**One **_Month _Later  
>(four-and-a-half months pregnant)<p>

It was Saturday morning.

Around two a.m. Tori had woken up because she was feeling a slight kicking, and it startled her when it happened so suddenly. She jolted up in her bed, and almost immediately put a hand on her stomach. She gasped, a small smile appearing on her face when she felt the kicking once more, and got out of bed. She was so excited, she was waiting for when she'd feel her baby move inside of her. Tori stood in front of her full-length mirror, picturing herself nine months pregnant as she rubbed small circles on her ballooning stomach, having Beck at her side with his arm gingerly wrapped around her. Even though she was tired and it was so early in the morning, Tori didn't want to fall back asleep. She thoughtlessly picked up her cell phone, flicked on the lights in her bedroom, and absentmindedly took a picture of herself for Beck - even though she'd be seeing him later on that day.

After the picture was taken, she put it back on her night stand and sat down at her desk. She powered up her iMac G5 and brought up Facebook on the Internet Browser, even though she knew nobody was online: she typed in ToriVega -at- hotmail -dot- com. When she signed in, Tori saw she had two new friend requests and three notifications. Tori dragged the mouse to the corner where it was friend requests, seeing a shocker: it was the new girl, who had sent her a friend request. She accepted Violet's friend request, and then denied Marsha Tenna's friend request, since she didn't know anybody by the name of Marsha at Hollywood Arts. Instantly, she had a new message in her inbox. She hovered the pointer over the inbox, seeing that it was a message from Violet.

**Violet Samantha McLaughlin: **hi tori.. i just want to apologize for everything that's happened to u over the months. and im sorry i said u were fat. i had no idea that u were pregnant... i want to be ur friend, i want to help u through this.. i had a pregnant friend back in my other town and nobody helped her, not even the baby daddy. you got lucky, tori. but for all we know, thats not going to last very long.

**Tori Vega: **It's okay, Violet... and i forgive you. Listen, Beck's coming over today, would you like to come over too?

**Violet Samantha McLaughlin: **sounds good. i'll come by around 3. bye tori. goodnight.

Tori didn't bother replying back to Violet's message, and just exed out of Facebook. She rubbed small circles on her stomach, leaning back in her chair and staring up at her ceiling. She powered down her monitor and just sat there, thinking about what's going to happen in the next four to five months during her pregnancy. She also thought ahead to how this would effect her life. Everyone at school knew she was pregnant, it was obvous enough. Also, everyone knew that Beck had dumped Jade and moved to Tori so he could be there for her while she's pregnant, and she's hoping that Beck decides to stick with her after the baby is born, too.

She actually started falling asleep in her chair, and then -

Tori's phone buzzed.

She leaped up from the chair as much as she could without falling over, walking to the night stand and sitting down on her bed. She scrolled through the messages, seeing that she had a message from none other than Beck. She smiled easily, reading over his text message. Her eyes started closing, but she blinked rapidly in order to keep her eyes open long enough to read _her_ Beck's message.

**Beck Oliver: **_i cant fall asleep.. thinking about you too much. are you awake?_

Tori wrote back instantly.

**Tori Vega: **_yeah im awake. you'll never guess what happened.. i felt the baby move!_

**Beck Oliver: **_tori, that's amazing. i cant wait to feel when i see you. speaking of baby, did you ever schedule an appoinment for dr?_

Tori bit her lip, remembering that she hadn't scheduled anything for the doctor's yet. She dialed her doctor's office number after closing out of her text messages and brought the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up, remembering that the gynecologist was a 24-hour clinic. She waited until the lady's voice had come through the speaker.

"Dr. Herrington, gynecologist's office. Claire Goldsworthy speaking. Who's calling?" one of the lady's at the desk said.

"My name is Tori Vega. I'm calling to make an appointment for this afternoon." Tori said in a small whisper, hoping she wouldn't be waking up her parents or still-grounded older sister.

"At two-fifteen in the morning?" she sounded bored, and astonished. "If I may ask, how old are you?"

"Sixteen, ma'am." she replied, her voice trembling at how embarrassed she is.

"And _why_ are you _calling_?" she asked, sounded slightly more interested but it was hard to tell over the phone.

"I'm four months pregnant, and I'd like to schedule an appointment to see how my baby is doing." Tori said, hating how strained her voice sounded, wishing that she was a little more calmer - she'd done this time and time again, telling people she was pregnant, anyway. She had gotten through telling her mother and father, Trina and Jade found out by themselves, so did most of the school, and she was glad she had personally told her best friends first-hand that she was having Beck's baby.

"Does two-p.m. sound good enough for you, Ms. Vega?" Claire Goldsworthy asked.

"Yes, thank you." Tori smiled into the phone.

"See you at two." Claire hung up and so did Tori. She went to her text messages once more, and sent a message to Beck, rubbing her eyes as soon as she saw that the message was sending.

**Tori Vega: **_we have an appointment at two p.m. today.. but I'll text you in the morning, i'm tired._

Tori closed her eyes, laying back down on her bed with her phone hugged close to her chest. She felt it vibrate against her chest, knowing Beck had texted her back but she didn't care; she was flat out suddenly tired. She smiled in her sleep, putting one hand on her stomach and feeling the baby kick once more.

* * *

><p><strong>La<strong>_te_r.

Tori was woken up by the sound of someone pounding on her bedroom door. She groaned, sitting up in her bed and slid her feet over the edge. Looking over at her night stand, as she puts her phone back on the bed beside her, she sees the time and her eyes instantly widen. It was twelve-thirty, and she had an appoitment that was an hour away in less than two hours. She hopped up from her bed, hooking her phone up again because it had lost some battery since the night when she'd woken up - and wandered over to her closet so she can find something comfortable to slip into while she waited around for Beck to show up, so they could go to gynecologist.

She got dressed in a gold-silver-black plaid quarter-sleeve collared button-down shirtdress and black laced leggings, slipping her feet into a pair of black low top Converse sneakers and pulling her hair back into a low side ponytail. She grabbed a metallic black and silver embellished Prada bag that was a hand-me-down from Trina. She walked out of the room after snatching her phone off the charger, closing the door behind her. Just as she entered the foyer of the Vega's home, a horn blared from outside, temporarily parking behind the Mercedes Guardian.

"Why is Beck here?" Holly asked as she saw her daugter pass by, Holly was just coming from the kitchen.

"Doctor's appointment." Tori said quickly as she pulled the door open, and stomped out of the house. Holly didn't get a chance to say anything back to her daughter because the door had already been slammed shut. Beck was outside of the car, he had already opened the passenger door, and was patiently waiting for her, half-smiling charmingly.

"You ready?" Beck asked quietly.

"Yeah." she nodded once, Beck helped her climb into the passenger seat and then rounded to the driver's side.

He started up the car once more, and backed his faded truck out of the Vega's driveway. The gynecologist was in Malibu, California - which was about an hour away from Hollywood Hills. To avoid awkward, Beck turned on the radio: Maroon 5's song _She Will Be Loved_ starting playing, and Tori smiled; it used to be her favorite song and she'd bust out singing whenever it came onto the radio. But today, she wasn't in the mood for singing along, she just sat back in the car and hummed along as they drove to Malibu. Beck looked at her, and smiled.

When they arrived to the gynecologist office, it had just turned one-fifty. They had about ten minutes until their appointment. Beck helped Tori out of the tuck and brought her into the air conditioned spacious room, sitting down and putting an arm around her, while putting the other on her stomach. She put her hand on top of his, and smiled at him, feeling a faint kick beneath Beck's hand. He gave Tori an ecstatic look, and she simply leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Violet messaged me this morning." Tori said, her head still on Beck's shoulde.

"Oh?"

"She told me how she wanted to be my friend, and help me through this. Violet told me how she had a friend back in her old town in this same situation, and nobody helped her." Tori said, recalling what Violet had told her.

"That's nice of her." Beck said. "It's funny, I thought she'd be siding with Jade."

"Me too." Tori softly admitted.

It was silent for the rest of the wait. Tori watched as the small children playing in the waiting room of the gynecologist office while their mothers read some articles in magazines. She couldn't help but smile, imagining her own child playing around in a small apartment that would be owned by Tori and Beck since they are close to being old enough to be on their own - or Beck is, anyway.

"Tori Vega?" a voice asked, a door opening beside the windowed front desk.

"That's me." Tori lifted her head from Beck's shoulder at the sound of her name. She saw that a young, beautiful female doctor with tied back black hair and sapphire blue eyes with flawless cashew-colored skin was standng in the opened doorway. Beck stood up from the chair, then helped Tori to her feet and brought her to the back room where the doctor would be checking on their pregnancy.

"Tori, tell me... how far along are you?" Dr. Gina Martin asked, settling Tori on the chaise and lifting up her shirtdress to reveal her stomach. She squirted some clear liquid onto a prong and rubbed it along her stomach.

"Four and a half months." Tori replied, looking at the sonogram screen then at her doctor.

"You and your husband are very lucky." Dr. Martin smiled kindly.

"Oh, no.. he's not my husband. He's my.." she squinted her eyes, trying to find the right words.

"Boyfriend." Beck finished, smiling. Tori smiled, and nodded at him.

"We're very lucky." Tori said.

Dr. Martin rubbed the prong along Tori's stomach again and looked at the sonogram. Beck grabbed Tori's hand and squeezed her hand three times with reassurance and continued to smile. Tori looked over at the sonogram screen, keeping her warm, happy-tear-flooded brown eyes locked on the screen as she saw the four-month-baby in black-and-white and moving on the screen. "There's your baby... Alive and well, breathing and moving." Some of Beck's hair fell into his eyes, and he was so excited to see the picture of the baby on the screen that he couldn't look away from the screen or even bother to move his hair away from his eyes.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Martin asked. Tori and Beck exchanged looks, and nodded.


	8. Shouldn't I Be Excited?

**Coming Soon: **

_Tori was utterly speechless, her eyes bright and wide._

_Her upper lip quivered in a twitch, and she felt the prickly sting behind her eyes as she cradled her ballooning seven month pregnant stomach. Bewildered, Tori reached one hand out and cupped his shoulder firmly, her eyes never leaving his. Everything else was muted around her, she couldn't hear the rumbling of the cars whizzing down the street or the yapping of the cute little dog she'd just gotten downstairs, she - he - had gotten pure silence, which was something expected. Tori wondered if she'd heard him correctly, pondering if the appropriate thing to do was have him repeat what he'd told her but that also seemed almost rude. His eyes were patient, and wonderous._

_But shortly, they had become dull and lifeless - as he waited for an answer. Tori blinked back the tears, clearing her musical throat. She tilted her head to the side, a curtain of chocolate waves tumbling over her right shoulder, she hoped her wonderous expression would expain she wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly, and almost immediately his face softened. A curvy, lopsided and toothy smile tugged at the corners of his full, moist-looking lips._

_"I promise to love you every single moment in every day of eternity, will you marry me?" Beck Oliver remained one-kneed in front of his beautiful mother-to-be, holding up a black velvet box that held an oval diamond-encrusted nineteenth century 14K ring._

_Tori knew what she heard, and this time, her breath was caught in her throat._

* * *

><p>Tori smiled as Beck made the sharp turn into the Vega's street, but it faltered when an unfamiliar ruby red Ferrari was parked in front of the house. Beck drove up the driveway, and hopped out. He helped Tori out of the car and brought her carefully up to the front porch. She cradled her stomach, using her other hand to open the front door while Beck kept a good hold around her wait. He didn't say anything, so Tori figured he had a feeling on who owned that car parked outside.<p>

When they walked into the house, entering the foyer, there was an unmistakable laugh. Tori felt her baby daddy stiffen as they walked furthe into the house, but she kept her eye forward as Beck helped her to the living room. And just as Beck thought, and Tori guessed, sitting there on the couch with Holly Vega was none other than Violet _and _Jade.

Holly stopped laughing when she saw Tori and Beck. "You're home."

Jade and Violet turned three-quarters to see who had walked into the house, somewhat expecting Trina, presumably.

"Hey." they said in sync, but their facial expressions different. Violet was exultant and vibrant, while Jade was glaring and bitchy. Violet had a radiant smile on her flawless face, while Jade had her lips pursed into a tight, grimacing line. Tori shifted uncomfortably underneath Beck's arms, wondering why Jade had come to her house with Violet. Beck was probably wondering the same thing, but he didn't show it.

"Come sit, Tor." Holly encouraged, patting the leather cushion on the couch beside her.

The brunette looked up at Beck, who nodded solemnly and guided her over to the couch. She advised him, silently, to let go of her as she sat down beside her mother on the couch. Respectively, Beck took a few steps back and stood awkwardly in the corner with his hands behind his back, his eyes locked on Tori. Jade flashed a wicked grin at Beck, then her eyes flickered over to Tori. Violet had her hands pert in her lap, smiling close-mouthed. Holly tucked a strand of short brown hair behind her ear, and looked around the room at the teenagers.

"Mom, what's this about?" Tori whispered under her breath.

"I got a nice time talking with your friends." Holly said through the corners of her lips.

Tori opened her mouth to speak, but Jade had already cut her off. "Tori, I had no idea your mom was so... so _nice_, and hospital."

"She's just being a-"

"Nothing like _you_." Jade interrupted crudely. Beck cleared his throat uncomfortably, and Tori's brown eyes narrowed in defense, also wondering where Jade had been going with this conversation. So, putting it aside for now, she decided to start a whole new topic before things got weird or nasty in front of Tori's mother.

"So, what brings you to my house so unexpectedly, Jade?" Tori asked, her voice feigning interest.

Jade's eyes lingered on Tori for a millisecond, then they flickered to the blonde bimbo beside her. "Violet, here, needed a ride to your house."

"So she asked you?" Tori rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Problem?" Jade's arched eyebrows narrowed, and Tori could see how Jade was grinding her teeth slowly together. Her jaw was taut and tense, she could also see the muscles moving inside of Jade's jaw. It creeped her out, a little bit but she didn't say anything.

"No." she answered almost too quickly. "But, I guess you should be leaving now, huh?"

"Nah, Violet's gonna need a ride home." Jade stood up from the love seat couch and put her hands on her black denim-clad hips.

"Beck can take her home, or my Mom." Tori insisted, trying to sound like she _wasn't_ annoyed. Jade didn't respond, but her flickering eyes did all of the talking or at least that's what Tori thinks. Unwillingly, Holly stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, wanting to allow her daughter and her friends to talk amongst themselves. She whispered something like '_Trina will be home in an hour_' under her breath as she left the living room.

Tori stood up from the couch, looking at Beck to keep herself from staring at Jade, who had crossed her arms tightly over her chest and was giving Tori a death-glare, while Violet was the only one sitting down and acting oblivious to the whole scenery. She looked like a blonde Cat, in the eyes of everyone. Jade kept her eyes locked on Tori as she crossed the room, her hands practically glued to her stomach.

"So, Tori, how is yours and Beck's baby?" Jade asked, her voice feigning innocence and interest.

"Fine." Tori grumbled, Jade didn't say anything back. When Tori was almost to Beck, she decided to stop walking and turn her body to face Jade: her brown orbs boring into Jade's blue-green irises, a fire burning behind the pupil. Holly passed the living room, wisking off a quick goodbye to everyone before heading out the door and going to the store. Nobody said anything. Jade and Tori kept themselves in an intense staredown, neither of them breaking eye contact. Jade's hands balled into fists at her sides, and she even wrinkled her nose to keep from blinking - she didn't want to be the first to break away.

"What's going on?" Violet chirped, nothing was said.

"Shouldn't you be leaving, Jade? Don't you have a home to belong at... where you can continue being under-appreciated and neglected by your fancy business man father?" Tori didn't know where the sudden lady-balls attitude came from, but listening to the venom dripping in her voice - this was a whole new side she never knew that she had hidden inside of her.

Jade ground her teeth together fiercely, her nails digging into her palms. And in a split second, Jade's fist had collided with Tori's face. Everything happened to fast, Tori thought she didn't even get hit as she shut her eye tight, impatiently waiting for the feeling of her nose being broken or even the swelling of her lips from how hard Jade had punched her. But they never came. She peaked one eye open, seeing that she was staring at somebody's back.

Tori stepped aside, seeing that Beck had thrown himself in front of Tori to block Jade's punch. At the sight, Jade was staring wide-eyed with fear and worry mixed in her facial expression. She took a spot at Jade's side to see why she looked the way she did. Slowly, a trembling hand rose to Jade's mouth, Tori took in the sight of Beck: Jade had punched him square in his nose, which was appearing slightly crooked and blood was already gushing out. Tori rushed to the kitchen so she could grab some napkins and paper towels before the blood dripped onto the floor and staining Beck's clothes along the way down.

"Beck, I-I didn't mean... I'm so-" Jade stammered, shock-struck so badly she couldn't finish her sentence.

Tori gave Beck a napkin and he pinched it to his nose. "I t'ink you should leave, Jade." Without anther word, Jade picked the keys out of her pocket and left the Vega's house. Obviously she wouldn't listen to Tori, but when it came to Beck or _harming_ Beck, she wouldn't put up a fight and flat out left.

"Some day this turned out to." Violet said, handing Beck another napkin when she saw how much blood was already on the first one.

"Oh yeah." Beck mumbled, pinching the new tissue to his nose to absorb the blood.

Tori took him by the forearm and guided him over to the nearest couch, sitting him down then taking the seat next to him. Beck wrapped his free arm around Tori, and scooted her close to him, she nuzzled her head against the crook in his neck. Violet sat down close to them, crossing her les and hooking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. It was silent in the house, and they were sort of thankful for it. It was much nicer (and so much quieter) in the house when Trina wasn't around, even Tori had to admit _that_. And this silence wasn't uncomfortable, either.

"So, what happened at the doctor?" Violet abruptly asked, her voice a whisper.

"Just a check-up. The baby is fine." Tori's eyes danced with excitement, matching her brilliant smile.

"We found out the sex of the baby." Beck added, gleefully.

Violet's face lit up. "What is it? Wait, are you guys a couple or something? Or are you guys like this just 'cus you're having a baby together?"

Tori and Beck looked at each other, then their eyes turned to Violet in sync. Beck was the first to speak up for answering Violet's questions. He exhaled. "First, we're undecided about the whole couple situation as of right now."

Violet nodded.

"And the baby is going to be a girl." Tori's smile glinted in the limited lighting of the living room.

"AWWWW!" Violet bellow-cooed, jumping to her feet and hugging the both of them as tight as her fragile body and thin, short-ish arms would allow. Beck and Tori started laughing, but in a good way, returning the hug to Violet the best they could. "And you should _totally _become a couple! It would be amazing, especially for the baby when she's born!"

"Considering." Beck and Tori sing-songed in Unison. Violet's smile grew wider, if even possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: so it's been a while since i've updated this story, and i apologize for that. with the supposed hurricane, i was staying at my grandparent's house and couldn't bring my laptop. that monday, my electric went off at my house so i stayed at my grandparents house until it came back on. A whole week has passed, almost, and i still havent updated because i didnt necessarily have an idea of what to write this next chapter about. So i'm making the best of it, now that school is coming up for me and i won't be using my laptop as much as i'd like to expect for maybe the weekends. Also, do you like the little preview I put in the beginning of the chapter? Even if you dont, it's stil gonna be in one of the later chapters. that's all i have to write.<strong>

**Kisses** _and _Candy drops.


	9. Shopping

**Seven** _Months_ Pregnant.

Tori crossed the cracked asphalt parking lot to the Hollywood Hills Mall and entered passed through the frosted glass sliding automatic doors. She'd never been to the mall alone, so she didn't know where to look or which way to go for the stores she was searching. . . Trina usuall led the way. Hooking a strand of hair behind her ear, Tori scuffed through the first floor as her eyes raked every store that she passed in hope it might be helpful to her, seeing as how she was on a special mission. Tori was seven months pregnant, and she was in the mood of spending - but not for herself. She wanted to buy something for the baby, and maybe even get a little something for Beck for all he's done for her since this all startedl; all the places he's taken her and all the doctor visits they'd gone together in the past three and a half months.

She stuck a finger into her pocket, the tip of her finger caressing the crisp eighty-nine dollars she had stuffed in there before she left the house. Only since Tori wasn't able to drive, she had to call a cab to take her to the mall. If she had asked Beck to take her to the mall, she wouldn't be able to get him something special _but_ she would also have another twenty dollars saved in the front of her pants.

As she walked through the humungous mall, people stared with wide-eyed and awe struck expressions of a sixteen/seventeen year old girl walking around with a ballooned seven month pregnant stomach. But she was used to it, she'd gotten attached to the stares when she walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts, thankfully having Beck at her side, each step she took - Beck's strides matched. Even now though she was alone, she was still used to having people's eyes glued to her bulging belly. Tori suddenly felt hungry, but didn't know where the nearest food court was.

Desperately, Tori went up to a semi-pretty thirty-something woman with natural white blonde hair and crystal sapphire blue eyes, wearing crisp white skinny jeans tucked into pale suede ankle boots and a v-neck white cashmere tank top with gold tangled necklaces. She was very decent looking, in Tori's teenage opinion.

"Can you help me? I've never been to the mall before." Tori rushed out the words, hoping she didn't _sound _desperate.

"Of cou-" she cut herself short, taking in the sight of Tori with her wide sapphire eyes. "How far along are you?"

"Uh, seven months." Tori mumbled, listening to her stomach growl while she spoke. The woman smiled brilliantly, cupping Tori's shoulder with her French-manicured hand and never taking her eyes off the Latina teenager.

"Is this your first?" the woman asked.

"Do you know where the food court is?" Tori asked, avoiding the question. Not to be rude, but she was just really hungry and couldn't remember when the last time she ate. The woman was silent for a moment, closing her eyes then snapping them open.

"Just down there." She pointed, Tori's eyes followed.

"Thank you." she said simply, shuffling away from the blonde woman and practically run-waddling down to the food court.

When she got there, her eyes widened to the size of the moon. She'd never seen so many fast-food restuarants in one area, especially in a mall. She didn't know where to get her food from, nor did she really care, but she did know that she'd have to be picky about what to feed her and her baby. Gnawing down on her lip, Tori slowly walked toward the McDonald's but stopped herself short, thinking shortly of what she could order there that's healthy and low callory - not that she cared about the callories. Only the healthy part, for her and her baby girl. Starting to walk again, Tori waited online for about five minutes before she was at the counter, ordering a small salad with little italian dressing to go. They gave her the order, and she exited the food court, shoveling small amounts of salad into her mouth as she walked through the first floor of the mall, looking for a Hot Topic or Nursery Times Baby Store.

She spotted Nursery Times in a heart beat, and that was her first destination. But as she approached the store, a familiar mess of dark chocolate brown hair with turquoise streaks caught her attention. She was sitting on a bench, fake-laughing as she sat there between Robbie Shappiro (and Rex) and Cat, all of them sharing a large box of french fries from McDonald's. _Weird_, Tori thought to herself as she stared at them more, _since when does Jade tolerate Robbie and Rex?_

That's when her cover was blown. Cat looked ver at Tori, as if knowing that she was there, standing in there in front of Nursery Times and staring over at the small group. Standing up from the bench, she waved frantically and click-clacked her way over to the brunette, throwing her arms around her and giving the world's biggest hug she can without crushing the bump.

"Hey Tori, what are you doing here?" Cat asked, enthusiastically. She peered over Cat's shoulder, seeing that Robbie was making his way over while Jade continued sitting on the bench, arms folded tightly across her chest and a pissed off look appointed over to Tori.

"just some shopping." Tori replied truthfully, finding no point in hiding what she was doing to one of her best friends.

"Can we join?" Cat's eyes widen with anticipation, Tori flashed an _of course _smile at the bubbly redhead. Cat looked over at Robbie, unexpectedly lacing their fingers intertwined in front of Tori, who felt as if she'd been slapped across the face by Jade _again_. If she hadn't been _so_ involved with taking care of her baby, forming the relationship with Beck for the baby's (and their own) sake, and creating that newkindled friendship with Violet, Tori would've known better that Cat and Robbie (and Rex?) were dating.

"Come on." Robbie smiled kindly.

"Aw man, do we have to?" Robbie made Rex say in his usual obnoxious, flat voice.

Tori immediately wondered how -_and why_- Cat tolerated that, but didn't bother to ask, instead she said: "Yes, Rex. You do." with a playful tone. Cat looked over at Jade, who was no longer sitting on the bench and wandered somewhere else in the mall. Cat threw her arms around Tori again, walking into the Nursery Times baby store with Robbie following hot on their heels.

The three. . . four. . . of them wandered aimlessly and ghosted their way throughout the baby store. Rex kept complaining, Robbie groaned and told his buddy to shut up numerous times. Cat was oblivious, picking out random items of clothing for a baby girl and showing them off to Tori, when Cat had gottem a text message. She pulled out her phone.

"This text message reminds me of the time my brother told me he was allergic to me." Cat laughed, flashing off her phone to Tori. She read the text message over and over again, trying to figure out how her mother telling he that she needed to come back soon, made her remember a time when her older brother said he was allergic to her. But she didn't qestion. Cat Valentine was just being _Cat_.

"We better go?" Robbie asked, Rex leaned forward waiting for an answer.

"Yeah... wait, what's _that_ supposed to mean!" Cat wailed, but also nodded at her boyfriend.

"nothing." Robbie and Rex shook their heads.

"Oh, okay. Bye Tori!" The three of them left Nursery Times, leaving Tori alone in the baby store. Which is kind of what she wanted from the beginning. Tori wandered throughout the store, once more, and flicked at the baby girl clothes that sort of captueed her attention when she was on the other side of the store. She picked out a pair of pink baby girl overalls with a flower-print capsleeve shirt underneath, starig at them in awe with the corners of her lips twitching into a smile. She pressed it gently against her stomach.

"What do you think?" Tori whispered, the baby kicked. She took it as a yes.

Just then, one of the workers in Nursery Times approached her. She was short and kind of stocky with long brown hair and caramel-colored eyes, her lips outlined in pale pink lipstick while dressed in a red v-neck cableknit sweater, black cargo capri pants, and black sneakers. Tori smiled politely, waiting for her to leave - but she never did.

"Are you finding everything alright?" the worker named Blair asked.

"Uh, yes." Tori said, still holding the baby outfit up to her stomach.

"Is this your first?" she asked, reminding Tori of the blonde-haired lady from before. She nodded, keeping her mouth closed and motioning to put the overalls back on the rack. But the lady stopped her. "Are you looking to buy, ma'am?"

"Uh..."

"Here, let me ring you up." She didn't bother waiting for a direct answer, walking over to the counter in the center of the baby store. Tori silently followed. She ran the price tag under the scanner, the price coming u to be twelve-oh-seven. Tori started to take money out f her pocket. "I could never let you pay."

"Why not?" Tori asked, even though she was secretly relieved.

"I remember my first, his name is Jaydon. It was a handful getting him ready before the due date, so I know what you're dealing with." Blair said, putting the overall into a pale white gift bag and holding it out to Tori.

"Oh yeah, my mini van is full of stuff from my baby shower." Tori lied, not knowing where this came from. "And then I have some stuff back at my apartment, a 21 year old could only do so much when she's going to be a single mother, right?"

"Exactly, and let me guess, you don't have a pair of overalls, am I right?" Blair hinted with a playful smile. Tori nodded, offering up her own smile. "Let me tell you, these are the _perfect_ ones for you, a cute little overall for your first baby. And when the little girl comes, outgrows these, you can just bring them back."

"Oh no, I couldn't-"

"Don't worry, the store donates used clothes to foster homes and orphanages." Blair informed, Tori nodded once. "But consider this as a gift from me to you, miss. . . I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. . . ?"

"My name? It's-" she paused, thinking quickly. "_Cat Rex_."

"Well, Cat Rex, I hope to see you soon." Blair smiled as Tori walked out of the small baby store.

Tori exhaled in relief that she was out of the store, pulling out her cell and realizing what time it was. Seven-thirty.

Beck's small present would have to wait until the next time she came to the mall, or wandered upon a thrift store. "_Shit_." she whispered under her breath, dialing her mother for a ride home from the mall as she made her way toward the exit but Holly didn't pick up. After three more tries, she hit up Cat, Robbie, Trina, and even _Jade_, but none of them picked up. Finally settling, she dialed the one person she could count on and waited three rings before someone picked up.

"Beck?"

"Hey Tori, what's up?" her_ boyfriend_ said earnestly into the phone.

"I need a ride home from the mall. Come pick me up?" Tori requested quietly, standing outside the mall.

"Sure, I'll be there in a bit." Even though Tori couldn't see him, she had a feeling that Beck was smiling through the phone. Both of them hung up at the same time, and Tori waited paitently outside the mall, scanning the parking lot for Beck's faded pick-up truck. When she did, she softly squealed with joy and climbed in the best she can, alone, into the car once she opened the door.

She felt Beck staring at the bag as he started up the car again.

"What's in the bag?" Beck asked, turning his eyes to the front.

"A gift from the lady working in Nursery Times." Tori said, finding no point in lying, just like before with Cat.

"That was nice of her." and that was the last words said on the car ride home from the mall.

When they turned down Tori's block, there was a gaggle of cars lined up along the side of the road and it was hard to tel who's house they were for. Beck pulled into the Vega's driveway, parking behind the Mercedes as he always did whenever visiting the Vega's home. Beck shoved the keys into his pockets, and rounded the car so he could open the door for Tori. Beck climbed Tori outof the faded pick-up, closed the door and walked up to the front door. She pulled it open and walked inside, Beck playfully hit her in the butt with the Nursery Times bag.

She giggled, but stopped when abruptly what seemed like a thousand people shouted, "_Surprise!_"

Tori screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: this is going to be a short one. I thought I'd make a little focus on just Tori for this chapter. What do you think happened when they arrived back at Tori's house? And in just a couple chapters, it will be the Big One. But that doesn't mean the story is ending so quickly, I promise you that. Do you like Cat and Robbie as a couple? I couldn't help but add Jade there as an awkward turtle while they were inthe mall... who knows where she sauntered off to. LOL. Keep them reviews coming, I heart you!<strong>

**Kisses **_and _Candy drops.


	10. The Big One

Tori's heart was revving in her chest as her scream softened to a whisper.

Everyone's eyes zoned on the frightened Tori, who had slapped a hand against her chest hard. Beck reassuringly put hands on her shoulders, pressing his lips gently against the back of her hair. Her eyes flickered around the room, discovering that there was pink foil balloons tied to every post visible in the house, towers of properly wrapped boxes of presents piled in the corner of the living room, pressed along the wide wall was a buffet table of Tori's favorite foods and snacks where the TV usually was, pink streamers were spewed around the room hanging from the ceiling and wrapped around the fan delicately, and the furniture was pushed around to make the living room a little spacious.

Slowly, Tori ghosted her way through the house and greeted everyone with a shaky, surprised voice. Everyone smiled and hugged Tori as she approached each person and they wished her luck. Tori sat down on one of the chairs, and Holly handed her one of the presents that was in the corner of the living room. Tori smiled up a her mother, pealing off the pearly, shimmery paper from the box. She opened the flaps and spotted a black and purple plaid designer little baby dress and Mary Jane's. That's when she actually realized what this was for.

It was a _baby shower_.

"It's so cute.. who's it from?" Tori exclaimed with a giggle.

"Me!" stepping forward was none other than Cat Valentine. Her heart-shaped face was faintly flushed, and her Red Velvet colored hair was pulled back messily on top of her head. She had changed from her mall clothes into something more appropriate, a pale ice blue minidress and black three-inch heels. The color of the dress brought attention to her eyes and made her hair seem even redder than it already was.

"It's amazing, Cat. Thank you." she smiled wide, her brown eyes twinkling with delight.

"I'm glad you like it!" Cat giggled with excitement. Holly handed Tori another present, one that was in a shimmery purple bag and overstuffed with black tissue paper. She shoved her hand inside of the bag, and dug around for the gift until she smashed her knuckles against something hard. Whimpering softly under her breath, Tori pulled the object out of the bag and placed it on her lap. It was a shoe box, she pushed off the lid and found herself staring at a pair of baby black combat booties.

"What the-"

"They're from me." a dark, luminous voice ehoed from the back of the room. Everyone turned, Tori stood up from the chair and lifted herself onto her tiptoes, looking over everyone to find herself staring into a familiar pair of cold, thunderous blue-green eyes that bought out the symmetrical features of her pretty fox-shaped face that was framed by thick curly dark hair and had turquoise highlights.

"Why?" Tori squeaked.

"I don't know." Jade West said earnestly.

Tori was silent for a few moments. "Um, thanks Jade..."

She nodded a _your welcome_, and disappeared into the crowd of people that were filed into the Vega's home. She sat back down, putting the two presents on the floor beside her while Holly handed another gift, one that's a perfectly wrapped box in sheer blue wrapping paper with a silver bow. She pealed off the paper and smied when she saw that someone had gotten her a car seat. Even though she didn't have a car, she could offer Beck in buying another car for the baby's car seat. But there was time for that later.

"Who's this from?" Tori looked up from the box-shielded car seat. A perky blonde stepped forward, instantly throwing her arms around Tori and squealing as she gave her a giant side-hug. Then she stepped back, Tori recognized her as being Violet. "Thanks."

"You're so welcome." Violet smiled.

The rest of the party went on, Tori loved every single gift that she received from her party guests. A lot of people from school were there, people she didn't expect to show up when her mother had sent out invitations for the baby shower and there were some of her friends back in her other school, which kind of embarrassed her because she hadn't seen them in so long, and the first time she's seen them since the move. . . they are seeing that she's seven months pregnant, not married, and is basically like that Esther woman from the Scarlet Letter. They played music, played baby shower games, ate the food from the buffet, and watched baby-involving movies.

During the watching of Baby Mama starring Amy Pohler and Tina Fey, Beck had entered the house: Tori didn't even notice that he wasn't at the party, that's how much fun she was having with everyone at her baby shower. Even Trina was there, and that didn't spoil her mood because the focus was finally on her for once instead of Trina, which normally didn't bother her when it was vice versa. Beck tapped her on the shoulder, Tori was sitting on the couch that started it all seven months ago when Beck approached her.

"Tori, I wanna show you something." Beck whispered in her ear. Tori looked around the living room, she couldn't find her Mom anywhere in the room. Looking over her shoulder at Beck, she widened her eyes. "I wanna show you something."

"Okay." She carefully rose from the couch, Beck took her hand and led her up out of the living room. W_here is he taking me? Upstairs? That'd be completely weird in the worst way! _Tori thought to herself as Beck made her shut her eyes. They didn't go upstairs, Beck opened a door and led Tori somewhere. Repeatedly he told Tori to not open her eyes, she nodded slowly.

She felt a soft, gentle breeze brush against her neck and thought that they were in the garage or something. Beck tapped her on the shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. On command, Tori opened her eyes and they instantly widened. Staring back at her was a silver 2004 Bentley that was parked next to Beck's faded pick-up truck. Holly came through the garage door seconds later.

"Surprise!" Holly exclaimed, thrusting the keys at her daughter's hands.

"_What_? Thi-This is_ mine_!" Tori shrieked. Holly nodded eagerly. Beck gave Holly a look, and she nodded again, disappearing back into the house. Tori looked over at Beck, smiling ecstatically. Beck smiled just as ecstatic, Tori didn't notice but Beck had brought his hand into his back pocket and slowly pulled it forward.

He cleared his throat, capturing her attention.

"Victoria Vega, I know the decision I'm making his something fast but I know it's the right thing to do. I'm utterly crazy in love with you, I believe that I always have. You mean the world to me, and I'd love to make things right between us. You deserve the best, Tori. I am uncondionally and eternally in love with you and that's somehing that will never change. Which is why I am getting down on one knee and presenting you with this-" Beck got down as he spoke.

Tori was utterly speechless, her eyes bright and wide.

Her upper lip quivered in a twitch, and she felt the prickly sting behind her eyes as she cradled her ballooning seven month pregnant stomach. Bewildered, Tori reached one hand out and cupped his shoulder firmly, her eyes never leaving his. Everything else was muted around her, she couldn't hear the rumbling of the cars whizzing down the street or the yapping of the cute little dog she'd just gotten downstairs, she - he - had gotten pure silence, which was something expected. Tori wondered if she'd heard him correctly, pondering if the appropriate thing to do was have him repeat what he'd told her but that also seemed almost rude. His eyes were patient, and wonderous.

But shortly, they had become dull and lifeless - as he waited for an answer. Tori blinked back the tears, clearing her musical throat. She tilted her head to the side, a curtain of chocolate waves tumbling over her right shoulder, she hoped her wonderous expression would expain she wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly, and almost immediately his face softened. A curvy, lopsided and toothy smile tugged at the corners of his full, moist-looking lips.

"I promise to love you every single moment in every day of eternity, will you marry me?" Beck Oliver remained one-kneed in front of his beautiful mother-to-be, holding up a black velvet box that held an oval diamond-encrusted nineteenth century 14K ring.

Tori knew what she heard, and this time, her breath was caught in her throat.

"Yes." she finally managed to choke out, small tears forming in the corner of her eye. Beck slid the ring on her finger once he took it out of the box, and stood up kissing her fully on the lips as he wrapped his arms around his pregnant girl. A crowd of people started cheering and clapping, Tori broke her lips from his and stared around. Everyone for the baby shower had come outside, and witnessed the proposal.

Tori smiled, coughing and feeling some tears running down her cheek in pure happiness.

_This is the best day ever._ Tori thought blissfully to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I didn't mean to make this story going by so fast during the pregnancy. But I just want the pregnancy to come, and then I'll be adding a few more chapters. This might end soon, but I haven't entirely decided. I might add a Book 2, mabey not. But I also can't wait to write the next two chapters. Sorry this is becoming so short, once more, but it's not ending exactly in two or three chapters, I promise. <strong>


	11. Everything's Okay Right?

**The **_Next _Month.

Tori was approaching a week or two passed the eighth month marking, and she was tremendously big.

Her mother has let Tori spend some nights at Beck's trailer so they could appropriately be an engaged couple. Beck let Tori remodel some things in his trailer and his parents couldn't be any more thrilled that Beck was engaged to someone that wasn't Jade. They actually enjoyed having Tori around, they liked her so much more than they ever liked Jade. They loved how happy that Tori makes their son.

Currently, Tori and Beck were in the bedroom of Beck's trailer. He was out cold under the blankets, while Tori was sitting up and rubbing small circles on her ballooned stomach. She couldn't fall asleep, she was uncomfortable in every way and she was also extremely hungry, but she didn't want to get out of bed because of how comfortable she was sitting there beside the one she truly loves. Beck was so tired, he actually peaked one eye open though to see what was going on.

"Everything okay?" Beck murmured into his pillow.

"I'm hungry and tired... but I can't get up or fall asleep." Tori quietly whined uneasily, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Is the baby, okay?" Beck whispered.

"I'm sure she's fine, maybe she's just sleepy." Tori giggled. Beck smiled at his girl, then plopped his head back against the pillow fully. He wanted to listen to her talk about what and how she feels, he could listen to her talk all night. But Beck was the one going to school, Tori had stopped going since she was close to the due date. Beck started snoring lightly, Tori tilted her head up and stared up at the trailer's ceiling, tapping her fingers gingerly on her stomach.

The sun peaked through the small oval windows what seemed like hours later. Beck stirred on the bed, and lifted his head from the pillow. Tori wasn't sitting on the bed like she was earlier in the night, cautious, Beck quickly climbed out of bed and rushed out of the room in his boxers, which a pair of pants at his ankles - he tried pulling them on as he walked.

"Tori? Are you in here?" Beck called out into the small trailer, but there wasn't an answer. "_Shit_."

He walked aimlessly through the trailer, calling out for Tori to come out of hiding. But each time he did, there wasn't an answer. He even managed to pull his pants on. He walked out, and headed over to the main house to say goodbye to his parents and for them to keep a look out for Tori if they saw her while he was at school. He walked inside the house, calling out for his parents.

"In the kitchen, Beck!" His mother called back. Beck walked into the kitchen, finding his mother sitting at the kitchen island eating a plate of sunny-side up eggs and drinking a cup of coffee. She was still dressed in her pajamas, which was unusual for Mrs. Oliver in the morning whenever he stopped by before he went off to school.

"Hey... uh... Mom." Beck scratched behind his head awkwardly.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mrs. Oliver cracked a smile.

"Hi Beck." Chirped a perky, tired-looking Tori who was sitting across from Mrs. Oliver at the island counter. She was shoveling a chives and mushroom omelet into her mouth with a wide smile stretched on her face. She was wearing an old Slipknot shirt of Beck's with a pair of his pajama pants, her hair tossed messily ontop of her head and she had egg yolk dribbling from the corner of her mouth. Beck thought she'd never looked cuter.

"What's going on?" Beck wondered.

"I was hungry and I decided to come visit your Mom. She made me eggs." Tori explained, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"And I'm taking the day off." Mrs. Oliver said, smiling a lttle."So I could spend the day with Tori while you're at school."

"Oh, well, have fun today.. I need to get to school. Text me if you need me." Beck smiled at Tori and his mothr, then left the house for school.

{_At School_}

Beck hoisted his bag over his shoulder and met up with Robbie at the front of the school before the first bell rang.

For the first time since Beck could remember, Robbie wasn't having his hand shoved up Rex's butt. This was sudden news to him, and it shocked him very much, but he didn't bother asking where he'd left Rex that morning. Cat unexpectedly skipped over, planting a glossy kiss on Robbie's cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist,and looked at Beck meaningfully.

"How's Tori doing?" Cat asked, just as Andre and Violet walked over.

"She's good... Spending the day with my mother actually." Beck chuckled, rubbing his jaw.

"Sounds fun." Andre laughed quietly. Beck playfully rolled his eyes.

"Let's get to class." Cat insisted.

Everyone nodded, and parted their separate ways. As Beck walked down the hallway, he unexpectedly was bumping into Jade. She mumbled a quick sorry to him, lifting her head and making eye contact with her ex-boyfriend. They were silent for a few seconds, Beck registered how he looked at Jade. She didn't have the highlights in her hair, or rather she only had a single pink streak instead of the blue that always brought out the flecks in her eyes. Jade stared at Beck, opening her mouth like she was going to say something but instead she just closed her mouth and hooked a strand of hair awkwardly behind her ear.

"So how's Tori doing with... the baby?" Jade whispered flatly.

"You don't care." Beck stated, his voice dripping with annoyance and ignorance.

"You're right. I don't care about Tori, but I do care about you." Jade corrected him, her eyes shining. But Beck didn't his guard down, he knew better than to do that around Jade West.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes. "I need to get to class."

He started walking, but Jade stopped him, grabbing Beck by the forearm. "I miss you, Beck. I really do."

"Sorry to hear that, but I'm engaged to Tori and I deeply love her." Beck reminded his desperate-looking ex-girlfriend.

"I know that, everyone knows, Beck. I don't wanna come between you and her, but I also want you to be happy." Jade said, blinking coolly. "Are you actually happy with Tori, as much as you say you are? Or do you only love her because she's pregnant with your baby?"

"Jade, I truly love Tori. I told her I did the day I took her virginity. And I meant it, which I still do." Beck confirmed. Jade lowered her eyes, defeated and taken aback by his statement.

Without another word, they went to their first period classes. Throughout the entire periods passing, Beck thought about what he had spoken to Jade about before he went to first period. He knew he loved Tori and it wasn't just because she was having his baby. He made a point when talking with her, and he even knew he made the right decision when proposing to Tori. Life was falling into place for the both of them, and within two weeks, everything will be all over and they could start living like a real family. The teasing will stop, even though it already died down, and so are the gossip-mongers.

It wasn't until Beck had walked outside with his lunch when he started rethinking about Tori, his mother had texted him fourth period telling that everything was okay at the house and they were having fun hanging out, and when he texted how Tori was feeling, she didn't immediately write back to him like she normally did, in fact she didn't text him back at all. He sat down at the table sixth period with Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Violet, all of them silently eating their lunches.

Beck was eating his pizza when someone ran up frantically to their table, her hair a mess and her eyes looking a little disoriented. He dropped his pizza, staring at his fiance's older sister. Everyone stopped what they were doing, keeping their eyes locked on Trina Vega. She didn't say anything, instead she drank some of Violet's water and slammed it down on the table, some of it splashing out.

"What's up, Trina?" Robbie was the first one to speak.

She looked over at him, clearing her throat. "It's Tori."

"What about her?" Beck shifted uncomfortably, but also with interest.

"She's having the baby." Trina squealed wth delight but there was a hint of sadness flickering behind Trina's eyes, which also meant there was some uncertainty.

"How do you know?" Cat asked.

"My parents and Beck's Mom is at the hospital with her." Trina said, as if her answer was on the obvious side. "My Mom texted me saying that I need to get to the hospital with Beck as soon as possible... I guess you guys can come too, the more the merrier, right? And don't worry, I already talked to the principal about lettin us out of school because of Tori."

"Can I come?" a voice asked from behind Trina, she turned around and revealed to everyone that Jade was standing there.

"Why?" Beck was the only one to speak up.

"Because... I wanna see how everything goes." Jade said earnestly.

"Okay." Trina said. "Who's driving?"

"I will..." Beck mumbled, glaring at Jade who suddenly looked like she knew something that no one else did. But then again, she also looked as if she was harboring a secret that she was dying to tell, but she was afraid something might happen if she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The big chapter is coming up next and I hope everyone is excited for the baby coming. This is a short author's note, and I just want to say that I hope there aren't any disappointed readers as the story is progressing. Please tell me that you won't hate me when this story is over. I guess that's all I have to say, I want to get this next chapter up. PRONTO.<strong>


	12. In The Arms Of An Angel

**Hollywood **_Hills _Hospital.

Outside of Tori's hospital room, Mr. Oliver who had gotten a call from his wife that she took Tori to the hospital because she thought she had gone into labor. He was standing out with Tori's cousin who'd flown in from Washington because he wanted to be there when Tori gave birth to the baby. He was close to the family, and the last time he'd seen Tori was last year for the showcase when she filled in for Trina. Mr. Oliver was not a man to cry, but at a time like this - it was acceptable. He had tears running down his cheek, and so did Kyle Vega.

"So, the-they don't know what caused it?" Mr. Vega asked, trying to blink back some of the tears. Kyle had arrived to the hospital with David, Holly, Mrs. Oliver and Tori, he'd been there witnessing the entire thing. He was just as heart broken as everyone else currently was.

"No, they don't know." Kyle was trying to keep his cool, but he could her his voice crumpling on the spot as he spoke to Mr. Vega. "They said about thirty percent of the cases they never know."

"Did ya see her?" Mr. Vega asked, actually beginning to wonder what his son would do when he found out that his fiance wasn't having his daughter. Unexpectedly, he could feel more tears beginning to run down his cheek. As if Kyle was his own, he put a hand on his shoulder and stared at him with sorrow.

"Yeah." Kyle's face cinched with sadness. "They let me see her, they let me hold her. And then they let Tori hold her when she woke up." Mr. Vega pulled Kyle into a hug, Kyle helplessly leaned into Beck's father and they both cried about the loss. Mr. Vega kept telling Kyle how much he was sorry for Tori and her family, knowing it's affecting his own family just as badly.

In Tori's room, she was laying on her side, clutching the pillow in one handz and having her other hand on her flat stomach. She had her back turned to her mother and father, refusing to look at them on how sad she was being. She knew they were just as sad as her, but _she_ was the one who'd lost hers and Beck's daughter. Holly was stroking her daughter's side, choking back whispered sobs, not saying anything else. David left the room, unable to bear listening to his daughter and wife's sobs any longer. Holly continued rubbing her daughter's side, staring at the side of her daughter's head. Holly sat up, putting her hand against her forehead and lightly rubbing, then she turned back over to her daughter and leaned down.

"What happened? What can I get you? What can I do for you?" She held onto her daughter's arm, holding back a batch of fresh tears.

"I didn't do anything wrong, you know." Tori was facing her mother, laying on her back. She starts shaking her head. "I didn't do anything wrog, that's what they told me. The doctor's said I didn't do anything wrong!" Tears started pouring down Tori's flushed cheeks.

"I know that, I know baby." Holly reassured, holding her daughter's hand as she sobbed. "Oh, of course you didn't do anything wrong. Oh baby, I love you." Tori started crying harder, Holly hugged her daughter in reassurance that everything will be okay. David walked back into the room, seeing how much crying had been done and how loud they were being. It pained his heart to see the two girls he loves in such a state, closing the door.

"Kyle?" Beck and Trina were the first to round the corner of the hospital wing.

Mr. Oliver and Kyle turned to see that they were coming down, looking as excited as ever. Kyle looked at Beck's father, Mr. Oliver put a hand up and said 'let me handle this' before slowly walking up to his son and Tori's older sister. Trina was holding a giant bear that would be placed in the nursery for the baby. it almost made Mr. Oliver want to smile. They came to a stop, seeing the sad, stressed expression on his face. Beck and Trina could see that Tori's parents came out of the room to give their daughter some privacy, Holly cupped her nephew's face in her hands, then pulled him into a hug. David joined the hug, all of them crying together. It worried Beck. Then the parents left.

"What's wrong, Dad? Is something wrong?" Beck asked, his voice full of worry but also drained of excitement any longer.

"Yeah, son... Trina.. Unfortunately, something is wrong." His voice crumpled. The next that could be heard was Cat, Violet, Robbie, and Andre rounding the corner in a rush to find out how the pregnancy went. But as they got closer, they could see all the sadness that was unfolding in front of their eyes. Mr. Vega rounded his son and Trina, walking close to the small group of friends. Kyle looked down, bringing Beck to him and whispering what happened. Beck choked on his breath, rushing into the room to see his fiance. Kyle and Trina looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Cat asked, noticing Mr. Vega's strained expression and tear-stained, flushed cheeks.

"I've got some bad news for all of you. Tori's okay but the baby... The baby passed away." Mr. Vega said to his son and Tori's friends. Cat looked down, then over at her boyfriend. Violet bit her lip, lowering her eyes and leaning on Andre's shoulder. They all stared at him, choking up tears of their own for the loss in the Vega and Oliver family. Jade rounded the corner last, seeing that everyone had gotten there before her, but didn't notice what was going on up ahead. She walked over, seeing that everyone was already making their way out of the hospital. She noted the tears running down all of their cheeks, which worried her and wondered if it had something to do with Beck... Or even Tori. Trina and Kyle were huddled in the corner, hugging each other and letting out short sobs. Jade approached Mr. Oliver, someone who despised her.

"Mr. Oliver... Uh..." she could feel the tears coming. Beck left Tori's hospital room. "Everything's okay, right? With the baby.."

Mr. Oliver started tearing all over again, slowly shaking his head. She arched her body a little, shielding her face with her hand and crying softly. Even though he didn't like Jade, he especially didn't like when someone was crying. But Jade managed to choke back some tears, and looked over at him once more.

"Wh-what's going on?" her voice cracked.

"Hi." Beck walked up behind his father, his voice was already broken.

"Beck." she tried to clear her throat, but failed.

"Jade.. Tori is asking if she could please see you." Beck gave the message from his fiance, tears running down his cheek even more than his father.

She started shaking her head. "I-I can't."

"Jade, you have to... Tori's asking for you." Beck's body began to tremble a little.

"The baby, she was okay... She was okay yesterday.. But today, she's gone... Beck and Tori are never gonnna be the same." Mr. Oliver said through his tears. Jade couldn't help but cry even more at the request. But she walked to the door, Beck retreated over to where Trina and Kyle were huddled against the wall. Trina wrapped her arm around him, and so did Kyle even though he doesn't exactly know who Beck is except that he is with Tori. Trina was so upset, she dropped the bear from her hands and held onto Beck even tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Tori... I'm so sorry." she whispered through her tears, having her arm wrapped around the sobbing and pained Tori on the hospital bed. And with those, Tori cried even harder.

Jade didn't leave until Tori had started falling asleep from crying so much. Everybody left except for Beck, who went into his fiance's hospital room just as she was ready to drift asleep. He sat beside her on the bed and brought her into his arms, Tori's eyes fully closed and then she was out cold. Beck stared up at the ceiling, thinking of what had happened... Confused... Remembering how the baby was okay the day before when they went to see Dr. Martin for a check up on their daughter. A tear slowly shed from the corner of Beck's eye, and dripped onto his shirt, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep with his Tori in his arms.

_Sweet dreams, my love.. For our baby is now in the arms of an angel. _Beck thought to himself before he'd fully fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay. This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. I'm going to make my disclaimer 11 chapters since the story started: I do not own Victorious (or it's characters, even though I wish I did) and I do not own the scene from Secret Life of the American Teenager. If this made you cry, I'm really sorry. If you hate me because of what I did, I really hope you <em>don't<em> stop reading because I _promise_ that everything will get better in time. Let's make the best of it, and I hope you somewhat enjoy this chapter. This will be the last chapter until the weekend, FYI. Oh, and guess what, I'm going to see Lion King in 3D with my boyfriend for our 5 months and his birthday! *heart* **


	13. Tori Gets The News

**Last Time On One Night Alone:**

_"The baby, she was okay... She was okay yesterday.. But today, she's gone... Beck and Tori are never gonnna be the same." Mr. Oliver said through his tears. Jade couldn't help but cry even more at the request. But she walked to the door, Beck retreated over to where Trina and Kyle were huddled against the wall. Trina wrapped her arm around him, and so did Kyle even though he doesn't exactly know who Beck is except that he is with Tori. Trina was so upset, she dropped the bear from her hands and held onto Beck even tighter._

_"I'm so sorry, Tori... I'm so sorry." she whispered through her tears, having her arm wrapped around the sobbing and pained Tori on the hospital bed. And with those, Tori cried even harder._

_Jade didn't leave until Tori had started falling asleep from crying so much. Everybody left except for Beck, who went into his fiance's hospital room just as she was ready to drift asleep. He sat beside her on the bed and brought her into his arms, Tori's eyes fully closed and then she was out cold. Beck stared up at the ceiling, thinking of what had happened... Confused... Remembering how the baby was okay the day before when they went to see Dr. Martin for a check up on their daughter. A tear slowly shed from the corner of Beck's eye, and dripped onto his shirt, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep with his Tori in his arms._

Sweet dreams, my love.. For our baby is now in the arms of an angel. _Beck thought to himself before he'd fully fallen asleep._

* * *

><p>The willowy once-perky brunette sludged her way through the halls of Hollywood Arts, slumped over and constantly reminding and willing herself not to cry. Wherever she went, it seemed that her depression had an effect on everyone in the entire school. People always came up to her, telling that they were sorry for the loss and that they wished it hadn't happened to her. She would only nod, and brush passed them with a lone tear shedding down her cheek, but keeps her head tilted up high to show the rest of the world she's trying her best to not let the loss of her baby get to her. . . even though, it is.<p>

She had avoided most of her friends, except for Beck. She was silent whenever she slept in her own room at her house, curling up on the couch watching movie after movie on Netflix with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, sniffling back the tears. Her parents had left her alone, giving her space and privacy. Trina wasn't perky and annoying anymore, she was just as sad about the baby than the rest of Tori's friends. Beck barely talked to his parents, special occasions he'd come to the main house and spend some quality time with them. But if Tori was sleeping over, all they would do was lay on the bed, Beck's arms wrapped around Tori as he held her as close as possible, wishing he could never let her go.

Eventually, Tori stopped leaving Beck's trailer and full-blown spent every day there. Her parents didn't mind, they had to get their own lives back on track. Trina joined a gym, and sported out for cheerleading to get her mind off the baby. Cat and Violet are on the Junior Prom committee, an excuse to get their minds off the baby as well, Cat is spending every day after school and spending every weekend at Robbie's house. Andre never leaves the music room during free periods and after school, security has to practically drag him out. Jade has been anti-social, not really talking to anyone - not even Beck. She's just trying to distance herself, unable to handle the fact that her ex-boyfriend lost his baby. . . His and Tori's baby.

_-.-.-.-.-_

Around five in the evening, Tori had gone over to her house while Beck had dinner with his parents. Beck drove her home, then went back to his house. She didn't see the Mercedes in the driveway, which pondered her thoughts, but she went up the steps either way. Holly was home, in the living room, and her father had disappeared somewhere with the Mercedes after he'd gotten home from work. Trina had cheerleading issues to attend, leaving Holly alone in the house until her youngest, most depressed daughter had arrived. Apparently, Holly had wanted to speak with Tori alone, while everyone was elsewhere.

"Tori." Holly stated, crossing her legs and shifting position on the couch.

"Hey. . . Mom." she mumbled helplessly, making her way toward the living room couch and sitting down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I need to talk to you, darling." Holly said, her voice crinkling.

"Okay." she whispered, lowering her eyes. Her body language, slouched.

"I don't really know how to tell you this, but-" Holly stopped talking, glancing at her daughter, whom was still staring down at the carpeting in the living room. She bit her lip, and hooked a strand of short brown hair behind her ear, which fell back into place not even a few seconds later.

"What, Mom?" she looked up, noticing that her Mom had stopped talking all together.

"I got a new job, offer." her hazel eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Oh, that's great... Where is it? What is it?" Tori's lips tugged into a small smile. But what she didn't know was, Holly Vega was about to give the worst news to her daughter since they had lost the baby. Taking a deep breath, Holly exhaled slowly and brought a hand up, cupping Tori's shoulder gingerly.

"It's a boutique owner." Holly said slowly. "In. . . New York."

Tori had a blank stare on her face, her mouth slightly ajar. She wasn't sure if she'd heard her mother correctly, but it sounded like Holly had just said that her new job was in New York: a state halfway across the country. Which meant she'd have to leave Andre, Cat, Robbie, even Jade, and. . . Beck. Slowly, salty pre-tears gathered behind Tori's almond shaped brown eyes, and started shedding single file down her tanned cheek.

"How-"

"Now, before you say anything, baby girl. . . Think about this, it'll be a fresh start for you. There is that possibility of trying to forget about - what I'm trying to say is, this will be good for us, especially you, Tori. You can have a whole new beginning, start a new chapter in your life. Doesn't that sound. . . nice?" Holly proclaimed, her hazel eyes scanning Tori's face for a sign of life.

But all she got was tears and a blank stare.

"I-I don't know. . . . I don't wanna be the new kid, again. It'll be too much. I don't wanna start over again, you know? I tried so hard to get to where I am now, being the best friend of Violet and Cat. I can't leave behind them, and-and what about Beck, Mom? We're engaged. Remember?" Tori's voice cracked.

"Tori, honey. . . Of course I remember that, how could I forget? It happened right in front of my eyes; but maybe moving to New York can be a brighter side to things. You'll still be able to talk to your friends, there's always Oovoo, or Skype. It'll be like you never left." Holly tried to smile.

"But it's completely different." Tori blurted.

"Honey, I'm taking the job offer. Your father is out right now, at the airport, getting tickets. Trina is already done packing for the trip." Holly said quietly.

"WE'RE LEAVING TONIGHT!" Tori screamed.

"No, no, no!" Holly forced a hearty, light laugh. "We're leaving next Saturday."

"Oh." she quieted her voice, and lowered her eyes once more. Her brown eyes landed on the diamond ring Beck had given her, the ring that was an antique and meant everything to her. How could she leave Beck behind, at a time like this, when they were both grieving on how they'd lost their baby? It was horrible timing.

"Honey, I-"

"What if I don't want to leave? What if I stay here, in California?" Tori chimed.

"That's not an-"

"Mom, I'm already partially living with Beck, while we're living in California. What's the difference if I continue living with him while you're away in New York? It'll be the same, and nothing will change. I can Skype with you every day, through Trina's webcam..." her voice trailed off, noticing how her mother's expression never changed.

"We are a family, and we're going together." Holly's voice was stern.

"But Beck is also my family, we are going to get married. . ." She kindly reminded her mother, but the expression was no different.

"I'm sorry, Tori. . . But you're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Holly sighed.

"I'm going to be eighteen soon, Mom." Tori said.

But Holly wasn't defeated, she wasn't allowing Tori to get her way. "This is final, Victoria. You're coming with us to New York, for a fresh start: you can remain involved with Beck if you choose, but I don't know how that's going to work out. Trina is saying goodbye to her cheerleader friends as we speak, and should be on her way home shortly."

"Mom, you don't know what you're doing to me, do you?" Tori spoke up.

Holly knit her eyebrows together, puzzled. "what are you-"

"You're destroying my life." Tori announced, another tear dripping down her cheek in slow motion. "You're taking me away from the one thing that brings me happiness, and I'm in desperate need of happiness ever since I lost my daughter. Beck. I need him, Mom. More than anything in the world. But that doesn't seem to matter, does it? Only what Holly wants, not caring that her daughter's life has fallen apart lately."

"Victoria, I don't wanna hear it." Holly's voice cracked. She had never been spoken to like that, especially by her own daughter. Trina, she expected it from one day but not Tori.

"Bye." She stood up from the couch and headed toward the front door.

"Whatever you do, you're still coming with us, Tori. If you're at Beck's house, we'll be picking you up on our way to the airport. Have your things ready." Holly stood up, calling after her daughter.

Tori rolled her eyes, sniffling. Without another word, she exited the Vega's soon-to-be-ex home and stormed down the driveway, pulling out her cell phone and dialing the one person she hadn't spoken to since they were in the Hospital when Tori had her miscarriage.

"Hello?" the once-evil voice echoed through the phone, Tori stood at the edge of her driveway.

A soft, gentle breeze finger-combed through Tori's hair and sent a shiver up her spine. "_Jade, I need you to come pick me up from my house. . . It's important_."


	14. Chickened Out

**Last Time On One Night Alone:**

_"You're destroying my life." Tori announced, another tear dripping down her cheek in slow motion. "You're taking me away from the one thing that brings me happiness, and I'm in desperate need of happiness ever since I lost my daughter. Beck. I need him, Mom. More than anything in the world. But that doesn't seem to matter, does it? Only what Holly wants, not caring that her daughter's life has fallen apart lately."_

_"Victoria, I don't wanna hear it." Holly's voice cracked. She had never been spoken to like that, especially by her own daughter. Trina, she expected it from one day but not Tori._

_"Bye." She stood up from the couch and headed toward the front door._

_"Whatever you do, you're still coming with us, Tori. If you're at Beck's house, we'll be picking you up on our way to the airport. Have your things ready." Holly stood up, calling after her daughter._

_Tori rolled her eyes, sniffling. Without another word, she exited the Vega's soon-to-be-ex home and stormed down the driveway, pulling out her cell phone and dialing the one person she hadn't spoken to since they were in the Hospital when Tori had her miscarriage._

_"Hello?" the once-evil voice echoed through the phone, Tori stood at the edge of her driveway._

_A soft, gentle breeze finger-combed through Tori's hair and sent a shiver up her spine. "_Jade, I need you to come pick me up from my house. . . It's important_."_

* * *

><p>Jade West didn't hesitate when she had gotten the phone call from Tori.<p>

Normally, she would've said that she had something better to do rather than picking Tori up from her house. Might've made some conversation, asking why she chose to call her instead of her boyfriend. Even hung up on her right when she started talking. But that was before Tori had gotten her heart broken by losing the baby, and Jade felt her sympathy since her own mother had a miscarriage when Jade was 13 years old with Jade's little brother. Without questions, Jade had pulled up in front of the Vega's home, spotting a tear stained Tori shivering from the wind outside. She didn't have a jacket, and it was an unexceptionally cold evening.

Tori opened the door of Jade's car, and lowered herself in. Jade waited until Tori was buckled and the door was shut, before racing off away from the home. It was silent, Jade didn't even turn on the radio to keep away from the awkward silence that had already filled the car. In fact, something about this silence didn't feel awkward at all. It actually just felt. . . filling. They didn't talk, not until the car had approached it's first red light of the ride. Jade turned to Tori, noting the tear running down the Latina's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Promise you won't say anything to anybody, not until the time is right?" Tori looked over at Jade, her brown eyes piercing through Jade's own blue-green irises. Slowly, the Gothic now-isolated-outcast nodded, keeping her eyes locked on the Latina. Another tear slipped from the corner of Tori's right eye.

"How come you're-" Jade started driving again when the light turned green.

"My mother just told me that we're moving to New York next Saturday." each syllable reminded Tori that she would be breaking the news to Beck as soon as they were both comfortable back at the trailer. All the words thrown back and forth with her mother, they all came crashing down on her like the million shoe boxes that had been shoved on the top shelf in Trina's closet.

"Wow, you're gonna miss your parents, huh? And maybe Trina." Jade guessed, missing the big picture of what Tori was telling her.

"No." she muttered, staring out the windshield.

"What? Some daughter you a-"

"My parents, Trina, and me. . . we're going to New York. For a fresh start." Tori's voice cracked. Jade's eyes widened, Tori could plainly see that her blue-green eyes had erupted with a gold, chocolate brown, deep violet, and steel gray hue mixed in; making them over to the hazel side. Tori was instantly reminded of talking to her mother, and she now felt as if she was staring into Holly's cold-hearted, selfish eyes again. Tori ground her teeth together, fighting back the fresh batch of salty tears that threatened to escape once more.

"When are you gonna tell Beck?" she couldn't help but ask.

"As soon as I get home." she prayed that she wouldn't chicken out as soon as she step foot in Beck's home.

"Do you need moral support?" Jade whispered, Tori shook her head. "What are you gonna say?"

"I'm gonna break it easy to him that I'm leaving, and I don't have a choice..." Tori's voice trailed off.

Jade didn't say anything at first, but then she slowly brought up the topic she had no idea Tori feared most since she found out that the entire Vega family is moving across the country. "How are you and Beck gonna still be together?"

That's when Tori couldn't fight back the tears any longer. One by one, her tears strolled down her cheek single file line. "I haven't thought that through."

"I know things will turn out okay." Jade said, trying to give the best support to the brunette as sh possibly could.

"Thanks, Jade." she mumbled, tugging at the hem of her jersey shirtdress that Cat had bought her a few weeks ago.

Shortly, Jade had pulled up in front of the Oliver's house. The lights were on in Beck's trailer, which meant he was still either awake or had returned from spending time at the parents house just five feet away. Jade shoved her keys into her pocket, and Tori stared helplessly at the home she dreamt of living in until they had gotten married. Tears forming again, but she desperately blinked them back - not wanting her boyfriend to know she'd been crying on-off since she arrived at her "old" house.

"You ready?" Jade murmured. Tori nodded once, opening the car door and unbuckling in the passenger seat. She looked over at Jade as she rose out of the car and gripped the door with a gentle grip, clearing her throat. Jade stared at her with sympathy and silently wished Tori the best of luck, trying to remember why she'd hated Tori in the first place. But that felt like it was so long ago, nothing came up. Tori closed the door, once she moved out of the way, and waved goodbye to Jade. But this wave felt like it would be her last.

Tori made her way up to the trailer, looking three quarters of the way to see that Jade was still parked out there in front of the house. She looked back, facing the trailer and holding her breath as she took steps up, opening the door and finding herself inside. Beck was nowhere to be seen, and she instantly figured that he was hiding out in the bedroom like he usually was whenever he was back in the trailer - Tori made her way over to the bedroom, the door was closed but not locked.

She creaked the door open, the lights were dimmed in the bedroom. But she could easily make out the picture that Beck was sprawled out on the bed, the blankets thrown on top of his body, as he watched Freddy v.s. Jason on the televison; Tori tiptoed over to her side of the bed, and lowered herself next to him. Instantly, Beck had his arms around Tori and she was already laying beside him.

"I put on your favorite movie." Beck whispered in her ear. Tori smiled.

"I noticed." she tried to giggle, but remembered the bad news she was about to throw at him.

"Everything okay?" he noticed and heard the strain in her voice.

"Actua-"

Before she could get a word out, Beck had lightly pressed his lips against his girlfriend's. Slowly, Beck reached up and cupped Tori's cheek in his hand, depthening the kiss and discreetly slipping his tongue into her mouth, flicking his tongue against Tori's. She flicked her tongue back at his, scooting closer to him and holding her hand over the one that cupped her cheek. Their tongues battled for dominance instantly, as their lips molded together in sync. They hadn't kissed like this since before they lost the baby, and Tori wasn't going to break away just to give him bad news. She'd feel like shit afterward.

Beck used his other hand to slide up the jersey shirtdress, caressing her stomach upward and snatching her breast in his palm; massaging gingerly, using his thumb to rub over the erected nipple beneath her silky bra. Beck gently squeezed his girlfriend's mounds, pressing their bodies together closer, if it were even possible. She groaned into his mouth, lowering her hand and guiding it up his boxer-clad lower body. She felt his erection tented in his boxers, and she already got to work stroking it up and down. Beck moaned, groping his girlfriend fiercely when the friction had gotten faster against his penis.

Tori lay herself on the bed, Beck climbed on top of her, their lips never dettaching. He removed her shirtdress, and tossed it onto the floor of their bedroom. She genuinely giggled against her boyfriend's lips, a slight shiver scratching at her spine against the mattress. He unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her long, slender and evenly tanned hairless legs, kissing up and starting at the knee. She squirmed, but didn't kick, as Beck's kisses inched upward toward her inner thighs. He looked up at her through his eyelashes, sliding her thong underwear out of the way but not removing them from her body. She stared longingly at him, watching as his head hovered her wettening pussy. He licked her outer lips, then plunged his tongue as far as he could, gingerly spreading her legs apart so he could fit just right in between her. She threw her head back against the pillow, clamping her mouth shut and pushing Beck's head more toward her. His tongue swirled like a hurricane inside her, licking every inch he could, and gingerly nibbling down on her clit which caused a gasp to escape passed Tori's pursed lips. He smirked, nibbling down again and gently caressing his teeth over the skin. Gasp again, from Tori.

She was no longer fondling his dick, so he was left lifeless from the waist down. Kind of. He had gotten off as he ate his girlfriend out, the hardest erection possible had formed just from the simple task. He lifted his head, two fingers trickling up and down his girl's leg, licking his lips from the minimal love juices that had spilled. Tori blinked coolly, feeling as his fingers inched closer. He slipped her underwear down her leg with his other hand, just as he slipped those two fingers inside of her without warning. She gasped, trying her best to glare at him. Beck smirked.

She moved upward a little, trying to shove his fingers deep inside herself even more, but Beck gently pushed her back down and slipped another finger. Tori quietly wined uneasily, loving the feeling of her walls clamping around Beck's fingers with each passing second that he fingered her. His fingers were shoved in so deep, she almost thought that he was hitting her hymen with his fingers, which could be possible. The friction increased, Tori could feel herself ready to _let go_. Which she did. Beck laughed quietly to himself, curving his fingers the slightest, which got a major reaction out of her on the spot. She glared at him for real this time, biting down on her bottom lip. Attempting to reach out to him, Tori sat up but Beck gently pushed her back down again.

"Baaaaabe." she whined again, but he didn't respond.

Without warning, Beck plunged his fingers as deep as they could and slowly pulled them out. She whimpered, but stopped shortly when Beck's penis had pressed against her oozing thigh. He was on his knees, crawling over to her and sliding her down so she was on her back again. He hovered over her, putting his arms on each side of her and slowly lowering himself into her. Beck wasn't afraid of hurting her body, physically, anymore now that after what they'd been through together. They hadn't actually had sex since their first night together, and Beck was worried if he wouldn't give Tori anything to enjoy the second time around. But it was worth it, he loved Tori with a passion, and nobody could take that away.

Beck's boxers had been discarded long before, and here he was - ready to have sex with Tori. He slipped inside of her, and she didn't gasp like she did earlier with his tongue and fingers. She had ultimately seen this happening. She loved the feeling of Beck's hard erection, especially when it was deep inside of her. He was already pumping slowly in and out, wanting to see how she would react to slow. She looked at him, deep into his eyes, already wanting more from him. Which was all he needed, Beck began thrusting in fast and pulling out slowly halfway, though Tori seemed to like that. Tori arched herself, wrapping her arms around Beck's neck and having her legs locked around his waist.

"I love you." Beck whispred in her ear before thrusting deep inside of Tori, hitting that special spot he remembered from the first time.

She moaned into his ear, tangling her fingers in his thick dark hair. "I love you too."

_-.-.-.-_

Tori lay in Beck's arms what seemed like hours later, his head tilted on hers as he kissed her hair. His fingers delicatley ran up and down her arm, giving her a rash of goosebumps. Tori had her head on his chest, and she was tracing small patterns on his perfectly sculpted, tanned chest. The only sound in their bedroom was their heavy, even breathing and the rolling credits of Freddy v.s. Jason the television. Neither of them said anything, not wanting to ruin the beautiful moment they shared together once again. Beck lifted his head, staring up at the trailer's ceiling of their bedroom.

"I really do love you, Tori. I don't think I'll ever stop." he whispered, his voice twinging with a sultry tone.

"Hope not." she quietly announced.

"Don't ever think otherwise." he said, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Beck. . ." she said, keeping her eyes locked on the heart she was drawing on his chest.

"Hm?" he mused quietly.

"I love you so much more than you could ever love me." she proclaimed, giving her own smile. But then it instantly faltered, remembering what she needed to tell him before the night ended. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so Beck simply tilted her head up and fully kissed her on the mouth.

"Nobody will ever come between us." Beck promised, keeping his eyes on her own.

"I love you." she lowered her head, placing it on his chest. She dragged the blanket upward more, clutching it in her hand, and shutting her eyes tight. Feeling the famliar sting behind her eyes, something she hadn't felt since before walking into their shared home. She opened her mouth, but only a small breath had escaped. This is it, Tori Vega had chickened out.

_I love you so much more, I can't bring myself to hurt you by saying I'm moving to New York next Saturday. _She thought bitterly and emotionally to herself.


	15. Out of the Loop

**Last Time on One Night Alone:**

_"Beck. . ." she said, keeping her eyes locked on the heart she was drawing on his chest._

_"Hm?" he mused quietly._

_"I love you so much more than you could ever love me." she proclaimed, giving her own smile. But then it instantly faltered, remembering what she needed to tell him before the night ended. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so Beck simply tilted her head up and fully kissed her on the mouth._

_"Nobody will ever come between us." Beck promised, keeping his eyes on her own._

_"I love you." she lowered her head, placing it on his chest. She dragged the blanket upward more, clutching it in her hand, and shutting her eyes tight. Feeling the famliar sting behind her eyes, something she hadn't felt since before walking into their shared home. She opened her mouth, but only a small breath had escaped. This is it, Tori Vega had chickened out._

I love you so much more, I can't bring myself to hurt you by saying I'm moving to New York next Saturday_. She thought bitterly and emotionally to herself._

* * *

><p>Throughout the entire week, Beck was almost completely oblivious to Tori acting like a zombie - more than usual. She was scared, as the day's were approaching that she'd be leaving California and going to New York. It was a scary situation, and yet she still hadn't grown the lady balls to tell her fiance that she was leaving with her family. And with only two day left, everyone knew aside from Beck, she had to start packing everything she owned that she brought when she moved in with Beck - everything else that she left back at her (old) house had alread been packed, courtesy of Trina and Holly. Every day that passed, the lone thoughts were how Holly thought it would be a clean break for Tori, leaving behind California, every rememberance of losing her baby, and Beck. But was it?<p>

Thankfully, Beck had gone out with Andre. . . which was more of a request from Tori so she'd have some time to pack her things without being questioned every five seconds of what was going on. She felt terrible about it, but also didn't want to make a commotion over it. Shoving her belongings in designer suitcases, Tori blasted her iPhone's music and danced around the trailer, attempting in keeping her mind off the negative things - but that came to a dead halt when someone pressed pause on her music, causing Tori to lose her smile and to stop dancing.

"What's going on?" Beck asked, running a hand through his thick hair. Andre was at his side, Tori glared at her African American friend, who smiled innocent but sheepishly. Almost as if he was silently telling that it was best she told him now but she only rolled her eyes.

"Just cleaning up." Tori lied through her teeth.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for hanging with me, Andre." Beck said just as Andre left the trailer. He didn't say anything, but he did wave goodbye.

"How was your day?" Tori asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and avoiding her boyfriend's curious eyes.

"Fine, would you like some help cleaning up your things?" Beck asked sincerely, approaching his beautiful girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her, placing a soft kiss on her warm lips. She tried to smile, and she tried kissing him back. . . but after they'd had sex, she was trying to avoid every possible way that could lead to intimacy - and she felt horrible about it.

"Um, I'm almost done." she insisted with a shy smile.

"Okay.. Are you hungry?" he asked, going into the small kitchen to fix himself a sandwich.

"No." she said, recalling the gallon of ice cream and two bags of chips she'd eaten earlier before she started packing up her clothes and other belongings into the suitcases. As much as she loved Beck, she was thankful he wasn't asking aboutanything else for why she was cleaning, packing, and stuffing things into suitcases.

"So, I was thinking, babe..." Beck's voice already started trailing off. _Was he breaking up with her? Because of lack of sex?_ Tori thought bitterly to herself.

"Yeah?" She looked at him, skeptical.

"Why don't we buy an apartment? Instead of living in this trailer." Beck openly suggested, and without warning Tori's eyes bulged out of their sockets. She could've sworn her heart skipped three beats in a row, and her blood turned to ice in her veins. Ordinarily, she'd jump at the first offer for that, but knowing she was leaving in two days. . . her blood ran dry and all the excitment she'd had before drained from her body. Beck stared, waiting for a verbal response from his girlfriend.

"Um, sounds great." she hated how strained her voice sounded. "But... with the economy these days..."

"Don't worry, my mom and dad already bought us an apartment as a wedding gift." Beck beamed. _What? _Tori's jaw dropped to the floor, and she could barely move any part of her body. She felt as if her limbs had squished and disinigrated into jelly, and she could barely find the air to breath, almost as if her wind pipe had been crushed and her lungs collapsed into a pile of ash. But her boyfriend's smile immediately faltered when he noticed Tori's hesitant expression.

"I-I-" she stuttered.

"Is it.. _too soon_?" he murmured, his voice dropped to a crushed whisper. Tori lowered her eyes, wishing she'd grown the balls to tell him the truth. Beck didn't say anything. . . But what confused Tori was, they knew she was leaving, so _why_ would they buy them an apartment? In hopes that Tori's parents would change their minds? _Not likely_.

"Beck, I-I need to-" she was cut off by someone knocking on the trailer's door. Beck looked behind him, turned his body entirely around, and opened the door to reveal that Jade, Violet, and Cat were standing on the other side. Tori gulped, hoping that they wouldn't mention anything about the move. First, Jade walked in and then Cat followed in behind her, lastly came in Violet, who was looking around the trailer with wide, amused eyes.

"What brings you guys here?" Beck asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Wanted to stop by and see Tori." Jade replied, avoiding eye contact with Beck, who only rolled his eyes and greeted the other two girls who'd came with his ex girlfriend. Jade tiptoed over to Tori, putting a sympathetic hand on the Latina's shoulder. She lifted her gaze, meeting Jade's eyes. Both of them were silent, as if having friend telepathy between each other - for two people (mainly on Jade's part) who'd recently hated each other, at least before the loss of the baby.

"Can I get you girls anything?" Beck asked, being the good host.

"I'd like some water, please, Beck." Cat chimed with a giggle.

"Do you want ice?" Beck said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shrieked. Beck rolled his eyes, pursing his lips into a tight line to surpress laughter.

Beck got her a glass of water, and then it was silent in the trailer. Like they were trying to scavenger something to speak about to break this awkward silence; and so many things crossed Tori's mind but she was afraid to bring them up. If it wasn't for Violet, Tori would've just picked up and went to bed. But little did Tori know, she was going to have the most awkward conversation of the evening.

"So, Beck, are you excited? Or sad?" Violet tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You guys heard we're moving into an apartment?" Beck guessed aloud, wondering what else she could possibly be talking about. Tori suddenly realized what was happening, and wished that Violet wouldn't speak up again and pretendshe hadn't heard what Beck said to her.

"No, silly. But congrats on that, but how exactly will that work?" Violet asked, dumbfoundedly. Desperately, Tori wished she could mute these next few minutes in order to stop Beck from hearing.

"What are you talking about?" Beck's eyebrows furrowed.

"Tori's moving." Violet blurted, oblivious to the glares she was receiving from Jade, Tori, and Cat.

"Yeah, into the apartment, with me...?" Beck was lost.

Violet shook her head vigoriously, and opened her mouth again to speak. But Jade jumped to her feet and practically sprinted across the trailer to slap her hand over Violet's mouth, just in time. Cat cleared her throat, sitting there just as awkwardly as Tori was feeling right now. Beck looked at each girl in his trailer, question marks written all over his face, but nobody dared to speak up this time.

"What's going on?" Beck's eyes flickered with a twinge of hurt that he was being out of the loop, in his own home.

"Oh, my... Look how late it is." Jade said quickly. Violet stood up from the couch and was pushed out the door by Jade, who followed close behind her. Cat stood up, hugged Tori and Beck goodbye, then rushed out of the trailer as fast as her heels could take her. The sound of slamming car doors briefly filled Beck's trailer and then... the awkward silence returned between the couple.

"Tori, what was Violet talking about?" Beck asked, his voice stern and fierce. Lowering her eyes, Tori took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for giving Beck the worst news of his life - compared to losing their baby. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: so it's been a while since i've updated and i'm proud to give you chapter fifteen of One Night Alone. I hope you like it. And there's more chapters to come shortly :)<strong>


	16. Final Moments

**Last Time On One Night Alone:**

"_Yeah, into the apartment, with me...?" Beck was lost._

_Violet shook her head vigoriously, and opened her mouth again to speak. But Jade jumped to her feet and practically sprinted across the trailer to slap her hand over Violet's mouth, just in time. Cat cleared her throat, sitting there just as awkwardly as Tori was feeling right now. Beck looked at each girl in his trailer, question marks written all over his face, but nobody dared to speak up this time._

_"What's going on?" Beck's eyes flickered with a twinge of hurt that he was being out of the loop, in his own home._

_"Oh, my... Look how late it is." Jade said quickly. Violet stood up from the couch and was pushed out the door by Jade, who followed close behind her. Cat stood up, hugged Tori and Beck goodbye, then rushed out of the trailer as fast as her heels could take her. The sound of slamming car doors briefly filled Beck's trailer and then... the awkward silence returned between the couple._

_"Tori, what was Violet talking about?" Beck asked, his voice stern and fierce. Lowering her eyes, Tori took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for giving Beck the worst news of his life - compared to losing their baby. . ._

* * *

><p>At first she was silent.<p>

"Tori, what was she talking about? What are you... hiding?" Beck said, demandingly.

"Beck, I-I have _no_ idea what she's talking about." Tori helplessly lied to her boyfriend.

A coil of guilt wrapping around her heart so hard she thought it might burst. Beck lowered his gaze at his girlfriend, not believing a word that she'd said but decided to go with it. He knows how she is, and is giving her time to tell him, but won't pressure her into giving a response. . . hopefully she says something _soon_. He walked into another room, the kitchen, and started preparing dinner for the two of them.

She padded into the bedroom, flopping lazily down onto the bed and curling herself inside the blankets. Her eyes fluttering closed, drifting asleep and letting her mind wander as far as it could go - Tori dreamt of a happy life with Beck, suddenly then it crashed-and-burned to life without Beck as soon as she'd get into the car with her parents.

_The Following Evening_

Tori stared at the clock hanging in the living room, her throat cinching tight as it ticked to eight-thirty p.m. She dreaded for Friday to come, knowing that as soon as she woke up Saturday morning - her mother, father, and Trina would be waiting outside to take her away to New York. Beck brought her a hero from the deli down the road and set it down in front of her, sitting beside her on the couch and biting into his own hero. She could barely swallow the first bite of her Chicken Club BLT hero, wretching with the guilt that was building up inside her since she found out her family was leaving, and still had yet to tell her one true love that she was picking up and leaving, agaist her will.

"Is everything okay?" Beck asked between bites of his Texas Hero.

"Yeah." she forcefully swallowed another bite, keeping her eyes on the door as if she was expecting someone to come.

"You seem kinda out of it." he pointed out. Tori could hear the sour note in his voice, probably because Tori wasn't honest with Beck the previous night. Somehow he knew that she was lying to him, but didn't want to bring it up again for all intentional purposes. She didn't say anything back to him, picking out a piece of lettuce from her sandwich and nibbling on it slowly.

"I'm going to bed." Tori took a few more bites from her sandwich, put it down on the plate, and stood up from the couch. Beck automatically stood up, mimicking his girlfriend's actions and lacing their fingers entwined, guiding her toward the bedroom like she was someone who was blind, not knowing which way to the bedroom. Without protest, Beck leads her into the bedroom, and as soon as they step foot inside - Tori gasps, astonised at the sight. Everything that was on the carpeted floor was picked up and put in it's proper place, the bed was freshly made, taut-and-crease free. Rose petals were scattered romantically along the silk sheets and comforter, vanilla-and-cinnamon lit and flickering scented candles were strewn throughout the bedroom on every flat surface. The window was half-opened, allowing a soft, gentle breeze to enter without having the wind blow out the flames. On the small bedside table was a small bucket of ice with a bottle red wine inside, two small glasses beside it.

_How romantic. _Tori thought, counting out in her head how long this must have taken Beck to do while she was out with Jade and Cat.

Beck led her over to the bed and laid her down, kissig her passionate and full on her lips. Her twinkling brown eyes fluttered closed, but she didn't automatically dip into the kiss like she normally would, remembering that she'd have to break the news to him tonight before she fell asleep. Protective and secure, Beck held onto his girlfriend, as Tori lifted her small hands to cup Beck's jaw. He kissed her nose, removing himself from her and popping the cork on the wine bottle, scooping some ice into the glasses, and pouring them a drink.

"How long did this take?" Tori asked, sitting up and taking the glass of wine from him.

"Not long." he openly admitted, watchng Tori sip her wine slowly. As they drank their wine, just sitting there on the bed - talking nonchalant, sipping wine, stealing a few romantically short kisses, and inhaling the intoxicting smell of red roses, vanilla, limited wine, and cinnamon, Tori's eyes began fluttering closed for a completely different reason. She wasn't drunk off too much wine, and she wasn't being heavenly kissed by Beck, but she was beginning to feel sleepy from the wine. Alcohol tended to do that toher, instead of making her hazy and drunk.

"I want to sleep." she slurred quietly, taking one last sip of her wine and putting it on the bedside table.

"Okay." Beck half-smiled, taking his final sip and putting the glass beside Tori's on the table.

Beck crawled to over by the pillows, laying down and bringing his girlfriend into his arms. She lay beside him, curling her body inward and resting her head on his broad chest. He wound his arms around Tori, secure and protective but lovingly. Tori smiled against his chest, listenng to the soft wind howling outside and Beck's softer whispers in her ear, allowing her eyes to finally flutter completely closed so she could sleep, dreamless for the first time in almost two weeks since she found out. . . Once again, Tori had chickened out of telling him - more or less, she'd completely forgotten about it.

_I'm a bad girlfriend. _Was the last bitter thought floating in the back of her mind for the evening.

_Next Morning._

Tori's alarm went off around seven-thirty in the morning. She found herself fully clothed and resting in Beck's arms. She remembered the evnts of the previous night, loving how romantic he'd been toward her. . . unknowingly to Beckon their last night together. Slowly, she unwound his arms from her body and sat up on the bed, stretching out her limbs and sliding off the bed without jostling the mattress. She dressed quickly in black cinched fitted Juicy Couture capri sweats, a gray v-neck tank top, and a velour black Juicy Couture hoodie, pulling her long hair back into a messy bun on top of her head.

It was a depressed-dressed goodbye outfit.

She made herself a bowl of cereal, dragged all her bags quietly to the front door for when her parent's arrived, knowing she didn't have a choice but to leave with them to New York. Each passing second, with the tick of the clock, she felt her throat tighten to the point where she found it hard to breath - so she swallowed back a glass of water. Shortly, around nine-o'clock the familiarity of tires crunching against the gravel sounded Tori's ears. _It was time_. Her parents knocked lightly on the door, leaving Trina outside in her own car.

"Hi mom." she whispered weakly.

"We know you're sad, but you'll thank us." Holly reassured, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace. As if saying goodbye. . . _only if_.

"I haven't even told him." she said bland and lifeless.

David and Holly lowered their eyes, briefly exchanging a knowing glance, then looking back at their yougest, heart broken but slowly recovering daughter. She was about to say something, when someon cleared their throat behind the reunited family. Slowly, everyone's eyes drifted to where the sound had come from and they found Beck standing there, clothes rumpled and hair messed like he'd just woken up or had sex.

"Haven't told who... what?" Beck croaked, rubbing his eyes like a small, tired child. Holly looked meaningful at the teenager almost-was-mother, nodding slowly with a blank expression. Discrete, the parents took all but one of Tori's bags and brought them out to the car. Tori turned her body fully to look at her (ex?) boyfriend, and slowly parted her dry lips.

"Beck..." she let out a small breath, keeping her eyes on his.

"What?" his voice cracked, as if putting the pieces together. "You're moving out? Baby, if it's because we live on my arent's property, I told you... we could look for an apartment to live in and-"

"Beck, I'm not moving out of the trailer." she started out, a film of tears buildin up behind her moist irises.

"Then what's with the-"

"I'm moving to New York... with parents and Trina." she had finally gotten the dreaded words out, and it killed her with each syllable that escaped from her mouth. She wanted to stab herself as she took notice of the hurt, pained expression flickering in his eyes.

"Why?" he managed.

"My mom got a job in New York, and she took up the offer." Tori explained, her voice melting in sorrow and pain.

Beck didn't say anything.

Brave and bold, Tori stepped forward to her boyfriend, her eyes never leaving his. He frowned at her, running a hand through his hair to keep him mentally occupied. Slowly, she reached up and placed a hand on his jawline, lifting onto her tip-toes and pressing her lips firm with passion on his lips one last time. With the intensity of their final kiss, flashbacks erupted in their minds of every special moment thats happened that brought them together. Starting from the first time they had sex, to when Tori found out she was pregnant, to telling Beck that he was going to be a father, everyone noticing that Tori was getting bigger, the first doctor's appointment and finding out the sex of the baby, Beck accidently getting punched by Jade, the baby shower for Tori, the unexpectedly wonderful proposal, and then the baby's stillbirth...

_Up to the final moment_.

"I love you." Beck cupped her cheek in his hand, gving her the best I'm-a-brave-soldier face that he could, smile included. But it just looked like a painful grimace. Leaning down he gave her a soft kiss, once she was back to being flat on her feet again, and stared longinly into he eyes - this being the final time that Beck Oliver could look into Tori Vega's eyes for only God knows how long.

"I love you too." she told him truthfully.

"Until we meet again." Beck said in hope for the both of them. She took a step back, retreiving her bag in hand and turning slowly to the trailer door.

"Goodbye." a singe tear shed down Tori's cheek.

She turned and left the trailer, leaving Beck in the doorway as she tossed her bag into the backseat of Trina's car and lowered herself into the passenger side of her sister's car. She closed the door, mouthing another godbye to her boyfriend as the cars started pulling out of the driveway, but she doubted that he could see it from the doorway. A tear rolled down Beck Oliver's tanned cheek, and he didn't bother to stop the others from following as he watched both of the Vega cars disappeared down the road.

It started lightly raining in Los Angeles: Hollywood Hills, California.

A bad sign.

Something bad was to happen, but there was nothing they could do about it _now_.


	17. New York

**Last Time On One Night Alone:**

_"Until we meet again." Beck said in hope for the both of them. She took a step back, retreiving her bag in hand and turning slowly to the trailer door._

_"Goodbye." a singe tear shed down Tori's cheek._

_She turned and left the trailer, leaving Beck in the doorway as she tossed her bag into the backseat of Trina's car and lowered herself into the passenger side of her sister's car. She closed the door, mouthing another godbye to her boyfriend as the cars started pulling out of the driveway, but she doubted that he could see it from the doorway. A tear rolled down Beck Oliver's tanned cheek, and he didn't bother to stop the others from following as he watched both of the Vega cars disappeared down the road._

_It started lightly raining in Los Angeles: Hollywood Hills, California._

_A bad sign._

_Something bad was to happen, but there was nothing they could do about it_ now.

* * *

><p>Tori entered the new house in New York, a constant loop playing in her head of her final goodbye to Beck, hating that he hadn't done anything to keep her from staying, which said something, didn't it? Whatever it was. . . Tori hated leaving California. She hated leaving her friends. She hated leaving everything behind. And all for what? Her mother's new job in classy New York's Upper East or Westchester or what<em>ever. <em>Tori walked up to her new bedroom, opening the double doors in her family's estate, and her brown eyes that had once been dull and lifeless - they finally came to life.

Her vast bedroom was spacious and ten times bigger than the one back in California. A giant gilt mirror hung over the headboard of the queen size pale-ivory-and-mauve-toile-upholstered four-poster bed, and heavy ivory silk curtains hung in the wide windows. The walls were adorned a deep ivory and painted to look like bricks, and renderings of Tori's friends and time in California - this must have been done earlier in the week when they had shipped off the house items to New York. In the corner was a enormous walk-in closet, and across the room was a bay window overlooking the 3.5 acres of backyard. The floor itself was a pale wood, and covering most of the floor was a mauve-and-ivory swirly patterned Persian rug. Above the bed was a circular glass skylight in the ceiling, a porthole to the stars.

She hated to admit it, but her bedroom was hot _and_ amazing.

"Tori, I see you've found your bedroom." exclaimed Holly as she came down the glossy, freshly painted hallway with David following behind, dragging his youngest daughter's bags with him.

"Yeah." she tried to bottle up the amazement in her voice.

"David, put everything by the walk-in closet." Holly ordered her husband, whom only nodded and did what he was told by his wife.

Without another word, Holly and David left their daughter's bedroom, leaving Tori to bask in the room's glory in peace. . . until Trina came skipping into the room, most likely wanting to be obnoxious. Trina was dressed in her usual dyed deep-indigo Felloney jeans, colorful plaid shirt and ivory low-cut camisole, and ankle boots - something she finds as an appropriate farewell outfit.

"Hey Tor." her older sister smiled, putting a hand on her hip and looking around her baby sister's bedroom.

"What do you want?" Tori said sourly.

"Just looking, and by the way... Your room is ten times nicer than mine." Trina whined, crossing her arms.

"Ha ha." she laughed dryly.

Trina rolled her eyes. "You'll get over leaving Beck behind, baby sis."

Instantly, a fresh batch of salty pre-tears formed behind Tori's brown eyes - all thanks to her older sister. Tori had cried so much (silently) to herself on the way to New York, and they finally stopped as she cried herself out when they had pulled into the mile-long tree lined U-shaped driveway. "Can you please leave?"

"Whatever." Trina turned on her heel and click-clacked down the hallway, leaving Tori alone once more.

Figuring it was best, Tori walked to where David had put her bags and grabbed the silver-and-diamond doorknob of her walk-in closet - yanking open the double doors that she noticed had full-length mirrors glued to each door, and revealing her wide closet. Ever so slowly, Tori put away her entire wardrobe neatly inside of her closet: jeans, skirts, and sweat pants folded and put in cubbies, shirts of all kinds on hangers, shoes tucked away at the bottom, Trina's hand-me-down bags on the top shelf.

After that was done, Tori made the quick trip to the pale wood four-draw dresser on the other side of the room, putting away all of her lingerie that Holly and Trina had bought for her before they left for New York. She winced at each silk and lace fabric that touched her hands, scowling at the thought of her mother knowing how much she hated this sort of clothing, she'd much rather stick with boyshorts and camisoles or demi-cup bras.

Once that was done, Tori decided to go out. Except if anything learned by Trina over the years, she would have to change out of her depressing farewell clothes from California - so badly it made Tori want to cry, in rememberance that she had left Beck's wearing those clothes.

Tori changed into black fitted skinny jeans, an ivory wife beater under a black velvet shrunken vest, and tucked her feet into black-bronze four-inch peep toe pumps. Tangled gold necklaces dangling around her swan-like neck, and silver rings daintly on her fingers. If she was going to live in the Beverly Hills of New York, she might as well dress like it. . . one ankle bootie step at a time. With Trina's help, of course, whether it killed or not.

"Ma, I'm going to walk around." Tori called over her shoulder as she click-clacked down the stairs, finger-combing her hair that she'd taken out of it's messy bun as she walked out toward the front door. Holly nor David said anything back to her, so she took it as a sign that she was capable of leaving and to come back before dinner: that's how it was in California, anyway.

The walk down from the main house wasn't as long of a walk that Tori thought it would be, but before she knew it she was already walking along the side walk and going into the city which was only a few short blocks away. Tori debated taking Trina's car, but she wanted to walk around and clear out her head, try to piece things together on how she could manage being with Beck still. That was her main priority.

While Tori was walking toward the city, a small whimpering caught her attention. She stoppped short, turning slowly on her heel to look behind her if someone was following her. Nobody was there. Shrugging, Tori continued walking - but that whimpering sound only got louder in Tori's ears, making her worry. It didn't sound like a person, but a small animal trapped somewhere. Noble, Tori listened to the whimpering sound, which lead her to a rose bush. Carefully, Tori shifted through the many thorns and trying not to get pricked, she gasped at her discovery: a small gray kitten was stuck in the thorn rose bush.

"You poor thing." Tori made sure she got a good hold on the gray kitten before slipping her arms out of the bush. The kitten meowed and purred when Tori brought the kitten closer to her, and then the kitten licked Tori's pert ski-slope nose. Tori smiled, kissing the kitten's forehead. "You're coming home with me."

But she wasn't going home, just yet. She still wanted to walk and go through the city.

Tori held her brand new kitty close as she entered the city, already passing by the designer boutiques Trina was in love with - Tori made a mental note to tell Trina what stores they had after her short trip. Without buying anything twenty some odd minutes later, Tori found herself thirsty and hungry - which leads her to going into a small cafe. She buried the kitten against her, and walked inside the cafe, trying to put on a brave face.

The cashier at the counter for the cafe was a cute guy with shaggy ebony black hair, wide silvery blue eyes, a strong jaw line, straight nose, cashew-colored skin, and thin red lips that looked like he was sporting a lip gloss for men. From what Tori could detect, he was wearing gray straight leg fitted skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. "How can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Um, an Arizona iced tea and a pretzel." she mumbled, pulling her wallet out from her back pocket as carefully as possible so she doesn't drop her kitten.

"That's a cute kitten you got there." he said, his lips curved into a cute, lopsided smile.

"Thanks." Tori said, smiling back - and from what she could tell, this wasn't forced.

"You new in town?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Tori's symmetrical face. "Hey, you have nice, prominent cheek bones..."

"Uh, thanks." Tori's cheeks flush red, and she avoids rolling her eyes - everyone has to make a comment about her high cheek bones. "And yeah, I am... How could you tell?"

"Just have that vibe." he replied, handing Tori what she ordered. She handed him a five, getting one dollar and twenty cents in return. When his hand brushed against Tori's, she could've sworn her heart revved inside of her chest, grinding against her ribs, and her skin heated up. The only other time she felt like this was when she first met Beck.

"Uh, bye." Tori mumbled awkwardly.

"See you around." he flashed her a toothy Crest White smile, waving slightly as Tori exited the cafe. Tori looked over her shoulder one last time, seeing that cute boy was waving at her goodbye. She smiled at him, and then disappeared down the sidewalk - trying to remember her way home.

_Oh my_. she thought heavenly, a new constant loop playing in her mind: Tori's first meeting with the cute kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: sorry i haven't been updating in a while. A lot of things have been going on... BY the way, I had my sweet sixteen last weekend and it was amazing! anyway, i'm thinking of changing the name for this story... if you have any ideas on what it should now be called, please leave them in the review so i can look it over. By the time I have a new chapter, the story's titled will be changed with the person's suggestion that I liked best. Not only will you have my story with your title idea, but you'll get your own little "shout out" at the end of the next chapter.<strong>

**Au revoir. *heart***


	18. Who's That Girl? Who's That Boy?

**Chapter Eighteen: Who's That Girl? Who's That Boy?**

**The Girl: **_Tori Vega_  
><strong>The Wardrobe<strong>: _black fitted William Rast skinny jeans, ivory wife beater, black shrunken Ralph Lauren velvet vest, black metallic satin four-inch peep toe Fergie "Rose" heels._  
><strong>Where: <strong>_Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School_ **(AN: look familiar? xP)  
>When: <strong>_First Day of School, 8:04 a.m._

It is the first day of school.

She is once again the new kid, and this time, she won't have someone at her side. Trina is a senior, which means she goes into school later than the junior class. The only time she'd be able to see her older sister is when Trina drops her off in front of the Hogwarts-esque building with twining vines and oak trees on every side of the Great Lawn. Trina said goodbye to her little sister, then watched as Tori got out of their father's Mercedes. She waved goodbye slightly, then stepped onto the mint-colored freshly manicured lawn, holding her breath - slowly breathing through her nose. Her twinkling brown eyes flickered on every surface of the lawn, looking for people who she might be able to interact with for the duration of her school year at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School. Tori straightened her posture, pursing her freshly glossed lips into a tight line and sauntered onto the lawn, her lips curving into a tiny smile as she watched the students' eyes glued to her as she passed. Once she was inside the giant, glossy red-and-gold-decorated school, she exhaled deeply and found it safe to walk regularely again.

She guided herself to the Principal's office, knocking once before the secretary allowed her inside. Tori smiled politely, complimenting her tortoiseshell glasses. The secretary smiled gracefully and walked Tori to the door marked P. Burns, which made Tori snort. The secretary looked at her with a bewildered look, and Tori only shrugged. The secretary rolled her eyes, and walked to her desk, automatically beginning to type on her MacBook.

"Enter." squawked a thunderous voice. Tori's spine stiffened, gripping the silver doorknob and pushing the door open. Sitting at a mahagony desk, was a woman with a tight gray-haired chignon, a bird-like nose, and beady tiny black eyes, wearing a black powersuit and black round toe pumps. She straightened up in her seat, offering a tight smile to Tori and gesturing for her to sit in front of the desk.

"Hello." Tori whispered, sitting down in the cushiony seat.

"I'm guessing you are Ms. Tori Vega?" the Principal asked.

"Yes I am." she mumbled, lowering her eyes to avoid staring at Principal Burns' bird-like nose.

"Here is your schedule." Principal Burns pressed a button on her own MacBook, and the printer hummed to life. Seconds later, the printer was gliding out a piece of white paper onto the shaft. She swiveled in her seat, and grabbed the paper out of the printer's holder. Returning back to her desk, she leaned across and handed the paper to Tori, who took it gingerly.

"Thank you, Principal Burns." Tori said. "And might I add, I love your powersuit. My mother has the same one in gray."

"Oh, thank you." Principal Burns' bony cheeks turned pink. The bell rang loudly throughout the halls of BOCD, and Tori was startled in her seat. Principal Burns didn't giggle or laugh at Tori, most likely because Tori is new to the school and Principal Burns herself is an educator at BOCD.

"You're welcome." Tori beamed.

"Anyway, I have someone who will be showing you around our magnificent school." Principal Burns cleared her throat, lifting her hand and snapping twice. Moments later, a willowy girl with glossy raven black hair, bright brown eyes, a ski-slope nose, and C-cups walked into the room wearing a black denim Chip & Pepper miniskirt, a slouchy chocolate-colored cableknit Ralph Lauren sweater with a thin braid gold belt cinched at the waist, and black suede Prada ankle boots, walked into the Principals' office.

"You needed me?" asked the exotic looking teenager.

"Yes, I need you to show around Ms. Vega. She is new to the school, and I know that you are quite popular with the students here at BOCD." Principal Burns said, gesturing to Tori sitting in front of her desk. Tori slowly turned, forcing her eyes to look anywhere but at the beautiful girl, who flashed a toothy, sparkling smile that practically hurt Tori's eyes from looking at her too much. Nervously, Tori hooked a strand of her loosely ringleted chocolate brown hair behind her ear, and stood up from the seat.

"Will do." replied the girl, the smile still on her flawless, evenly tanned face. "Come on."

"Okay." Tori rounded the chairs and walked to the exotic girl.

She turned to the door, gripped the silver doorknob and pulled the door open. Tori walked first, then the exotic girl followed, closing the door carefully behind her. They didn't say anything while they were still in the main office, but as soon as they were safely in the empty hallways, the girl busted out laughing: sounding like an exotic, sent-from-heaven-Angel. Exultant and musical. Tori couldn't help but laughing with her, the girl's beautiful laughter was just_ that_ contagious. The evenly tanned girls continued laughing all the way down the hallway, and then, both of them abruptly stopped in sync. They looked each other, their lips trembling from surpressing more laughter - and then it stopped all together.

"Why were yo - _we_ laughing?" Tori asked, dumbfoundedly.

"I couldn't _not_ laugh whenever I'm around the Birdy." she stiffled a giggle.

"Oh." Tori giggled with her.

"By the way, I'm Alicia Rivera." said the girl, her smile and eyes dancing with excitement.

"Tori Vega." she said slowly, even though Principal Burns had already introduced her when they were in the office.

"Where is your first class?" Alicia Rivera asked, twirling a strand of her raven black hair around her gold-and-ruby Tiffany & Co. ring-clad middle finger.

"Um." Tori lifted up her schedule, looking to see what she had first period - which she came in just before school actually started, no thanks to Trina's need to get ready even though she was coming into school at 10 instead of 7:30. Alicia took Tori's schedule, and her brown eyes scanned the paper. First period was study hall with Mrs. Berty, second period was Statistics with Mr. Ross, third period was English 11 with Ms. Wolfe, fourth period she had U.S. History with Mr. Tye, fifth period was lunch in the cafeteria, sixth period was Fashion Marketing with Ms. Stiles, seventh period she had Marine Biology with Mr. Nichols, and eighth period she had gym with Ms. Jaquelon.

"Cool, you have first period with me and my best friend." Alicia beamed.

"Cool." Tori repeated, offering a tight smile.

"Follow me." Alicia took Tori by the wrist and guided her down a few halls until they come in front of Room 121. Alicia opened the door, and brought Tori to the front of the class - all the boys stared at the brunette and the raven-haired beauties that were in front of the class room. Tori's eyes roamed the class room, and instantly they landed on a certain boy who looked strangely familiar. Did he used to go to Hollywood Arts? Nope. Was he the cute neighbor she had in Hollywood? Nope.

"Why are you late, Ms. Rivera?" the teacher asked from his desk. She was sitting on the swiveling chair, her legs crossed and reading Breaking Dawn. She lifted her blue eyes from the book and stared over at Alicia, raising an eyebrow.

"We have a new student." Alicia gestured to Tori, smiling a little.

"You are?" Mrs. Berty murmured.

"Tori Vega." she said solemnly, and the teacher only nodded.

"Sit with me." Alicia took Tori to the back seats, and Alicia immediately sat down, pulling a seat over for Tori sit down on. A girl with glossy chestnut brown hair, fiery amber eyes, a pert ski-slope nose, and slightly pale skin wearing bleach-stained L.A.M.B skinny jeans, a lilac off-the-shoulder satin shirtdress with a chunky black belt diagonally placed on her curvy waist, and gunmetal gray Prada wedges was sitting next to Alicia. She gave off the flirty but devilish appeal and it made Tori feeling slightly intimidated by the amber-eyed girl.

"Leesh, who's this?" asked the amber girl with an obnoxious, fired tone.

"Tori, she's new." Alicia chimed, tucking a strand of hair behind her diamond-studded ear.

The amber-eyed girl rose a neatly plucked, glossy brown eyebrow. "Why is she sitting back... _here_?"

"Uh, 'cus I think she's cool." Alicia replied, casting a glance at Tori quickly before making eye contact with her best friend.

"We shall see." the amber-eyed girl pulled out her white iPhone and began sending a speedy text to everyone in her contact list.

Suddenly, two more chairs squeaked over to where the three girls were sitting silently in the back of the room. The amber-eyed girl looked up from her iPhone, a permanent sheepish grin plastered on her flawless face. Tori craned her neck, seeing that a shaggy haired boy with dirty blonde hair and caramel-brown eyes was on the right side of her while a boy with tousled ebony black hair and one silvery blue eye and one metallic green eye was on the left side of her. Something about the multicolor-eyed boy was familiar, she just didn't know what it was about him.

"Hey I'm Derrick." the blonde boy said with a cocky smile.

Tori rolled her brown eyes, tapping a purple pen on the edge of her desk, "hey."

"You're new here, that's cool." said the multicolor-eyed boy, quiet and polite. "it's been a while since BOCD had gotten a new kid."

"Really now?" Tori's voice feigned interest.

"Yeah, my girlfriend Claire was the last new kid. She came here in seventh grade." the multicolor-eyed boy said, his lips curving into a small smile.

"You wanna go out for some pizza after school?" Derrick Harrington asked Tori, which made the amber-eyed girl snap her head up and glare at him.

"Uh, no thanks." Tori replied. Amber-eyed girls' glare softened and she returned to texting, a tight, pleased smile forming on her face.

"You wanna hang out with me, my girlfriend, and the soccer team?" multicolor-eyed boy requested. "I'm Cam Fisher, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Tori mumble politely, nodding at his offer to hang out.

"Cool." Cam Fisher smiled. Tori stared at him longingly, trying to figure out where she'd met him before, pursing her lips into a tight line and thinking hard about when she could have met Cam, if she'd ever met him before. She took in his ebony hair, his strong jaw line, cashew-colored skin, and thin red lips. Some how, she ended up staring into his eyes - directly into the silvery blue eye, kind of favoring it over the metallic green eye in such short notice of knowing him. Tori's skin heated up when he stared back at her, and she felt the burn behind her cheeks: she was blushing.

And that's when it hit her. . .

Before Tori could speak up, the bell had rung and everyone rushed out of class, except Alicia and the amber-eyed girl. She glared at Tori briefly, then sauntered out of the class room, leaving Alicia behind with Tori. Alicia looked sympathetically at Tori, biting her pouty bottom lip.

"I'm sorry about Massie." Alicia said as they walked together out of study hall.

"It's fine." Tori shrugged, keeping the girl's name in mind for the next time they were encountered. "Hey, um, I have a question."

"Shoot." Alicia grinned, click-clacking down the hall with Tori in sync. Everyone stared at the two olive-skinned beautiful girls walking down the hallway, retreating their cell phones from their expensive handbags and whizzing text messages left and right. Tori looked at Alicia, skeptically, but she didn't reply back to the questionable expression on Tori's face.

"Um, tell me about Cam Fisher." it came out more of a statement rather than a question.

"He is a soccer player for the Tomahawks, he has been on-off with Claire since seventh grade, his best friend is Derrick - they are almost brothers, and he is super-smart but he doesn't look it... Can I ask you a question?" Alicia said.

"Go 'head." Tori shrugged, turning down the hallway with the Latina.

"Why was Cam staring at you so much?" Alicia didn't hold back asking the question that had been bugging her almost the entire period since Cam and Derrick had entered their tight circle of desks in the back of the room.

"I honestly don't know." Tori replied honestly. "You don't... think he likes me... do you?"

"Impossible, he only has eyes for Claire Bear." Alicia said earnestly.

Tori shrugged, "um, does Cam have a job?"

Alicia didn't say anything at first. "Yeah, he works at some cafe in the city." Tori slowly nodded, a grin toying at her lips, one thought crossing her mind.

_He was the guy from the cafe last night_.


	19. My Life Sucks Without You

**Chapter Nineteen: My Life Sucks Without You**

**The Guy: **_Beck Oliver_  
><strong>The Wardrobe: <strong>_dark wash Diesel skinny jeans, black Rebellious combat boots, white Volcom plain print t-shirt, and black denim Journey's jacket._  
><strong>Where: <strong>_Cat Valentine's House  
><em>**When: **_Friday, 4:32 p.m._

**The Girl: **_Cat Valentine  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_white Givenchy short-shorts, gray v-neck ruffled Rebecca Taylor tank top, and black metallic Alexander McQueen five-inch peep toe pumps.  
><em>**Where: **_Cat Valentine's House  
><em>**When: **_Friday, 4:32 p.m._

**The Girl: **_Jade West  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_grey __Earnest Sewn pre-ripped skinny jeans, a black Charlotte Rousse form fitting shirtdress with a black studded belt cinched at the waist, and black calf-high Christian Lacroix motorcycle boots.  
><em>**Where: **_Cat Valentine's House  
><em>**When: **_Friday, 4:32 p.m._

It had been very lonely week at Hollywood Arts between the group of friends since Tori's departure from California. Beck hadn't gone to school, even though it's only the last few months before they let out for Summer Break. Jade had been waiting for the day Tori and Beck broke up, so they could get back together - but she never thought it would be like this, which would make Jade feel like a desperate slut if she immediately lunged after him. Even though Jade didn't want to admit it, she was secretly sad that Tori would no longer be attending Hollywood Arts. Cat was taking it the hardest, aside from Beck, but she managed to drag herself through the halls of Hollywood Arts without breaking down crying that one of her best friends was a thousand miles away - they acted as if Tori had died, and in way: she had.

Almost one week after Tori had left California, Cat decided to bring Jade and Beck over to her house after she was done with her dance lessons. Jade and Beck weren't very thrilled about going there, together, but they managed to cope since it was Cat they were hanging out with. They ate whatever food they desired that was in the Valentine's pantry, and they lounged around Cat's three-shades-of-every color bedroom - which totally matched her personality. The color most used, Jade noted every time she went to her best friend's house, was purple.

"Doesn't Tori have a laptop?" Beck wondered, laying on Cat's queen size bed and staring up at the frothy white canopy.

"Yeah, why?" Cat was sitting at her desk, typing away on her MacBook. Oblivious, as usual.

"Why don't we iChat." Beck offered, sitting up on his friend's bed.

"Okay." Jade and Cat chime in unison. Jade walked over to Cat, and Beck stayed put on the girl's fluffy bed. She powered up the iChatRoom, and typed in Tori's username into the search box. One search came up, and she double-clicked the name, watching as the signal swirled to finding Tori on her computer. They held their breath, watching as it took a little too long for an answer from Tori Vega, all the way in New York. Beck cursed under his breath when it said the request was taking too long and timed out.

"Maybe she's eating dinner." Cat suggested.

"It's only four-thirty." Beck snapped irritably.

"Isn't NY three hours ahead?" Jade mumbled, glaring at Beck for his attitude toward her best friend. Beck lowered his eyes in apology, mumbling something inaudible under his breath and laying back against Cat's bed. Cat went back to typing up her essay and Jade sat down on her bestie's cushiony beanbag chair, remote in hand. She turned on the television, flipping to Channel 11 which had a re-run of Gossip Girl (season 4) playing. Jade ground her teeth together, changing the channel automatically.

"Why did you change that?" Cat questioned from her desk.

"It takes place in New York." Jade growled, switching to MTV Hits. The musics video for _Moves Like Jagger _by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera was currently playing. Nobody said anything else, silently grateful that the bitter Jade West had changed the channel - not sure how they (Mainly Cat) could endure watching Gossip Girl any longer now that their friend had moved to where the stupid television show takes place. It makes them think Tori will turn into someone like Blair Waldorf, Georgina Sparks, or even Serena van der Woodsen.

"We need Tori back." Cat whispers, closing her MacBook and sighing heavily. Normally, hearing Moves Like Jagger perks up the always happy Cat Valentine, but lately she hadn't been listening to much music because it constantly reminded her of the many times Cat and Tori would dance around Tori's bedroom or the Vega's living room to Cat's iPod that would be blasting from Cat's iHome.

"Maybe we could visit her this weekend." Jade suggested, surprising herself.

"Perhaps." Beck shrugged, grabbing one of Cat's pillows and putting it on his face. Jade stiffled a giggle.

"My mom wouldn't let me go, with singing Finals only around the corner." Cat said doubtfully.

"What about visiting New York over the summer?" Beck sparked with the idea, tossing the pillow onto the floor and sitting up on Cat's bed.

"My parents would let me go, then." Cat said with a playful smile.

"My Dad doesn't care." Jade said, her voice dull and flat. Beck rolled his eyes, smirking. Cat opened her MacBook again and powered it up, watching as her computer hummed to life and flickered to the main screen. She clicked on KittyCat and typed in her super-easy-for-her password. Discreet, Cat clicked on the iChatRoom once more and typed in her best friend's username. The wait was only short, and then it opened to the iChatWindows. Cat gasped, smiling happily.

**The Girl: **_Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_red Rock & Republic pre-ripped skinny jeans, grey Vince form-fitting V-neck "Love and Rock" cropped tank top__, metallic black Kate Spade open-toed five-inch stiletto heels.  
><em>**Where: **_New House  
><em>**When: **_Friday, 7__:39 p.m._

Tori had managed to make friends on her first day of school, through having classes with some people who knew of Alicia Rivera. She met a fiery redhead named Dylan Marvil who was in her third period class, she was the youngest daughter of Merri-Lee Marvil: host of Holly Vega's favorite morning talk show. They found a common interest in making fun of their teacher who always wore her skirts a little too high for the school's dress code but got away with it because she was the only English teacher who didn't curse or make fun of _her _students. Then she met Claire Lyons, who happened to be Cam's on-off girlfriend that Alicia mentioned first period: they shared a bag of gummy worms and talked during their fourth period class. In lunch, that's when Tori met the soccer team and managed to get on Massie Block's bad side: just by sitting next to Derrick Harrington at the lunch table, and sitting in Massie's famed seat at the head of the table. By the time gym came, Tori was exhausted from meeting everybody and having so many people come up to her, asking what it was like living in California, but she met Kristen Gregory who was the sporty best friend of Massie Block. They bonded from playing Volleyball.

Now, after school almost as week since she'd left Hollywood Arts, Tori was sitting in her new bedroom, and was thinking of how she could talk to her Hollywood friends. But then her prayers were answered when she saw that someone was iChatting with her: _CityCat_. Tori laughed each time she saw how her best friend misspelled Kitty Cat, but she claimed that she was making it unique from saying she ment to write City instead of Kitty. Tori found it cute. She was ready to press accept when someone knocked on her bedroom door, taking Tori's attention away from her iMac G5.

"Come in." Tori called, turning her attention back to her iMac G5.

"Heyyy." hollered Alicia Rivera as she bursted through the door. Tori whipped her head in the direction of the Latina, her new best friend.

"Hey Alicia." Tori chimed, shutting off her iMac's monitor so she could focus on Alicia. Feeling bad that she wasn't able to answer Cat's iChat request, but she could always apologize later.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought some friends." Alicia shook out her glossy black curly tresses from her ponytail.

"Not at all." Tori blurted as she watched Claire, Kristen, Dylan, Cam, Derrick, Josh Hotz, and Kemp Hurley file into Tori's bedroom all at once. Tori smiled, her eyes locked on Cam - maybe she could finally confront him about their first meeting in the Cafe.

"I. Love. Your. Bedroom." Claire exclaimed, sitting on the ivory-and-mauve toile-upholstered four-poster bed.

"Thanks." Tori blushed.

"Really cool." Derrick commented.

Tori smiled politely, but she still felt intimidated by Derrick Harrington and probably wouldn't be used to him for another week. Kristen and Dylan sat on the carpet, emptying out their bags which were full of makeup from Sephora and MAC. Alicia sat down with them, opening up her Louis Vuitton suitcase and revealing hair products and accessories - it looked liked she wiped out a hair salon _and_ Sally's Beauty Supply store. Claire slid off Tori's bed and zipped open her little brother's Hockey Camp duffel bag, exposing her millions of treats for them to snack on throughout the entire night. Kemp zipped his duffel bag, revealing an Xbox game system and a Guitar Hero's guitar set. Josh and Cam pulled out their Xbox games and controllers. Tori rose an eyebrow, wondering what exactly was going on in her bedroom.

"Am I missing something?" Tori wondered.

"We're having a sleepover." Alicia chirped, explaining and plugging in her flat iron.

"Oh, I don't know if-"

"We talked to your Mom downstairs.. she's really cool. Especially if she's letting us stay for the sleepover." Derrick interrupted cockily, smirking.

"Oh." Tori's cheeks flushed.

With the way Derrick was staring at her, Tori felt her skin break out in a rash of goosebumps on her biceps. Along with the rush of heat flooding in her lower abdomen, and the way his gaze sent an eletrifying sting rushing up and down her spine. Tori hated the feeling he gave her, and it's despite how much she was growing to hate Derrick Harrington. Cam sat beside his girlfriend, taking out a bag of sour gummy worms and feeding her one. It churned Tori's stomach at how happy-sickly sweet they appeared. But, thankfully she was distracted by a ping on her computer. She turned on her iMac G5 and saw that_ CityCat_ was requesting a Video Chat again. Tori smiled, pressing accept not even thirty seconds later.

"Hey Cat." Tori said at full volume, causing her new friends to stop what they're doing and look up at Tori.

"Tori! Hi!" Cat Valentine squealed, turning her head quickly. "Guys, Tori is on iChat!"

"Who are you talking to?" Tori asked. And then, her room got suffocating. Everyone was surrounding her, staring at the redhead on the computer screen.

"Bottle." Dylan coughed into her hand, glancing at Kristen. Tori rolled her eyes at Dylan's cough-comment, not bothering to correct that the Red Velvet was Cat's natural hair color - something her best friend had explained over a million times to people who asked whether her hair was naturally red or if it was a bottle of food coloring. That question made Cat want to dye her hair blonde just to avoid any more questions.

"Jade and Beck are here." Cat turned her attention back to the computer. Tori's heart stopped in her chest, and an apple-sized lump formed in Tori's throat. _Beck_. Moments later, an extremely attractive goth girl and a olive-skinned 'bad boy' appeared behind the redhead on the computer screen. Jade smiled at Tori, waving, and then she nudged Beck to do anything to say hi.

"_he is hot_." Tori heard Kristen mutter under her breath, and Alicia agreed quick enough that Josh hadn't heard her speaking. Derrick and Cam were gawking at Jade and Cat, which annoyed Tori and Claire to the tenth degree. Kemp was massaging Tori's shoulders, for no exact purpose, but Tori wasn't one to complain. Claire was on Tori's right, and she kicked Cam to stop staring at the girls on the computer screen. He mumbled something and turned away from the computer screen, going to the treats on the table with Claire.

Tori noticed how solemn her ex-boyfriend looked from what she could see on the computer screen. His hair was fallen into his face, shielding his depressed eyes. His clothes hadn't changed, but the expression on his face was deadly and sorrow. It hurt. A coil constricted around Tori's heart, paining her to look at Beck any longer. Cat whispered something to Jade, then stood up and the girls disappeared somewhere in Cat's rainbow bedroom. Beck sat down at the computer, refusing to smile.

"_Cute clothes_." Alicia mumbled under her breath.

"_Redhead wearing Givenchy, Rebecca Taylor, and Alexander McQueen_." Dylan said as soon as the girls were out of the picture.

"_Goth is wearing Earnest Sewn, Charlotte Rousse, and Christian Lacroix_." Kristen added, tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Can I have a minute, guys?" Tori asked her new friends. Respectively, everyone crowding Tori had disappeared to by Tori's new bed. "Hey Beck."

"Hi." her ex-boyfriend said softly, lowering his eyes to look at Cat's keyboard. "how's New York?"

"it's great... almost kind of like California." Tori explained, a smile on her face. "beverly hills of New York, as it's dubbed."

"That's great." Beck mumbled flatly. The coil tightened around Tori's heart, watching the dullness in Beck's eyes darken.

"How is Cali without me?" Tori asked, meaning more of how Beck is coping in California without her. And then, suddenly, she was afraid of his answer. What if he had gotten back together with Jade the minute she was gone? That would be more painful than getting mugged in New York during the night.

"Cali sucks without you." Beck answered, but the look on his face was** very** decoding. _My Life Sucks Without You_.

"New York sucks without you, too." Tori said, hoping he understood what she truly ment by her choice of words. And from the smile on Beck's face, he completely understood that Tori hated being away from him and she was coping as much as possible from not being around Beck every single day. She wished she could be with him again, even just for an hour. But she was on the opposite side of the country, so that wasn't even possible.

"_Beck I need to use my laptop_!" Cat exclaimed from behind the olive-skinned boy.

"Sorry, I have to go." Beck frowned into the video camera. Tori lowered her eyes, biting down on her pouty bottom lip and exhaling a noisy sigh. "I love you."

"Love you too." Tori said just before Beck x-ed out of the video chat. She turned off her monitor after signing out of iChat, and swiveled around in her chair to see that her friends were staring wide-eyed and bewildered at her. Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan didn't take their eyes off of Tori, and neither did Derrick, Cam, Josh, or Kemp - obviously wondering why she had said 'love you too' to the guy on the computer.

"Spill." Alicia demanded.

"He was my boyfriend back in California." Tori said simply, not wanting to go into detail that they'd been pregnant together and she'd lost the baby due to a stillbirth. Each time she mentioned what happened, tears flodded Tori's naturally bright brown eyes, and she found it extremely hard for her to speak in full sentences. Nobody pushed her further, thankfully.

"You're still dating?" Derrick asked, his eyes bewildered and cautious.

"_I don't know_." she answered truthfully, the coil crushing her heart and making it hard for her to breath. Nobody said anything else for a while. Instead, Tori got up from her computer and sat down on the floor with her friends. Derrick's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Kemp patted her back sympathetically - something that boiled Kristen's blood, but she kept her mouth shut. Kemp wasn't hers, entirely. "Hey, uh, why aren't you with Massie?"

"She was being a real bitch." Alicia said almost too quickly.

"And why are you here?" Tori decided with another question, waiting patiently for her friends to answer with something that was satisfying.

"because we have nothing else to do... Massie usually has a Friday Night Sleepover, it's been a tradition since we've been in the fourth grade." Dylan said, looking over at Tori with cheery eyes.

"Oh." Tori said, thinking back to her computer chat with Beck. _I love you. _The coil evaporating altogether, and Tori was capable of exhaling normally.

Looking around her bedroom, she saw how much fun her friends were having. Claire was getting her hair curled with Alicia's curling iron by Kristen, and Alicia was applying evening makeup on Dylan. Josh had hooked up the Xbox and the boys were taking turns battling each other with Guitar Hero: World Tour. Holly had brought up two bowls of popcorn, a bowl of Chex Mix, a bowl of Party Mix, and three bottles of Pepsi, Coke, and 7-Up with the new champagne glasses. Tori got up and turned on her iPod Touch - playing _Break Your Little Heart_ by All Time Low as a starting song for the night. Tori smiled, sitting on her bed and watching as everyone did their own thing. . . Not that she'd ever admit this, but Tori never had a sleepover before, except with Cat one weekend that her parents' were out of town and Trina was in Santa Monica for the weekend with her friend Stacey.

A new song came on, and Tori's heart was instantly constricted by the coil as an absence of Beck that she had been longing for him ever since she left California. _Trouble_ by Never Shout Never. She frowns and crosses her arms over her chest, closing her eyes and remembering her video chat with Beck, whom still loved her even though she was all the way across the country. She still loved him, and she _always_ will. It was official, just like she decoded earlier when she was iChatting.

_My Life Sucks Without You, Beck Oliver._


	20. Diss Me, Kiss Me

**Chapter Twenty: Diss Me, Kiss Me**

**The Girl: **_Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_blue-gray lace-trimmed Diane von Furstenberg camisole, black Blank Denim short-shorts, black Guiseppe Zanotti lace-upcork wedges, gray metallic embellished Louis Vuitton Hampton's bag.  
><em>**Where: **_Briarwood-Octavian Country Day's Auditorium  
><em>**When: **_Tuesday, 10:28 a.m._

**The Girl: **_Alicia Rivera  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_gray pinstripe J Brand pre-ripped cigarette skinny jeans, metallic black Prada wedges, white appropriately wrinkled three-quarter sleeve Ralph Lauren button-down, black shrunken denim Alexander Wang blazer, slate gray double-handled Kenneth Cole miniature bowling bag.  
><em>**Where: **_Briarwood-Octavian Country Day's Auditorium  
><em>**When: **_Tuesday, 10:28 a.m._

**The Girl: **_Kristen Gregory  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_bleach-stained and pre-ripped True Religion skinny jeans, a turquoise v-neck Geren Ford camisole, ruby red Juicy Couture velour zip-up hoodie, black Miu Miu crushed velvet flats, black embellished four-pocket Juicy Couture tote.  
><em>**Where: **_Briarwood-Octavian Country Day's Auditorium  
><em>**When: **_Tuesday, 10:28 a.m._

It was Tori's second week of attending BOCD, and there was already an announcement that had to be made for the junior class. Tori sat with her new best friends, the ones who she got along with the best: Kristen and Alicia. While Claire and Dylan sat with Massie on the opposite side of the auditorium, much to Tori's belief since she really didn't want to deal with Massie Block's icy, snob attitude. But what Tori really didn't understand, was why Massie actually _hated _her. . . but much to her liking, Tori didn't care either. Principal Burns stood on the stage, arms folded tightly across her chest and staring at each student individually with her beady black eyes.

"I'd like to call attention to my Junior class." Principal Burns squawked.

"Caw, caw!" someone crowed from the audience, it didn't bother their Principal because she only rolled her beady eyes and cleared her throat. She was used to it by now.

"This upcoming Thursday, auditions will be held for the Talent Show from sixth period to eighth period, come during any time that is possible for you. As long as you're not illegally skipping one of your class periods." Principal Burns said to the two hundred-thirteen Juniors that were in the auditorium.

Tori's heart soared, and her eyes fluttered happily. She grabbed Alicia's hand, ecstatic, and exhaled a heavy, deep breath. If she auditioned for the school's Talent Show, it definitely would feel like she never left California. Maybe she could coordinate with her parents about her friends flying to New York so they could see-and-appreciate her performance. But, then again. . . what if they thought Tori had betrayed them by performing in another school's Talent Show? No, they aren't shallow and cold-hearted. At least Cat, André, Robbie, and Beck aren't.

"Ow, Tori." Alicia whispered under her breath, Tori immediately let go of her friend's hand. She hadn't realized how tight she was holding onto Alicia.

"I can't believe this school has a talent show." Tori gushed excitedly.

"_Every_ school does." Alicia stiffled a giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. Tori ignored the jab and bounced happily in her cushiony auditiorium seat, gnawing down on her pouty bottom lip. She glanced around, Kristen was smiling for her and so was Alicia. Tori received icy glares from Massie, sympathetic looks from Claire, no look from Dylan - she was too focused on what Principal Burns was saying, which Tori had tuned out after a while, Derrick was crinkling a twinkly smile, Cam gave her a semi-confused look on why she was so excited, Josh was oblivious to Tori's excitement, and Kemp was grinning sheepishly at her. . . who knows why.

"Are you gonna try out?" Kristen asked, noting Tori's expression.

"Yeah... I was a stand-in for my older sister when she got a swollen tongue and performed in Hollywood Arts' musical, and I was discovered as a natural talent, so I got a recommendation for being a student at the school." Tori chimed, her heart swelling up like a balloon at her old accomplishment.

"Sounds amazing." Alicia's eyes danced with excitement.

"Leesh, you should try out too." Kristen offered, "with your awesome dancing."

"I think... I think I will, if you don't mind, Tori." Alicia looked at her new friend.

"Not at all." Tori said earnestly.

Alicia smiled brightly. "Cool."

When Principal Burns excused the junior class, Alicia stood up and looked around to see if Massie had already left the auditorium. Claire and Dylan were nowhere in sight, but the boys had trailed back to walk out with Kristen, Alicia, and Tori. Derrick slung his arm around Tori's shoulders, making her skin heat up as it had done when he came over her house on Friday with everyone, and she felt her heart skip at least three beats inside of her chest. She didn't want to feel this way, she wanted to believe that Derrick wasn't even attractive. . . but she can't control her emotions, or feelings any longer. Kemp put an arm around Kristen's waist, and from the look on her pale, beautiful face, she liked when he was close to her. Josh entwined his fingers with Alicia's, and her olive-toned skin flushed a rosy pink. Cam was left alone, shuffling his feet against the carpeted floor of the auditorium with his hands deep in his pockets.

"I'm guessing from your excitement, that you're trying out for the talent show." Derrick said sincerely, pulling Tori's body slightly closer to his. Tori felt her face burn, a slow blush creeping up from her chest to her neck and finally coloring her tanned cheeks.

"Yeah." Tori nodded slowly, casting a glance at Alicia, who happened to be in her own little world, receiving small butterfly kisses on her cheek and neck from Josh. Her friend giggled like a small child, and her cheeks remained a rosy pink.

"I bet you'll be great." Cam chimed from behind the crowd.

"Where's Massie, Claire, and Dyl?" Kristen wondered, as Kemp snuck a soft kiss on her neck. Her pale cheeks turned pink, and tried not to giggle from his touch.

"We'll see them later." Alicia insisted, running a hand through her glossy black locks. Kristen left it at that, walking with her group of friends to the cafeteria. When they entered the caferia, Massie was sitting at her rightful place at Table Eighteen. Dylan sitting at the chair where Derrick had sat on Tori's first day, and Claire sitting across from Dylan, Massie was tapping her French manicured nails impatiently on the bamboo table top.

"Sit." Massie demanded, waiting for her friends to sit down at their respective seats at Table Eighteen. Everyone took theirs spots, leaving Tori without a seat as Massie had been on the first day Tori came to BOCD. Alicia looked sympathetically at her friend, then turning to glare at Massie while she was texting on her iPhone. Tori rolled her eyes, turning on her Guiseppe Zanotti lace-up wedge heel and stalked around to look for another table to sit at. Without hesitation, Tori sat down at Table Three with Claire's LBR (losers beyond repair) friends Layne Abeley, Heather, and Meena.

"Aren't you friends with Massie?" Layne snorted, eyeing the famed Pretty Committee's table.

"No way." Tori's brown eyes widened, then narrowed, as she pursed her gloss-less lips into a tight line. Clearing her throat, Tori was ready to explain to Layne everything that happened. She seemed decent enough to know the truth, and something tells Tori that they'll be good friends within a time's notice. If Claire was friends with her, so would Tori – she has a good judge of character.

"You were sitting there, at table eighteen, on your first day." Layne commented.

"Massie hates my guts, uh, like a lot." Tori mumbled, looking over her shoulder and glaring at the fierce brunette with dark amber eyes and glossy chestnut hair. She looked so perfect, that it made Tori want to rip her brown hair out by the roots and pour acid down her throat. . . and this was serious, because Tori _never _had violent thoughts before in her entire seventeen years of life.

"Sounds like Massie Block." Layne snickered, looking over at her friend Heather.

"What else is she like? Other than a snobby, spoiled, bratty Ice Queen who's obsessed with designer clothing and likes to bring other people down so she feels better about herself?" Tori wondered.

"You described her perfectly, like you've been here your entire life." Meena commented, making Tori laugh a little.

"What's your name again?" Layne asked.

"Tori Vega." she replied instantly, a smile formed on her face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Layne. These are my friends, Heather and Meena. You obviously know Claire if you've met the Pretty Committee." She looked over at the towhead sitting across from Massie's second-in-command.

"Tell me all about that Pretty Committee." Tori heard herself say to Layne.

"My pleasure." she grinned, eyeing Heather and Meena.

"This should be good." Tori mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, so you know Massie Block, since you've described that snotty brat perfectly. Alicia, you seem to get along fantastically with – which seems to irritate Massie more than when Alicia tried to start her own Clique. Alicia is one of the best dancer's in the entire school, next to Olivia Ryan, whom everyone calls Duh-Livia because she's so stupid it's not even funny. Kristen Gregory is on scholarship, she's also a really sporty girl who is the girls' soccer team captain – she's really smart and really cool to hang out with, I started hanging out with her over the summer in eighth grade, but then Massie Block found out, and she flipped her shit. Dylan is the youngest Marvil, and she is the Pretty Committee's access to the celebrity world. She has weight issues, and is constantly worried about being more than a size one in jeans." Layne explained.

"You can use these as ploys to get revenge on anyone." Heather spoke up.

"Yeah, that would be a revolution." Meena added.

"Maybe I will, if nothing clears up between me and the Pretty Committee." Tori said, receiving creepy yet genuine smiles from the three girls sitting at the table. And as if right on cue, Alicia Rivera herself walked over to Layne's table, and sat down beside Heather. Everyone (Layne, Meena, and Heather mainly) stared with bewildered eyes, wondering why Alicia had come sit with them instead of with her bossy alpha. She looked at them, smiling kindly and eating her California Rolls.

"You don't mind if I sit here, right?" Alicia said, keeping her voice soft.

"Not at all, but.. Why are you here? Aren't you embarrassed to be sitting with 'LBR' like us?" Layne snorted, folding her arms across her chest angrily.

"Not anymore." Alicia said earnestly. Layne smiled, not just because of what Alicia had said.. But because Claire and Kristen were coming over to sit with them, as well. Tori looked at them, not surprised that Kristen had come over to the table but was taken aback when Claire joined them. But only slightly since she is friends with Layne.

"Hey Claire." Layne said.

"Hey Layne." Claire giggled, sitting down beside Tori at the table.

"Why aren't you with Massie?" Tori asked, watching Kristen sit down in between Heather and Meena. The room at the table was tightening.

"She made a big deal about us sitting with you during the assembly, so we got up and left." Alicia explained, a smile forming again from her breakaway.

"Losing her minions." Meena snickered under her breath to Heather. The (ex?) Pretty Committee members pretended they didn't hear Meena's comment, and focused on their new friend. But nobody said anything, for a _good reason_.

"So, Tori, I hear you're gonna audition for the talent show." Said an unwanted voice that approached the table. Tori's spine stiffened, and she slowly craned her neck to stare up into Massie Block's determined eyes. She noticed as Massie's bottom lip twitched, curling her lips into a snide grimace, her fiery amber eyes narrowed, and she had her French manicured hands firmly on her curvy hips. She tapped her Salvatore Ferregamo-clad ballet flat, her eyes boring into Tori's. She turned around in her seat and stood up, leveling and sizing to Massie Block.

"Yeah, what're you gonna do about it?" Tori rose an eyebrow, putting one hand on her hip and letting the other dangle limply at her side.

Massie tilted her head up slightly, pursing her lips into a tight line then slowly parting them, "absolutely nothing, I'm just going to watch you fail and tank the auditions. No LBR ever gets into the talent show."

"As far as you know, I'm not an LBR. Nobody is, except for you, Massie. And for the record, I'm an extremely gifted singer... which is why I attended Hollywood Arts, a school you'd never be able to get into becaus of your lack of talent. Unless you consider insecurity, vain bitches as being your talent." Tori smirked, unaware of where this ballsy-ness came from.

She narrowed her amber eyes, "I am not an LBR... I'm probably one of the most gifted people in this retarded school. More talented than you."

"Massie, the only reason you're fuckin' respected is because everyone is afraid of you. Which I don't understand, because there isn't anything to be afraid of. You're insecure, and face the facts that you are a loser. You talk down to people because you're afraid that they could be better than you, so you tell them what you think will bother them. Making people cry is part of your life, just because you're insecure about yourself, and the fact you don't have the most fabulous life at home makes things worse. Stop being such a bitch, Massie Block, and maybe you're friends won't pretend to like you." Tori growled through her teeth.

Massie rose a hand, and in the next second, Tori was slapped across the face. It reminded her of when Tori was first pregnant, and Jade had slapped her because Beck had broken up with her for Tori. Her skin turned paler, and she felt like ice had been injected into her veins. And then, suddenly, Tori broke out of her frozen stance and ground her teeth together, curling her hands into fists. Before Massie could say "Ehmagawd", a fist had been connected with the brunette's perfect face – Massie stumbled back, and gasped, narrowing her amber eyes at the newcomer.

"What the _hell _is your problem?" Massie asked through a snarl.

"No, what's _your_ problem, Massie? Not used to having people stand up to you.. Well, fuckin' get _used_ to it because I'm not gonna put up with your shit while I'm attending BOCD. I got enough back in California, and I'm not having the best life. So, shut the fuck up, and stay _out_ of my way." and with that, Tori Vega hoisted her bag over her shoulder and stalked out of the café.

Everyone stared, watching as Massie's left eye twitched angrily. Suddenly, people stood up from their seats and clapped for the bold move Tori had pulled against Massie Block. Astonished, and torn between friends, Alicia and the rest of the girls sat there, unsure what they could do to fix things. But Claire watched as Layne clapped as hard and loud than everyone else was, cheering on the ballsy Tori Vega, wanting to see it happen again but in slow motion. Massie was fuming, and glaring down at her supposed best friends, wondering why they hadn't done anything to stand up for her. Massie's spine stiffened when she saw Derrick running out of the café in the direction Tori had gone off, and then she clenched her teeth harder together, vowing to get revenge on Victoria Vega the next chance she got. Even if she had to pull some strings from victorious movies that earned five stars mainly because of their sinister pranks and devilish minds.

_Outside the Caf__é_

Tori rushed away from the cafeteria, not believing what had actually just happened. At first, when she exited the crowded, applauding room – she thought it was just all in her imaginaton, but that soon changed when she was down the hall and heard someone calling her name. Tori refused to stop, but then someone grabbed her wrist gingerly and halted her, she turned around to see that Derrick had come after her.

"That was amazing, Tori." Derrick complimented.

"I don't know where that came from." Tori admitted. "I didn't even stand up to Jade like that."

"Who's Jade?" Derrick rose his eyebrows.

"That goth girl who you were gawking at on Friday." Tori said, watching as he chuckled lightly – he obviously remembered and knew who she was talking about.

"She's pretty hot, think I could get her number?" he asked jokingly, earning a gentle nudge from Tori and an eye roll casted in his direction. Derrick bit his lip, lowering his eyes to look down at his scuffed laceless Converse and her lace-up wedges, inhaling and slowly exhaling. "You know, I'm surprised you're not exactly like Massie."

"Ew, why would I?" She made a face.

"You dress like her and the rest of the Pretty Committee." Derrick pointed out.

"My older sister is obsessed with fashion." she explained. "but I'm not a bitch."

"I can see that." Derrick observed, smiling.

"But I can be when I want to." Tori said, watching as Derrick stood stiffly where he was.

"Oh really?"

Slowly, Tori leaned in and her lips brushed against his ear, not wanting to hold anything back any longer. She was all new and ballsy, ready to take charge and take down Massie Block – whatever it takes to do so. In a sultry voice, Tori whispers, "if you like that sort of thing," as she entwines their fingers together and then positions her head directly in front of his.

Without a second thought, Derrick leans in and presses his lips softly against hers. Not a second of hesitation passed to make Tori kiss back him, feeling the rush of heat returning to her lower abdomen – she couldn't believe she was actually kissing Derrick Harrington, with no thoughts of Beck flooding the back of her mind for the first time since Friday.

Remember what they say, Tori... It takes everything to take down a leader. Even if has to start with becoming a couple with Massie Block's supposed lover.


	21. Invitations

**Chapter 21:** Invitations

**The Girl:** _Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe:** _pre-ripped and glitter-stained Sevens skinny jeans, black wife beater, violet ruffled v-neck see-through sleeveless shirtdress, metallic bronze five-inch Brian Atwood open-toed pumps  
><em>**Where:** _BOCD Auditorium  
><em>**When:** _Thursday, 12:45 p.m. (6th period)_

It was sixth period, and Tori was planning to audition for the talent show. Alicia had study hall that period, so it gave her the opportunity to wish her friend good luck in auditioning. Derrick was in the same study hall as Alicia, so he was capable of watching Tori perform and flaunt her singing talent for the 'judges' for the talent show. The two of them sat there, in the audience inconspicuously. Also, while Alicia was there, she would be auditioning after Tori to show the teachers her amazing dancing ability. In this sort of competition, with this particular person – Alicia didn't feel bad about completing, especially since it wasn't fighting for the top. Massie wasn't involved, and it felt good to know that.

"Tori Vega, please come out."

"That's me." Tori breathed heavily, stepping out from behind the curtains and stepping to the center stage where everyone was required to begin their audition. Tori tugged gently on the gold chain dangling around her neck that rested against her cleavage, and looked at her friends for strength.

"Good luck." Derrick and Alicia mouthed. Tori smiled.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Rosen asked, raising an unplucked eyebrow.

"Singing." Tori said.

The teachers nodded in unison, allowing Tori to know that she was able to start singing. The 'DJ' – student technicians – worked the music up on the catwalk above, playing the track for the song Tori was going to sing. The teachers waited, listening to the tempo of the music as one of the students brought up a microphone for Tori so she could project her voice to whom was listening.

"_Are you listening? Hear me talk, Hear me sing. Open up the door, easy less, Easy more. When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there? Is it something I should know? Easy come, Easy go_." Tori sang, gripping the microphone in hand.

Everyone started whispering at how she started her audition, pleased with the singing technics and the choice of song. They'd heard about the song, watching a 'Louis Nordoff' singing at the Karaoke Dokey almost a year ago.

"_Not in your head, don't hear a word I said. Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate. I try to talk to you, but you never even knew, so, what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me? I'm so sick of it,your attention never stick. Never listen, you never listen. I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit. Never listen, you never listen_."

The teachers wrote down specific things on their score boards for the auditions beside Tori's name, one of the female teachers (Mrs. Morrow) started tapping her foot to the beat of Tori's song and was almost smiling. Tori was pleased, and smiling a victorious smile of her own as she waited for the pick-up in tempo.

"_I scream, your name. It always stays the same. I scream, and shout, so what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, Hey! Woah oh oh. Woah, oh oh, woah oh oh, woah oh oh oh. Easy come, Easy go_."

Tori moved around the stage, gripping the standless microphone tightly and close to her lips, feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins and her heart racing as she sang. This surely impressed the teacher judges, because at least she wasn't standing in one place like someone with stage fright would have. . . Tori is semi-used to performing in front of people. It's what a talented person can do.

"_Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin, come again? Tell me what I get, opposite, opposite; show me what is real, if it breaks, does it heal? Open up your ear, why do you think that I'm here? Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me? Gotta know, gotta know wh at am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you, so what's it gonna be? Tell me, can you hear me?_"

Tori jumped around the stage, walking and thrashing, feeling like a real pop star in front of millions of people that had come to see her perform for the first time in the Staples Coliseum. She felt excited, and thought she was going to burst from all the excitement that she was currently feeling. . . Tori started wondering what her friends thought of her singing. Did they think she was horrible? Was she off-key? Were they embarrassed that she was doing this?

Those thoughts soon drifted as it kicked into the chorus once more.

"_I scream, your name. It always stays the same. I scream, and shout, so what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, Hey! Woah oh oh, woah oh oh, woah oh oh, woah oh oh ohhhhhh... Freak the freak out. I scream, your name... But you never listen_."

Tori keeps her eyes locked on Derrick, her heart beginning to swell up in her chest like when she found out about the talent show. She stood in front of the stage, twisting on her heel and stomping her foot down, bringing the microphone to her lips again, sneaking in a quick breath before bellowing out again.

"_No, you never listen_." and then Tori whispers, "freak the freak out."

"_You never listen_." she holds out the last word for a few seconds, before striking out her foot and putting a hand on her hip. Her chest rose and fell unevenly from the lack of breaths she took in between, but she had been okay and was capable of doing the entire performance for her teachers.

The teachers started clapping, and so did her friends. She definitely felt like she was performing in front of a live audience at Staples Center in her beloved California. Tori put the microphone where it belonged and hopped off the auditorium's stage, making her way toward Alicia and Derrick, a fat smile spread across her tanned face.

"We'll let you know fifth period tomorrow." one of the teachers up front said. Instead of replying , Tori simply sat down and threw out a whispered good luck to Alicia before she went up to the stage and took her place where Tori had before she started singing just moments ago. Derrick grasped Tori's hand, both of them keeping their eyes on Alicia for her performance.

The 'DJ' started playing Alicia's track of Fearless by Taylor Swift. She was doing ballet with a splash of jazz and hiphop throughout the entire song, amazing and showing her true talent and passion of dance. She pirouetted, sashayed, flitted, twirled, pivoted, and leaped all across the stage toTaylor Swift's hit song. She chose the song from her iPod, and when she spoke to her instructor Sondra about her audition, it was her teacher who suggested this song as a good tempo and medium for a dancer's breakout. Derrick and Tori watched, astonished, and it made Tori wish she was a famous singer so she could have Alicia as the head choreographer for her shows. Alicia Rivera was _that _good. When the song ended, Alicia was typically out of breath, her fully developed chest rising and falling unevenly as Tori's had when she finished singing. The teachers, Tori, and Derrick started clapping at the performance, the two teenagers cheering and jokingly asking for an 'encore' dance. Alicia smiled, bowing and retying her ponytail as she stepped down from the stage.

"You were amazing, Alicia." Derrick complimented, smiling.

"Thanks." Alicia's cheeks burned, from the adrenaline and his compliment.

"Yeah, Leesh... Really amazing." said a familiar voice from behind.

The three teenagers turned to see a certain amber-eyed brunette standing there, with her arms crossed over her B-cup chest and boring her amber eyes directly into Tori's. Normally, anyone who she stared at shrunk down to catepillar-size, but Tori wasn't that type of person. Mainly because she came from California, and she dealt with people like Massie Block once before, only she learned her lesson from being bullied around. It wasn't going to happen again. Tori rolled her eyes, not really caring or wondering why Massie bothered to show her face at the auditorium, but then she remembered how Massie wanted to see how Tori _tanked _her audition for the talent show.

"What do you want?" Alicia asked.

"I came to see how the audition was. Tori, did you stink? How did you take their rejection?" Massie asked, insincerely with a bitchy, obnoxious tone.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I was great, actually. Hey, Massie, if you're so talented... How come I don't see _you _getting on that stage to enter the talent show?"

"Because the school doesn't need to see _my_ pure talent." Massie shot back.

"Whatever." Tori mumbled under her breath, rising from her seat and grabbing her handbag from the cushion. She hoisted it over her shoulder, stormed out from the aisle, pushed passed Massie forcefully and stalked out of the auditorium: she wasn't in the mood for another fight with the conniving bitch and she didn't need to get suspended, **already**. Alicia and Derrick stood up, too, and walked out after Tori – wanting to know where she was headed off to, most likely her next period class.

When they found her, Tori was leaning against one of the vending machines, one arm dangling at her side while the other had a phone pressed to her ear. She was waiting three rings, for this specific person to answer the phone, and she silently prayed that they _did_ answer her.

"Hello?" a wind chime voice echoed into the receiver.

"Cat? Hey." Tori said, exhaling with relief.

"OMG, hey Tori." Cat fluttered into the phone. "Wanna talk to Beck?"

"No, that's okay, right now.. I actually wanna talk to you." Tori said.

"Okay, but, how is that BOCD school you told me about? Are the people nice?" the lovely, bubbly redhead said into the phone. Her over-excited voice hard to keep up with, but Tori knew how to manage what her friend was saying.

"The school is wonderful, nothing like Hollywood Arts, though. And, I made quite a few friends... and one enemy." Tori said, updating her friend on the school life. Cat made a frustrated, noisy huff into the phone, desperate for details on the social scene at BOCD. Tori wasn't the one to hesitate. "There's this girl, May-see Blech, who has been practically riding my ass since I first arrived because she thinks I'm like a major threat or something. But I totally bitched her out the other day in lunch."

"May-see Blech? That's a funny name." Cat giggled into the phone.

Tori playfully rolled her eyes. "The girl's real name is Massie Block. But she hates when people mispronounce her name."

"Ohhh." Cat murmured, stifling another giggle. "It is pretty funny, though."

"I know, I made it up."

Tori received glances from Derrick and Alicia, who were patiently waiting for her while she was on the phone with Cat Valentine. She didn't mouth anything to them, instead she thought of the next thing that she was going to say to her bubbly friend.

"Um, Cat, can I ask you something?" Tori whispered, holding the phone close to her mouth.

"Anything!" Cat chirped.

"How would you feel about coming to New York? To witness me performing in the talent show." Tori requested, politely waiting for her friend to reply.

"I'd love to! What about Beck and Jade? And André? Whabbout Violet? Robbie and Rex?" Cat fluttered excitedly into the phone, Tori thought her mind would explode from all the suggestions mentioned into the conversation.

"That would be fantastic if you all came to support me!" Tori said without a second thought, her thoughts drifting to how it would be to reunite with Jade, Violet, Robbie and Rex, André, and _Beck_. Her heart tripled in beat inside of her chest, thinking of how she could plan the reunion with her (ex?) boyfriend. Beck would go back stage to see her, sweeping Tori into his arms and placing the most passionate kiss imaginable on her pouty lips, promising to never let her go and that they could become engaged again. Tori loved the idea.

"Tor, did you hear me?" Cat said.

_Oh right_, Tori thought to herself, temporarily forgetting that she was still on the phone with Cat. "Sorry, no."

"Oh, well, I'm gonna talk to Jade and Beck. I know André's parents would be cool with it, and so would Robbie's grandmother. Violet's aunt would be completely okay with it." Cat said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Oh, okay, that sounds great... well, I have to go, Kitty Cat." Tori said.

"Bye Tori! Text you later!" Cat announced before ending the conversation completely. She pressed end on her Sidekick, and dropped the phone into her purse. Alicia and Derrick were silently chatting amongst themselves, waiting for their friend to get off the phone. She cleared her throat, capturing their attention once more.

"What's going on?" Alicia rose an eyebrow.

"Just inviting my friends to the talent show." Tori said simply. They slowly nodded.

"Tor, can I talk to you for a minute?" Derrick murmured.

Alicia gave Tori a glance, adding a slow nod and pursing her freshly glossed lips into a tight line. After a few moments of hesitation, staring at Alicia, then Tori nodded once and moved away from the vending machine. Derrick grabbed the newcomer brunette's hand, and guided her down the hallway, no questions were asked as they turned down more hallways and came to a stop to a door in the back of the school.

"Where are you taking me?" Tori whispered.

"Keep your voice low." was all Derrick said, pushing the door carefully open and leading Tori out of the school. They rounded the side of the building, tiptoeing to a jutting out brick building that resembled a tool shed attached to the school. Derrick opened the door with one hand, barely making any creaking noise, and gently pushed Tori to the door. Indicating that he wants her to step inside.

No questions, Tori began walking down a straight staircase. She held her breath, biting her lip and click-clacking down the wooden, rickety steps that lead somewhere, most likely to a hidden (more likely forbidden) room underneath the school, from what it seems. Next, with Derrick following close behind – the door shut, above them – there was a black wooden door and a lone red light. Derrick jiggled the doorknob a few times, then opened it with one push and flicked on the lights inside of the room.

Tori stared around the narrow, spacious room. There was a television monitor on the far side of the room, with five hot pink faux-fur director's chairs a few feet away. Around the room, there was a Starbucks kiosk, popcorn machine cart, a vanity with Hard Candy and Sephora's newest line of makeup and nail polish, four clothing racks hung jeans and shirts in every color from Ralph Lauren, Marc Jacobs, D&G, and Stella McCartney's clothing line. Beside the vanity, was a rack of variety sunglasses from different designers, and along the carpeted rug was different shoes from flats to stiletto boots, in every height, design, and style in between. A red velvet three-person cushion was the outcast in the room.

"What _is_ this?" Tori gaped, her twinkly eyes wide.

"BOCD bomb shelter... discovered it from the PC." Derrick explained, taking Tori over to the plush velvet couch that was along the wall that held different pictures from the Pretty Committee since they were in seventh grade.

"This is.._ awesome_." Tori said, amazed in what she was seeing. Then, she quickly recovered from her awe. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I need to talk to you, Tori... If you don't mind." Derrick mumbled, his eyes astonished but also ashamed as if he was hiding something from her.

"Shoot." Tori sat down on the couch, taking off her Brian Atwood open toed pumps and bringing her legs up onto the couch, pressing them to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees, looking at the dirty blonde starred soccer player. Derrick sat down beside her on the couch, leaning against the back of the couch and putting an arm around Tori's shoulders.

"Victoria, how do you feel about me?" Derrick asked, "you're just so hard to figure out. I can't tell what you're thinking, or how you_ really _feel about me – when we first met, you seemed like you hated me. But just _two _days ago, I kiss you and you kiss me _back._. What's up with that?"

"I think you're extremely attractive. And I didn't want to like you, because I think I still have feelings for my ex-boyfriend, Beck, but he's all the w ay across the country." Tori said.

"Tori..." Derrick's hurt voice trailed off.

"Wait, Derrick, how do you feel about me... before I continue?" Tori couldn't help but ask the attractive boy beside her.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. But I didn't want to fall for you because something told me that you already had a boyfriend, judging from how attractive you are. But ever since, I haven't been myself... When I saw you, everything change for me.. All of a sudden, gravity isn't holding me to the planet; it's you. And nothing else matters to me." Derrick keeps his voice low, with his caramel eyes locked on Tori the entire time he's speaking.

Tori is at a loss for words, unaware of how to reply back to the most sincere, sweet, and charming words she'd ever heard. . . aside from Beck's proposal those some months ago before she'd lost the baby. Tori thought about how life would be like if she did have the baby; a beautiful baby girl at home while she was at school. Her family probably still would have moved, and Beck would come visit every other weekend to see his daughter. But things could've been different between them, would Tori still feel this way about Derrick? Would he accept her having a daughter?

"Tor?" Derrick took the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." she murmured, "that was really sweet of you, Derrick. No one has ever said anything like that to me, it was really thoughtful and sincere. I loved every word you said."

"Thanks." he blushed.

And then, her heart slowed down in her chest. "Derr, can I tell you something... Something I've never told anyone else?"

"Of course." Derrick seemed honored.

Tori took a deep breath, "I was engaged... Before I left California. To my boyfriend. Because I had gotten pregnant from a one-time thing with him, but he truly loved me. Everyone was so excited that I was going to be a mother, especially my family. But tragedy struck and I had lost my baby due to stillbirth. Things weren't the same, and we moved here because my mother thought it would be good for me to have a fresh start..."

"Wow, I–I'm so sorry." Derrick admitted, astonished.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Tori's eyes watered.

Derrick nods, "promise."

And then, just like the first time, Derrick slowly leaned in and pressed his warm lips against Tori's. She was hesitant for a few seconds, and then she applied pressure into their kissing – lifting her hand and tangling her fingers in his tousled dirty blonde hair. Derrick held onto her, his lips hot against hers, and he trailed his tongue along her bottom lip. Tori slowly opened her mouth, inviting his tongue inside, and swirling her own tongue around his mouth. Soon, their tongues were tangoing.

Before either could become invited and too into the kiss, Derrick and Tori both pulled away and stared at each other. Derrick's eyes flickered, Tori's eyes danced with excitement. Wishing she could've kissed him a little bit longer, but it was best that they didn't continue right away.

After all, kissing invites certain things. . .

"What does this make us?" Tori heard herself ask.

"Invite me over to your house, and we'll discuss this topic more." Derrick said with a teasing smile, lacing their fingers entwined and caressing her palm with his thumb. Slowly, Tori thought it over and nodded with a tiny smile. She actually wanted Holly and David (and Trina) to meet her amazing friend – and possibly new boyfriend – Derrick Harrington.

Surely, if she liked Derrick, they would too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**okay... so how many people are liking this story so far? Do you like where I'm heading with the plot... feel free to let me know if you're not liking it, and I'll try my best to change it. But just a warning, I may not be updating for a while after this weekend because my mother's taking everything away from me since I am quote-unquote failing (even though my overall average is a 74). Anyway, give me your feedback.**

**Oh, and...**

**Hit favorite, review, review, review, review, AND review! *heart***


	22. Watch Me

**Chapter 22: **Watch Me

**The Girl:** _Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_bubble-gum pink Roberto Cavalli one-shoulder quarter sleeve cableknit mid-thigh dress, black fitted J Brand skinny jeans, gunmetal gray Converse high tops._  
><strong>Where:<strong>_Backstage  
><em>**When:** _Friday, 3:20 p.m. (Final Rehearsal)_

**The Girl: **_Alicia Rivera  
><em>**The Wardrobe:** _black Racerback tank top, silver and white striped Body Alive short-shorts, black and gold sparkly ballet flats.  
><em>**Where:** _Backstage  
><em>**When:** _Friday, 3:21 p.m. (Final Rehearsal)_

Tori Vega stood backstage, watching as the second act performed their magic tricks for the imaginary audience – which would be filled will almost seven hundred people the following night. She had been calling Cat Valentine every chance she had gotten, but for some reason it went straight to voicemail, which worried the brunette. It was almost her turn for practicing her act, the first time she's actually had to full-blown perform since she was accepted into the talent show, the night before the actual event. She stood by the silk black heavy curtains, her iPhone pressed to her ear, listening to the constant ringing on the other line. She felt someone tap her shoulder, but Tori ignored it, desperate for Cat to answer her phone – the tapping continued, though.

"What?" Tori snaps, lowering her phone from her ear and turning around to see that Alicia Rivera was standing behind her, "sorry, Leesh."

"It's okay." the Latina smiled. "Who were you calling?"

"Cat." she said as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh, why?" Alicia rose a dark eyebrow, pulling the red hairtie out of her glossy black locks and then retying it even tighter.

"Cat said there's a possibility of them coming to the talent show tomorrow, and Cat hasn't answered any of my phone calls since Monday." Tori explained, bringing her iPhone back to her phone and sighing that there wasn't anybody on the other line. Instantly, she hit redial on the keypad and listened to the ringing.

"Let me know if they're coming... My dad could pick them up from the airport." Alicia said coolly.

"That's okay, Trina will be picking them up on her way here." Tori said.

"Your older sister, right?" Alicia giggled, Tori nodded.

"Vega! You're up next!" shouted the instructor for the talent show. Alicia gave her friend a sympathetic look, and a thumbs up, as Tori flashed back a smile before sauntering to the center stage for her practice. She counted to three, looking up at the catwalk for the 'DJ' to play her new soundtrack's song – she was practicing Freak the Freak Out, but she had another song to sing in mind the following evening. It was just a surprise.

She gripped the microphone tightly in her palm, releasing it from the stand, and positioning it right in front of her pouty lips. Pursing them together into a tight line, she inhaled through her nose and slowly parted her lips to exhale through her mouth; the track started and Tori was ready to start singing.

"Are you listening? Hear me talk, Hear me sing. Open up the door, easy less, Easy more. When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there? Is it something I should know? Easy come, Easy go." Tori bellowed out, beginning to walk around the stage, and that's where it all came from.

For the next three-minutes-and-something-seconds, Tori was all over the stage; bouncing, dancing, shimming, stomping, and twirling to the beat of her song. After the song was done, Tori was out of breath, just as she always was when she had finished singing. Tori placed the microphone in it's proper place, and she sauntered back to the curtains.

Alicia handed the brunette her phone, "miss call." is all she said before making her way to the center stage where Tori had just left.

Her heart revved in her chest, and she immediately scrolled through her phone just to see that it was Cat who had called her while she was performing. Instantly, Tori hit redial and brought the phone to her ear, taking quick breaths as the ringing became more spaced apart. And then, there was that click: a wide smile stretched across Tori's evenly tanned face.

"Tori?" a male's voice said. Her face went white. "Why are you calling Cat?"

"Beck." she gasped into the phone, she felt as if her phone was going to slip between her fingers, so Tori struggled to keep a firm grip on her iPhone and heaved breaths into the phone to show that she was still on the line.

"Give me that, Beck." Cat chimed from the other side of the phone, and it sounded like she was struggling to get her phone back from Beck Oliver. Finally, Cat's breathing was sounding through the phone, "hey Tori.. Sorry I haven't called."

"It's fine, lovely." Tori mused, breathing heavily.

"Why are you breathing like that? Did you have sex with that guy you told me about on Monday?" Cat's voice dropped to a whisper.

"No, I was practicing for the talent show." Tori corrected, her cheeks flushed from the thought that Cat had of her having sex with Derrick Harrington after another week of being his girlfriend, yet her parents _still_ didn't know about him.

"Oh." her redhead friend giggled.

"Anyway, are you coming tomorrow?" Tori got right down to business.

"No." Cat said almost too quickly.

"Oh," Tori lowered her eyes. "Why not?"

"Beck doesn't want to go." Cat said, her voice cracked.

"I–I gotta go." Tori hung up the phone, her heart constricting with the familiar coil that Beck didn't want to take a trip across the country to see her. She thought back to when they were iChatting. . . he had said he loved her, and she said she loved him too; why wasn't he going to come see her at the first chance he got? This made Tori feel like she was suffocating in her own overwhelming emotions.

"You okay? You look pale." Alicia bounced over, her C-cups jiggling with each step she took.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied through her teeth. "I'm going home... Need a ride?"

"No, I'm catching a ride with Claire. She stayed back to watch Cam's soccer practice." Alicia replied, her lips contorting into an annoyed frown.

"See you tomorrow." Tori tried to smile, but it ended up fake – she knew.

Hoisting her gym bag over her shoulder, Tori walked down the stairs to the exit of the auditorium, sledged her way down the glossy halls of BOCD, and finally made her escape to the parking lot where Trina _wasn't_ waiting for her. She pulled out her iPhone, dialing her older sister's number and bringing the phone to her ear, waiting three rings before her sister picked up.

"Sorry baby sis, I'm almost to the school." Trina said before hanging up, a respectable thing to do while you're driving and someone has called you. _This sucks_, Tori thought to herself,_ I am seventeen and I can't drive_.

Tori tapped her foot impatiently against the pavement in BOCD's parking lot, dropping her iPhone into her gym bag and crossing her arms over her chest tightly as she waited for her sister to show up. The back doors of the school opened, and Tori didn't bother looking to see who had come to join her outside of the Hogwarts-esque school. This person tapped her on the shoulder, but Tori didn't turn around or crane her neck to see who was bothering her – instead she firmly and stubbornly stood there, her brown eyes flickering to every car in the parking lot in hopes that it was her sister's car she spotted.

"Need a ride?" a familiar husky voice asked from behind, giving up on tapping Tori's shoulder.

A smile formed on her face, "of course."

Derrick Harrington turned his girlfriend around, pressing his lips softly against hers. Tori's heart was released from the coil when her boyfriend had put his lips on hers, and her heart began racing inside of her chest. Tori's skin heated up at his touch, and this made her want to step closer – so she did, for a little while. Then Derrick pulled away.

"C'mon." Derrick held up his keys, grabbed Tori's hand, and guided her to the faded black 1970 Mustang convertible that was dead-center in the parking lot, parked next to a familiar-looking silver Range Rover. Tori's heart stopped, as she glanced at the sleek, expensive car next to her boyfriend's car, lowering herself into the passenger seat and tossing her gym bag into the back. Derrick didn't say anything, he just put the keys into the ignition and geared his car into reverse.

The car backed out of it's spot, Derrick geared to drive and floored the gas peddle. Off they were, driving into the 'sunset' even though the sun was still high in the sky. Tori couldn't help laugh as they swerved and turned out of the parking lot, coasting down Westchester's highway. Derrick laughed with his girlfriend, making a sharp turn down the appropriate road and gliding his Mustang entirely down the road until he reached Tori's house. He parked in front of the mile-long driveway, and got out of the driver's seat, rounding the hood of the car and opening Tori's door in a gentleman's manner.

"Thank you, kind sir." She laughed, smiling brightly.

"You are welcome." he said smoothly, helping Tori to her feet and kissing her nose. She blushed, and closed the passenger's door as she stepped onto the curb. The laughing stopped when an UPS truck pulled up behind the Mustang, and a man wearing the normal brown-green shorts-and-shirt, came over holding a package.

"Does Tori Vega live here?" the man asked.

"I'm Tori Vega." she mumbled, refusing to look at the overly-hairy man.

"Package for you." the man handed her the package, and held out a clipboard for the brunette to sign. She nodded, balancing the box on her hip and steading the clipboard at the same time, signing her name on the dotted line and handing the clipboard back to the overly-haired UPS man. He thanked her, and left for his truck, tucking the clipboard under his arm like a female would clutch her Fendi.

"What's in the box?" Derrick asked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist and walking her up to the front door so she wasn't alone for the long walk up the driveway. Tori only shrugged, fishing around her gym bag for her keys and jamming them into the keyhole. She opened the door, bringing Derrick inside, and putting the box on the couch before sauntering over to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat, then going back and joining her boyfriend on the couch.

"It's from.. California." Tori noted when she noticed the label on the box.

"Your friends?" Derrick suggested.

"Maybe." she shrugged, using her key to slice the tape on the box that was sealing it shut.

Dropping her keys beside her, she opened the flaps, and stared at what was inside. A sparkle-covered microphone, a BFF picture frame, a LOVE picture frame, a necklace with a microphone charm, and two DVD's were on the inside of the box. On the side of the box, was a card in a purple envelope. She lifted it, reading everything outloud.

"Tori, we miss you so much. And to show our appreciation, we have all sent you a little something because of your move. Love, André, Jade, Cat, Robbie and Rex, and Violet." Tori's voice trailed off at the end as she realized Beck _hadn't_ been mentioned. Did he seriously _not _miss her like everyone else did?

One by one, Tori picked up her gifts, knowing who had given her what. The silver sparkle-covered microphone was from Jade, the BFF picture was obviously from Cat because there was a picture of her and the bubbly redhead inside the picture frame, the LOVE picture frame had a picture of her and Beck the day they had gotten engaged: Violet had taken the picture, the necklace with the microphone charm was from Robbie and Rex, and the two DVD's were from André. She didn't know what was on the DVD, so she'd have to play them sometime that day.

"What? Nothing from that ex-boyfriend?" Derrick grumbled.

"No." her voice dropped to a whisper, cracked.

"You don't need him." Derrick insisted, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and placing a kiss on her temple. She tried to smile, but Tori couldn't get over the fact that Beck hadn't sent her anything. . . maybe he really didn't miss her.

"Thanks." she said weakly.

**The Girl: **_Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_midnight-blue sequin v-neck Ella Moss sleeveless mid-thigh dress, black and silver sparkly Betsey Johnson five-inch stiletto heels.  
><em>**Where: **_BOCD Auditorium  
><em>**When: **_Saturday, 7:30 p.m. (Talent Show night)_

Tori was nervous, and it made her even more nervous as she peered passed the silk curtains of the auditorium's stage to see how many people were filing into the school's auditorium. People were still coming inside, and it made Tori's heart increase speed inside of her chest, her hands began to feel clammy, and her breath was caught in her throat. But the feeling soon passed when she saw that Derrick was sitting front row, dead center, just to see her. She knew he'd come, unlike her undoubtful_ friends _in California. She looked over at Alicia, away from the audience, latching hands and bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Nervous?" Alicia asked.

"Nope." Tori shook her head one too many times. "You?"

"I was born to perform." Alicia sounded proud, but also scared at the same time.

"So was I." she tried.

And that was the last thing said as Principal Burns started talking, they did the pledge, and the talent show started. Tori was the third act, and she was nervous about how she'd mess up or if the people wouldn't like her new song. The two acts went by quickly, and before Tori knew it: her turn had approached. She stepped onto the stage, center, like she normally did and looked around the crowd: she spotted her parents, then Trina, then Derrick, the Pretty Committee (Massie's deadly glare gave it away), and then. . . a familiar-looking redhead. But that was impossible, she had said that she wasn't coming to the talent show. She took a deep breath, looking up at the 'DJ' and cuing him to start the song's track; someone brought a stool for Tori to sit on.

Tori was wearing a pair of jeans a black hoodie zipped up all the way, her professionally straightened hair was tucked inside of the hood, which was up and shielding her face as she lowered her head. Her heels were peaking out the bottom, which was a dead giveaway that she wasn't going to be wearing that outfit for much longer. She sat down, and was holding an acoustic guitar against her.

"Strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything, is gone. Yesterday I found out about you, even now just looking at you, feels wrong. You say, that you'd take it all back, given one chance, it was a moment of weakness, and you said yes."

Tori was strumming on her acoustic guitar, slowly sliding off the stool as one of the people took it away from her, then more people danced out, and ripped away the other items of clothing: revealing her sequin midnight blue Ella Moss dress and sparkly silver and black Betsey Johnson stiletto heels. The guitar was taken away, and then, the tempo picked up from the 'DJ' up in the catwalk.

"You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice before you let it all go, you should've known that word that what you did with her, would get back to me. And I should've been there in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at me feet. You should've said no, naby, and you might still have me."

Tori was dancing around the stage, with people mimicking her well-choreographed movements. Twirling, shimming, and shaking her hips, her voice loud and proud without the microphone – for now. And then, she skipped to the front of the stage, grabbing the silver sparkly microphone that she'd received from Jade the day before, and brought it to her lips.

"You can see that I've been crying, baby you know all the right things to say, but do you honestly expect me to believe, we could ever be the same? You say that the past is the past, you need one chance, but it was a moment of weakness, and you said yes. "

She held out the final notes for a little longer than you would think, and then skipped pranced around the stage with the Jade-Microphone at her lips, singing her heart out, and constantly looking around the audience to see if anybody else had shown up. The familiar redhead was still in the audience, but Tori didn't want to believe that her friend was actually there: so she settled that her mind was playing tricks.

"You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice before you let it all go, you should've known that word that what you did with her, would get back to me. And I should've been there in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at me feet. You should've said no, naby, and you might still have me."

She was losing breath, but she didn't care. She stood at the edge of the stage, flailing her arms around in the appropriate movements, slightly sticking her developed chest out and having her own arm bent toward her mouth, the one holding the microphone.

" Baby, and you might still have me. Ooohwoohoh, I can't resist, before you go tell me this, was it worth it? Was she worth this?"

Tori announced for everyone start singing along with the chorus, knowing that almost everyone in the room listened to Taylor Swift once upon a time. Everyone stood up from their seats, clapping, hollering, and ready to sing along with the soon-to-be famous Tori Vega.

"You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice before you let it all go, you should've known that word that what you did with her, would get back to me. And I should've been there in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at me feet. You should've said no, naby, and you might still have me."

When the song and it's track ended, Tori was back to center stage, and she was completely out of breath: her chest rose and fell unevenly, and her breath was staggered. Her mouth was dry from singing so much, and her heart was pounding, her veins pulsed with adrenaline: a job well done. She waved to the crowd as they took their seats again, walking back over to the sidelines where Alicia was waiting for her cue.

"You did amazing!" Alicia gushed.

"Thanks, good luck!" Tori shouted as Alicia made her way to the stage and Ke$ha's Tik Tok started blaring through the speakers from the catwalk. Tori walked all the way back to where everyone else was gushing about Tori's unexpected performance, but she didn't care what they had to say.

"Job well done, Vega.. Who would've thought you had actual talent?" someone's snide comment caught the attention of the brunette. She rolled her eyes, looking around until her eyes fell onto a petite, amber-eyed brunette with her hands on her curving hips.

"What do you want?" she said, taking a drink of water.

"Just wanna congradulate you." Massie Block said simply, shrugging her tiny shoulders and walking slowly toward Tori, who didn't move because she was still out of breath from her performance.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"Hey, I have something for you." Massie grinned sheepishly.

"Oh?" she flinched, expecting a punch or slap. But they never came. Instead, she heard someone – or some people – walking toward the two girls. She opened her eyes, seeing the people she thought weren't going to be there.

"Look familiar?" Massie smirked, gesturing to Jade West, André Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie and Rex Shappiro, and Violet McLaughlin.

"OH MY GOD!" Tori screamed, forgetting how tired she was and lunging herself at her friends, trying to envelope them into the same hug as much as possible. They all congradulated her extremely awesome performance, and they all pulled away. Suddenly, they weren't smiling any longer – and this worried Tori Vega. "What?"

"There's one more thing." Massie continued, tossing her curly chestnut hair over her shoulder.

"What's that?" Tori looked over at the brunette.

"Come here." Massie beckoned to the side stage, where the curtains rustled like leaves in autumn. Moments later, a olive-skinned boy with heavenly dark eyes and shoulder-length tousled dark brown hair wearing gray skinny jeans, a navy t-shirt, black leather jacket, and black construction boots walked to where everyone had settled.

Tori opened her mouth to say hello to him, but then she couldn't find the will to speak as she saw Massie walk over to him, throw her arms around his neck, pull their bodies close, and press her heavily-glossed lips onto his. Without warning, Tori's heart stopped beating inside of her chest and everything blurred around her. Her pulse became slow, and she felt like she couldn't breath any longer.

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: okay, this will be the last chapter for the weekend. Who likes what's going on? A little drama involved, right? You know what they say... You can leave the drama behind, but the drama always has it's way back to finding you. Or something like that. Anyway, review your thoughts... for those who are fans of The Clique... does this seem like something Massie Block would actually do, just so she can make things her way and begin destroying Tori's life? I think it is... hehe. XOXO.<strong>


	23. Everything Must Come Out

**Chapter 23**: Everything Must Come Out

**The Girl: **_Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_black fuzzy Juicy Couture short-shorts with "J-Love" written in gold glitter on the butt, wine-colored silk v-neck fitted camisole, white bunny slippers.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega Household  
><em>**When: **_Saturday, 9:04 p.m. (After Talent Show)_

**The Girl: **_Alicia Rivera  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_gray fitted sweats cut-off and cinched at the knee, fuschia and black striped DKNY sweetheart neck tank top, chocolate-and-periwinkle argyle socks.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega Household  
><em>**When: **_Saturday, 9:04 p.m. (After Talent Show)_

**The Girl: **_Cat Valentine  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_sapphire and silver checkered Ralph Lauren board shorts, sunkissed orange and mauve polka dotted Sam Edelman off-the-shoulder fitted tee, emerald and onyx striped socks.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega Household  
><em>**When: **_Saturday, 9:04 p.m. (After Talent Show)_

**The Girl: **_Violet McLaughlin  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_ivory satin Dior lace-trimmed v-neck mini night dress, honey-colored and navy polka dotted argyle socks.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega Household  
><em>**When:**_Saturday, 9:04 p.m. (After Talent Show)_

**The Girl: **_Jade West  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_raven-colored Cynthia Vincent yoga pants, onyx and ivory tight My Chemical Romance t-shirt.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega Household  
><em>**When: **_Saturday, 9:04 p.m. (After Talent Show)_

After the Talent Show, which Tori had gladly coveted the first prize for, the girls had taken Alicia's limo home. Dean, the Rivera's long-time family driver, was supposed to drop Violet off at the hotel she was staying at with André, Robbie, Jade, Rex, and Cat, but she changed her mind at the last minute to go over to Tori's house instead so she could spend time with them. Or, more or less, Tori managed to convince her bubbly blonde friend because she had the strongest feeling the Ice Queen would try to swoop in and steal Violet away from Tori like she'd somehow managed to do with Beck and Rex, Robbie was forced to trail along since he was (possibly) glued to Rex, and André goes wherever Beck does – that's how close they are as friends.

Tori remembered how Massie had brought everyone backstage after the Talent Show, reuniting the best friends from California. And then, once Massie had bluntly kissed Beck in front of Tori – everything felt like it was crashing down. If it wasn't hard enough, Massie had Cam, Kemp, Kristen, Dylan, Claire, _Josh_, and to Tori's strong disliking, Derrick. It practically ripped her heart apart when she asked Derrick to come to her house, and he flat-out refused because he was going over to Massie's. Which she probably bribed for him to do.

The girls were currently gathered on Tori's bed, talking about their opinions on the talent show rankings. Even though Tori loved being victorious, she couldn't stop thinking about Massie and Beck's kiss. She knew is shouldn't bother her, since she was with Derrick – or she still thinks they are together. . . but Tori still _owned_ Beck, California or New York. Everyone noticed their friends blank stare across the room, her eyes glued on the computer screen – and if the girls weren't mistaking, there was a small crystal tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"Tori, you need to. . . calm down." Violet whispered.

"I'm fine." Tori looked over at her friends, forcing a smile.

"Then let's have some fun." Cat insisted.

Everyone laid down on their best friend's bed, as the television hummed to life, and Jade took possession of the remote. While they made themselves comfortable, Holly and Trina came into the room holding bowls of chips and fountain glasses of soda – Tori looked over at her mother and sister, then her brown eyes lazily flickered back to the television, which was currently playing John Tucker Must Die, starring Jesse Metcalfe, Brittany Snow, Arielle Kebbel, Ashanti, and Sophia Bush.

"Are you enjoying your time here, girls?" Holly asked.

"You have an amazing home, Mrs. Vega." Cat commented.

"Thank you, Cat.. It's nice to see the Hollywood Group back together." Holly smiled, "Where's the boys? What where their names. . . André, that boy Robbie and the puppet, and your ex-fiancé B–"

Tori turned and glared at her mother to stop talking, and Holly instantly caught on. Trina pursed her heavily-glossed lips into a tight line, tucking a strand of her newly dyed caramel colored hair behind her diamond-studded ear. Tori briefly glanced at her sister, then payed attention to the movie. Jade sat up on the bed, stretching out her limbs as carefully as possible without hitting anybody or causing herself to slide off the bed. Holly left from the room with Trina after placing everything on the coffee table, closing the door gently behind them. Unexpectedly, Tori's phone and iMac bleeped with notification. She flipped herself off the bed, screwing up her hair and scrunching up her clothes; Tori skipped over to her computer and sat down, seeing it was an iChat Request from **Massiekur**.

"Who's th–"

"It's Massie." Alicia interrupted, flatly. She appeared at her new best friend's side, putting a hand on her shoulder as if for strong sympathy, something Tori would definitely need if there was a plan involved from the fearless and dominating alpha. Holding her breath, Tori accepted the iChat Request from Massie Block. Seconds later, the fiesty brunette appeared on the screen wearing champagne-colored lace-trimmed v-neck Victoria Secret's Angel mid-thigh night dress, her glossy chestnut professionally straightened tresses tossed up in a side ponytail, and white-gold bangles caressing her thin left wrist and her signature gold charm bracelet on her thin right wrist.

"Hey Tori." Massie grinned.

"Why are you on my monitor?" Tori sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No one told you to accept my request." Massie replied, flashing a tight smirk at Tori. Massie's amber eyes drifted to Alicia, and then she glared, silently saying, _traitor._

"How come you want to iChat?" Tori couldn't help but ask.

"I just wanted to see how your little sleepover is going." Massie said in a sickly sweet, innocent voice.

Tori rolled her eyes again, glancing over her shoulder to see that Cat, Violet, Jade, and Alicia were all standing behind her. When Tori returned her stare to the computer monitor, she got a full view of Kristen lounging on the sheepskin rug-covered floor of Massie's bedroom with Kemp Hurley, Dylan was snacking on a bag of chocolate-covered pretzels with André, Robbie was sitting on one of the beanbag chairs talking with Rex and Josh Hotz – who seemed greatly interested in Robbie's ventriloquist act, Claire and Cam were in a full-on heated make out session while sitting on another beanbag chair in the corner of the room. The only two people missing were. . . Beck and Derrick.

"Where's my boyfriend?" Tori asked.

"And your sexy ex-fiancé? They're downstairs getting more snacks." Massie said. Tori's stomach flip-flopped when the bitch mentioned 'ex-fiancé' and 'sexy' in the same sentence. "I don't understand why you'd ever let that hottie go."

"It wasn't my choice." Tori retaliated.

"Don't you ever stand up for yourself?" Massie wrinkled her nose. Before Tori had a chance to reply back, Beck and Derrick busted through the door, entering Massie's all-white, neatly organized bedroom. Derrick hustled over to the computer, knocking Massie completely out of the way, and onto the floor. Beck stood awkwardly behind the soccer player, half-smiling at Tori and the rest of the girls in the room.

"Hey Bab – Tor." Derrick smiled warmly.

"Hey Derrick." Tori tried to smile, her eyes mesmerized and fixed on the guy behind her boyfriend, but she tried not to make it obvious.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't go to your house... I'll stop by later, and maybe spend the night. Sound like a deal?" Derrick proposed.

"Sounds good." Tori nodded. Massie's face appeared on the screen, and she shoved Derrick forcefully out of the way – he stumbled and slid off the chair, Massie took his place, as she fixed her hair.

"Look, Tori... the main reason I decided to send you a request was because I want you to know that Derrick is having so much more fun over here, and that Beck _never_ loved you, even when you were_ pregnant_ with his baby. . . and each time you guys ever had _sex_, it was all _fake_. Everyone here agrees you're a dramatic, selfish, _talentless_ bitch who doesn't deserve to live. So, bye. Maybe I'll see you on Monday in school." And with that, Massie left the iChat.

Tori stared blankly at her computer screen, completely frozen. Every bone in her body went numb and she felt like ice had been injected into her veins, her throat dried up and her breath caught in her throat. Tori's chest slowly stopped beating, but not completely, and everything was muted around her. . . she couldn't even hear the television behind her. Alicia started tapping her on the shoulder, but Tori could barely feel the French manicured nails tapping against her bare skin. She was too stunned.

"Why would she say something so mean to Tori?" Cat whimpered.

"She's just jealous that Tori is better than her." Alicia and Jade reassured.

Tori tried to swallow the giant lump in the back of her throat, but it refused to go down. She thought about how Massie's words couldn't be true, but how else would Massie know that she'd gotten pregnant and they even had sex to begin with... if it didn't come from Beck's mouth? Her heart tightened inside of her chest, and Tori was beginning to feel like someone was suffocating her.

"Tori, you are so much more talented than Massie could ever dream to be." Jade said, trying to bring in some sympathy in hopes of snapping the Latina out of her daze.

"Everyone adores you." Violet chimed musically.

"And you are far from being known as a bitch to anyone at school." Alicia encouraged.

"She is just jealous you are hotter and more popular than her." Cat piped up helpfully. And everything they said, made Tori feel a little better, but she couldn't move. All she thought about, really, was what Massie had said about Beck. And even Derrick, was he really having more fun at Massie's house? Was that why he decided to go over there, instead of being bribed by the witch? Tori parted her lips only slightly, allowing a sliver of air to blow into her mouth, but she didn't speak. A crystal tear formed in the corner of her eye once more, and trailed slowly down her tanned, high-cheekboned face, single file line as the tears came out more and more.

"How did Massie know about me and Beck?" Tori finally found her cracked voice.

Nobody said anything, even Violet turned off the movie. Alicia dragged Tori away from her computer and sat her down on the bed, everyone stared longingly at the beautiful, tear-stained brunette who didn't have any focus. Jade paced back and forth behind the gathered girls, her blue-green eyes staring down at her black socks, thinking quickly of how to cheer up the Latina she once hated. Jade had seen Tori upset, depressed, happy, and angry. . . but that was mainly because of her or Beck. Jade didn't like when Tori was upset, now. Especially if it wasn't from her.

"We need to do something." Jade spoke up, sitting down at Tori's desk, looking over at the girls surrounding a blank, seemingly-lifeless Tori.

"What do you have in mind?" Alicia looked over at Jade.

"Revenge." Jade's lips curled into a sinister grin. Tori instantly snapped out of her daze, looking directly over at Jade. If Tori learned anything since she first met Jade West, the girls' plans were foolproof and someone always ended up running away crying in the end: hopefully this time it would be Massie Block.

"Sweet revenge." Cat and Violet giggled in Unison.

"How does this revenge work?" Tori stood up slowly from her bed, hooking a strand of dark hair behind her ear and keeping her eyes focused on the sinister and popular goth. Jade didn't reply back so instantly, she was obviously thinking of how to explain what they were going to do.

"We'll do something that will bring her all the way back to the bottom of the social ladder." Alicia chimed in, grinning. "She's always feared being an LBR, she's always known herself to be alpha of BOCD. . . but nothing else legit scares her."

"That won't be a problem." Jade replied, her fiery blue-green eyes flickering around the room in attempt of finding the perfect way to destory Massie.

"But take it from me... It's not easy taking down Massie." Alicia mumbled softly.

"I'm _foolproof_." Jade reassured kindly, her eyes twinkling with mischief and desire.

The girls nodded, taking Jade's word for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I need suggestions on how to create a plan for their revenge. If you have any comments or suggestions for me, please private message as soon as you come up with the ideas. I'm desperate. . . I don't recall what made me think of this ending for the chapter, and the plan will be executed in one of the chapters: Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were, which was the original title of this current chapter but then I changed it once I finished writing. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Hope you all have a good Turkey day. *heart*<strong>


	24. Oops Part 1

**Chapter 24:** Oops Part 1

**The Girl: **_Massie Block  
><em>**The Wardrobe:** _crisp ivory denim-looking Stella McCartney collared slit mini-dress with a chunky black leather belt cinched at the waist, metallic gray wedges, a metallic black Salvatore Ferragamo embellished double-handle Hampton's tote.  
><em>**Where:** _The Block Estate  
><em>**When:** _Sunday, 2:09 p.m._

**The Guy: **_Derrick Harrington  
><em>**The Wardrobe:** _white Volcom straight leg jeans, gray and black striped Hurley t-shirt, black high top Converse.  
><em>**Where: **_The Block Estate  
><em>**When: **_Sunday, 2:09 p.m._

**The Guy: **_Beck Oliver  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_black Blank Denim ripped skinny jeans, a pale gray collared Ralph Lauren Black Label button-down, black tie, black faded and scuffed construction boots.  
><em>**Where: **_The Block Estate  
><em>**When: **_Sunday, 2:09 p.m._

After a successful night of destroying Tori Vega's self-esteem, Massie had lounged around her bedroom with her friends for the rest of their sleepover. Even though what she'd done was really harsh, and she betrayed Beck by allowing Tori to know what had happened when she lived in California between them, but she frankly didn't care anymore. She was done dealing with Tori thinking she was better than Massie Block, who was as close to perfection as God would allow. But, when everyone left, Massie ultimately felt like she'd been abandoned, even Claire left for the Guesthouse – until Beck and Derrick decided they were going to stay the night. Together, they sat around watching horror movies on Massie's queen size bed and the boys stuffed their faces with food that Kendra had Inez bring up for them.

"What are we going to do today?" Derrick asked, picking up a pretzel from the bowl and popping it forcefully into his mouth. Massie grinned, recognizing that Derrick still wanted to hang out with her – even though he promised to be with his _girlfriend_ the night before.

"Um, I don't know.. Go into the city?" Massie suggested, gathering her freshly washed chestnut locks and piling them into a messy yet elegant bun on the top of her head. Beck and Derrick exchanged looks, then glanced at Massie – they seemed to really hit it off. Was it because they both shared something with Tori? Massie cringed at the brunette's name creeping into her thoughts.

"Why don't we... Visit Tori?" Beck's suggestion threw off Massie, completely.

The amber eyes narrowed, then squinted into a glare. "Why would you wanna visit _her_?"

"Because she's _my _girlfriend, remember?" Derrick added, clearing his throat.

"Oh, is she?" Massie rose an eyebrow, covering her thin yet full lips with faux-surprise.

Derrick rolled his eyes, "shut up, Block."

"Oh, how I miss you calling me that." She replied coyly.

"Let's go visit Tori." Beck said to Derrick, who nodded and turned on his heel to walk out with his girlfriend's ex-fiancé. Massie stomped her foot, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and contorting her perfect face into a nasty scowl.

"Stay! Here! With! Me!" she exclaimed, losing her cool.

Beck and Derrick stopped dead in their tracks, slowly turning to look at the raging brunette with wide, feared eyes. Four brown eyes locked on Massie, who was fuming from their decision to go after Tori.

"Massie, what do you have against her?" Derrick brought up the deadly question.

"It's complicated." she sneered, turning and stomping over to her bed, plopping down and letting out a noisy sigh.

"I'm sure we can keep up." Beck snickered, glancing at Derrick quickly.

"Fuck you." Massie mumbled into the downfilled comforter. Beck and Derrick didn't say anything else, but instead of leaving – they crossed the spacious, all-white bedroom and stood at each side of Massie, looking down at her, waiting for her to move. She stiffed a giggle, feeling Beck brush against her bare leg. She turned over, her denim dress risen, just barely revealing her lavender Pearl silk boyshorts, but she seemed as if she hadn't noticed her exposure.

"Let's just please go see Massie." Derrick said to Beck, unfazed by Massie.

"Okay." Beck seemed to be the same way, which made Massie scowl again, and she sat up right on her bed. Massie watched as the boys left her bedroom, and completely disappeared out of the Block's mansion. Massie stood up from her bed, heading to her window, and staring down from the floor-to-ceiling French window as they crossed the front lawn and hopped off the curb, walking down the black road. _Did Tori live that close? _Massie wondered, but then waved away the thought like Celine Dion perfume.

**The Girl: **_Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_red and black striped v-neck D&G mid-thigh sweaterdress, gray straight leg True Religion pre-ripped skinny jeans, metallic black calf-high motorcycle boots.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega Household  
><em>**When: **_Sunday, 2:27 p.m._

Her friends left around noon: Alicia back to her mansion and everyone else back to the hotel they were staying at for the duration of being in New York. If Tori was lucky, she might change their mind and want to take some time off from Hollywood to be in New York with her for a while. But, for now, she was alone – in the house – while Holly was out shopping with Trina, and David was working on a crime scene project at the NY Police Department. She went over to her computer, and typed TheSlap into the URL bar. It had been a while since Tori had updated her TheSlap account or even went on the site in the first place. She saw that Robbie had taken pictures of hanging out with Massie's guy friends at her house from the previous night, and it made her stomach churn when she clicked on a picture of Robbie, Rex, Josh, and Derrick all gathered in front of Massie's backyard in ground pool.

"Traitors." Tori mumbles under her breath, clicking My Profile and hovering the mouse above the white box for updating.

**Tori Vega: it's a lonely Sunday.. The boyfriend never showed up..  
><strong>**Mood: Betrayed**

Tori x-ed out of her Internet Browser, swivelled around in her chair and leaped to her feet. She felt bouncy in her Jade-approved clothes, even though that's not entirely what she was aiming for. . . Tori walked over to her iPod and pressed play, Turn To Stone by Ingrid Michaelson began playing from the silver speakers. She smiled, turning up the music since she loved the song – she twirled around, and went over to her bedroom door, swinging the door open and heading downstairs to make herself something to eat.

Downstairs, everything was just eerie quiet, which surprisingly felt nice for Tori. She was used to hearing Trina loudly talking on her iPhone, Holly's sizzling inside the kitchen, and David's constant noise for having Trina to stop talking so he could focus on his work. Tori entered the kitchen, scooping her gray kitten from the floor – whom was eating out of it's dish –, and skipped over to the stainless steel fridge. The kitten purred, licking Tori's forearm and nuzzling against his owner.

"Do you think what May-see said was true?"

Tori asked her kitten, putting the gray ball of fur on the counter – and thankfully, the kitten plopped down it's tiny butt and watched Tori begin pulling random things out of the fridge to make herself a sandwich. The kitten meowed, and licked his paw. Tori finished making a ham-mozzarella-lettuce sandwich, and poured herself a glass of iced tea.

"I'm talking to a cat." Tori realized, stupidly. The kitten meowed a small giggle.

She sat at the island counter, eating her sandwich in silence, with the kitten staring at her with his wide blue eyes. Tori smiled, reaching one hand out and patting her kitten on the head – but the door bell ringing took Tori out of her serenity. Groaning, she stood up and motioned to go answer, but then shouted, "COME IN!" and sat back down.

No voices were heard, but the door opened, which meant they had let themselves inside to Tori's command. She focused on eating her sandwich and petting her kitten, when she heard someone's feet walking along the high gloss finish wooden floors. Someone cleared their throat, and Tori looked up – her eyes practically bulged out of her head. Standing there. . . in the kitchen doorway. . . looking as deliciously devilish as ever. . . was. . . Beck Oliver, and _only_ Beck Oliver.

"Beck... wh–what are you doing here?" Tori swallowed her food, and stood up from the bar stool at the island counter.

"I came to see you." Beck says with a devious grin, his hands placed in his lap, while his head is tilted as he stares longingly at the beautiful, ex-fiancé of his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Holy shit, I was sooo tempted to end the chapter here, but I have to continue! It's just so good and I can't bring myself to stop right now. Onward trusty steed!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Uhhh." was all Tori managed to say. Her heart was revving inside of her chest, and her pulse quickened with sudden adrenaline that she didn't have the focus to even say anything other than a muffled word. Tori's olive-skin heated up, and she watched as the sexy olive-skinned boy slowly made his way towards her, inside of the Vega's kitchen. . .<p>

_Am I dreaming? _Tori thought, continuing to be awe-struck.

"Aren't you gonna say _I'm happy to see you, Beck_?" he chuckled darkly, but also sexy and meaningful. Tori blinked repeatedly, snatching her kitten into her arms. The warmth of her kitten's bristled gray fur brought her back into reality.

"What the _hell _are you doing in my house?" Tori seethed, unaware of the bubbling anger inside. She didn't mean to be so angry at him, but it was hard once she witnessed Massie and him having this phenomenal, blood-boiling, blunt kiss right in front of her eye.

"I told you, Tori... I wanted to see you." Beck responded curtly.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes. Beck approached Tori when she was too busy stroking her small ball's silky, bristled gray fur. She didn't notice until she saw his construction boots in her vision, Tori slowly looked up and saw that Beck indeed was there, grinning down at her.

"What's his name?" Beck asked.

"Captain Meow-Meow." Tori mumbled awkwardly.

"Cute." Beck said. Tori leaned down and dropped her kitten to the floor. Captain Meow-Meow purred as he brushed against Beck's leg, then took off for the next room, leaving the two alone.

"Why aren't you at May-see Blech's house?" Tori straightened up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I originally came here with your boyfriend, who is without a doubt my best friend now, but then his Mom called and said he had to get home... I was already almost here, so I figured _Fuck it, I'm almost at Tori's house.. Why not continue_? And.. Now I'm here." Beck explained.

"Well, thanks for stopping by... now leave." Tori glared up at him.

"Why would I wanna do that?" Beck smirked, his face only inches from Tori.

She held her breath, glaring at her ex-fiancé, and couldn't help but thinking how delicious and handsome he currently looked. His hair was grown out, only slightly, and his eyes appeared more alive than she'd ever seen – Beck looked ultimately, _happy_. And then, with a pang of sadness and over-the-top anger, she realized it was because of Massie, that Beck was looking this way.

"I hate you." Tori spat venomously, but in that same second, Beck's lips had found hers.

Tori closed her eyes. Instantly, her anger melted away in a wave of delicious kissing. His lips were so soft, and she stiffed a small happy sigh when his tongue lightly flicked into her mouth. She almost forgot how good it was to be kissing Beck Oliver. She opened her eyes, and so did he. . . they slowly parted, savoring the last bits of their reconciled kissing. That was one hell of a kiss. _Woe, can we do that again_?, Tori grinned as Beck's eyes met hers once more.

He was thinking the exact same thing, more or less.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: okay, now I finished this chapter.. I've been toying around and I was thinking that what if – wait.. I don't want to spoil anything for my readers. So, let's just continue onward with the story, trusty steed, and I'll have the next lovely chapter up as soon as possible. Pinky promise. *heart*<strong>


	25. Oops Part 2

**Chapter 25: **Oops Part 2

**The Girl: **_Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_ice blue, silver, and baby pink satin Demi Cup "Angels" C plaid-printed bra, silver, ice blue, and baby pink plaid-printed flimsy lace-trimmed boyshorts.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega's House, Tori's Bedroom  
><em>**When: **_Sunday, 3:01 p.m._

**The Guy: **_Beck Oliver  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_Marvel Superhero Zoo York boxers. End of story.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega's House, Tori's Bedroom  
><em>**When: **_Sunday, 3:01 p.m._

Once that kiss was complete, Beck flashed a sinister grin, and grabbed Tori's small hand in his much larger one. Together, they rushed upstair to Tori's bedroom – Beck's first time being in her bedroom, or much rather seeing it to begin with. Captain Meow-Meow scurried after them, meowing and attempting to keep up with their frantic "galloping" as people would call it. Eventually, the poor gray kitten stopped in the middle of the hallway and watched them disappear inside Tori's bedroom. The door slamming shut and locking. Even though Tori knew this was something she'd desperately regret, she felt a strong twinge that everything that was about to happen was. . . _right_.

Beck threw her onto the bed, grinning mischievously. She giggled like a little girl, laying herself on her queen size bed and messing up her comforter. Beck unbuttoned his pale gray Ralph Lauren button-down and let it slip off his shoulders, it dropped to the floor, and sat at his ankles. Tori's eyes bulged as she took in the glorious view of his perfectly sculpted, broad and tanned torso. And then, she grinned, knowing one thing: Massie had never seen _this_.

He crawled onto the bed, kicking off his unlaced construction boots. Tori giggled again, keeping her eyes on Beck's messy, tousled and dark hair covered head. He got onto his knees, bringing Tori up with him, and slowly peeling off her sweaterdress, flinging it to the floor. Beck marveled at _her _torso, smirking at the pretty bra she was wearing underneath her equally pretty sweaterdress she'd been wearing. Next, they flopped to the bed, snatching at the belt loops of their jeans, grinning and sneaking in small kisses between, as they tugged and flopped around the bed – but not giving in entirely for the next thing to come.

Without a moment's notice, not bothering to wait for Tori's approval, Beck snapped the button on the Latina's jeans and speedily slipped them off her mile-long legs, and throwing them across the room. Beck took this time, while she lay there, half naked, to see what he'd been missing since she left California.

"You. Are. Beautiful." he commented, leaning in and giving her a heavenly kiss on the lips as her hand dipped inside of his jeans and boxers, fondling the rock inside of his pants. She giggled as he kissed her, letting out a noisy, pleasant sigh and detached her lips from his.

"I love you." Tori blurted, wrapping her fingers around the base and slowly moving her hand up and down his member.

"I love you, too." Beck grinned happily, loving the feeling of her hand against him, and leaned in to kiss her even more.

Beck helped Tori remove his jeans, as they rolled around on the bed together, and Tori's hand never leaving from inside of his Superhero boxers. Beck muffled a moan, grabbing a pillow and pushing it against his face, laying there and allowing Tori to work her magic with her dainty hands. She grinned, increasing friction and slowly leaning down, sitting right side in between his legs – she opened her mouth with a little 'pop' and encased his throbbing member inside of her heart-shaped face. He was startled at first, and then eased into the fluffy mattress as Tori bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the head of his dick and licking his entire length. Beck gasped, throwing the pillow to the ground and grabbing Tori's head, making her go deeper and faster, but making sure that he won't be choking her.

Tori kissed the tip of his dick, and slowly moved away from him, giving him a playful, naughty smile as she stretched her arms up and shook her head slowly – her long bouncing brunette curls looking wild and sexy against her bare, tanned skin. Beck smirked, sitting up automatically, grabbing Tori, and bringing her to the bed with him – kissing her fierce and passionate, licking her bottom lip as she exhaled silently, a smile never leaving her face. Beck constricted his arms around Tori, trailing his index finger up and down the contours of her spine, chuckling as she slightly shivered from his touch, but never broke the kiss.

Beck turned onto his side, taking Tori with him, and removed his lips from hers. Trailing kisses along her jaw, softly placing his lips to her neck, flicking his tongue playfully at her throat, and finally latching his mouth onto her collar bone, nibbling softly and beginning to suck on the tanned, vanilla-scented skin of the beautiful girl in his arms. She giggled, which turned into a moan, as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, her body pressed against his so there wasn't a gap in between. He bit down on her collar bone, and Tori yelped, pushing Beck away and sitting up, her hand where he'd bitten her. Slowly, he sat up and stared longingly at Tori, his lips curved into a tight frown.

"I'm sorry... Did I really hurt you? Are you bleeding? Wait.. Did I break skin?" Beck bombarded her with these questions, worry deeply filling his dreamy eyes.

"No." She grinned wickedly, throwing herself at him and crushing her lips against his. Beck chuckled darkly, wrapping his arms around Tori once more, and positioning her on his lap. She smiled, detaching her lips and sitting up right on his lower body. She slipped a hand into her own underwear, flicking at her clit and giggling, tucking a finger inside of her core, pumping three times and then ever-so-slowly pulling her finger out. Beck's fingers latched onto her underwear, and literally ripped them off of her petite body – she scowled.

"Not like you don't have another pair." he said, gazing at her almost-completely-naked body. Beck sat up, keeping Tori in place while he leveled with her, and brought his hands slowly up her bare back – stopping at the clasp of her bra. She stared at him, waiting. Beck took this as his opportunity to skillfully undoing the girl's bra with one swift movement, and then the bra disappeared completely. She gasped, as her perky breasts bounced and settled – their chests pressing together.

"I love you." she whispered again, her legs wrapped around his waist. She got up a little, and then slowly lowered herself down onto his stiff member, giggling as her body adjusted to having Beck inside of her – whom was a little surprised by this movement, it wasn't something Tori normally would've done. But then again, moving changes people.

"I love you more." he whispered back, his voice sultry and husky.

Tori stared at him, their eyes locked and connected. He leaned in, pressing his lips softly against hers and then quickly deepening the kiss as he lay down, taking Tori down with him once more. She moved her body up and down, rocking her hips as she moved, pressing her hands against his chest, and slowly grinding against his own hips. Beck groaned, loving every moment passing. He bucked, grabbing Tori's hips and moving her swiftly on his throbbing, rock-hard dick, that was tightly secured inside of Tori. She moaned, kissing his jaw and biting his lip, which drove Beck crazy whenever she did that to him.

"Fuck." he murmured, throwing his head back against one of Tori's pillows and panting heavily. She sat up straight, moving her hips in a sexy circular motion, smiling down at him. Beck watched as Tori's breasts bounced up and down, but he also focused on her beautiful, angelic face. . . and staring up at Tori from this angle, he truly believed that Tori _was _an angel.

"You're amazing." she said softly, her walls tightening around Beck's cock.

"So are you." Beck chimed, holding onto his Latina's hips and rocking her on him. Tori moaned, throwing her own head back and her eyes rolled into the back of head, feeling Beck hit that special spot deep in her core, and her walls tightened even more – she couldn't wait for the _sweet release _to happen, on both of their parts.

"Your turn." she whispered, refusing to get off him.

"Okay." he smiled, flipping them without even having to break apart.

Tori lay on her bed, while Beck was firmly inside of her sopping heat. She stared up at him, watching as Beck slowly began pumping inside of her. He straightened himself out, having his hands on both sides of her as weight support, and her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him close. She smiled, closing her eyes and moaning as Beck started thrusting deep and hard inside of her, gasping and clutching onto him, arching her body upwards to have more of him.

Beck slipped one arm around her waist, using his one hand as support, pounding inside of Tori's fragile body. If this had been Tori's first time, he would've felt bad for going so hard inside of her – but this was their third or fourth time having sex since everything first started. He deeply loved this woman, and he saw himself getting married to her – which they had, and they probably would've been married if Holly didn't get the job offer in New York. He remembered everything they'd done in their intimate times, and it was pure love happening.

Lost in his thoughts, Beck didn't even realize how long they'd been going at making love – nor did he realize that he was extremely _close_. Not that he cared, maybe if he didn't pull out. . . they could **recreate**. Tori's body shuddered and she felt herself loosen, but what she didn't expect was the rush of warmth flooding inside, and the tingly feeling behind her lower abdomen. She looked at him, and he stared back lovingly at her.

Both of them smiled.

Sweaty and slightly tired, Beck pulled out and collapsed beside Tori. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around the petite Latina and pressed her body against his, kissing her forehead and letting out a heavy, noisy exhale of relief that they'd gotten that out of the way. Ever since he'd gotten to New York, that's all he's wanted to do with Tori. Even if it was just for one more time.

They were panting in sync.

Tori leaned her head against his sweaty, broad chest. "Did you ever do that with Massie?"

"What?" he blinked repeatedly. _Why would she say that?_

"Did you ever..." her voice embarrassingly trailed. "With Massie?"

"No, why? She's _not_ my girlfriend." Beck scoffed, embarrassed and appalled that Tori Vega would even suggest such a thing to him. What she doesn't know is that Beck had been practically crying himself to sleep every single night in California ever since she left. He missed having her in his arms, he missed having her in his bed, he missed seeing her face every morning when he wakes up.

"But you guys..."

"I only agreed to kissing her because she said it would make you jealous." Beck said.

Tori lowered her eyes, blushing. "Oh."

Beck cleared his throat. "Um, did you and Derrick...?"

"No." she said almost too quickly. Both of them smiled, again, knowing that they were practically reserved for each other when it came to intimacy. . . and hopefully it_ stayed_ like that.

"It's been so long." Beck said outloud.

"Yeah, it_ has_." Tori chimed, wishing that they could be like this more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It got me thinking... Why don't I bring Tori and Beck together once more? Which is what I decided and now, I'm going to be creating more drama between Massie, Tori, Beck, and Derrick. Jeez, it's been so long since I wrote a chapter like this . . . which is another reason why I typed this chapter. But I have an idea, and I'm going to sort of do what the beginning of this story w as like, but not completely – it's going to be different, of course. Love you all. Keep reviewing. ... And apparently I updated this story more quicker than I thought.*heart*<strong>


	26. Begin Conspiring

**Chapter 26:** Begin Conspiring

**The Girl: **_Massie Block  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_slouchy silver-gray satin v-neck Geren Ford dress that hits just above the knee, chunky black belt cinched at the waist on a diagonal, black tights, metallic gray Prada wedges.  
><em>**Where: **_Four Seasons Hotel  
><em>**When: **_Thursday, 4:12 p.m._

**The Girl: **_Cat Valentine  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_gold, fuschia, charcoal, and chocolate sleeveless drape neckline Printed Lace Black CulturePlug top, black Destroyed Contrast Stitch SDF skinny jeans, black Metallic Mesh lace up vamp Not Rated open toed five-inch heels.  
><em>**Where: **_Four Seasons Hotel  
><em>**When: **_Thursday, 4:12 p.m._

This would be the first time Massie Block would officially be meeting any of the California friends of Tori, ever since they arrived the previous weekend. She'd talked to Cat Valentine on the phone, and she'd seen them backstage after the talent show, but she didn't know exactly whom was who. Now, dressed to impress just in case Beck happened to be at the Four Seasons Hotel, Massie entered the polished and heavily decorated foyer, and went to the front desk with a slight smile on her pale, flawless face. The concierge was cute in a sweet kind of way, even if he was twenty years old, with his choppy medium ash brown hair and lively sapphire blue eyes.

"What room is Caterina Valentine staying in?" Massie asked, guessing on the girl's actual first name and praying that she was right. The concierge flashed a quick smile, and started typing on his computer.

"There is no one here under the name Valentine, what-so-ever." the concierge said, his blue eyes looking apologetic.

"What about... um... Beck Oliver?" Massie tried. The concierge started typing once more, and then looked up with a pleased smile after a few short moments, pressing a button on the key panel and clearing his throat.

"Beckham Oliver is on the fourth floor, in room four-eighteen." The concierge informed the impatient, amber-eyed brunette. Massie stiffed a giggle when she said Beck's first name, and it reminded her of David Beckham – Kristen's obsession when it came to soccer. She couldn't wait to tell her soccer player.

"Thank you." Massie turned on her heel, and swayed to the nearest elevator, repeating Beck's room number in her head so she wouldn't forget where to go once she reached the fourth floor of the Four Seasons Hotel. The concierge called something after her, but she didn't hear him all the way because her thoughts were practically screaming at her – for the reason why she was coming to see whoever was in Beck's hotel room, and the room number itself.

When Massie got to the elevator, she pressed up and waited (im)patiently for the elevator to ding and for the doors to open – which happened what seemed like five hours later. She stepped inside, inhaling the sugary smell that wafted in the elevator, and pressed the 4 so she could go up. The doors closed, and Massie started humming to a Big Time Rush song that had been stuck in her head all day, thanks to Dylan and Claire's weak obsession over the band. When the floor dinged, and the elevators doors opened, she stepped out and looked both ways to try and figure out which way the room would be. The glossy halls of the Four Seasons went on forever, and this might've taken a long time to scurry through. So she went with her instincts, and went down the left hallway, and counted until she reached four-eighteen.

Massie curled her hand delicately into a fist and started knocking on the door, five minutes straight until the door's lock clicked and the door itself was pulled open. Standing on the other side was not Beck, but his pretty redhead friend who sort of reminded Massie a little bit of Dylan – but this redhead obviously had dyed her hair to the color of Red Velvet, she was a lot more colorful with her wardrobe, and she was open-minded, easily insulted, and was always giggling – from what Beck had told her about this girl.

"Hi, I'm Cat." she said with a sparkling smile that matched her personality.

"I'm M–"

"You're Massie.. The girl who hates Tori." Cat interrupted, still smiling.

"Uh, yeah." Massie shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Wanna come inside? It's just me here." Cat stepped to the side, allowing and permitting Massie to come into the hotel room. She didn't hesitate, walking into the hotel room and her eyes flickering around to see what an actual Four Season (in New York) hotel room looked like.

"Where's Beck?" Massie asked, seating herself on one of the plush ivory couches.

"That cute Derrick boy stopped by earlier." Cat said, going to the mini fridge and grabbing a can of Pepsi.

"Oh." Massie mumbled, crossing her legs.

"Why did you stop by?" Cat asked, losing her playful tone.

"Just need to talk to Beck about something." she replied, almost too quickly. The bubbly redhead slowly nodded, popping the can open and taking a sip, letting out a long sigh after she finished taking some of the drink. Nothing was said between the brunette and redhead, and the room was filled with an eerie, awkward silence – which Massie wanted to end, but she didn't know what to say to Cat.

"Why do you hate my friend?" Cat blurted.

Massie blinked. "She's a major threat."

Cat Valentine stared blankly. "What? Why?"

"Because she's really pretty and everybody at BOCD likes her. She's a major threat, and I'm worried I'm going to lose my queen bee title because of Tori... I've worked so hard to get where I am, and I'm not going to let a newcomer take that away from me; I've already had to deal with that _so_ many times with Alicia." Massie said, her eyes widening at the realization she told Cat the truth. . . she meant to make up some ridiculous lie, but instead the truth ending up coming out.

"Tori doesn't want to be... a queen... She is the laid back, goes with the flow with an extremely gifted talent for singing." Cat said softly. "Kind of like Beck, minus the singing, I think... I've never heard him sing before... he's more of the acting type."

"Cat, I think Beck is really sweet... But.. He is in love with Tori." Massie started, "how do I make him _mine_?"

"Question... How do you know about Beck and Tori's history?" Cat asked.

Massie lowered her eyes, feeling vulnerable; she forgot Cat, the goth girl, the blonde, and Alicia were over at Tori's house the day she told Tori a bunch of lies that she'd just made up on the spot. "Beck told me..."

"Why would you use that against her? Tori is in love with him.. When you said he never loved her, Tori was crushed." Cat replied. Massie didn't say anything else. "Massie, if you don't mind me asking... what are you afraid of?"

"Why are you asking?" Massie knit her eyebrows together, but Cat didn't answer. "Honestly? I'm terrified of spiders. And becoming a loser."

Cat slowly nodded, "I'm asking this because Tori is afraid of losing Beck forever.. Now put yourself in her shoes, and think that.. Well, you get my idea.."

"I'd never be able to live through that." Massie admitted. "I'd have to move to Canada. The last time I was afraid, was when the Briarwood Boys came to OCD when I was in eighth grade – they were the new alphas, and the Pretty Committee were LBRs' to them."

"Sorry to hear that." Cat said sympathetically.

"I–I have to go now." Massie stood up, and bolted out of the hotel room as fast as her heels could take her. Cat followed, and closed the door behind Massie, offering a small goodbye and flipping the lock on the door. Cat whipped out her iPhone 4GS and immediately began texting.

**Cat Valentine: **_spiders and becoming a loser._

The person replied almost immediately.

**Jade West: **_we can make that work into our plan._

Cat smiled, texting back.

**Cat Valentine: **_what have you, Alicia, and Violet come up with?_

**Jade West: **_you'll see..._

Cat didn't bother replying, tucking her phone away and flopping on the bed that she was sharing with Violet. She closed her eyes, dreaming swiftly of how things will be executed to protect Tori, her muscles tightening at the thoughts of their sweet revenge, and then slowly releasing.

**The Girl: **_Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_soft creamy pink Hot & Delicious belted tulle strapless beaded crochet at the sweetheart neckline, tulle overlay at front corset top detailed with a removable self silk ribbon tie belt at the waist, embellished destroyed acid wash Ink skinny jeans, sleek Speed Limit 98 triple layer platform peep toe heels, multi chain beaded Bravado necklace, set of three jewel stretch Bravado bracelets, silver-black-gold embellished mixed pattern Ch__â__teau tote (borrowed from Trina)  
><em>**Where: **_The Rivera Estate  
><em>**When: **_Thursday, 4:20 p.m._

Tori had gone over to Alicia's house straight after school, sort of. Once BOCD had let out for it's final day, Alicia had Dean drive to the Four Seasons to pick up Violet, Jade, and Cat. But the silly redhead insisted to stay behind, while everyone else hung out at the Rivera's mansion – nobody commented. So now, they were currently hanging out in Alicia's Princess Jasmine-from-Aladdin-designed master bedroom, reading magazine articles about the newest Twilight Saga movie that would be coming out to theaters in November, and listening to Violet's iPod. Alicia had been distant from Massie, since well Tori came to New York, and she didn't bother inviting her 'former' best friend – since Tori was going to be there. After a while, they put everything down and Alicia ordered Joyce, their housekeeper, to bring up a sundae cart for the girls to snack, and then. . . they got down to business.

"Rivera, you've been Massie's friend the longest..." Jade West started, standing up from the maroon beanbag chair she'd been sitting on and paced around in small circles. Alicia went to her father's office down the hall and got the dry erase board for them to elaborate on with their ideas.

"Yeah, and?" Alicia took her seat on the foot of her bed.

"What's she hate the most?" Jade asked, as if her question-statement should've been obvious. Alicia was silent for a few moments, thinking it over.

"She hates losing. She hates Tori. She hates LBRs. She hates–"

"What the fuck is an LBR?" Jade screeched, writing down everything that Alicia said onto the dry erase board.

"Losers beyond repair." Tori and Alicia said, simultaneously.

Jade shook her head and motioned for the Latina to continue, "she hates when people try to outshine her. She hates when she's left without credit cars... and, she hates paintball."

"Who could hate paintball?" Violet exclaimed from the reading nook in the corner of Alicia's bedroom, hugging a Moroccan pillow to her chest. Jade finished writing.

"Massie." Alicia rolled her eyes, keeping out that she secretly hated paintball too – every time that Josh asked her to join him and the boys, she politely denied and said she had some plans with The Pretty Committee.

"Loser." Violet and Jade snickered.

"Anyway, back to business... How can we use these against the Block Brigade?" Jade pondered, taping the dry erase marker to her bottom lip.

"Why doesn't Tori pitch in?" Alicia giggled, looking over at the brunette who was staring out the bay window of Alicia's bedroom, blankly. Outside in the backyard, the gardeners were trimming the rose bushes and the pool boy was skimming the inground pool for the Rivera's use later on that night for a party Len and Nadia were throwing for Alicia's early birthday – seeing as they were leaving the week after for a business trip to Spain, and Alicia's birthday was the day after they were leaving America.

"Tori." Jade snapped her fingers.

The brunette blinked, looking away from the backyard and giving her friends' her attention. "Yeah?"

"Anything you'd like to pitch in..?" Alicia's voice trailed off.

"Um, no." Tori shook her head.

"We'll find a way to make these things work." Jade announced, drawing Gir from Invader Zim in the corner of the dry erase board.

"Hopefully." Violet groaned, "I'm so tired of her being mean to Tori.. And we've only been here since Saturday."

"That was really mean of her to do this weekend." Alicia added, "way more mean than I've ever known Massie to actually do."

"It's whatever." Tori's face glowed, as she thought about what happened on Sunday. None of her friends knew about her little session with Beck, except for Cat – it's hard to keep something from her, and Tori knows she can trust Cat with the little secret. It's not like Cat to tell any secrets, of her _friends_.

"Are you alright, Tori?" Violet asked.

"What? Yeah..." Tori walked over to her friends and flopped down on the bed, erupting into soft giggles – remembering more from her day with Beck on Sunday.

"Okay, she's on crack." Jade said with a teasing smile.

"Haha." Tori said dryly, rolling onto her back. Jade was about to respond back, when she got a text message. Her phone buzzed repeatedly inside of her pocket, and she immediately pulled it out to see who was interrupting their group session for plotting against Massie Block. She grinned, seeing the name.

"Cat just texted me." Jade looked up from her phone, typing back a response.

"What did she say?" Tori piped up, grabbing a pillow and smushing it against her pretty face.

"Spiders and becoming a loser." Jade recites from her friend's text.

"I didn't know that." Alicia's voice dropped, "well, the spiders anyway."

"How can we make that work with our plans?" Tori asked from underneath her pillow, while Violet asked "what plans?" at the same time. Jade fell silent. Tori was bubbling with pride, and couldn't help shouting, "Me and Beck had sex!"

Everyone stared.


	27. Start All Over?

**Chapter 27: **Start All Over?

**The Girl: **_Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_black velour Juicy Couture track pants, pale gray cashmere v-neck Biscotti tank top, black velour Juicy Couture track sweat jacket, caramel-colored Coach sneakers.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega Household  
><em>**When: **_Wednesday, 6:02 p.m. (Five weeks later)_

**The Girl: **_Trina Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_dark wash pre-ripped True Religion skinny jeans, ice blue and baby pink lace-trimmed Diane von Furstenberg fitted sweetheart neck camisole, black Christian Louboutin four-inch stiletto open-toed heels.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega Household  
><em>**When: **_Wednesday, 6:02 p.m._

Trina and Tori had the house to themselves for the first time since they moved to New York, the siblings remembered when they lived in California how their parents went out almost every single night to go see a movie playing in the Hollywood Hills Twin Multiplex, or they were dragged to a play by their parental friends. For once, the girls were capable of having fun with each other without yelling or screaming at each other. . . Holly and David were usually home, so there wasn't a purpose to get their parents attention any longer, like they'd done back _home_.

They were currently playing Pepsi-Pong (their version of Beer-Pong since there wasn't an alcohol in the entire house) and Trina was winning, Tori was being a sore loser by calling out random faults to her older sister in hopes that the caramel-head would believe them for once. . . but it wasn't working. Trina was still gloating, drinking her Pepsi after tossing the ping pong ball into the fountain glasses that they had set up, careful when throwing them so they don't break on accident. Holly would_ kill_ them.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry.. Why don't you make us some dinner?" Trina giggled, scooping Captain Meow-Meow from the ground and cuddling the slightly larger ball of gray fur against her body. The Captain's fur was warm.

"Fine." Tori smiled. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me." Trina skipped off into another part of the room, scampering off with the Captain Meow-Meow little kitten safely and securely in her arms. Tori couldn't help but laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and spinning on her heel, bumping into the kitchen and washing her hands. Tori gathered her hair and twisted it into a messy bun on the top of her head, a few wisps sticking to her face, as she slipped over to the fridge and began examining the fridge.

Surprisingly, Tori isn't in the mood for macaroni and cheese like she normally is for dinner. She opened the fridge, scanning the choices for a yummy meal, finding that half the top shelf of the fridge is filled with navy cartons of eggs, and the other half is a carton of orange juice, and a pitcher of _tr__è__s_ sweet iced tea.

The following shelf is the dairy products: cottage cheese, two-percent milk, variety of cheese in a properly closed baggy from the deli, lemon and raspberry flavored French yogurt, three sticks of butter on a porcelain plate, a carton of buttermilk, and crème fraîche. _None_ looked appetizing enough to make into a meal.

Bellow the dairy shelf was the meat shelf, consisting of packages of three T-bone steaks, a pork chop slice, two London broils, a plate of saran wrapped chicken breasts – such as making chicken cutlets, and ribs saran wrapped on a plate, just like the chicken breasts.

On the last shelf it was a bunch of vegetables and fruits, which oddly didn't look appetizing either. Bunched up in their appropriate cellophane was stalks of celery, bunches of freshly washed carrots, slices of pealed and washed potatoes on a plate with ripe tomatoes, cluster of string beans, and chopped up onions. Beside the vegetables was the plate of fruits; apples, bananas, grapes, lemons to slice up for the iced tea, oranges, and mangos.

"Hmm."

None of it, alone, looks appetizing.

Thinking quietly to herself, Tori grabs the London broil, the celery, the carrots, potato slices, the chopped onions, the lemon slices, and the pitcher of iced tea without noticing what could possibly be made with these items.

Tori heats up the oven, grabbing the London broil and putting it on the cutting board so she can start cooking it up. Tori grabs the Al Steak Sauce her father usually uses whenever he's cooking his meat, and slathers it faintly along the London broil flank.

Marinating the steak in it's proper sauce, waiting for the dinging noise of the oven to allow Tori to know the oven is done preheating – when the oven is done, she grabs the steak and puts it on the pan she found in the cabinet beside the oven, Tori opened it, pushing the pan carefully to the center of the slates inside the heated oven. She closes the oven, turning back and going to the other items she pulled out of the fridge.

Taking out a royal blue tall glass and pour the iced tea almost all the way to the top and stick a lemon slice on the rim of the first glass, then getting out another glass and do the same thing, for Trina. After that, Tori puts away the lemons and iced tea pitcher, turning to figure out what I want to do with the random vegetables.

Without another thought, she begins cutting up the celery and carrots, dumping the potato slices and chopped onions into a bowl, then dropping the cut-up celery and carrots into the mix. Getting a carton of fried rice from the pantry, then dumping it with the vegetables, Tori is loving the smell of the London broil as it cooks.

Tori puts the contents in the bowl inside of the microwave, beeping it to four minutes — which seems like an appropriate time for them to cook, while the London broil is cooking. She sits at the island counter, sipping her glass of iced tea slowly after squeezing the lemon juice inside her drink – waiting patiently for my food to finish cooking.

She could easily smell the mouth watering London broil almost done cooking inside of the oven, and the microwave was ticking down to it's last digits for my somewhat stirfry. She wondered if Trina could smell their dinner from wherever she disappeared to inside of the Vega's house. _Time to check on my London broil_, she thinks to herself as she opens up the oven with the royal blue fluffy-ish oven mitts and pull out the slate, poking at the meat with a toothpick. It seemed tender, and smelled delicious, it made her stomach growl even louder than it had before.

Yup, definitely done.

Tori pulls the pan out carefully, closing the oven after pushing the slate back inside of the oven, turning off the oven entirely, just as the microwave dings.

Smells delicious, and her stomach agrees, as she puts the pan on the fancy marble counter and start cutting across the grain into thin strips for her and Trina, whenever she decides to return to the kitchen. Several cutting strips later, the meat is tenderized and smelling yummy, making Tori's mouth and stomach go crazy. She takes the bowl out of the microwave, putting it beside the pan and scooping some of the 'stirfry' onto a China plate she found in the cabinet beside the microwave.

"I can't_ wait _to eat." Tori mumbles to herself, not bothering to call Trina down for dinner. She slaps two pieces of London broil onto her plate and walking over to the island counter, sitting at the stool and cutting into the London broil strip with the steak knife. It smelled so good that she started eating it right before she could even finish cutting the first portion of my steak, burning her tongue in the process.

By the fifth or sixth bite, though, it had cooled enough for her to taste it.

While she was chewing her sixth bite of the London broil, Tori started thinking about the first time she'd met Beck at Hollywood Arts High School. It was going to Sikowitz's class room, and Tori was new to the school. . . she was called into the teacher's office, when she accidently bumped into somebody. When Tori looked up, she saw a smiling pair of dark eyes looking down at her, and Tori immediately backed up so she could fully apologize to him.

"You kinda spilled my coffee." Beck pointed out, glancing down at the stained shirt he'd worn that day. Tori's cheeks had blushed redder than a brick, and she grabbed some paper towels, attempting to wipe off the coffee stain the best she could without smudging the stain even more. Jade was watching them, and she was fuming. When the class started, they had done a presentation in front of the class: Beck, Tori, and Jade. Tori was forced to be the dog –or something, Tori couldn't remember– and then Jade dumped her iced coffee onto Tori's head. Beck told his girlfriend to apologize, but she flat out refused. Tori said it wasn't a big deal.

Tori's chewing slowed as she brought herself back to reality as Trina skipped into the kitchen, not realizing that she had eaten only three pieces of the steak. "You started eating without me?"

"Sorry." Tori mumbled in apology. Was there something wrong with the way she cooked it?

Tori stabbed the flank of London broil, picking it up from the plate and examining the meat, and saw that it was tenderly pink enough to be cooked medium well all the way through. But she couldn't help wondering if it was cooked all the way done. Slowly, she another experimental bite of her third chunk of diced meat; she chewed it twice – Ugh, definitely bad. Tori jumped from the stool and spit it out into the sink, not caring if she clogged it up for when Trina was doing the dishes later.

Suddenly, the meat was smelling repulsive.

Tori made her way back over to her plate, shoveling the stirfry into her mouth, taking slow breaths as it started taking a wrong turn in flavor like the London broil had done while she was chewing on it. Her chews slowed down again, and immediately she spit it back onto the plate, unable to make it over to the sink.

Tori wiped her forehead as she stood up from the stool, walking toward the kitchen entrance in the suddenly blazing heat inside the kitchen. Her neck dampening from sweat, and beads forming in her hairline on her forehead, right on Tori's neck, and her shoulders were starting to feel slicked with sweat.

Tori opened the lid of the trash can, shaking the entire plate of leftovers into the garbage, and opened the windows to chase away the sickening scent of London broil and stirfry. Thankfully, a cool breeze picked up outside, and it felt good on her skin. Glancing out the window, I see that the sky had transformed into a pinkish gold with the sun setting just beyond the horizon.

"No that's okay, don't eat with me." Trina mumbled bitterly.

Suddenly, Tori was abruptly exhausted, butshe didn't want to go up to her bedroom where it would be just as hot as it was inside the kitchen, she knew that for a fact after spending so much time alternating between rooms since they moved into the house. She opened more windows throughout the hallway, and found herself in the living room, lounging along the cool leather couch that was just below the window. It felt amazing. Tori undid her hair from it's bun, letting her waves tumble down her back.

Turning on the television, her eyes began fluttering closed as the screen hummed alive, the channel being one of the cooking shows – which didn't appeal to Tori, so she grabbed the remote quickly and pressed a bunch of numbers for the movie channels – she stumbled upon Breakfast at Tiffany's.

This was hers and Cat's favorite movie... how could she _not _watch it?

*.*.*.*

When she opened her eyes again, the sun had completely disappeared and it was strikingly cold inside the living room. Tori lifted herself up on the couch, turning her head to see that the yard had turned dark from the shimmering night sky tried to smile, seeing how glamorous her backyard was during the quiet, alluring night.

Suddenly, a pair of tanned arms were around her, pulling Tori against a broad, perfectly sculpted bare chest. At the same time, she felt her stomach rock back and forth, feeling the hot spit of food in her mouth, and then there was a sudden twist pained in her stomach, almost like aftershock of catching a punch in the stomach. She wanted to enjoy being in his arms once more, but it was hard when she felt like something was creeping up slowly inside of her stomach

"Sorry to startle you... Trina let me inside the house, I hope you don't mind. I just couldn't be away from you any longer, Tori." Beck whispered, his lips at Tori's ear. But she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, so Tori nodded just as slow as the revolting taste slid up her throat.

"Excuse me!" she gasped, struggling to break out of his arms like a prisoner in a jail cell.

He dropped his arms automatically. "Tori? Did I do something wrong?"

Instead of answering him, she streaked for the bathroom as soon as she hopped off the couch with her hand clamped over her pouty mouth, and while she made a beeline for the right doorway,she instantly felt so horrible that she didn't even care –at first– that she'd be having the possibility of being violently sick in the hallway.

Luckily, she was able to be crouched over the toilet, allowing all her stomach's contents to be distributed from Tori's swirling stomach.. . .

"Uuuuueeeerrrrghhhh." Tori coughed into the toilet.

That was the only sound coming from the entire house, not even the television was playing any longer. Her knuckles held the sides of the toilet with an iron grip and her hair magically had been swept up into a messy bun on the top of her head once more, small tendrils falling and sticking to her sweaty face.

"Tori?" A voice inquired.

She felt way too sick for replying back.

"Tor?" the voice asked again, instantly she knew it was Beck – beside the fact that they were the only two people in the Vega's house, aside from Trina, who had disappeared somewhere when Tori had fallen asleep. Nothing was said, from either of them, so Tori just moaned. Without further ado, Beck burst in, and Tori knew his gorgeousdark eyes were probably widened at the sight of his lover crouched and violently spitting into the toilet.

"What's wrong?" Beck kindly pressed a cool hand to her forehead, appearing as if he was trying to tell if Tori was running a temperature or something.

"I don't know." She didn't mind, though. The coolness felt good against her burning forehead, which matched the rest of her fiery and olive-skinned body. She wiped her mouth, making a revolting face, and sending a watery look Beck's way.

"Are you alright?" Tori hated how Beck's voice was strained.

"Fine. It's just a delayed reaction from eating earlier." She told him.

He went to answer, Tori cut him off.

"Beck, you don't need to see this, please go away." she panted, pleading him to get away while she was curling her body inward, rubbing her pained stomach.

"Not likely."

"Go." Tori moaned again, struggling to get up from the cool floor, even though she desperately wanted to press her body along the cold tiles inside of the fancy hallway bathroom. She brushed her teeth, seeing Beck hadn't left the bathroom like she politely asked him to, through the mirror's reflection of him.

Beck held onto Tori gently, steadying her up as she stood at the sink, furiously brushing her teeth to get rid of the stench inside her mouth, he ignored the weak shoves Tori aimed at his ribs. After she put the tooth brush down, Beck hoisted her gingerly into his arms, carrying her down to the living room and laying Tori gently down on the couch, then sitting her up just as carefully while he sits beside Tori, wrapping his arms around her – supporting Tori with his arms the best he can.

"What was that all about?" Beck whispers.

"Dunno, it just happened so randomly. I was fine while I was sleeping, and then I wake up and I feel sick, but like I said, it was a delayed reaction from my food from earlier." she tells him, Tori's v oice sounding hoarse from her actions just moments ago.

"Explain." he encouraged, kissing Tori's temple.

"I made London broil and a form of stirfry," she said, recalling that she never put away anything, "it tasted weird, so I threw it out... but I ate a few bites of each."

"Tor, how do you feel now?" he asked, putting a hand to her shoulder, rubbing slowly. The cold felt really nice, and the heat simmered from her body. She tohught about that for a moment, the nausea passed as suddenly as it had come and she was feeling pretty normal now, like she did each time she woke up and had fallen asleep before.

"Good, a little thirsty."

Beck made her a fresh glass of iced tea, holding the lemon, and dumping out her iced tea from before since it had warmed over the coursing hours that had passed. Beck and Tori sat on the leather couch by the opened window, he had his arms around Tori while she sipped her glass of iced tea, loving the freezing liquid slithering down her throat.

Tori felt a little tired again, probably from waking up after sleeping so much earlier than she normally went to bed, then again, she didn't go around anywhere exceot for school that day – so it's understandable. Beck put on the television again, putting on an old Disney movie while she lounged in his lap, leaning her head on his chest while drinking her iced tea.

"What time is it?" she murmured through her drink.

"Maybe around midnight." Beck said.

She nodded slowly, drinking more of the iced tea. Tori got bored with drinking her iced tea, shortly afterward. Leaning carefully forward, she puts the glass on the coffee table and leaned back against his bare chest. Twisting up, she threw her arms around him and gave him a long kiss, her lips molding against his. Beck's arms constricted around Tori, pressing his lips heavily against hers, his tongue running along Tori's bottom lip – she giggled, but then stopped shortly when she felt the getting-familiar sloshing in the pit of my stomach she'd witnessed just before. Tori quickly away from him, her hand tight over her mouth. Tori flund away from the couch and lurched herself to the hallway bathroom once more, and Beck held Tori's hair.

"I'll go get you some Pepto-Bismol." he suggested as she started brushing her teeth and gargling mouth wash to rid the stench again, like she'd done before. Nodding slowly, Beck opened up the medicine cabinet and handed the lanky brunette her pink bottle.

"Thanks."

"Anything for you." he mused quietly.

Tori unscrewed the bottle and poured the liquid into the cap, swallowing it and putting the bottle back against the porcelain counter, capping it and edging out to the hallway. Suddenly, she felt extremely tired, and found herself walking down back to the living room, flopping and curling in a ball on the couch. Beck jostled the cushion beside her, lightly caressing her leg, watching as goose bumps formed.

He started to smile, but then it quickly fell as he started thinking of what had just happened. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: okay.. I think I moved a little too quickly in the chapter, but I've been dying to put this chapter up. I have to give credit to Stephenie Meyer for the sickness scene from Breaking Dawn, I didn't know how to make her feel sick, so I flipped through my book. . . All copy rights go to Stephenie Meyer, and as for the rest of my disclaimers... Copy Rights go to Lisi Harrison for The Clique, TeenNick for Victorious, and all the designers I mentioned for their clothing. I own Violet McLaughlin, and nothing else. As far as I know. <strong>


	28. Shake It Up

**Chapter 28: **Shake It Up

**The Girl: **_Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_black straight leg Diesel skinny jeans, gold and green boyfriends "10" Briarwood Tomahawks jersey, black calf-high fringed moccasins.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega Household  
><em>**When: **_Wednesday, 12:02 p.m. (two weeks later)_

**The Girl: **_Cat Valentine  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_bleach-stained and pre-ripped skinny glitter-painted First Kiss skinny jeans, slouchy splatter painted one-shoulder shirtdress, hot pink D&G patent leather pumps, bronze and black checkered Hampton's Siger Morrison bag.  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega Household  
><em>**When: **_Wednesday, 12:02 p.m. (two weeks later)_

**The Girl: **_Jade West  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_gray pinstripe William Rast skinny jeans, black five-inch peep toe Prada stiletto spiked heels, strapless Grecian Goddess ice blue diamond-back mid-thigh dress  
><em>**Where: **_The Vega Household  
><em>**When: **_Wednesday, 12:02 p.m. (two weeks later)_

Cat bounced up the marble steps that leads up to the front door of the Vega's glamorous home, knocking repeatedly on the arched glossy dark wooden door and hummed Ke$ha's "Tik Tok" under her breath. Eventually, her knuckles started throbbing so she dropped her hand and began swaying on her D&G-clad heels.

Moments later, the front door opened: Holly Vega was standing in the open doorway; her brown eyes heavy and pained, but somewhere beneath was a tiny sliver of excitement. Cat smiled as Tori's mother allowed her inside, bringing her into the living room, and in a hushed whisper she insisted that she'll go get Tori from her bedroom. Cat nodded, watching as Holly disappeared down the hallway. Shortly after, Jade came down the stairs – Cat narrowed her glittering eyes immediately. _Why hadn't Jade texted me that she was coming to Tori's house? _Cat thought to herself.

"Hey Kitty Cat." Tori said with a gracious smile, tugging on the hem of her boyfriend's Briarwood Tomahawks soccer jersey. But there was a twinge of guilt behind her eyes as she twirled a loose thread around her middle finger.

"Why are you here?" Cat asked Jade, her brown eyes darker than ever.

"Tori asked me to come over." Jade replied, walking into the living room with the brunette.

"Oh." Cat narrowed a smile at her friends, seeing as Tori and Jade seemed to be joint at the hip, even when they sat down on the couch. Tori coughed, rubbing her tired eyes and letting out a small yawn.

"I'm hungry." Tori said, rising from the couch and padding barefoot to the kitchen. Jade stood up as well, bringing Cat up with her, and following after Tori. When they entered, Tori was already sitting at the island counter, shoveling spoonfuls of Fruity Pebbles into her heart-shaped mouth. She looked at them, trying not to smile as she fed herself the cereal.

"When was the last time you ate?" Cat wondered, seeing how fast Tori was eating her bowl of cereal.

"Um." Tori looked over at Jade, "an hour ago, approximately."

"Wow." Cat muttered under her breath.

"Cat?" Jade whispered, raising her pierced eyebrow. "Err, Tori has something to tell you."

From the look on Tori's face, she was stricken with a piece of fear. Jade shrugged, her eyes twinkling with innocence and a playful smile toying at her pink lips, but Tori never simmered from her fear. Cat didn't say anything; she just looked at Tori, watching as she finished eating her Fruity Pebbles – waiting. Tori swallowed her cereal, and rose from the bar stool, spinning on her heel and placing the bowl in the sink. When she turned back around, Cat and Jade were staring at her, questions in Cat's brown eyes and warnings in Jade's blue-green eyes.

"Tori?" Cat murmured.

"How can I put this…?" Tori whispered to herself.

"Put what?" Cat sat down at the island counter on one of the bar stools and crossed her legs, but before Tori could answer her redhead friend – there was a knock on the door. Secretly, Tori was grateful for the interruption, and scurried over to answer the door. She opened the front door to find that Alicia Rivera and Derrick Harrington were standing on the other side.

"You're wearing my jersey." Derrick smiled, leaning in and kissing Tori on the lips.

"Yeah." She stiffly kissed him back, a coil wrapping around her heart, with a fluttering of butterflies behind her belly button. Derrick pretended he didn't notice, entwining their fingers and walking inside the Vega's home, straight into the kitchen, where Cat and Jade were nonchalantly chatting.

"Hey guys." Alicia smiled radiantly.

"Derrick, us girls need to talk." Jade narrows her blue-green eyes, pursing her lips into a tight line and playing with her new lip ring.

"Uh, okay." Derrick narrowed his eyes, and disappeared out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Alicia wrinkled her ski-slope nose.

"Since we're friends and I know I can trust you… I can't keep secrets from you." Tori said, hooking a strand behind her studded ear, lowering her eyes and hopping up onto the kitchen counter. Tori placed her hands on her lap, biting her bottom lip and lowering her eyes to focus on her pearly pink toenails, twiddling her thumbs. Alicia tiptoes to the open doorway of the kitchen, looking around to see if Derrick was listening or not to their conversation. The dirty blonde was nowhere in sight. Alicia spun around on her heel, and nodded that the coast was clear.

"What's up?" Cat's voice raised another octave.

"Remember how I told you about my dilemma back home in California?" Tori said to Alicia, keeping her voice low just incase Derrick had been lurking around.

"yes." Alicia nodded slowly.

"Well…" Tori looked down at her stomach, fidgeting and tugging at Derrick's soccer jersey. Nobody said anything; instead they just stared at Tori as her tanned cheeks flushed a rosy pink in embarrassment and nervousness. Eventually, she lifted her eyes and stared around, taking in the expressions of her friends – Jade was smiling, since she's known for three days about Tori. Cat was also smiling, because she's remembering how happy everything was the last time this happened to Tori. All the while, Alicia was glaring at Tori and also trying to keep things calm or maybe she was just trying to figure everything out without actually questioning Tori.

She waited silently for them to say something, question how this is possible. . .

"Who's baby is it?" Alicia asked.

**The Girl: **_Massie Block  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_red fitted Juicy Couture tank top with rips on the ribcage, black see-through cropped Rock & Republic cover, dark wash Chip & Pepper miniskirt, fishnet stockings, and metallic black calf-high motorcycle boots.  
><em>**Where: **_The Block Estate  
><em>**When: **_Wednesday, 6:34 p.m. (same day)_

**The Girl: **_Claire Lyons  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_white hand-ripped J Brand skinny jeans, white Herve Ledger tank top with black stars and black laced ruffled stripes, black knee-high fringed Jimmy Choo moccasins.  
><em>**Where: **_The Block Estate  
><em>**When: **_Wednesday, 6:34 p.m. (same day)_

Massie and Claire were hanging out in the iPad, a.k.a. Massie's bedroom, for the first time without Dylan, Kristen, their new recruit Violet, or any of the boys since school had let out a few weeks earlier. Massie was lying on her back on her new bedspread, while Claire was taking pictures of herself in Massie's full-length mirror; Massie's iPhone blaring music across the room by her walk-in closet. Massie looked over at her blonde friend, watching her make an old Britney Spears pose: slightly sticking out her glossy bottom lip, flashing a typical Miley Cyrus peace sign with one hand and having her other navy blue-manicured hand on her curvy hip. Massie busted out laughing as the flash of her camera snapped, Claire whipped her head in the alpha's direction and narrowed her wide ocean blue eyes in question to why she was laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Claire murmured.

"Because you look stup—" Massie stopped herself short, "ridiculously like Britney Spears."

"Uh thanks?" Claire giggled.

"Wanna take a picture together?" Massie sat up on her bed, smoothing down her tousled chestnut professionally straightened by Jakkob tresses. Claire bopped her head up and down, temporarily looking like a bobble head doll, Massie stifled a giggle, and slid off her queen size bed – her Chip & Pepper miniskirt rising up and revealing her turquoise Cosabella thong. Claire rolled her eyes and didn't bother telling Massie her underwear was showing . . . she most likely didn't care either since it was only Claire in the room.

"Let's do this." Claire giggled again, grabbing her brunette best friend and pulling her in front of the full-length mirror. Massie draped left her arm around Claire's shoulders and made the Miley Cyrus peace sign with her free hand, curving her Cotton Candy flavored Glossip Girl lips into a cocky half smile. Claire draped her right arm around Massie's shoulders, and held up the silver and red striped Nikon camera with her right hand; their heads gently knocking together and Claire put on a goofy smile. The camera flashed and snapped their picture; the girls readied themselves for another picture to put on Facebook. Massie crossed her eyes, and struck a model pose while still standing beside Claire and the blonde herself did the same thing, only opposite arms and not crossing her eyes, snapping the picture quickly.

"I'm going to upload these." Claire sauntered to where Massie's iMac G5 was on the desk in the corner of the room.

"Okay." Massie plopped back down on her bed.

Claire swiveled around in the chair, her blue eyes raking over every inch of Massie Block. Something was different about her, and Claire wasn't entirely sure what it was . . . possibly or mainly it was her clothing that had changed. Massie didn't look like herself, and it was probably because of Beck Oliver. She was head over heels for him, and everyone knew it. But Claire could see it in Beck's eyes that he wasn't feeling the same way. He just didn't want to hurt Massie Block's feelings; because when that happened, shit got real. Claire's phone vibrated over and over on Massie's wooden floor, she hopped off the chair and tiptoed over to where her phone was still vibrating. She picked it up, seeing that someone was calling her from a restricted number.

Claire pressed answer and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Tori's pregnant." Said a monotone voice, not a single way for Claire to tell who was actually calling her from a restricted number. But before Claire could say anything else, there was the dial tone – the person had hung up. She clicked to her text messages when her phone started vibrating again, seeing that the unknown number had texted her.

**Unknown Sender: **it is B's baby… don't tell Block.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: it's come to my decision that the story A New Life's Beginning will be coming to an end in maybe five or six chapters, maybe even less, I'm not sure how long this will take to finish up. But before you are depressed or start commenting on my decision, I will be adding the Epilogue at the end of the final chapter, and <strong>_**then **_**I'll be pressing the New Story button. No giveaways will be announced on what's going to happen in Book 2 (which I need a name for, by the way), but if you have any questions or suggestions, please inbox/private message me right away **

**I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Smiles.**


	29. Slipped Secrets

**Unseen: **

Claire closed out of her text messages, glancing over at her best friend.

She wanted to tell Massie what she'd heard (and read) about a certain brunette. Claire's throat dried up and her heart was pounding inside of her chest. How _would _she tell the alpha that the guy she was in love with had gotten the same girl pregnant? More or less, what would Massie's reaction be? Oh, the many questions. Taking a deep breath, Claire put her phone down and padded over to where Massie was laying down on the bed, which was holding her phone above her head; her mauve painted thumbs were fluttering across the touch-screen keyboard.

"Massie, I have to tell you something." Claire said in barely a whisper.

"Shoot." Massie Block was still texting.

"It's about Beck." Claire lowered her eyes to her feet.

"Funny, I'm texting him now." She giggled, continuing to have her thumbs flying across the keyboard non-stop.

"Oh?" an idea sparked in Claire's blonde head, Massie slowly nodded, pursing her lips into a tight line, "did he mention how he got Tori Vega pregnant _again_?"

"WHAT!" Massie exclaimed. She was so startled that she literally had dropped her phone and it plummeted to her head. Claire was too scared to laugh, as Massie was too shocked and angry.

**Chapter 29: **Slipped Secret

**The Girl: **_Tori Vega  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_white and black striped v-neck Ella Moss quarter-sleeve mid-thigh dress, black leggings with studs along the calf, metallic black crushed velvet Marc Jacobs studded flats.  
><em>**Where: **_Four Seasons Hotel  
><em>**When: **_Friday, 12:49 a.m. (surprise visit)_

**The Girl: **_Cat Valentine  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_black and rainbow splatter paint silk Vanilla Star short shorts, low cut navy off-the-shoulder Brooks Brothers tee, Hello Kitty knee-high socks.  
><em>**Where: **_Four Seasons Hotel  
><em>**When: **_Friday, 12:49 a.m._

**The Guy: **_Beck Oliver  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_black, red, gold, and gray plaid Hugo Boss flannel pajama pants, white Brooks Brothers wife beater.  
><em>**Where: **_Four Seasons Hotel  
><em>**When: **_Friday, 12:49 a.m._

**The Guy: **_Robbie Shappiro  
><em>**The Wardrobe: **_black and yellow__Pacman flannel pajama pants, black Volcom t-shirt.  
><em>**Where: **_Four Seasons Hotel  
><em>**When: **_Friday, 12:49 a.m._

Tori made her way up to the floor appropriate for her best friends' hotel room and rushed down to the number Cat had told her, knocking repeatedly on it until she felt as if her knuckles were becoming numb. When nobody answered the door, Tori began whisper-shouting and knocking harder than she already was – growing impatient with her friends. Shortly after, Tori dropped her hand and kicked the door with the tip of her flat. Finally, the door finally opened and standing there was Cat Valentine, rubbing her brown eyes like a little girl.

"Hey." Cat mumbled in a groggy voice. "Why are you here so late?"

"Can I come in?" Tori mumbled, her hands dropped to her sides and slowly cupping the small but defined bump jutting out from between her hips. Normally, if this was the first time something happened, Cat would've widened her eyes and stared longingly at Tori was holding her body.

"Of course." Cat stepped aside, and Tori swept herself into the hotel room.

The brunette looked around, seeing that Robbie was sitting on the bed he shared with Cat, Beck was lounging on the chaise in the corner of the room, and nobody else was to be seen anywhere throughout the entire hotel room. Beck looked away from his phone, his eyes glued onto Tori and the position she was in; if he wasn't mistaking, he was exactly right from the last time he'd actually been with her. Beck flipped himself off the chaise and Tori actually threw herself at him, wrapping her thin, tanned arms around his neck and holding her body close to him. Beck constricted his arms around Tori.

Tori found herself smiling, and loved every moment of being collided with Beck as she inhaled his spicy and fresh cologne that she simply couldn't remember the name of; she was just too happy. Beck kissed her hair, a smile formed on his glorious face.

"Robbie, honey... Are you okay?"

Cat's perky voice caught the olive-skinned teenager's attention. They broke from their hug, and turned to see that Robbie was curled up against the headboard of the bed with a pillow hugged tightly to his chest, small tears occasionally streaking down his face. Cat was close to him, one hand sympathetically on his shoulder, and her face inches from his – her brown eyes dark with worry and fear. Robbie didn't say anything; he just stared at his feet and the end of the bed. Tori walked over to the bed, sitting down by his feet and Beck gracefully sat behind her, putting his hands on her bony waist.

"Tell us what's wrong, Robbie. We're your friends." Beck encouraged.

Robbie lifted his head and stared at the three people sitting on the bed. "It's the anniversary."

"For what?" Cat, his own girlfriend of practically a year, asked.

"It has been eight years since my brother died." Robbie's voice broke.

"You have a brother?" Everyone asked.

"My older brother died when I was nine years old, and he was twelve." Robbie's eyes narrowed and darkened with sadness. His voice was distant.

_*Flash back* _

_Nine year old Robbie Shappiro was a lonely boy, always hanging out in his room or wandering the Shappiro family's townhouse that was in uptown Beverly Hills, alone. He got out of elementary school earlier than his older brother Rex had gotten out of middle school; so he was alone for a majority of the day unless it was a dear weekend. Whenever Rex and Robbie were home, they were usually there with their highly respected business woman they called a mother and their nanny, Rebecca._

_On the dreadful day, Robbie and Rex were snacking on crackers and peanut butter, playing with their racecar game in the grand living room. Rebecca had brought out the glass of Mountain Dew for Rex and the normal white grape juice for Robbie. Rebecca sat down; crossing her legs like the typical Indian style, and took one of the blue cars and started driving it along the modern glass coffee table. When the boys finished the crackers, leaving only the peanut butter left and the half glass of white grape juice, twelve year old Rex stood up._

"_Rebecca, do we have anymore crackers?" Rex asked, brushing the crumbs off his private school dress pants._

"_You'd have to ask your mother, honey." Rebecca replied apologetically, tucking a strand of her honey blonde hair behind her pearl-studded ear._

"_Okay." Rex spun on his heel, marching down the hallway in his socks and climbing the small set of winding stairs that led to his mother's private hall where her office had been held. Rex knocked on his mother's office door, and then swiftly opened, walking inside and seeing his mother typing away on her keyboard. His mother looked so civil and tense. "Mom?"_

"_What is it, Rex?" Loraine Shappiro asked, refusing to take her caramel eyes away from the computer screen. _

_The twelve year old rolled his eyes. "Do we have any more crackers?"_

"_I don't know, Rexford. Now can you please stop bothering me?" Loraine's bottom lip twitched._

"_Did you seriously call me by my first name?" Rex's blue eyes narrowed._

"_Yes, that is what I named you. Now leave, Rexford." Loraine ordered._

_Rex stared at his mother. Before he could stop himself, the twelve year old boy accidently blurted out, "why are you such a bitch?" to his hard working mother – which immediately caught her attention. She snapped her head up, removing her tortoiseshell glasses from in front of her brown eyes and glared at her son, her bottom teeth jutting out like a bull dog. Without a second thought, Loraine stood up from her chair and click-clacked over to Rex Shappiro – his eyes widened, as a sharp stinging pain ceased on Rex's cheek when his mother slapped him upside his face._

"_Don't you ever talk to me like that." Loraine warned._

_Rex looked at his mother, astonished, with a hand on his cheek as he felt the hotness flaming on his skin. His blue eyes flickered to his mother's desk, and in one swift fluid motion, Rex grabbed the keys that were on his mother's desk, spinning on his heel before his mother could actually grasp what he was doing, and bolting down the stairs. He whirled passed Rebecca and Rex, who only saw a blur of the twelve year old boy; Rebecca rose to her feet, grabbing Robbie's hand and quickly following after Rex as fast as they could._

_When they were standing on the porch, they saw Rex struggling to get the car door open, and then when it was finally open, he glided down into the front seat. Jamming the keys into the ignition, he turns the keys and jams his foot onto the gas, gearing the car into reverse only for a few feet until he was in the street. _

"_Rex, no!" Rebecca shouted, releasing Robbie's hand and jogging down the steps. _

"_REX!" Robbie exclaimed, running after Rebecca who was heading carefully toward where Rex had parked the car. _

_But before Rebecca was able to get there, shouting for Loraine to come downstairs and see what her son was doing, it all happened in a giant blur. A black Humvee crashed into the Porsche, leaving a gaping dent in the right side of the Porsche, and leaving extremely bad damage on the driver's side. _

_Rebecca and Robbie were in tears, Loraine comes running out of the house, a hand to her mouth when she realized what had actually happened. Loraine ran to her Porsche, as fast as her heels could take her, and knelt to the driver's side where the door had been forced open from the crash, her twelve year old son slouching and half hanging out of the car – his body in one piece, which was a good sign. . . except for the blood gushing from the side of his face and the crooked jaw. His eyes shut, a tear stuck on his cheek. His hands, feet, and legs were fine. The airbag was deployed, and his mouth was bleeding._

"_My baby!" Loraine cried, gingerly pulling his lifeless body to hers, holding him tightly and crying into his dark brown hair. _

"_REX!" Rebecca was instantly at Loraine's side, brushing Rex's hair away from his bleeding face. The entire block had heard the accident, and came rushing outside to see what'd happened in the streets; eyes wide and jaws dropped at the sight of Rex Shappiro laying lifeless in Loraine's arms, bleeding and taking his very last breaths._

"_I—I'm sorry, M—Mommy." Rex murmured, and then, the sound of his heart beating completely stopped. Robbie squeezed between his mother and nanny, staring teary and wide-eyed at the sight of his older brother. Tears were streaming down his small, round face. _

"_My eldest baby... Not my son... Not at twelve years old... This is all my fault.. I'm so sorry, Rex... Mommy loves you. Mommy loves you." Loraine whispered against her son's hair, rocking back and forth._

_*Present*_

Beck, Cat, and Tori stared at Robbie as he finished the story. They could even see the pain deep beneath his narrow eyes; feeling so bad that they couldn't do anything else for them. Robbie looked at his friends, tears rolling down his cheek at the remembrance from losing his older brother.

"Is that why you named your puppet, Rex?" Cat whispered.

Robbie nodded, "I had the puppet maker model him after a picture of my brother."

"Do you have one now?" Tori and Beck asked in unison.

"Yes." Robbie leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed his leather wallet, flipping it open and showing the picture of a lanky boy with curly dark brown hair that could almost pass off as black with striking blue eyes.

"You look like him." Cat commented politely.

"Thanks." Robbie tried to smile.

A sudden buzzing noise caught Tori's attention, knowing it was her cell phone and someone had sent her a text message. She removed Beck's hand from her inner thigh, which hadn't dared to try to escape passed her comfy leggings, and slid carefully off the bed. Tori grabbed her phone that had fallen onto the floor when she first hugged Beck earlier, and saw it blinking red in the corner. Picking it up, Tori typed in her pass code and saw that she had three new text messages and a missed phone call, but not a voice mail left after. She went to the text messages first.

**Massie Block (AN: May-see Blech in Tori's phone): **You. Are. Done.

**Un Known (AN: I'm addicted to that for non-acknowledged senders): **Your secret has slipped from my lips, little Tori Vega. Hope you know how to wriggle your way out of this mess, princess.

**Jade West: **someone told M that U R pregnant with B's baby!

_Shit_.


	30. One Last Time

**Chapter 30: **One Last Time

**Who: **_Tori Vega and Derrick Harrington_**  
>When: <strong>_Saturday, 8:30 a.m. (three months later) _**  
>Where: <strong>_the Harrington's Guesthouse_

Tori had slept over her boyfriend's house on a simple Friday night, and it was glorious.

Even though Derrick had asked for them to finally have sex for the first time, Tori denied politely and instead they had watched a variety of movies of her choice and they played video games – just the two of them for the first time in months since they first started dating. Although, Derrick couldn't put his finger on it but there was something entirely different about his girlfriend . . . not her hair, or her face. Not even the way she dressed, but it was something else. He was too shy to admit or say anything to Tori, so he just left it alone. He figured he'd just ask her sometime in the morning before she left the guesthouse. Eventually, Tori had fallen asleep in Derrick's arms on the bed in one of the small but spacious bedrooms inside of the guesthouse, and he was sleeping soundlessly the entire night. But as for Tori, she had occasionally waken up in the middle of the night, refusing to move anywhere so Derrick doesn't know that she'd woken up because she was feeling uneasy about the whole re-pregnant situation that was happening.

In the morning, Tori had wakened up earlier than Derrick and decided to make him breakfast in the guesthouse kitchen. She realized that she'd fallen asleep in only her underwear, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable from the way her body had grown in the last four to five months that she'd been pregnant with Beck Oliver's child. She quickly dressed in a pair of baggy black sweatpants that cinched at her ankles she borrowed from Trina three days ago, one of Derrick's Volcom t-shirts, her favorite soft-as-spider-webs pullover hoodie (even though it was August!), and a pair of thin polka dotted socks. Tori pulled her hair over her shoulders, combing it with her fingers as she walked to where the kitchen was, and randomly started pulling random things out of the fridge or pantry.

When Derrick finally woke up, he blinked his eyes repeatedly only to find that he was alone in the bed. At first, he thought Tori left sometime in the middle of the night, but his questions were answered when he was welcomed to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. He rolled out of bed and padded barefoot down to the kitchen in his Spiderman boxers to find that Tori was in the middle of pouring two glasses of orange juice. On the island counter was a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, a plate of bacon and over easy eggs, and a plate of buttered slightly burned toast. He smiled, walking over and kissing his girlfriend on the lips as a quiet thank-you for the buffet breakfast.

"What's all this for?" Derrick asked, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"I can't cook for my boyfriend?" Tori questioned, watching as Derrick put three strips of bacon, one over easy egg (since there was only two on the plate), two chocolate chip pancakes, and three slices of buttered toast onto his plate.

"No comment." Derrick smiled, beginning to eat the slices of toast on his plate.

"Sure, sure." Tori giggled, seating herself down and putting some of the options of food onto her own plate. Derrick watched as Tori only put two strips of bacon, the other over easy egg, one chocolate chip pancake, and two slices of toast onto her own plate. But he didn't comment on her choice of food.

"When did you wake up?" Derrick drank some of his orange juice.

"Seven. I started cooking like a half hour before you woke up." Tori estimated, popping a small sliver of the bacon into her heart-shaped mouth. Derrick nodded slowly, devouring his chocolate chip pancakes – Tori could easily tell that they were one of his favorite things to eat for breakfast in the morning. She couldn't help but smile.

"It tastes amazing." Derrick insisted, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and smiling softly.

"Thanks, Der." She stroked his palm with her thumb slowly, closing her eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Derrick met her half way and pressed his lips gently against Tori's, slowly depthening the kiss and sliding his hand up her arm in order to find a way to pull her closer to him without actually breaking their sweet, sensual kiss.

When he pulled away, Derrick noticed the small flicker of pain cross Tori's eyes, but like a good boyfriend – or what he thought would be a good boyfriend move –, he asked , "what's wrong, Tor?"

"Nothing." She lied quickly, shoveling three small pieces of pancake into her mouth.

"Uh, okay." Derrick left it at that.

They finished eating their breakfast together in silence, and when they were done, Derrick brought the plates over to the sink and left them in there for his housekeeper, Mini, to wash them when he went back to the main house. Derrick grabbed Tori's hand and brought her into the living room, where they'd watched their movies the night before and bickering over the vampires in the Twilight Saga – repeatedly. Tori smiled at the memory, sitting down on the leather couch with Derrick, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders: Derrick wanted to be comfortable when he asked the question.

"Tori, can I ask you something?" Derrick requested.

"Sure." Tori looked up at her boyfriend.

"There's something different about you… I can't put my finger on it, what is it about you?" Derrick murmured embarrassingly – feeling idiotic for bringing it up with his girlfriend.

Tori's face went pale, and her eyes dull. "Derrick, I—I gotta be honest with you about something.."

"You can tell me anything baby." Derrick shifted his body so he was facing Tori, grabbing both of her hands and looking into his eyes with a sincere smile toying on his perfect, soft lips. Tori instantly felt bad for everything she'd done and kept from him, her heart was pounding in her chest and grinding against her ribs. Suddenly, she was at a loss for words and her breath caught in her throat; Tori felt like she was either about to have a heart attack or choking on air.

"I accidently—" she paused, seeing the look on his face and in his gleaming brown eyes.

"Hold on baby." Derrick got up from the couch, and walked away from the living room. He went down the hall to retrieve something, most likely, and this gave Tori some time to think to herself about what was needed to be done, immediately.

There was no way that Tori could break his heart into tiny little pieces like this secret was doing to her, but really she didn't have a choice. It was either Tori could tell him in the nicest way possible, or Massie Block would barge in and tell him everything about Tori in the most brutal way she could even think of. Tori chose the honesty and politeness, if only she could speak normally and find the best way to break it down to Derrick that she'd cheated on him with Beck one time and ended up getting pregnant for the second time with the same guy.

Derrick eventually came back, a goofy smile on his chiseled face as he sat back down on the couch. Something behind his toned, perfectly sculpted body, and this made Tori incredibly nervous. Slowly, Derrick removed his arms from behind his back and presented her with a small red velvet box, but did not open it just yet.

"Tori Vega, I think you are the most incredible girl in the entire world and I can't believe someone like you has chosen me as your boyfriend. To show you how much I appreciate have such an amazing girl to love me back just as much as I love her, I got you this..." Derrick's voice trailed off as he opened the box and presented Victoria Vega with a heart-shaped 13Kt pendant white gold Tiffany & Co. necklace. Her eyes went wide and her throat swelled up like she'd been stung by a bee.

Tori couldn't believe what he'd bought for her, and she really wanted to be grateful for something this expensive and this pretty. But she found it hard since she had been there to break up with him, or at least admit she had sex with Beck, and he'd find the softness in his heart to forgive her for something stupid that she'd done. Would he believe she really loved him after what she'd done? Probably not. But that would be giving Massie the excuse to hone in on Derrick and still have claim to Beck, where would that leave Tori?

On the next flight to Siberia.

"I love it." She choked out finally. Derrick smiled, gesturing for her to turn around with one hand as he took the lovely necklace out of the box with the other. Tori nodded, doing as she was told. Instantly, Derrick unclasped it and draped it around the front of her – the pendant fixing itself right in between her cleavage perfectly. Derrick clasped it closed, and Tori turned around. Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips. Just as she felt a small kick from inside the womb, and she silently hoped that Derrick hadn't felt anything unusual from Tori.

Careful, Tori… that might be the last time you'll be kissing anyone . . .

**Who: **_Massie Block and Beck Oliver_**  
>When: <strong>_Saturday, 2:10 p.m._**  
>Where: <strong>_The Four Seasons Hotel_

Beck knew that Massie found out about Tori being pregnant with his baby, and it was time to tell her in person a few certain things that he needed to get off of his chest. Mainly because he couldn't live with the guilt any longer and Massie was becoming annoyingly clingy toward him and his friends, whom were also staying at the Four Seasons Hotel but they were currently out with Tori at the Westchester Mall. While they were out, Beck found that as the perfect opportunity to invite Massie over to his hotel suite, and they could talk without any interruptions. For the past three months he'd been trying to confess everything to Massie before things got any worse than they already, but Massie was rarely alone and so was Beck. It was like the universe didn't want anything to be said until the right moment.

When Massie came knocking on the door, Beck wasn't hesitant about answering the door this time. Within five seconds, Beck moved from the bathroom to the suite's door and the door was opened, presenting Massie standing there alone in a ice blue diamond-halter dress that hit just above the knee, black skinny jeans with tiny rips in them, and gold knee-high high heeled boots. Dangling from her tiny wrists were her signature gold charm bracelet, and a bunch of white gold bangles; while draped around her swan-like neck was a white gold Tiffany & Co. necklace with a crescent curved M dangling from the end. Her chestnut hair was curled in perfect ringlets and looked glossier than usual.

"Hey Mass." Beck greeted politely, looking over the girl standing in front of him and thinking she actually looked hot for the first time – in his eyes.

"Hey Beck." She cooed, walking in and placing a delicate kiss on his cheek. But he could see the fire in her amber eyes, and knew automatically that the day would not end well for him and maybe Massie Block too. "You wanted to talk?"

"Uh, yeah." Beck closed the door behind Massie and brought her over to the bed that he was sharing with Jade.

"What about, Beck?" Massie gladly sat down, crossing her mile long legs and looking at him with a polite, but impatient look in her gleaming golden-amber eyes.

"Look, I know you found out that I had sex with Tori. I know you found out Tori is currently pregnant with my baby, but do me the favor and leave her the hell alone. I don't like how you've acted toward her, and it's disrespectful to me that you have to constantly bring her down just to make yourself feel better." Beck said.

Massie stared, "I—I don't.."

"Massie Block, frankly none of my friends like you, thank God. And neither do I. I've always thought you were cute, but you are incredibly annoying. I only agreed to come to New York so I could see Tori, and all I've done was make a bunch of –incredible—mistakes. I'm done talking to you, Massie. And I swear to God if you don't leave her alone, you are going to wish you were never popular." Beck spat venomously.

"You are such a—"

"This is the last time you'll ever see or hear from me. I'll never be around you, I'm going to stick with Tori like I did the first time she'd been pregnant with my baby. Fuck you and your life, now leave." Beck demanded in a fierce tone.

Tears formed in Massie Block's eyes but she refused to allow Beck to see her crying. Gladly, she stood up from the bed and marched out of the hotel suite before anyone could see the tears streaming down the alpha's rose-dusted cheeks. Beck let out a sigh of relief, his body relaxing now that he'd gotten everything out of his system . . . even though a part of Beck told him that Massie wouldn't cede on his warning about Tori. This tightened him back up again just as he'd finally released all the tension that was building up inside of him.

Quickly, he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Tori.

**Beck Oliver: **_I got rid of your Massie problems… don't go through with whatever you and Jade have planned, please Tori. _


	31. Never Too Late To Apologize

**Chapter 31: **Never Too Late To Apologize

**Who: **_Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Alicia Rivera, Jade West, Massie Block, Claire Lyons, and Kristen Gregory  
><em>**Where: **_The Block Estate  
><em>**When: **_Sunday, 12:00 p.m._

Saturday night is when Tori received the text message from the one and only Massie Block. She began to feel alarmed as she read the few simple words written, telling that she should come by the Block's estate around noon on Sunday requested with the presence of Alicia, Cat, and Jade as company for Tori. Something big was going to happen, everyone automatically knew. But what confused Tori the most was, earlier in that day she'd received a text message from Beck saying that he'd gotten rid of the Massie problems. What could the fearless, popular brunette want from Tori and her friends? Perhaps a sincere apology for everything she's ever done since Tori moved to New York . . . _not likely_.

Now, on the bright and sunny Sunday afternoon in the beginning of August, Tori was walking up the cobblestone U-shaped driveway that leads toward the Block's mansion after she'd gotten dropped off by her older sister – who serenely insisted on sticking around just in case something happened along the time that they were there, but Tori kindly rejected the offer. Once she arrived and marched up the porch steps, Tori knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer the door; moments later a kind woman with a tight gray fun and sapphire eyes wearing a maid's uniform was standing in the doorway.

"You must be Tori." The woman said, "Massie has instructed that you wait in the backyard."

"Thank you." Tori nodded slowly, slipping passed the housekeeper and making her way across the house with Inez to where the door was that opened to the backyard. Inez dismissed herself and disappeared to somewhere inside of the Grand House belonging to the powerful Massie Block.

Tori stepped out into the backyard, and her eyes widened. The backyard wasn't nearly as nice as her own backyard at home, but it was impressive . . . almost looking as if there had been a party the night before. Twinkly paper lanterns were dangling from the oak trees throughout the entire backyard and there were summer-y party decorations displayed all over the backyard, covering almost every inch of the 3.2 acres that made up their backyard – even the pool had it's own decorations on the slides and flashing lights surrounding the in-ground pool.

As she made her way across the yard to help herself to one of the lawn chairs by the cabana, Tori checked herself out in the nearest reflecting object. She'd carefully chosen her outfit to wear over to the Block's estate that consisted of white skinny jeans with a sweetheart neck black see-through cap sleeve shirtdress that hits mid-thigh over a white v-neck tank top, a thick gold braided belt cinched at the waist, and black Prada cork wedges. She left her brown hair in loose waves cascading down her back and over her left shoulder with a thick black headband in the center of her head – hoping she looked that if she didn't put much effort into her outfit, like she did every day.

Even though she was four months pregnant, Tori didn't necessarily look it . . . according to her friends. But she had a hard time believing them, so she stuck with dressing in black shirts to make her look a little thinner than she knew she was. Except Massie already knew that she was pregnant, so there really wasn't a point in hiding the proof that was underneath her shirt.

Taking Tori out of her daze, someone coughed and cleared their throat. Tori looked over her shoulder, finding that Alicia Rivera was making her way across the backyard over toward her friend wearing black AG denim short-shorts, a slouchy ivory silk v-neck spaghetti strap Ralph Lauren blouse with a small glittery heart in the right bottom corner, and black patent Yves St. Laurent Tribute strappy five-inch sandals. Her raven black hair was pin straight and contorted into a low side ponytail. Alicia looked beautiful, as always.

"Hey!" Alicia smiled, greeting her friend with a warm embrace.

"Leesh!" Tori hugged her back, and then the two of them parted.

"Who are we waiting on?" Alicia mumbled, tucking a strand of loose raven black hair behind her diamond-studded left ear.

"Cat and Jade." Tori replied, remembering the text from Massie on who to invite with her to the Block's estate for a get-together.

"We're here!" bellowed the friendly redhead as if right on cue. Alicia and Tori looked over to see that Jade and Cat were coming down the few steps that lead down to the hot pavement of the patio outside the Block's mansion.

Cat was wearing neon pink skinny jeans, a black and silver slouchy off-the-shoulder DKNY With Love shirtdress hitting mid-thigh with a pink thin bracelet cinched diagonally on her waist, and silver metallic open toe ruffle pleated Jimmy Choo five-inch heels. Her red velvet hair in unfamiliar waves, rippling over both of her shoulders, and a black double-pocket Be & D bowler bag dangling from the crook in her elbow.

Jade debuted black and white checkered skinny jeans with a multicolored studded belt threaded through the loops, a crimson red cropped tank top with "Sexy" scribbled in black glitter across her chest, and black metallic calf-high motorcycle boots. Jade left her hair wavy and added her usual colored extensions, this time using black and silver to go against her black hair.

"About time you got here." Tori giggled playfully.

"Ha, ha." Jade said dryly with a giggle following after.

Moments later, a familiar dirty blonde and a towhead came entering the backyard from the Guesthouse across the lawn. The dirty blonde was wearing lemon-yellow soccer short-shorts, a navy and silver cropped v-neck jersey tank top with "10" on the front and black Puma sneakers. The towhead was wearing a white pleated denim miniskirt, a sapphire and silver polka dotted padded v-shaped bikini top, and black platform flip flops. Both of their blonde hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. The four other girls couldn't help but roll their eyes at them.

"Why are you guys here?" Kristen Gregory sneered, glaring directly at Alicia as if this was her setup.

"Massie invited us." Tori was the only one to speak, receiving a miniature glare from Claire

"Why the hell would she invite you over here? She fuckin' hates your slutty ass." Claire growled, surprising everyone in the backyard that she had such fowl language in her seemingly innocent vocabulary. Tori widened her eyes and then narrowed them into a glare appointed at Claire, crossing her arms tightly over her C-cups.

"Why the hell is she even friends with you? You guys are polar opposites. She's a bitch, and you're St. Claire the Virgin." Tori smirked.

"I'd rather be a virgin than pregnant." Claire snapped, Tori's smirk fell.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by someone clearing their throat that was coming out of the cabana. Everyone looked to see that Massie Block was coming out of the cabana wearing a black silhouette mini skirt, a gold and black checkered padded v-shaped bikini top, and sandalwood wedges. Her glossy chestnut brown hair piled up on the top of her head.

"Enough." Massie barked.

"Sorry." Claire muttered under her breath, and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Sit." Massie ordered, gesturing to the seven lawn chairs close to the pool. Without hesitation or question, everyone did as they were told – allowing Massie to have her famed middle seat in the middle of everyone that gathered in her backyard to hear what she had to say to Tori. Knowing Massie, she wanted all the witnesses she could think of on such short notice to see Tori and Massie talking things out.

"Why did you ask me and my friends to come?" Tori couldn't help but ask.

Massie shifted in her seat, "I wanted to talk about certain things."

"Really now?" Alicia spoke up, raising an eyebrow. She'd known Massie since the fourth grade, and Massie wasn't the type of person to actually talk things out unless Kendra asked her to do so. Something told Alicia that it wasn't Kendra who'd put Massie Block up to this, and God damn it, she was right.

"So, I went to go see Beck yesterday." Massie started, ignoring Alicia, "And she said to stop being so mean to you or something along those lines."

"Okay, and?"

"I brought you here with your friends so I could apologize to you in person for everything that I've done since you moved to New York. I wanted your friends here so that they could witness this once in a life time experience from me. I didn't talk to Claire or Kristen, but I know they have some things to say as well." Massie explained calmly, looking over at Claire first.

"Um, what do you want me to say?" Claire mumbled.

"Tell her what you told me." Massie offered kindly, attempting to keep her tone light.

"Er, I'm the one who told Massie that you were pregnant with Beck's baby?" Claire cringed, loosing her confidence from before – suddenly afraid of what Tori might do now that she knows how Massie found out about her little situation. But Tori simply sat there like stone, keeping her unblinking eyes on Claire, with her glossless lips pursed into a tight line.

"And Kristen?" Massie looked at the soccer player.

"Uh, what the hell do you want me to say?" Kristen growled uneasily.

"Didn't you have anything to do with this?" Massie raised an eyebrow, Kristen shook her head no. Out of the corner of the brunette's amber eye, she saw how uncomfortable Alicia was beginning to look where she was sitting beside Cat and Jade. She didn't say anything; instead she was just going to let out thaw out when the right moment comes.

"Anything else?" Tori finally said something.

"I also want to tell you that I won't be telling Derrick that you're—"

"Won't be telling Derrick that she's what?" interrupted a familiar but not-wanted-at-the-moment voice from by the backyard's gate dividing the Block's property in half. Suddenly, the Block's backyard fell quiet; not even the birds were chirping over head. Everyone slowly turned to see that Derrick Harrington was closing the gate and making his way over to the group of girls that were by the pool.

Tori bit her lip and looked over at Massie for some silent wisdom, but the alpha gave off nothing. Instead she was staring directly at Derrick, sweat forming and beading in her hair line as she tried to think of a way to cover up what she said for Tori – but nothing came to mind. At all.

"Derrick, um, what are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"I went to your house but Trina said you were here… So I walked and now here I am." Derrick said nonchalantly.

"I think you should tell him." Cat mumbled to her friend, Jade and Alicia nodded in agreement. Tori sighed, standing up from the chair and slowly going over to her supposed boyfriend, an apple-sized lump forming in the back of her throat, swelling bigger and bigger until it felt like she was suffocating. Tori never pictured it happening this way for telling Derrick that she was pregnant, even though they'd never had sex before since they started dating.

"tell me what?" Derrick muttered, looking down at his girlfriend sincerely.

"Derrick, I—I'm pre—"

"She's pregnant with Beck Oliver's baby!" Kristen shouted from her seat. Derrick's eyes widened to the size of bowling balls, and then transformed into a nasty glare. Not at Tori, but at Kristen. Actually, everyone began glaring at Kristen for being so rude and blurting it out like a complete bitch.

"Why would you do that?" Jade shouted angrily, rising from her seat.

Mistakenly, Kristen stood up to and tried leveling up to Jade West. _Wrong move, _Tori immediately thought, watching as Jade smirked slightly at the soccer player and in one swift fluid motion, Jade's arms moved from her sides and Kristen went flying into the in-ground pool, landing down into the crystal waters with an water-engulfed scream. Everyone started laughing, exchanging a round of high fives with ah other at Jade's bold move – even though, for Jade, it was just something naturally done. Once the laughing and the high fives were done, Tori turned to see what Derrick's expression was: calm and collected, which completely confused Tori Vega one hundred percent.

Why wasn't he angry?

"I wish you'd told me sooner." Derrick unexpectedly whispered.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"I would rather have heard it from your mouth, Tori." Derrick started, "so I could tell you sooner that I'll be with you every step of the way in your pregnancy."

"Really?" Tori's lips curved into a delighted smile.

"Yes." He nodded slowly.

Tori turned to look at her friends, who were smiling at her and clapping in grand approval for the scene. And then, her eyes fell on Alicia who wasn't clapping or smiling. Instead, she was looking down at the grass and uncomfortably shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Tori bit her lip, glancing at Derrick quickly before marching over to the other Latina in the backyard.

"What's wrong?" Tori whispered.

"I have a confession." Alicia blurted at full volume. Massie grinned sheepishly as if to say, _I'd been right_. All eyes fell to Alicia and waited patiently to hear for what she had to say.

"Go on." Tori pursed her lips into a tight line.

"I told Claire that you were pregnant with Beck's baby." She dared herself to look into Tori's eyes. Tori ground her teeth together, dangling her arms at her sides, and tilting her head slightly to the right. "Please say you'll forgive me for doing such an idiot thing, Tori."

"Of _course_." Tori said sweetly.

"Really?" Alicia's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Nope." And in that same second, Tori's arms lifted from her sides as the twinkle disappeared from the raven haired beauty's eyes and Alicia was shoved into the pool. Landing beside Kristen, flailing her tanned arms around and spitting out the chlorinated water from her glossy mouth. Everyone started laughing again, and Tori stood there with triumph, glaring down at Alicia Rivera.

"Now get out of my backyard." Massie smirked at Alicia and Kristen, "you're never invited back."

"Fine!" Kristen exclaimed, climbing out of the pool and stomping off the Block's property. Alicia remained in the pool, looking around at everyone – she deserved this, Alicia knew.

"I'm so sorry." Alicia mumbled as she climbed out of the pool, giving one last look at everyone before leaving the Block's property after Kristen. Nobody said anything after that, watching the exiled friends of Massie and Tori.

Tori rushed into Derrick's arms and he constricted himself around his girlfriend, kissing her forehead. Smiling and whispering soft words into her ear, Derrick knew something was different about Tori the day before but didn't really know about it until Kristen had actually said something only moments ago – or he just didn't want to embarrass his girlfriend at his own house.

"Tori, do you forgive me?" Massie whispered as she walked closer to the couple.

Tori looked over her shoulder to see Massie, "_yes_."

Now if only Derrick could get rid of the final problem . . .


	32. Through The Eyes

**Chapter 32: **Through The Eyes

**Who: **_Tori Vega, Massie Block  
><em>**Where: **_Cypress Road  
><em>**When: **_Wednesday, 4:03 p.m._

As the honorable truce went on for three days, Massie decided to invite Tori (alone) to a street fair that was happening on her block – courtesy of the Kearns' next door to the Block family. Tori gladly accepted the offer and swung by Massie's house around three-thirty to hang out with her new friend. Together, they walked around the winding roads that had the street fair stretched for three blocks over, the Kearns' had special connections with the neighbors and other certain people. Kind of like Tori. Hanging out and walking around, they got cotton candy and drank sweetened iced tea, talking about their personal lives and really getting to know each other – or that's what they wanted to believe.

Tori debuted an ice blue cap-sleeve dress that extended because of the slight bulge jutting out between her hips, black mesh see-through leggings, and black high top Converse sneakers. Her dark brown hair contorted into a low side ponytail. Massie, on the other hand, wore hot pink denim short-shorts that she paired with a black and gold polka dotted padded v-shaped bikini top underneath an ivory low cut tank top and silver flip flops. Her hair pulled back into a messy yet elegant bun on the top of her head, and gold thick-framed D&G sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

When it was getting darker, around six-thirty in the evening, Massie and Tori had drifted to the third block where all the rides were being held. A Ferris wheel was at the end of the closed-off block, with a dunk tank and lots of carnival games to be played, still picking at their cotton candy cones and continuing to talk – as they approached the dunk tank where Beck Oliver was perched, sitting in only his madras swimming trunks . Allowing people to see his glamorously tanned and perfectly sculpted body.

"Hey Beck." Tori greeted, stuffing a piece of cotton candy into her mouth.

"Hey." Beck said with a teasing smile, glancing confusingly over at Massie.

Tori pretended she didn't notice, "Why are you doing the dunk tank thingy?"

"Because I want to get wet." He laughed idiotically, but the girls didn't join in.

Tori picked up one of the baseballs that had to be thrown at the target, pulling her arm back and throwing the ball with all her might. She watched as the ball missed the target, frowning. Tori then gave Beck a look and crossed her arms tightly over chest.

"Want to get in on this action?" Beck curiously asked, his eyes gleaming under the twilight sun.

"No way." Tori wrinkled her nose.

"I'll give it a try." Massie offered, blinking her amber eyes coolly.

"Cool." Beck opened the back hatch for the dunk tank and hopped down from the diving board seat. Massie rounded the corner and talked quietly with the boy she used to be in love with, but still sort of is. If it weren't for the harsh words he'd said to her on Saturday, she gladly would spring onto her toes and kiss him passionately on the lips. But he had said some harsh words, so she kept on the ground.

"What do I do?" Massie whispered, as if they were sharing a secret.

"All you do is sit patiently on the diving board and wait for someone to come by, throw one of the baseballs and hit the target. Most people miss so you have nothing really to worry about." Beck gave her a quick run-through.

"Okay." Massie slipped off her shoes and climbed the small ladder that allowed her to rise up so she could be sitting on the diving board seat. Beck closed the back gate and walked around to the front, smiling at the brunette in the caged dunk tank. Tori looked over at Beck, grinning sheepishly. Beck looked at the clueless Massie Block, with his arms folded tightly across his broad and bare chest.

"Tori, why don't you give it a try?" Beck mused quietly.

"You know I suck at this." Tori said loud enough for only Massie to hear.

"Oh, come on, Tori. Give it a try." Massie encouraged from the dunk tank, swinging her legs lightly back and forth.

"Why?" Tori whined, stomping her foot.

"Wait… did you just stomp your foot? I thought girls only did that in movies." Beck laughed.

Tori ignored him and looked over at Massie, who was giving innocent puppy dog eyes – which she was used to from looking into Derrick's eyes every day. But Tori eventually still gave in, if it weren't for Beck's constant nagging and Massie's pleading. She picked up one of the baseballs and chucked it at the target, missing by at least one foot – causing Beck to begin laughing and Massie to swing her legs even more than she already was.

"Try again." Massie and Beck encouraged.

"Fine. One more." Tori picked up another ball and tossed it at the target, missing only by a few inches this time.

"Once more." Beck said, turning his head and giving Tori a knowing look. She nodded once, as if showing Massie that she surrendered to the incitement from Beck Oliver.

Tori bent down carefully, cradling her stomach with one hand and picking up the last baseball in the other. She gave Massie a glance, and then held her breath as she skillfully threw the baseball in a blinding blur – and in the next second, Massie screamed as she fell into the water. The dinging sound was the only proof that the target had been hit. Beck started laughing and Tori giggled nervously, watching as Massie kicked her legs once and stood up in the waist-deep water, glaring at Beck instead of Tori.

"Why did you trick me like that?" Massie wasn't stupid.

"I thought it would be funny to play a little dunk tank prank." Beck offered, and Massie rolled her amber eyes in straight annoyance. Tori sighed heavily, looking over at how immature Beck really was for doing that to Massie; and the soaking wet brunette was obviously thinking the same thing from the way she was looking over at Tori.

"Not cool." Massie and Tori said. Massie climbed out of the dunk tank and padded down the block with Tori, clutching her shoes in hand. Beck didn't seem bothered at first that he was ditched; figuring that he'd just text Tori later after the street fair was over with.

Once that was done and over with –meaning the fair—, Massie and Tori headed back to the Block estate to hang out. Massie had completely dried off from her incident in the dunk tank not too long after they left Beck – who texted Tori at least five times in the last thirty seconds, and it was becoming annoying as the constant buzzing came from Tori's iPhone. Eventually, not even five minutes later, Massie turned off her new friend's phone so the buzzing could finally stop and they could be in peace. They changed into pajamas, and Tori finally met Kendra Block officially – who didn't seem bothered that Massie had a pregnant friend sleeping over.

"Why do you tolerate Beck?" Massie asked, recalling how immature he actually was and found herself wondering what she'd ever really seen in him.

Tori were silent for a moment, "we just have so much history together."

"Like?"

"Well, everything… You know my story, don't you?" Tori looked at her friend, lying on her back on Massie's bed. Thinking cautiously of her baby. Massie nodded, thinking of all the stuff she tricked Beck into telling her about Tori when they first arrived in New York.

"I understand that. But the past is the past, Tori. You have Derrick now, anyway." Massie noted. "Don't you think it's time you..."

Tori listened as Massie Block's voice trailed off, as she powered up her iPhone once more – getting the hint in what Massie was actually talking about. Moments later, her phone hummed to life in her hands. She rubbed her belly, waiting for the phone to finish turning on and clicking to her text messages. Her heart thudded inside of her chest as she one-handed typed up a text message that could possibly change her life forever. After four composed messages, two quick breaths, and a silent pray that he'd never get this text message, Tori finally pressed send and watched as her phone swirled until the notification showed that the text message was sent.

**Tori Vega: **we need to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: alright, if you haven't already figured it out… I am trying to speed this story up so I could get a start on the second installment of my story. There will be maybe two or three more chapters until the end. Just know that I heart you all. Please review. Oh, and just so you know… I am adding a surprise ending for the final chapter. Nothing else will be said! *heart*<strong>

**Smiles. **


	33. The Last Stand

**Chapter 33: **The Last Stand

**Who: **_Tori Vega, Beck Oliver  
><em>**Where: **_Westchester County Park  
><em>**When: **_Thursday, 12:29 p.m._

When Beck had received the text from Tori, he was simply ecstatic.

Beck wrote back immediately and Tori gave a time for when they should meet so they could finally talk. Tori was feeling guilty and couldn't believe that she was allowing herself to even think of something like this, after all she'd been through with him – and for the fact that she was carrying his unborn child for another five months, maybe even four. But the past is the past, Tori reminded herself constantly throughout the entire night she was sleeping over Massie Block's house, and if things didn't go out as planned, Tori could always blame everything on Massie since this was technically her idea to begin with.

Tori carefully planned out her outfit for her meeting with Beck when she'd gotten home the following morning. She dressed in purple Juicy Couture sweatpants cinched and cut off at the knee, paired with a black v-neck tank top and black low top Converse sneakers, with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. It was similar to the outfit she'd worn the day she left for New York with her family. She picked up her cell phone, texting Beck to make sure he remembered to meet her at Westchester County Park, and he wrote back saying that he definitely did. Deep in Tori's heart, she felt a pang of guilt when she realized that Beck thought this would be going an entirely different way than Tori knew it would be anticipated.

When she arrived at the park, Beck was nowhere to be found. So she waited by the swing set. Taking out her cell phone, she quickly texted Jade to see what her opinion on finally letting go of Beck was, but by the time that Jade actually texted her back was when Beck arrived at the park. She shoved her phone deep into the pocket of her sweats and lifted herself off the swings to go over to him; without a surprise, Beck lifted Tori into his arms and gingerly swung her around – cautiously thinking of the baby nestled in Tori's womb.

"What do you want to talk about?" Beck asked, draping an arm around Tori.

She was quiet, beginning to walk toward where the ice cream truck was. Beck allowed her to lead. "Something tells me that we just need to talk about – _us_."

Beck nodded slowly, "what do you mean?"

"Like… Um… Beck, you know I love you, right?" she looked at him with hope in her eyes. Beck smiled, nodding at her and bringing her closer to the ice cream truck – guessing that she was really in the mood for something from Mr. Frosty, which she actually was.

"Why would you ask such a thing? I know you love me, of course." Beck said, and now they were standing on the line for the Mr. Frosty ice cream truck. Tori looked around, seeing there was a couple people in ear-shot and decided to tell him when they were alone, and they had their ice cream. Beck didn't press Tori into answering him – he was just such a nice guy like that.

"What'll ya have?" the Mr. Frosty driver asked three people ahead of Tori and Beck. After a few silent minutes passing, it was finally Tori and Beck's turn to order their ice cream, and the driver asked the same thing he's required to ask every customer he gets – whether he likes it or not.

"One chocolate dipped in vanilla." Beck ordered for himself, "and a Tweety Bird."

Tori stared at him, astonished that he remembered what she liked to get from the Ice Cream Shack back in California. And then, she found herself smiling but it soon fell when the ice creams were handed to them only moments later. Tori actually thought she'd have more time to think of appropriate things to say to Beck about them –

"Why aren't' you saying anything?" Beck questioned, licking his ice cream and handing over the Tweety ice pop to the lovely brunette he was madly in love with.

"Um, I'm just thinking." Tori half-lied, sucking on her Tweety ice pop.

Beck was silent for a few moments, licking his ice cream and doing some thinking of his own, "what exactly are you thinking about, Tori?"

"Just things." She stalled, picking out the gumball eyes with her teeth carefully.

Beck licked his ice cream again, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Tori's eyes flickered over to him for a split second, and then she faced forward.

"Why haven't you been talking to me so much?" Beck asked.

Tori's skin heated up and her hands instantly felt clammy. Beads of sweat formed in her hair line and on the nape of her neck, making her feel uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. Who would've thought this would have to be the beginning of the way to tell Beck everything that has been desperately on her mind and itching to escape. "I've just been spending time with my _boyfriend_."

"Oh." Beck lowered his eyes, "you really like Derrick, huh?"

"Yeah, he's—"

"And it doesn't bother Derrick that you're pregnant with _my _baby?" Beck challenged, and Tori picked up on the sour note in Beck Oliver's voice. But frankly, she didn't really care now that he'd brought that up. This gave Tori the strength to go through with everything.

"No, it doesn't bother him, Beck." Tori growled tensely.

"Why? It would sure bug me if you got pregnant by someone _else_ and you were _my_ girlfriend." Beck commented obnoxiously, and Tori knew he was probably doing this on purpose. . . it was typical Annoyed Beck that came out whenever there was a topic he was touchy on and didn't like.

"But I'm _not_ your girlfriend anymore; I'm just carrying your _baby_." Tori spat.

Beck rolled his eyes, "I had you first, Tori. I took away your damn_ virginity_. Have you ever even had sex with Derrick yet?"

"You'll never live that down, will you?" Tori glared at him, throwing her ice pop on the ground and stepping over it so it didn't slush beneath her Converse. Beck didn't say anything; he just continued licking his slowly melting ice cream cone and avoided locking gazes with Tori Vega.

"No." he finally said, tossing his own ice cream into a nearby garbage can. "Because it's _mine_."

"Not anymore, Beck." She reminded him. Beck winced.

"You love me, Tori. Don't forget that." Beck started to smirk at her.

"How can I ever? No matter how much I try." She snarled venomously.

Beck looked hurt, "since when did you transform into Massie Block?"

"I did not." She corrected with an unpleasant tone. Beck left it at that, for now.

"Is this why you wanted to call me out here so we could talk?" Beck questioned, a low growl erupting from deep in his chest.

"No." she said in a strong huff, " I asked for you to come meet me so I could talk with you… about how I'm annoyed by you and everything that you do. I'm done being nice and playing around the edges, Beck. I do love you, but not the same way that you love me, anymore. I am in love with Derrick, and he promised to be there for me while I'm pregnant."

"Like I did, and I kept my word." Beck looked triumphed for a split second, and then it was lost.

"Fuck, Beck. You can't take anything seriously, can you?" Tori slowly shook her head, and Beck slowly reeled in what the hell was happening finally. He registered that Tori didn't want him anymore, same with even wanting him around now that she had found love in Derrick Harrington.

"Life _fucking _sucks." Beck growled under his breath, "Damn it, you've turned into a real bitch."

"I'm just being brutally honest." Tori said, refusing to take her eyes away from Beck.

"I guess I'm headed back to California?" his tone dropped to a whisper, losing all the anger he originally had toward Tori because of her decision. That came with the realization, as well.

"What do you think?" she asked in a soft voice, lowering her eyes finally.

"Love you, Victoria." Beck mumbled under his breath, "Not that it matters anymore."

"Bye, Beck." She dismissed Beck Oliver for the final time.

Beck was torn between hugging her and slapping her, so he balanced himself and decided to just walk away before he did anything stupid and he'd regret for the rest of his life. Tori watched as Beck left Westchester County Park. She watched as he walked out of her life, possibly forever. And for some reason, a tiny piece of her heart broke off and fluttered down into her ribs, and then another piece came off. But only those two tiny little pieces remained alone on the mushy surface inside of her body. When Beck was out of sight, Tori took out her cell phone to see what Jade had texted her, and then, she felt an entire half break off at the sight.

**Jade West: **Beck would take his life for you… Don't send him away, Tori.

Tori gulped back the guilt and powered off her cell phone, slowly walking out of the park and actually breaking out into a run – running to her boyfriend's house. She needed to be reminded why she had done what she did; she wanted to be reminded that Derrick Harrington loved her even though she was pregnant. She wanted to know that everything had been done for the right reason.

But as she approached the door of the Harrington's house, she slowed down her pace and clutched her stomach as she felt the baby kick strongly inside. Apparently, her little baby wasn't entirely happy with her decision just as much as Tori were beginning to feel.

_The past is the past_, Tori reminded herself one final time before knocking on the front door.


	34. I Remember

**Chapter 34: **I Remember

Two weeks had passed since Tori finally broke free of Beck Oliver once and for all.

Jade was pissed by Tori's decision, Cat sticks by Tori's side no matter what she decides, and Violet is long out of the picture – she moved back to California after one day of being Massie's quote-unquote friend. Robbie and Rex go with whatever Cat does, so they are by Tori's side even though she ditched Beck forever. Andre had gone back to California with Violet. Even though Beck was gone, Tori still had her friends by her side through her pregnancy.

But everyone had to go back to California some time or another, as the end of August approached – California kids go back before September even begins, while the New York go back right after Labor Day. Tori and Trina drove everyone to the airport, wanting to give their final goodbyes until Christmas came around. Cat wished Tori the best luck, while Jade silently hoped that Tori would be keeping this baby and not ending in another stillbirth like the first child she had with Beck. Cat hugged Tori tightly; Jade wrapped her arms around the two girls and buried her head between theirs, the three girls' sort of started crying because of their departure for the second time. Unexpectedly, Robbie brought himself into the hug, letting out that he's going to miss having Tori around again, promising that he'll take good care of Cat.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Tori wept to her friends.

"I know." Jade and Cat cried out, while Robbie coughed.

"Webcam every day." Cat insisted, being the first to break away from the hug.

"Every day." Jade and Tori repeated, trying to smile.

"Why did goodbyes have to hurt so much?" Robbie asked nobody in particular.

Nobody said anything, mainly because they didn't have the exact reason. They just knew Robbie had a point and that goodbyes really did hurt a lot – no matter how strong you were and no matter how hard you tried to make it seem like it was nothing big happening in your life. You always broke down in the end, it's a proven fact. Trina cleared her throat, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Jade and Cat looked over at the eldest Vega, glancing briefly at each other: they were going to miss Trina too. They just simply didn't want to admit it because they always found her intimidating.

"Bye." Jade whispered, avoiding eye contact with Trina.

"Bye Trina!" Cat tried to sound upbeat.

But even saying goodbye to the person you've always found annoying – it hurt just as much. Cat didn't have any sisters and neither did Jade, so they considered Tori and Trina apart of their family as extended sisters. Which is most likely why their goodbye was hurting so much . . . well, there's your answer, Robbie. It all depends on how close you are to the person you are saying goodbye to.

"Final boarding for the flight to California." A raspy voice said through the intercom. Jade and Cat gave one last goodbye hug to Tori, and then shifted over to Trina. Robbie did the same thing. And then, the three of them grabbed their bags and boarded the plane back to Los Angeles, California. Tori waved goodbye, turning to see that Trina was doing the same thing.

Everything felt weird and different.

When Tori imagined this day, she imagined herself giving Beck one last kiss before he boarded the plane and would promise that she'll be running into his arms by Christmas, planting a soft kiss on his lips and reassuring that they'll never be apart ever again. But now, that image was just a distant memory – or more likely a dream that will never come true now that she's made her decision on where Beck is placed in her life. Non-existent.

Her friends were gone, on a plane going back to California. A tear formed in the corner of Tori's eye, and she immediately wiped it away with one hand, rubbing small circles on her stomach with the other. Trina draped an arm around her younger sister's shoulders, and watched as the plane began careening down the runway through the glass window not even ten minutes later. Tori and Trina walked out of the White Plains International Airport, watching at the Colgan Airlines disappeared into the clouds. Tori kissed her finger tips and waved goodbye to the airplane, and her friends once more.

"It's not goodbye forever." Trina reminded her little sister, guiding her over to the car.

"I know." Tori sighed.

"And look at the bright side, school is starting up soon… and you're going to be having the baby in a few months. You have Derrick by your side, with Massie and me, and Mom promised to call Jade's parents when you're close to the due date so they are here for your pregnancy." Trina unlocked the car, and got into the driver's seat.

Trina lowered herself carefully into the passenger's seat, "do you think I did the right thing?"

"Cutting the strings from Beck? Most definitely." Trina jammed the keys into the ignition and turned them, listening to the roar of the engine against the black pavement in the airport's parking lot. Tori didn't say anything else back to her sister, instead she watched as Trina backed out of the parking lot and whirled down the road – she stared at the trees passing by, thinking about all she's been through: starting from when she got accepted into Hollywood Arts.

As if watching a movie about her life, all these images became faster and faster in Tori's head. All the scheming, playing, funny moments, TheSlap updates, arguing with Jade, crushing on Beck, all her singing that was done since Hollywood Arts happened, the boyfriends, the jealousy, the crazy Sikowitz, her parents fighting whenever they thought the girls were sleeping, losing her virginity, becoming pregnant, all the torture she endured while going to school as a pregnant teenager, Trina calling her all those ridiculous things because she was pregnant, being slapped by Jade at least two or three times, losing the baby, grieving over her unborn baby, the look on Beck's face when she told him the news at the last minute, moving to New York with her family, meeting her New York friends, all the witty comments snipped back and forth between her and Massie, the talent show, seeing Beck and Massie kiss, having her first kiss with Derrick Harrington, becoming an item, plotting against Massie, and then finally, rekindling with Massie and losing Beck forever.

By the time the movie ended in Tori's mind, they were pulling back into the Vega's driveway. As the car came to a halt, only one face was in Tori's view. The one she'd been dying to see. Tori climbed out of the car, slammed the door behind her and rushed up the steps, flinging herself into the arms of her Derrick Harrington. He constricted his arms around her, kissing her forehead, then her nose, and finally pressing his lips softly against hers. The movie that created angst and tension inside o f Tori's body and finally melted away at the touch of Derrick's warm, sugary-tasting lips against her forehead, nose, and lips.

And she was fucking thankful for it.

Derrick swept Tori into his arms, and carried his pregnant girlfriend into the house and all the way up to her bedroom without breaking a single sweat. It must be from all the working out and soccer practice he does every day for three hours. She giggled, her arms locked around his neck and her fingers getting tangled in Derrick's shaggy dirty blonde hair. Derrick kissed her on the lips once more, slowly removing Tori from his arms as he neared the bed and finally placing her down on the mattress, but Tori refused to let go from around his neck. Caving, Derrick laid with his girlfriend on his bed, with her lying in his arms and their bodies pressed together.

"I love you." Derrick whispered, his lips at her ear.

She looked at him through her eyelashes, "I love you too. Forever."

"I hope so, because I don't think I can live without you." Derrick said, reminding Tori of the text Jade had sent her the day she broke away from Beck Oliver for the final time. She tried not to remember it again, pressing her lips heavily against her boyfriend's. The baby fluttered a kick inside of her womb, and from the way Derrick removed his lips from Tori's – he'd felt it too. Afraid, Tori looked at him through her eyelashes again. Except, she found a smiling Derrick slowly moving to place a hand on her bulging stomach, wanting to feel the baby kick once more. As if the baby could read minds, that's exactly what s/he did; the smile never leaving Derrick's face.

"How cool is that?" she gushed quietly.

"It feels so amazing… I've never felt an unborn baby kick." Derrick commented, leaning in and kissing Tori on the lips briefly. When he pulled away, his girlfriend's cheeks were flushed a rosy pink. Tori leaned her head against his chest, one of Derrick's hands cupping the lower part of her stomach while the other was playing with his girlfriend's soft hair. He even started humming, closing his eyes and shifting himself so they were in a better position. Tori smiled, listening to Derrick's soft humming, but not entirely sure what he was even humming – but she didn't comment.

At that moment, as Tori slowly began falling asleep, she began remembering what she'd gone through with Derrick since she moved to New York. Starting from her first day, recalling how annoying and obnoxious she thought Derrick Harrington truly was – and how cute he really looked on the first day she arrived at BOCD in late April. And then, it fluttered through her mind when he first came over to her house – this was when she was still in love with Beck, no doubt, and then it stopped shortly when the realization of how her life sucked without Beck – back then. It started up again when she remembered dissing Massie the day she heard of the auditions for the talent show, ending in her giving Derrick Harrington a kiss on the lips. Her heart soared. Tori thought of how Derrick and Alicia came to support her for the talent show, it made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world knowing that Derrick, who was her boyfriend at the time?, came to show how much he wanted to see and hear her sing for the auditions. She remembered how honest she was on her past in California, and how understanding Derrick really was with her about it.

And then came the hardness of watching Massie and Beck kissing after the talent show once more in her mind, but that became harder than an ice-covered rock when her mind came across when Massie told her off through iChat. It made her heart swell up like a balloon, and not in a good one at all. Her mind skipped over the intimacy she felt with Beck the day after Massie said every harsh word imaginable to Tori, and went straight to when she realized – or when Beck realized – that she was pregnant again. Even though she was happy she had another chance to become a mother, she couldn't stop thinking about how Derrick might take the news when he found out. If only she knew how easy Derrick would have taken the news, she wouldn't have waited to tell him – or Kristen wouldn't have told him she was carrying Beck's baby.

Her mind fluttered to when she'd spent the night at the Harrington's guesthouse, Tori's heart tightened at the realization of how she would've broken up with Derrick after spending the night with him. Thankfully, she didn't . . . otherwise she wouldn't be in the happy state she was right now. Derrick didn't mind one bit, and he promised to be there for her, and Tori believed him every single day.

When Tori opened her eyes, the sky was no longer light and from the view outside of her window, there was the milky ebony colored blanket dotted with silvery white stars going across. It had become night fall, and Tori were still lying in the arms of Derrick Harrington. She lifted her head from his chest, seeing that he was fast asleep – his face looked so clam and relaxed, and his lips looked so soft. She gingerly leaned herself up and kissed him once before nestling back against him, pressing her head against his chest once more and staring across the room.

The baby must have woken up too because s/he didn't move around the entire time Tori was sleeping –slash- rekindling the memories she's had while lying in her boyfriend's arms. Little Baby kicked once, and Tori's hand fluttered to her stomach, actually landing on Derrick's hand. She smiled, closing her eyes once more and remaining to have her hand on top of Derrick's.

_I love you, baby. And Derrick too._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: this is the final chapter but there will be an Epilogue, which will be the official ending chapter for my story. The Epilogue will probably be put up sometime tomorrow, it is really late right now and I still have to call my boyfriend. LOL. Love you all lots, don't forget to review! *heart*<strong>

**Oh, and please put your comments and opinions and suggestions in your reviews if there is anything you would like to share. If it's something you don't want the other reviewers to see, then simply leave a small review and post a comment at the end of your review saying that you're going to send me a Private Message.**

**Smiles.**


	35. Epilogue, Part 1

**Chapter 35: **Epilogue, Part 1

_You are cordially invited  
>to the White Event of<br>the season.  
>Hosted by yours truly,<br>Holly Vega.  
>August 17, 2011<br>starting at 6:00 p.m.  
>Hope to see you,<br>Remember to wear white, you pretties and gents. _

**One year later.**

Holly Vega was in charge of making the most fabulous summer party happen in just twenty-four hours. She needed all the help she can get with sending out invitations, booking caterers, and making the backyard look twice as magical as it would in a lavishing wedding. Thankfully, that's what her daughters were for since her husband was in the city for some paperwork on a Court Case he missed back in January – and finally found decent time to finish the work now that he had some free time of his own, eight months later. The theme of the party was white. Trina was in charge of sending out invitations, while Tori was apart of the entertainment crew. Holly was busy herself, making numerous phone calls and always making changes for the party itself. Everyone was busy and barely had time to breath, let alone for Tori to make sure her baby boy was doing okay while she was running around doing things for her busy mother.

Currently, Holly was in the middle of ordering the catering service and Trina was on her cell phone, talking to the professional decoration committee that had their business in Manhattan. Leaving Tori to call the DJ and think of a song she could be singing to keep herself occupied during the party: she already had her mother's permission. Tori wondered who was on the guest list, and knowing Trina, she'd invite everyone she knew and her mother knew – screw Tori, in Trina's mind no doubt. Once the DJ was booked and her song book was thrown onto the floor, Tori knew she had to go check on her baby for the umpteenth time in the last hour . . . only being the motherly figure to her eight month child. She stepped around her clothes that were on the floor, thanks to trying to find the perfect outfit for the following evening, and kicking aside her song book so she could step out into the hallway and go down to her son's bedroom two doors down.

When she peaked inside the bedroom, she saw that her little brown haired, brown eyed boy was fast asleep in his crib. Tucked away in his rocket ship blanket that Trina bought for him the day he was born, one of his favorite blankets to ever own, and his head was gladly resting on the light blue pillow that came with the crib set. In the corner of the white wooden crib was the stuffed slightly ripped pale brown teddy bear that Tori had since she was a little girl – it had been Tori's idea to give her son the teddy bear she's loved since she was two years old, Holly agreed and Trina made a fuss because their Grandmother had given the teddy bear to Tori. But then she got over it, quicker than . . . well, anything, really.

Tori tiptoed across the pale wooden floor and gripped the railing of the crib gingerly in her hands, leaning down and pressing her lips softly against her baby's head. "Sweet dreams, Avan." And with that, Tori left her son's bedroom and carefully closed the door behind her, making sure the door didn't click shut incase her baby woke up and needed his mommy.

"Is he sleeping?" Holly asked, creeping quietly down the hallway.

Tori looked over at her mother, "like a baby."

Holly smiled. "Come downstairs, I need some last minute help. Trina went out for a bit."

"Okay, mom." Tori and Holly walked back downstairs, checking to make sure all the baby monitors were on full volume so they can hear when Avan woke up from his slumber.

"I appreciate all the help you've done, Tor. Makes me really proud to be your mother." Holly was saying as they stepped out into the backyard. The backyard wasn't decorated, but Trina promised that the committee would be at the house around three-thirty to begin decorating for the party.

"It cockles my heart to help out." Tori said with a delicate smile, "You've done a good job setting up."

"I couldn't have done it without my girls." Holly smiled warmly, wrapping her arm around her youngest daughter and kissing her temple. Tori's skin heated up, and she couldn't stop smiling. Tori imagine herself being just like her mother, setting up the biggest party of the summer and asking for her son's help since she would most likely be at home all the time while her husband was working in the city, just like David Vega was at the very moment.

That was the last thing said while they went around and detailed every part of the backyard, making mental notes on things that could be fixed the next day before the decorating committee came over to the house. Their final conclusions were that the rose bushes needed to be trimmed, but only slightly, and the pond needed to be cleaned – maybe they could put in some coy and Angel fish into the pond for the evening. Other than that, everything else was fine.

_-The Next Day –_

Tori woke up around eleven-thirty that morning, feeling bright and alive. She dressed in black shorts and a white button-down tank top shirt; both from the Ralph Lauren line, and slipped on a pair of black flip flops. She was feeling lazy when it came to her clothes, which is also why she tossed her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. When she was done getting speedily dressed, Tori grabbed her cell phone and song book from the floor, walking out of her bedroom and straight down to her son's. Tori smiled when she opened the baby's door, seeing that Avan was on his knees, holding onto the bars like a prisoner and gurgling out various noises to try to get someone's attention using the baby monitor hooked up on the nightstand beside his crib.

"Hello, my beautiful boy." Tori picked her son up from the bed, and he instantly connected himself to his mother's hip. Tori skillfully put her phone into her back pocket with one hand so she could hold her son properly without dropping him – that would be bad parenting. Everyone knew that. Avan kissed his mother's chin and giggled, his arms pressed against his mother's chest and shoulder, with his head resting in the crook of her neck.

Tori walked out of his room and downstairs to fetch her baby some breakfast. Holly was already down there, talking on her cell phone and Trina was most likely still fast asleep upstairs; which was fine with her. All she really needed was Holly to be downstairs so she could strap the baby into his car seat, which was placed on the island counter since he didn't have a high chair – nor was he big enough for one yet. Tori said a quick good morning to her mother, carefully placing her son into the seat and kissing his forehead before going into the pantry so she could get a granola bar. Holly didn't comment, she just kissed Avan on his head and continued talking on her cell phone. Tori playfully rolled her eyes, watching as her mother stepped out into the backyard.

"Dead!" Holly Vega shouted from the patio. Tori looked at her son, then at her mother. "Gavin, those irises are _dead_!"

Tori slowly shook her head, unraveling her granola bar and sticking it into her mouth, opening up the fridge and taking out Avan's baby formula from the shelf. She stuck it in the microwave for thirty seconds, nibbling on the ends of her chocolate chip and peanut butter granola bar – her favorite. When the microwave dinged, Tori took out the bottle and tested the milk on her wrist; it was the perfect temperature for the eight month old baby. Avan giggled and held out his hands as Tori positioned the bottle of formula above him, but Tori did not let him hold the bottle, knowing he wouldn't be able to grasp it in his tiny hands. Avan opened his mouth wide, keeping his eyes on his mother as she popped the nipple of the bottle into her son's mouth carefully. Instantly, he started sucking down his drink and then slowed so he didn't choke.

Whenever Tori looked at her son, she didn't see any resemblance of herself. Every time she looked at Avan, she felt like she was staring into her ex-boyfriend's eyes and it hurt her every single minute looking into Avan's warm brown eyes. She felt her heart slow down inside of her chest, with the remembrance of how her goodbye went with Beck Oliver, and found herself wondering if he'd ever find it in his heart to forgive her for everything she said now that she had given birth to his –their—son. Avan finished the bottle half way and then started coughing, which Tori instantly brought the bottle away and grabbed her son from the seat, putting the spit up bib over her shoulder before placing him down and lightly patting him on the back. Avan coughed and burped, thankfully no formula came up with it.

"Morning." Trina came down into the kitchen, twirling her car keys in hand.

"Where are you headed?" Tori asked, settling her baby back into the car seat and finishing her granola bar.

"Need to do a few errands for mom." Trina said, leaning and kissing her nephew on the head.

"Have fun." Tori giggled, running a hand lightly over her son's head.

Trina smiled, grabbing a s'mores granola bar from the pantry and walking out of the house to get a start on the errands she had to do for Holly before the committee and catering service came over to set up for the party. Tori kissed her son's forehead again, and went over to the coffee machine, putting a fresh canister into the port, pouring in more water, and setting a cup under the Keurig coffee machine. She pressed start and the coffee started heating up and brewing for her cup. While she waited, Tori took her cell phone out of her pocket and placed it on the counter beside Avan's car seat, deciding that she should text Cat Valentine for the first time in weeks.

Tori remembered the last time she really saw her California friends, not speaking of the goodbye she gave a year ago for the group to fly back to California because the first day of senior year was approaching extremely quickly for them. The last time was when David called Jade's parents to let them know that Tori was approaching her ninth month in her pregnancy, and Tori specifically wanted her friends to be there when she had the baby . . . like they were supposed to be the first time she was pregnant. Jade's father had picked up the phone, and allowed her daughter to go visit Tori for the special occasion – as long as Cat's mother and father were okay with it, which they were . . . as long as Robbie's grandmother said it was okay. She was a little iffy on the subject until Robbie mentioned that it was for Tori, she was supposed to be having her baby soon, and that's why they needed to fly out to New York as quickly as possible.

They arrived the day before Tori had actually given birth to her son, but she was really disappointed to find that Beck hadn't come to New York with them – which meant he was still sour for what Tori had said to him that August, not that she blamed him. But she also thought Beck would want to be around for when his son was born.

"We told Beck you were going to have the baby, but he said he no longer cared." Jade had said to Tori while they were waiting around in the hospital. Tori had looked down, full of sorrow and regret for shoving him away like that.

"I feel so terrible." Tori had admitted to her gothic friend.

"You should." Cat had pinpointed into the conversation, "sorry."

"Don't be." Tori had sighed.

But now, present day of eight months later, Tori wondered the real reason why Beck hadn't come to see Avan. Ever. Did he know that Tori had successfully given birth? Did he really not care about Tori anymore? Did Beck still love Tori even though she pushed him away because of Derrick Harrington? Oh, there were too many questions to be asked and not enough answers to go around. Whenever Tori texted Beck, there wasn't a response and when Tori texted Cat, the answer was almost immediate, explaining that Beck wasn't ready to talk to her just yet. Tori accepted that.

**Tori Vega:** hey Cat. You guys doing anything special today?

A response came back almost too quickly.

**Cat Valentine: **umm not really. Just hanging out at Jade's house... How is Avan?  
><strong>Tori Vega: <strong>he's doing great... Gotten so big!  
><strong>Cat Valentine: <strong>that's good. Sorry Tori, g2g. Talk to me later!

Tori didn't bother replying, taking Avan out of his car seat and cradling the eight month old baby in her arms. She kissed him on the forehead, humming softly and rocking him gently back and forth, walking out of the kitchen and going into the living room. She sat down on the couch, continuing to hold her baby in her arms as she reached for the television remote and turned it on to Blues Clues, one of Tori's favorite television shows when she was growing up. Avan turned his head, seeing the blue puppy dog on the screen and giggling excitedly.

_Later that Evening_

Tori hooked a freshly manicured finger around the silk curtain that hung in her bedroom on the second floor and saw the workers rushing around the backyard to make the night magical. She saw how frantic everyone had been, including her mother, throughout the entire day passing – she couldn't help but laugh at Trina trying to give orders to the decoration committee, but they only laughed at her and said something rude to the eldest daughter. That's when Holly interrupted, and gave the direction again, this time the decoration committee did as they were told. Tori looked inside her bedroom, allowing the curtain to drift back into place, and walked over to where her little boy was sitting on her bed, playing with his teddy bear in his lap. Tori kissed her son's head, and walked over to her closet next, gingerly pulling out the outfit for the evening. As if he knew what was going on, Avan dropped his hands from his bear and covered his eyes, smiling like the cutie little boy that he was. Tori giggled, unbuttoning her shirt and dropping it to the floor and the next to be removed was her shorts. She pulled a silk ivory curve-hugging v-neck dress over her head and smoothed it down until it rested against her tanned body; she thanked that she'd worked out and lost the baby fat, as she ran her hand along her flat stomach, and pulled the dress so it fit just right and hit a few inches above the knee.

Tori looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. She tousled her dark brown hair, and positioned her luscious hair so that it as rippling down her back in delicate waves and next was the thick ivory Marc by Marc Jacobs headband to be placed right in the center of her head without messing up her hairline. As she was getting ready, Tori heard her phone vibrating from on her nightstand. She ditched her reflection and quickly answered it, a smile toying on her pouty lips.

**Derrick Harrington: **can't wait 2 c u tonight. Love you.

Tori felt her heart soar inside of her chest as she re-read the message a few more times. Even though it was a few simple words, Tori still loved every text message that she received from Derrick Harrington, her boyfriend for over a year. She didn't bother replying back, since she still had to finish getting ready for the party that would be happening in about a half hour. She went over to the closet, picking out a pair of silver five-inch rhinestone encrusted Jimmy Choo Angel heels, and spraying herself once with Be Enchanted perfume. Next was to get the little one ready for the party.

"Ready to be handsome?" Tori asked as she picked up her son from the bed. He laughed in agreement, kicking his tiny little feet as Tori nestled Avan in her arms.

Tori walked out of the room, straight into Avan's room and setting him down on the changing table. Swiftly, she pulled out a pair of white dress pants and a white baby button-down from Ralph Lauren, slipping gray socks onto his tiny feet after buttoning his shirt. Delicately standing Avan on his feet in her hands, she helped her little boy by putting on his black baby sneakers – he's got to stand out. By the time they were both ready for the party, it had just turned 6:40 p.m. and from the sounds of it, the party was already in full swing.

Tori carried Avan as she walked out to the staircase, finding that David was waiting there at the bottom of the staircase for her. She smiled, feeling as if this were her wedding and David was about to give her away to her new husband, carefully click-clacking down to the foyer and her father wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You look beautiful, Tori." Her father promised, smiling and removing his arm from his daughter's waist.

"Thanks, daddy." She smiled, walking out to the backyard with her father and son.

Tori's eyes widened in amazement at the sight when she slipped passed the sliding glass back door that opened out into the lavishing backyard. Hanging from every tree that overlooked the Vega's backyard were ivory Japanese paper lanterns and holly garlands strewn with vervain, roses, freesia, and orange blossoms. The oval tables had ivory lace-trimmed table cloths over them, and the center piece was a crystal vase overflowing with in-season flowers and small fruits. The DJ was set up on a medium-sized sage that was built in the center of the yard, currently playing Love the Way You Lie by Rihanna. The party guests were all dressed in white, as said to on the invitation, and they were chatting with each other, occasionally clinking their flutes filled with white whine. The white and red rose bushes had been trimmed, and when Tori went over to the pond in the corner of the yard, she saw the coy and Angel fish swimming around carelessly in the crystal waters.

"What do you think of mom's party?" Trina asked when Tori had traveled over to the buffet table, still having Avan in her arms.

"It's going to be a great one." Tori promised. Trina grinned knowingly, but Tori didn't bother to comment.

"Hey beautiful." A voice said from behind Tori as she started up a conversation with one of her mother's friend's daughters from school. They were both in the play together; her name was Adele Kennedy, with luscious shoulder-length ebony black hair that put Alicia Rivera's hair to shame and bright sapphire eyes that popped against her cashew-colored skin.

"Hey." Tori turned around to see that Derrick Harrington, her absolutely amazing boyfriend, was standing behind her holding a flute of ginger ale – since they weren't legal to drink yet, and Holly would never allow the drinking for underage at her white party.

"You look amazing." Derrick commented, kissing his girlfriend on the lips and then tousling the little hair that was on Avan's head. "Hey buddy."

Avan gurgled a hello and swatted Derrick on the arm playfully; Derrick chuckled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist, beginning to walk with her, "I'm going to steal her for a few." He called over to Adele, who nodded understandingly.

The two –three—of them walked across the yard, Tori walking on her toes the best she could so her heels didn't get stuck in the grass, and then they came up to the polished dance floor. Derrick looked t the DJ and put both arms around his girlfriend's waist, instantly the song "When I Look at You" by Miley Cyrus was playing from the oversized speakers. Derrick kissed Tori, and Avan nestled in between the two of them, smiling. Tori knew that Avan liked Derrick, since he'd never even met his own father. Couples joined them on the dance floor, a clash of white on white, and slow danced to the familiar song from _The Last Song_.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart.  
>When there's no light to break up the dark,<br>That's when I – I – I look at you.  
>When the waves are flooding the shore,<br>And I can't find my way home anymore,  
>That's when I – I – I look at you.<br>You appear just like a dream to me,  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me,<br>All I need,  
>Every breath that I breathe.<br>Don't you know that you're beautiful?  
>Yeah,<br>When the waves are flooding the shore,  
>And I can't find my way home anymore,<br>That's when I – I – I look at you.  
>I look at you.<br>Yeah, yeah, oh, ohh.  
>You appear just like a dream to me.<em>

"I love you, Tori." Derrick whispered to his girlfriend.

"I love you too." Tori said softly, and meaning it every time she said that to him.

"Nothing will ever change that." Derrick promised, kissing his girlfriend softly on the lips. Tori kissed him, back, smiling in agreement when they parted. Holly hurried over, and whispered something in her daughter's ear. Tori looked at her mother, bewildered, but shrugged and nodded anyway. "What?"

"My mother wants me to sing a song." Tori said, looking at her boyfriend's face for a reaction. All he did was smile.

"Knock 'em dead." Derrick took Avan out of his girlfriend's arms.

"Thanks." Tori kissed his cheek, and Avan's head, before skipping off to the DJ's stage. She took the microphone from him, whispering something for a song that she was going to sing solo on, he nodded and started the beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>okay this chapter is longer than I expected, so I've decided to cut the epilogue in two parts. Don't worry, I promise that the chapter will be the best of all. I will not let anyone down. Oh, and for the FYI: Massie Block is nicer, kind of like in Tale of Two Pretties except for the Being Poor part. The Pretty Committee will make a grand appearance in the next chapter, and so will some unexpected visitors. Reviews will be cherished.

Smiles. *heart*


	36. Epilogue, Part 2

**Chapter 36: **Epilogue, Part 2

**Time: **_7:30 p.m._  
><strong>Date: <strong>_August 17, 2011_  
><strong>Place: <strong>_the Vega's Backyard_  
><strong>Event: <strong>_Holly Vega's White Party_

"I love you, Tori." Derrick whispered to his girlfriend.

"I love you too." Tori said softly, and meaning it every time she said that to him.

"Nothing will ever change that." Derrick promised, kissing his girlfriend softly on the lips. Tori kissed him, back, smiling in agreement when they parted. Holly hurried over, and whispered something in her daughter's ear. Tori looked at her mother, bewildered, but shrugged and nodded anyway. "What?"

"My mother wants me to sing a song." Tori said, looking at her boyfriend's face for a reaction. All he did was smile.

"Knock 'em dead." Derrick took Avan out of his girlfriend's arms.

"Thanks." Tori kissed his cheek, and Avan's head, before skipping off to the DJ's stage. She took the microphone from him, whispering something for a song that she was going to sing solo on, he nodded and started the beat. Instantly, coming from the oversized speakers was the beat to a familiar song to Tori Vega. Make it Shine.

She bounced in step, eyeing her family. Standing at the front of the stage, smiling and holding the microphone to her mouth, relaxing her muscles and taking a deep breath before she started singing to her favorite song that she composed herself – for Trina's showcase performance almost two years ago.

"_Here I am, once again, feeling lost. But now and then, I breathe it in to let it go. And you don't know where you are now, or what would come to if only somebody could hear. When you figure out how you're lost in the moment, you disappear_. Y_ou don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right._ '_Cause you know that if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. In my victory, just remember me, make it shine._"

Tori bellowed into her microphone, moving around the stage and shaking her hips like the pop star she knows she'll be –whenever she gets discovered by a talent agent. "_Reaching high, feeling low, I'm holding on but letting go. I'd like to shine, I'll shine for you, and it's time to show the world how it's a little bit closer, as long as I'm ready to go. All we have is right now, as long as you feel it inside you know_."

The next voices to pop into the song, Tori thought she was just imagining, but apparently everyone else could hear and see who was singing the next part in the song, "Every one can tell you how when it's all said and done, and harder times will change your mind, and make you want to run, but you want it."

Tori turned to see that Jade West and Cat Valentine were coming up the steps that lead onto the stage, holding microphones in their hands and smiling brightly. Tori quickly jumped in to sing along with them, dancing around the stage with them, trying their best not to blurt out into hysterical giggles for their reunion up on stage. "_And you need it, like you need to breathe the air. If they doubt you, just believe it. That's enough to get you there.__ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right._ '_Cause you know that if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. In my victory, just remember me, make it shine_."

Everyone started clapping when the song ended; hollering for the three girls standing up on stage that equally performed the song Make It Shine. Tori, Cat, and Jade joined hands, bowing to their audience repeatedly for about three times before making their exit off the stage and going to find where Derrick had run off to with Avan. They wanted to officially meet the little boy Tori talked so much about. Derrick was over by the food buffet, clapping his hand against his thigh while holding Avan in his arms, whom was sleeping and drooling on Derrick's white shirt – but he didn't seem to mind. Jade and Cat walked over, smiling.

"Hey Derrick, long time no see." Jade commented, keeping her eyes on the baby in his arms.

Derrick smiled at the Goth girl who was surprisingly wearing a pale white Grecian Goddess mini diamond-studded halter dress and silver metallic ankle boots. She even had silver hair extensions clipped into her curly black hair. Cat, on the other hand, looked stunning in her ivory off-the-shoulder slouchy mini dress with slits on both sides and having a black chunky belt cinched at the waist – leave it to Cat to stand out. On her feet were black Jimmy Choo open-toed Angel heels that revealed her pearly toe nails. Her bright red hair was contorted into a side ponytail, and her bangs were covering her left eye.

"Hey Jade, Cat." Derrick said to the two beautiful girls.

Tori came over with a bottle of water in her hand, sipping it slowly and motioning that she wants to have Avan back in her arms. Derrick nodded, waiting until Tori put the water bottle down or handed it over to Cat before he gently placed Avan back in his mother's arms. Tori smiled, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and turning to give her friends attention.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tori asked with excited enthusiasm.

"Trina invited us." Cat fished around in her metallic black embellished wristlet to pull out the invitation sent by Trina Vega. Tori smiled, looking at the invitation, and then the smile instantly fell.

"Was Beck invited to?" Tori couldn't help but ask in a small whisper.

Cat nodded, "but he didn't want to come."

"Of course." She muttered under her breath, tucking a strand of hair behind her diamond-studded ear and letting out a small sigh. In that same second, Jade and Cat were gushing over how cute Avan was, commenting on his adorable outfit, and saying how much he looked like Tori. But secretly, she denied the resemblance because whenever she looked at Avan, all she saw was Beck Oliver and nobody else. Jade kissed Avan on his head, and put a hand sympathetically on Tori's shoulder. Cat did the same thing, both of them staring in a way that Tori wasn't really used to anymore. . . it was weird, because Jade was never nice like this back in California and couldn't help wondering if Jade would still be nice to her if she hadn't lost her baby in the first place. Would Jade be plotting to get Beck back?

"Tori!" exclaimed a familiar voice from by the gates.

"Hey." Tori turned around to see that Massie Block was sauntering over with Claire by her side, and surprisingly, Alicia was following her as well. Tori counted again, seeing that Dylan and Kristen weren't in sight in the entire backyard. Massie looked beautiful, wearing an ivory strapless Ella Moss mini dress and paired with white satin Jimmy Choo stilettos. Her chestnut hair was darker, and she had that royal purple streak behind her right ear – something Massie hadn't been seen with since the eighth grade, the Pretty Committee knew.

"Your mom really knows how to throw a party." Claire said, tucking a strand of white blonde hair behind her ear and softly smiling at the host's daughter. Tori smiled as a thank-you, shifting Avan from one arm to another to make her (and Avan) feel more comfortable.

"How is he doing?" Alicia asked, her eyes locked on the small child.

"Doesn't know his father, and probably never will know Beck." Tori shrugged, not really sure how to respond to Alicia's question.

Tori looked the raven-haired beauty up and down, noting that she was wearing a cream-colored v-neck tank dress that hugged her evenly tanned skin like she was spritzed with Angel perfume one too many times, a chunky turquoise necklace around her neck, and she was wearing gold open-toed Ralph Lauren Embroidered sandals. Claire, on the other hand, looked like an Angel for wearing a pale white spaghetti strap just-below-the-thigh Chanel dress that pushed her cleavage up to make them look slightly bigger than they already were. On her feet were white Michael Kors cork wedges, with her pearly toes wiggling out in the open. Her white blonde hair was curled to perfection, and she had down to her shoulder blades.

"Where are Dylan and Kristen?" Jade asked.

"Somewhere around this party, they will be showing up eventually." Massie dismissed the topic with an eye roll.

"I'm guessing you guys are all friends again?" Cat suggested, raising an eyebrow. Massie nodded, pursing her lips into a tight line and cautiously looking around the backyard, as if trying to find someone in particular. Which was possible since Massie Block knew almost everybody in Westchester County, only at the age of eighteen.

"I'll be right back." Massie left the small group; Alicia and Claire followed after their alpha. Tori turned to talk with Cat and Jade, occasionally fidgeting with their dresses or making silly faces at Avan. Someone unexpectedly came up from behind Tori, and a part of her wished that it was Beck who randomly came and covered her eyes, but he didn't smell like Beck Oliver's spicy and fresh cologne. Instead, he smelled like Axe.

"Guess who." Someone whispered in her ear, his hot and minty breath tickling her skin.

Tori couldn't help but giggle, pausing to think of a silly response to say to who was standing behind her. "Santa Clause?"

"Ho, ho, ho. It's not December." The person chuckled lightly. "Try again, little lady."

"Cam?" she guessed for real this time, knowing that it was either Cam or Derrick who was standing behind her since they were the only boys she knew who wore Axe Dark Temptation anymore. The other guys wore stuff like Ralph Lauren and other designer brand colognes that smelled really good and entranced a girl within ten feet from him.

"Maybe." The guy chuckled again. Tori rolled her eyes, moving his hands from her face and seeing that was Derrick standing behind her, holding another flute – except this wasn't ginger ale. It smelled like champagne.

"Hey baby." Tori kissed his cheek, getting the hint of his breath reeking of champagne. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the stench, standing up right and burying her son in her chest to keep him from getting the slightest whiff of champagne, especially at the age of eight months old.

"I have a surprise for you." Derrick whispered, Tori rolled her eyes.

"Show me later. I have to be down here for the party." Tori commented, turning around to see that Jade and Cat left to give the couple some privacy – even though she wished that they didn't.

"I need to show you now." Derrick urged.

"Fine, let me find my mom to give Avan to her." Tori sighed heavily, suddenly annoyed with her boyfriend. Derrick nodded, grinning goofily, walking with his girlfriend over to Holly Vega, who was in the middle of talking with Kendra Block about rising sales in the fashion industry.

"Hello, sweetie." Holly smiled, sipping some of her white wine.

"Mom, can you watch Avan? Derrick has to show me something." Tori asked, her brown eyes wide and pleading.

"Sure." Holly put down her flute of white wine on the table and brought her grandson into her arms for Tori and Derrick's wishes. Derrick smiled at his girlfriend's mother, and then they immediately left to go inside the Vega's glamorous house. Tori discreetly pulled out her cell phone from her cleavage (what a nice place to keep your phone, Tori) and immediately fired up a text to the two people she knew she could count on.

**Tori Vega: **going inside w/ Derrick... Stay close.

Tori put her phone back into her cleavage and continued walking with Derrick into the house, looking around for Jade and Massie – who were talking with each other when they received Tori's text message. They looked up, finding Tori about to head into the house and nodded slowly in sync.

Together, Derrick and Tori walked inside the Vega's house and he brought her straight up to the second floor in the house. Tori began feeling nervous, wondering what Derrick wanted to show her – and at the same time, she had the slightest prick of idea for what Derrick had to show her upstairs. In her house. Alone. Derrick opened his girlfriend's bedroom door, and brought her gently inside, closing the door behind her. She looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary in her bedroom and realized that she'd been right with her assumption. Tori gulped back her fear, turning to see that Derrick had taken his shirt off, going and cupping her face in his hands – crushing his lips against hers heavily. She grumbled something, but it happened to be inaudible for anyone to hear, including herself and Derrick.

He pulled away, "I love you baby."

"I—I love you too." Tori hesitated with answering at first, but Derrick didn't notice. He held close onto Tori's waist and slowly inched his left hand south, creeping his hand to her inner thigh and sliding his hand up her thigh underneath her pretty dress. Tori felt her spine stiffen as Derrick touched her, and never had she actually felt like this with him before – scared. "Um, Der, what did you want to show me?"

"Baby, I love you forever and I—I want us to finally…" he trailed off, looking deep into Tori's twinkling brown eyes. She bit her lip, hesitant on answering him, and quietly thinking over what she could tell him. Yes, she did love Derrick, but it would be . . . disrespectful to herself because the only guy she's ever been with (intimately) was Beck, and she also just had a baby not even a year ago.

Before Tori could even give Derrick an answer, the next thing she knew, his lips were crushed against hers again. His tongue slipped into her mouth, without even waiting for her to grant the access, and his hand was sliding slowly up to her underwear. He pushed away the fabric, and pressed his fingertips against her core. She held her breath, listening to the sound of her pounding heart beat inside of her chest, feeling as if someone had injected ice into her veins. Suddenly, she felt Derrick pumping two fingers at an even pace inside of her, having his other hand rested gingerly on her waist. Tori shut her eyes, trying to imagine that this was Beck doing it to her – but that image was long gone, just like the real Beck. Tori was scared to speak up, afraid that he'd do something to physically hurt her or not let her go because of what he deeply wanted from her. So she kept her mouth shut.

Derrick lifted his girlfriend off the ground, laying her down on the bed and hovering his muscular body over hers. He kissed her again, beginning to increase friction in fingering his beautiful girlfriend. Tori felt a rush of heat flooding her abdomen, a feeling she didn't want to happen. She didn't want to be doing this with Derrick, especially not with Beck trapped in her mind and the fact that she was a god damn mother already. She tried to relax, but that seemed physically impossible, her lips stiff against Derrick's – which he noticed.

"Baby, do you not want this?" Derrick whispered, but still fingering her and curving his fingers delicately.

"Ye—" Tori stopped herself from talking, "_no_."

But it seemed as if Derrick hadn't heard correctly, because he molded his lips roughly against Tori's and started undoing his pants with one hand. Tori couldn't get her phone out of her cleavage, because she was sort of pinned down by Derrick as he tried getting himself ready with only one hand. Instantly, Tori felt Derrick's hard member between her thighs.

"Der." She whimpered against his lips, but he acted as if he hadn't heard Tori. She knew this, because he slipped his tongue back into her mouth, and the instant reaction Tori gave without even realizing was that she was kissing him back, her tongue pressed against his and battling for dominance. But her body wasn't on top of its game, like her tongue was. Tori was beginning to feel sore, from how fast and hard Derrick had been shoving his fingers deep inside of her. Derrick felt her squirming beneath him, but he didn't do anything about it.

"You know you want this." Derrick whispered against her lips, removing his lips from hers and kissing down her neck. He kissed her throat, collar bone, and then the dip in her cleavage, removing her cell phone from her breasts and moving the top half of her dress down and away. She was bare under her dress.

"No, I don't." Tori whimpered.

"Yes you do." Derrick started sucking on her breast, his teeth grazing the skin.

While Derrick was occupied with her breasts, Tori quickly picked up her phone and sent a 911 text out to Massie and Jade. Within minutes, the sound of people walking up the stairs was heard but Derrick didn't quite what he was doing – he was in his own little world. Someone knocked on the door, while Derrick was in the middle of fingering her and sucking on her neck. Tori didn't dare say anything, and neither did Derrick. So the door busted open, revealing Jade and Massie – but Derrick didn't move away.

"Harrington, remove yourself from Tori or face severe consequences." Massie warned, slowly inching over toward the bed. Derrick heard Massie's voice and instantly squirmed away from Tori, exposing her bare breasts. But nobody cared. Tori fixed her dress quickly, and right before she could escape from the bed, Derrick grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over to him.

"She's my girlfriend; I can do what I want." Derrick retaliated.

"Not if she doesn't want it." Jade smirked; Derrick looked over at his girlfriend. Tori didn't give any sign of expression; instead she just bit down on her lip while her cheeks flushed to a rosy pink.

"Baby, I thought you wanted it." Derrick whimpered.

"No, I don't, Derrick." Tori told him boldly. Derrick growled, crushing his lips against Tori's in hopes that she'd instantly change her mind and that she only said she didn't because her friends were there.

"I've had enough of this shit." Jade rolled her blue-green eyes, stomping over to them and pulling Derrick away from Tori. He turned to her, a fire blazing in his caramel brown eyes, and in the next second – Jade's fist collided with his face. Tori yelped, getting off the bed and fixing her dress, going directly over to Massie. Derrick groaned, and Jade retreated back over to her friend. "I've wanted to do that since I first met him."

"Let's go back down.." Massie encouraged, Tori nodded.

The three girls went back down to the party, leaving Derrick in his pantless, groaning, black-eyed exposure in Tori's bedroom. When they were down in the backyard, it seemed as if nobody noticed that they were missing from the party, except for Holly who was still holding her daughter's baby in her arms, Avan being fast asleep once more.

Holly walked over to Tori as soon as she was in sight. "What did Derrick want to give you, honey?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Tori whispered, lowering her eyes and bringing her sleeping child back into her arms. Tori walked away from her mother before any questions were asked, and crossed the backyard, taking a seat at one of the tables with her friends. They talked numerous amount of time, and around nine-thirty, Tori had began feeling alone – even though she was with her friends the entire time. Trina had made some friends, and even managed to snag a really cute sophomore attending Colombia – which was the school Trina was transferring to in the fall. Tori smiled, enjoying that her sister had found happiness of her own . . . now if only Tori could find some, too. Then the whole world would be at balance.

"Come with me." Massie was looking at her phone one second, and then the next, she was standing up from the table and holding a hand out to her brunette friend. Tori lowered her eyes, standing up with Avan in her arms, and shook her head slowly. Massie took Tori by the forearm gently, and brought her onto the dance floor, looking over at the DJ to play a different song that wasn't Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Tori and Massie swayed their hips to Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects, as the DJ looked for the perfect song to put on. Massie looked around the crowd of people that was surrounding them, biting her lip and glancing back at Tori every so often.

"What are you doing?" Tori questioned.

"Looking for someone." Massie replied honestly, giggling at Avan who had just woken up and started moving his tiny fist around to try and get his mother's attention. Massie looked over at the DJ, who gave the amber-eyed girl thumbs up.

_I was a quick wit boy, diving too deep for coins. All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys, then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair. Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere, have I found you? Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth. Big pill looming._

Tori looked at Massie, but her friend quickly disappeared into the crowd, leaving her all alone. She was embarrassed to be left alone, with her son, and having nobody to dance or talk to – Tori looked around, but found nobody familiar to be with, not even that girl Adele from earlier.

_Now I'm a fat house cat, nursing my sore blunt tongue. Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks, pissing on magazine photos, those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean. Blood of Christ mountain stream. _

That's when Tori caught a glimpse of him. At first, she thought it was her imagination. But that was highly impossible because everything seemed too real for it to be all in her head. Standing there, right by the edge of the dance floor, looking lost and alone, was the one and only guy she could ever love. Looking devilishly hot in white skinny jeans, a pale white button-down with a black silk tie loosely dangling from around his neck, and black high top Converse sneakers. His brown hair was tousled to perfection, and his eyes were alive. She couldn't remember the last time she thought of him as the only other person on earth. And as if he could sense Tori looking over at him, he turned and caught her gaze.

_Have I found you? Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you? American mouth, big pill, stuck going down. I have found you. I have found you. I have found you. American mouth, flightless bird._

Tori lost her sense and broke out running over to Beck Oliver, holding Avan close as she whirled through the crowd to get over to him. As soon as she was in contact, she threw herself at him, wrapping an arm around him and having Avan gingerly between them. Beck constricted his arms around her, kissing her forehead, and whispering sweet apology's that he wasn't around for Avan and her. Tori shook her head, no longer caring and not wanting to hear him talk any more. Avan giggled, lifting his head and watching as his mother cupped Beck's jaw in her hand and pressed her lips softly on Beck's lips. Fireworks exploding in her mind and heart at the familiar touch of Beck Oliver against hers.

Unaware that they had an audience, people started clapping for the reunion of Beck and Tori. Jade was grinning on the side lines, fist-bumping with Massie that everything worked out perfectly. Cat's hollering was the loudest to be heard, next to Trina anyway. Tori parted from Beck, her cheeks flushed a crimson red, and so was Beck's.

"I am and always will be in love with you, Victoria Vega." Beck said at full volume, wanting everyone in the world to hear. She smiled radiantly, looking around to see who had crowded around them during the whole thing. Even Avan was bouncing in his mother's arms and clapping for no reason, he was just doing it because everyone else was.

"I promise to never stop loving you." Tori swore, kissing him lightly on the lips again before turning and seeing the look on Jade and Massie's faces. She smiled, instantly knowing that they had something to do with this whole thing – and she was grateful for it.

"Here's to picking up where we left off." Beck kissed her on the cheek.

"No." Tori shook her head, "here's to a _new life's beginning_."

**THE END.**


	37. Book 2: Remember Me

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my second attempt in writing Book 2 of my Victorious story. Please no criticism, it will not be wanted and I will begin starting to delete the crude comments that people leave me in their reviews. If you have nothing nice to say, then shut the hell up and wait for a time when you can think of something nice to say about this story. And, just a reminder, if you're thinking of leaving a cruel comment, please think twice and if you decide to go through with it, don't sign yourself as Anonymous. It's pathetic times ten. Well, here I go. Wish me luck.**

* * *

><p><span>Last<span> Seen:

Tori lost her sense and broke out running over to Beck Oliver, holding Avan close as she whirled through the crowd to get over to him. As soon as she was in contact, she threw herself at him, wrapping an arm around him and having Avan gingerly between them. Beck constricted his arms around her, kissing her forehead, and whispering sweet apology's that he wasn't around for Avan and her. Tori shook her head, no longer caring and not wanting to hear him talk any more. Avan giggled, lifting his head and watching as his mother cupped Beck's jaw in her hand and pressed her lips softly on Beck's lips. Fireworks exploding in her mind and heart at the familiar touch of Beck Oliver against hers.

Unaware that they had an audience, people started clapping for the reunion of Beck and Tori. Jade was grinning on the side lines, fist-bumping with Massie that everything worked out perfectly. Cat's hollering was the loudest to be heard, next to Trina anyway. Tori parted from Beck, her cheeks flushed a crimson red, and so was Beck's.

"I am and always will be in love with you, Victoria Vega." Beck said at full volume, wanting everyone in the world to hear. She smiled radiantly, looking around to see who had crowded around them during the whole thing. Even Avan was bouncing in his mother's arms and clapping for no reason, he was just doing it because everyone else was.

"I promise to never stop loving you." Tori swore, kissing him lightly on the lips again before turning and seeing the look on Jade and Massie's faces. She smiled, instantly knowing that they had something to do with this whole thing – and she was grateful for it.

"Here's to picking up where we left off." Beck kissed her on the cheek.

"No." Tori shook her head, "here's to a _new life's beginning_."

* * *

><p>Beck Oliver rubbed his heavy brown eyes and sat up on the couch, groaning and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around, finding that he'd fallen asleep on the couch. Beck didn't remember much, but he did know that he'd ended up falling asleep watching a movie with his son curled up against him. He smoothed his hand along the satin caramel-colored couch in his apartment, and then found himself blinking repeatedly; Beck widened his eyes and jumped to his feet.<p>

"Avan?" Beck whispered a little louder than necessary. "Avan,"

Beck felt small beads of sweat beginning to form in his hairline, worrying. He ran his hand through his hair, his brown eyes frantically roaming around the living room to see if Avan had crawled around to play with his toys on the floor. But there was no sign of the little boy anywhere in the living room, and Beck felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Quick thinking, Beck fixed his shirt, walking down the small hallway, his heart racing rapidly in his chest as he looked in every room in search of his son. He peered in Avan's bedroom, tiptoeing over to the crib and seeing that Avan wasn't sleeping in there, which made Beck even more worried than he already was. He held his breath, walking toward his bedroom, hoping that his year-long fiancé wasn't awake yet: she didn't need to know that Beck hadn't the slightest idea as to where their baby boy had disappeared to.

Beck exhaled softly as he saw a two year old boy wearing navy foot-pajamas printed with different balls used to play in sports, hugging a tattered pale brown teddy bear he'd had since he was a baby. His tiny feet were poking playfully at a pile of blankets on the bed, giggling hysterically; the pile of blankets stirred slightly on the bed, sighing and letting out a breathless, musical laugh. The blankets started shaking and puffing around, seconds later the blankets were pushed away to reveal a drowsy yet beautiful woman that Beck was proud to call his fiancé. She was beautiful even with her eyeliner smudged around her flickering eyes, and her wavy brown hair matted and tangled around her face. Beck half-smiled, walking over and setting himself down on the bed, scooping his two year old son into his arms and giving him a raspberry on his cheek.

Avan laughed out loud, and Tori giggled tiredly in her palm. Beck smiled at his fiancé, sitting down and putting Avan on his lap. Tori leaned over, kissing her fiancée on the cheek, and letting out a barely audible yawn. She looked over at the closet doors, whimpering at the white bag hanging from the top of her door. Beck's smile turned into a frown, realizing.

"Tor, it's in a week." Beck softly reminded her, "are you sure you don't want to call everything of?"

"No, no!" her eyes widened frantically, "I do want to get married, Beck, trust me."

"Then why do you feel so…" Beck's voice trailed off.

"I'm nervous, that's all." Tori promised.

"Okay." Beck kissed Tori's nose, the smile slowly returning back to his flawless, evenly tanned olive-skinned face.

Beck held Avan in his arms, sliding off the bed and going out into the kitchen, allowing Tori to get dressed and freshen herself up before starting the day. Tori rose out of bed, gliding to her feet and stretching her limbs as she let out another yawn, rubbing her tired eyes like the small child that had just been brought into the kitchen by his father. She cast another glance at the bag hanging on the door, a nervous shiver racing along her spine, and then ran a hand through her matted brown hair. She walked over to the private bathroom that her and Beck had, turning on the shower nozzle and watching the steamy water beat against the porcelain tiled floor. Tori rubbed her eyes once more, shedding her black sweatpants and Beck's T-shirt, removing her underwear, and stepping behind the glass plate they had instead of a shower curtain.

The hot water felt good against her bare skin, unknotting her jointed and tight muscles from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position on the bed. She could only imagine how Beck must feel from sleeping on the couch with Avan, even though the little boy didn't last very long before he came scampering over to his parents' bedroom to sleep with Tori. She scrubbed her face with citrus face wash, washed her hair with Bubble and Bubble Does It All berry-scented shampoo-and-conditioner set, and doused her body with cucumber-melon body wash. Once her shower was done, she stepped out of the shower, turned off the water, and wrapped herself in the fuzzy black robe that she had hanging on the back of the door, swirling her hair up in the pink towel off the heating rack, tightening the belt around her waist, and walking into her bedroom.

Tori plopped on her bed, crossing her legs and leaning against the headboard. She towel-dried her hair and placed the towel by her side, glancing around the room she'd decorated with her best friend when she first moved into Apartment C8 with Beck and Avan. The walls were a soft blue-gray and the floor was a pale stained oak wood, the furniture was quaint and humble. They had a four-poster bed, frothy white gossamer that hung down in clouds to the floor, with the bed being just the right height for Avan, but he'd still need to be picked up and placed on the soft bed to be with his parents. Tori slipped her legs under the soft-as-spider-web warm navy down filled comforter, and continued looking around the room, her eyes stopping on the bag once more. She received that same shiver.

She loved Avan, and she loved Beck more than anything in the entire world. She couldn't wait to be a real family with them, and to make it official, they were to be married. She'd put off the wedding for being a year after he proposed to her once more, she wanted a December wedding to happen – or Cat Valentine thought it would be extremely romantic to have a wedding in the mid-December before Christmas. So Tori agreed. And now, the wedding was only a week away and Tori was jumbling with nervousness so badly that she felt nauseous every time she looked at the bag on the back of the door. Although, it didn't stop her from being excited about becoming Beck's wife, she knew how happy and proud everyone was for the both of them, surprisingly Jade West was even happy for them. But, then again, Jade had been friendly to Tori ever since she lost the baby those distant memories ago.

"Tori, is everything alright?" a knock and the sound of Beck's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Mhm." Tori slipped off the bed and walked over to the door, grasping the brass knob and pulling the door open to reveal her fiancée standing on the other side of the door, smiling at her.

"You just get out?" Beck asked, looking her up and down. Tori nodded, half-smiling.

"Is breakfast done?" Tori lifted onto her toes and sniffed the air, looking at _her_ Beck.

"Yeah, come on." Beck grabbed her hand and took Tori down to the small but spacious kitchen. Avan was sitting in his special chair, picking at the cut up pieces of chocolate chip pancakes that Beck had made for them, giggling. He looked up and saw his parents.

"Hello, my baby boy." Tori walked and lifted Avan from his chair, kissing him on the nose and raising him in the air slightly. Avan giggled, flailing his arms gingerly in the air and lightly kicking his tiny feet. Beck chuckled, slinking an arm around his fiancé's waist and smiling up at their son.

Tori cradled him in her arms, looking up at Beck. At that instant, she wished that Beck had been there when Avan was born – but she'd been stupid, and didn't think Beck cared about her at the time. She should have known all along. But there family moment was temporarily ruined when there was a knock on the front door, Beck dismissed himself from his son and fiancé to go answer the door. He switched the lock and pulled open the door, his eyes instantly narrowing into a glare.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Beck said in a monotone growl, tightening his grip on the door knob.


	38. Encountering the Unwelcome

**Last ****Seen****:**

_"Tori, is everything alright?" a knock and the sound of Beck's voice startled her out of her thoughts._

_"Mhm." Tori slipped off the bed and walked over to the door, grasping the brass knob and pulling the door open to reveal her fiancée standing on the other side of the door, smiling at her._

_"You just get out?" Beck asked, looking her up and down. Tori nodded, half-smiling._

_"Is breakfast done?" Tori lifted onto her toes and sniffed the air, looking at__her__Beck._

_"Yeah, come on." Beck grabbed her hand and took Tori down to the small but spacious kitchen. Avan was sitting in his special chair, picking at the cut up pieces of chocolate chip pancakes that Beck had made for them, giggling. He looked up and saw his parents._

_"Hello, my baby boy." Tori walked and lifted Avan from his chair, kissing him on the nose and raising him in the air slightly. Avan giggled, flailing his arms gingerly in the air and lightly kicking his tiny feet. Beck chuckled, slinking an arm around his fiancé's waist and smiling up at their son._

_Tori cradled him in her arms, looking up at Beck. At that instant, she wished that Beck had been there when Avan was born – but she'd been stupid, and didn't think Beck cared about her at the time. She should have known all along. But there family moment was temporarily ruined when there was a knock on the front door, Beck dismissed himself from his son and fiancé to go answer the door. He switched the lock and pulled open the door, his eyes instantly narrowing into a glare._

_"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Beck said in a monotone growl, tightening his grip on the door knob._

* * *

><p>Tori cradled Avan in her arms securely, padding bare foot over to her fiancé to see who was at the door. She didn't care that she was in her robe; it was in her own apartment that she was walking around partially naked in. She stood with Avan and Beck, narrowing her brown eyes to see the unwelcomed visitor standing on the other side of the opened doorway. It had been an entire year since she'd seen or heard from him, and couldn't help wondering why he'd come back – and how he'd found where Tori was living with Beck. Only, no words had come out of her mouth, she was too distraught and awe-struck to be finding him standing there with a bouquet of red roses in his hand.<p>

"Thought I'd come wish you guys a good one." Derrick Harrington said in a gruff voice.

"The wedding is in a week." Beck reminded the ex—soccer player.

"I'm not gonna be in town next week." Derrick shrugged, his brown eyes flitting over to where Tori was standing with Avan. She lowered her eyes, clearing her throat and feeling the hotness swirling behind her cheeks as they flushed to a rosy pink.

"How did you know where I lived?" Tori mumbled.

"Alicia told me you're living here." Derrick said, as if the answer should've been obvious. Tori frowned, remembering that she hadn't really talked to Alicia Rivera since her mother's party a year ago – but she didn't say anything. Beck rolled his eyes, draping an arm around his fiancée and mumbling something inaudible under his breath.

"Who are the roses for?" Beck couldn't keep himself from asking.

"They're for Tori." Derrick said, slowly holding his hand out and gesturing the roses toward the blushing Latina standing beside her fiancé. Beck didn't say anything, he just watched as Derrick waited patiently for Tori to take the roses from his hand – which she did, slowly gripping the stems in her hands and bringing them close to her. Avan batted his small hands at the roses, but didn't make them wilt; Tori smiled and kissed her son's forehead.

"Thank you, Derrick." Tori forced a smile at her ex-boyfriend, still brewing with hatred for what he'd done to her.

"Are you going to invite me inside?" Derrick's brown eyes glistened.

"No." Beck and Tori said instantly, but Derrick didn't seem offended or hurt by their choice of words.

"You take good care of her," Derrick said to the man of the house. But the look in his eyes told that he wasn't done with the Oliver family any time soon, only he didn't have to say anything – with one quick glance at Beck, he turned on his heel and stormed off out of the Apartment Building. Beck closed the apartment door, turning and kissing Tori on the forehead.

Without any words, Beck went off into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast, not realizing that Tori hadn't eaten anything yet. She was about to protest, walking over into the kitchen with Avan, when he immediately stopped what he was doing. Beck had his back facing Tori. She stared at him, rocking Avan gingerly and lightly in her arms; still nothing was thrown around in the Oliver's kitchen. She bit her lip, lowering her eyes to be looking at Avan, who was staring up at his mother with bright brown eyes, gurgling unintelligible words, smiling softly. She almost forgot that Beck was in the kitchen, as she sat down on one of the chairs and started humming softly to her son, suddenly wanting him to be fast asleep – wanting to be able to talk with Beck. Avan's eyes fluttered closed not even a minute later, listening to the soft crooning from Tori; she stood up and padded down to Avan's bedroom. Tori put her son in his bed, tucking him under the blankets and propping the teddy bear in it's place right by his head against the wooden bars. Once Avan was settled, Tori left the room soundlessly and left to the kitchen to begin talking with Beck.

"Is everything okay?" Tori sat down on one of the chairs, crossing her legs.

"Did you invite Derrick to the wedding?" Beck asked. His voice was hollow and forced.

"No, of course I didn't!" Tori whispered to her fiancée.

"How did he know about it, then?" Beck pressed, turning to face Tori.

"How the hell should I know?" Tori growled under her breath, offended that Beck would even suggest such a thing. He knew what she went through with Derrick and that was an automatic reason for her to not want him anywhere around her.

"Are any of your New York friends coming?" Beck couldn't help but ask.

"Massie and Alicia, that's it." Tori said, "And Cameron."

Beck sighed, "Okay."

Tori stood up from the chair and went over to Beck's side, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking up at him with solemn brown eyes, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better." Beck turned to look at Tori, his eyes boring into hers.

"I love you." She reminded him, leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Forever." Beck kissed her back, facing his entire body toward Tori and wrapping his arms around her thin waist. Tori smiled against his lips, applying more pressure and locking her arms around his neck, tangling her dainty French manicured fingers in Beck's thick, luscious dark brown hair.

Beck slid his hands down her waist, cupping her butt in his hands and lifting her off the ground. Tori giggled against his lips, pulling her body closer to his as he settled her on the kitchen counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Beck detached his lips from hers, kissing along her neck and placing butterfly kisses on her neck; he slipped the robe from her shoulders and partially exposing the top of her chest. Beck began kissing the dip in her chest, causing Tori to begin giggling again at his touch, and he instantly smiled. She tilted her head back, feeling Beck's hand run along her left leg and slowly inch toward her inner thigh. She couldn't remember the last time he'd done anything with her, other than sleeping in the same bed and having a heated kiss every now again. Beck leaned Tori back, using one hand and massaging Tori's bare chest, Beck positioned his head by her thighs, grabbing compactly onto the bare skin, and kissing her inner thigh on both sides, licking her outer lips as he slowly brought his tongue into her wet heat. His tongue plunged, swirling around and tasting the sweetness that Tori was oozing with each passing moment, sucking on her clit and sneakily pressing his thumb beneath his mouth, massaging. Tori opened her mouth, discreetly moaning as Beck ate her out as quiet as possible so they didn't wake up Avan.

After not even three minutes, with Beck breathing through his nose, Tori felt that she was becoming dangerously close, as Beck's tongue flicked around and savoring the sweet taste that radiated from her clamped walls. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling his head closer to her and making his tongue slide deeper inside of her. Just before Tori came, Beck slowly removed his tongue and straightened up, leaning over and kissing Tori on the lips. She sighed with frustration, wrapping her arms around Beck's neck again, slightly bucking her bare hips – indicating that she wanted more. But Beck only shook his head, lifting himself away from Tori.

"We shouldn't," Beck started softly, "Avan's only sleeping in the other room."

"Right," Tori sat up, fixing her robe and tightening the belt around her waist.

"I'm sorry, love." Beck kissed her forehead.

"You don't have a reason to be sorry," Tori promised, sliding off the kitchen counter and landing firmly on her bare feet.

"Go get dressed." Beck insisted, tucking a strand of hair behind Tori's ear.

"Okay." Tori half-smiled at Beck.

She kissed Beck on the cheek and sauntering off down the hallway toward their bedroom; Beck watched as Tori departed from him, and he couldn't stop smiling. His heart swelled with pride, as he finished cleaning up the kitchen from their untouched breakfast, but then his heart (and happiness) deflated when he realized that he might be seeing Derrick Harrington around a lot more – whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: what do you think of the story so far? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you have any suggestions on what I should do for later chapters? Oh, by the way, if you're confused on the last sentences of this chapter – it'll be explained in the next one or two chapters approaching. That's all I have to say. <strong>

**Goodbye (:**


	39. The Biggest Night, Part 1

**Last Seen: **

_"We shouldn't," Beck started softly, "Avan's only sleeping in the other room."_

_"Right," Tori sat up, fixing her robe and tightening the belt around her waist._

_"I'm sorry, love." Beck kissed her forehead._

_"You don't have a reason to be sorry," Tori promised, sliding off the kitchen counter and landing firmly on her bare feet._

_"Go get dressed." Beck insisted, tucking a strand of hair behind Tori's ear._

_"Okay." Tori half-smiled at Beck._

_She kissed Beck on the cheek and sauntering off down the hallway toward their bedroom; Beck watched as Tori departed from him, and he couldn't stop smiling. His heart swelled with pride, as he finished cleaning up the kitchen from their untouched breakfast, but then his heart (and happiness) deflated when he realized that he might be seeing Derrick Harrington around a lot more – whether he liked it or not._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: The Biggest Night<strong>

**{Special Chapter;; Cut Up Into More Than 1 Part}**

"Hold _still_." Jade mumbled, her left black manicured hand clamped around the silver curling iron while her right hand holds securely onto several strands of Tori's chocolate colored luscious waves, twirling and tightening it around the cylinder hot plate of the curling iron, slowly releasing it and watching as it bounced against her friend's shoulder, and gently sliding down to a few inches below her shoulders.

"Sorry." Tori mumbled, trying to shift into a comfortable position on the plush white salon chair in the small but spacious white-on-lavender bathroom in the upstairs of The Willow.

"Trust me, you're not gonna be very beautiful with a burn-mark on the side of your face." Jade reminded the soon-to-be bride, taking another few strands of her hair and repeating her movements from before.

"I know." Tori leaned back carefully in the chair, closing her tired eyes.

Jade continued twirling Tori's hair around the curling iron tightly, then slowly releasing it so it came in loose yet hard ringlets. She coughed when Jade spritzed her hair with hair spray, pinning some of her hair up to hold the crown of Tori's veil. Jade giggled, giving the back of Tori's head one last spray before putting the container back on the marble counter top.

Looking around the fancy bathroom, Tori found herself thinking about the stillbirth – she was looking forward to getting married earlier with Beck, while pregnant with their first baby. And now, that baby is up in heaven, looking down upon them in Tori's Grandmother's arms, seeing as her mommy and daddy got married with another baby. Tori reminded her to host a toast to her unborn baby during the cuisine.

"Do you think tonight's going to be one that everyone will remember?" Something Tori wonders aloud, and waiting for Jade to respond back – but she is quieter than Trina whenever Holly makes her imitation broccoli with her Spanish-Mexican cuisines.

"Do you need any help?" a familiar voice asked from the open door way. Tori open her eyes slowly to see in the reflection of the gilt mirror that her best friend was standing in the arched doorway of the bathroom, debuting a lilac silk v-neck floor-sweeping dress with a slit by her ankles – revealing her silver open toed shoes and pearly toe nails.

"Makeup needs to be done." Jade instructs, doing a few more final twists, fluffs, and pins on Tori's freshly ringleted brown hair. Cat Valentine click-clacking over to the girls and kneels carefully, taking the fuchsia plastic make up case, popping it open, and taking out a smoky black eyeliner pencil. Cat quietly instructs the bride-to-be to look up so she could apply the eyeliner very carefully onto her lower eyelids. Tori does as she's told, feeling the point of the crayon rolling along her eyes.

"You're going to look _so_ beautiful. Tori, don't move, okay? I'll mess up." Cat mumbles, going and applying the eyeliner to Tori's other eyelid. After the eyeliner is done, and Tori's hair is pinned properly, Cat takes out a burgundy lip stain and takes off the clear cap.

"No moving." Jade tells her Latina friend.

"Why did you have to be born with heart-shaped lips?" Cat complains, struggling to smoothly run the lip stain. Jade giggles, as she positions her friend's ringleted hair over her shoulders. Finally, Cat is finished applying the lip stain to Tori's lips and took out a compact, opening it and exposing the sparkly eyeshadow and rosy blush. Cat took out a brush from the makeup case, and dabbed it into the silver eyeshadow, bringing it close once commanding that Tori closes her eyes. It tickles when Cat runs the small brush along Tori's closed eyelids, and she does her best to not squirm in the chair.

"I'm almost done with your makeup." Cat finishes her eyelids, decorating them with the silver eyeshadow, then moving to dust Tori's cheeks faintly with a rosy blush.

"Okay." She mumbled, opening her eyes and looking into the mirror. Jade had disappeared, probably to go put on her dress, finish getting ready, and go downstairs for the ceremony.

"Are you nervous?" Cat whispered, standing up straight and smoothing down her lilac dress.

Tori nods slowly.

"What if I mess up? What if he realizes at the last minute that he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with me?" Tori could hear the shakiness erupting in her voice, and she knows that she doesn't want to believe everything that she'd just blurted to Cat.

"Tori, that boy waited basically two and a half years for you to finally become his bride. Beckham Oliver is not going anywhere; he loves you more than anything in the world and he would definitely take a bullet for you." Cat promises, smiling and patting Tori on the head, tucking the two tier embroidered edge tulle elbow-length veil in its proper place – something Jade forgot to do before she went out of the bathroom.

"I know." Tori whispered, standing up from the chair.

"You have to get dressed." Cat hugged her extremely tight, and walked out of the bathroom – closing the door behind her. Tori closes her eyes, then slowly reopen them, staring at her reflection in the gilt mirror hanging over the porcelain and marble bathroom counter that has millions of makeup and hair products scattered across it. She pictures herself standing with her fiancé, who will now be her husband in a short amount of time, still married with him in the next couple of years. With their baby.

It's vivid and alive.

Tori takes the lavish dress out of the clear bag that Jade had brought, and unlaced the back so I could step inside of it. She was careful not to tear the dress as she shimmies it up to its proper position on her curvy body, and scowling into the mirror that Cat had left when Tori needed her to lace up the back of the dress.

As if right on cue, Jade peaked inside the bathroom, smiling. "Someone needs to lace up the dress, I presume."

"Yes." Tori closed her eyes, not wanting to see the brides' maid's dress. Jade steps back inside of the bathroom, her cold hands brushing along the bare skin of Tori's back as she laces up the dress like she's tightening the laces on a sneaker.

"See you down there, Tori." Jade is no longer in the bathroom.

Tori opened her eyes, turning and staring at the reflection in the full-length mirror that was on the opposite side of the bathroom where she'd been sitting for almost two hours. Immediately, her jaw drops at the woman staring back at her in the mirror with a curvaceous and perfect hour-glass frame, smooth cashew-colored skin that radiated the lighting in a million iridescent colors, all around glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl. She was fluid even in stillness, and her flawless fox-shaped face was highlighted with even makeup, which accented against the frame of her glossy, heavy chocolate colored hair that fell passed her shoulders in loose but tight ringlets.

Who _was_ she?

Tori couldn't find her face anywhere in the smooth, perfect planes of her features until I spotted _her _against the luscious appeal. Tori found her black Marilyn Monroe mole on the philtrum, full burgundy lips, and ski-slope nose, but her clothing otherwise was entirely out of place – no matter how beautiful and fitted the fabric was against her.

Holly had ordered online from some ridiculously expensive well-known designer –giving the dress to Jade to hold onto until the last week before the wedding – a flowing taffeta floor-sweeping lace-up back eyelet detail strapless dress with rhinestones, cinches, net over lace, pearls, crystal beading, and sequins, and trailing behind Tori was a dreaded chapel train that she'd most likely trip on while walking. Tori swiftly hiked up the dress, seeing that Jade had bought white satin open toed stilettos to accentuate the dress, exposing Tori's pearly toenails.

She really hadn't gotten a good look at herself this entire day.

But now, she knows it's time that she would have to leave the bathroom, and face the moments of truth because, looking at the clock hanging above the full-length mirror, she can see that it's five minutes before it strikes four o'clock.

Tori opened the arched bathroom door, slowly walking down the polished hallway in her five-inch pumps and carefully approaching the winding staircase. Easily, she clutched the polished banister in her freshly manicured hands as she makes her way down to the slow thumping of Pachelbel's Cannon that leads to the antique-strewn foyer.

"You can do this." Tori reminded repeatedly.

Taking slow breaths, she stared forward, focusing on not falling or tripping on the ivory lace-lined runner that is carefully draped along the stained wooden high gloss finish seventeen steps. As she lowered her bright brown eyes, she felt her posture start relaxing at the sight of her father at the pit of the staircase – waiting for her with a pleasant smile. She got closer to the bottom, holding the white bouquet firmly in one hand.

"You ready?" David held out a hand to Tori, and she took it carefully once she reached the second to last step.

Tori held her breath until she was firmly on the marble tiled polished floor. "Yeah, just don't let me fall, Dad."

"Never." David promised, sliding Tori's hand through his and linking their arms together father-daughter-wedding style. Tori wrapped her fingers firmly on his forearm, nervous, and he lightly taps on her hand with his as a sign of reassurance.

Just as they approach the opened heavy oak wooden doors, Wagner's traditional march overpowers Pachelbel's Canon, and Tori finds her eyes locked on sixteen rows of people in lace, ribbon, and satin outlined pews. She is going to be walking only a few feet on another white runner that's scattered with pink-and-red rose pedals, and praying that her heel doesn't get caught as she walks with her father

"Hello, David." to their surprise, Jade is standing at the doors, waiting for her cue – but this is only because Tori forgot that she was the last brides maid to walk down the aisle before them.

"Jade, it's good to see you." David smiled, caressing Tori's hand, and keeping his eyes on the final brides' maid. It was obvious, and anybody could tell this was going to be hard for him, giving his daughter away at her wedding.

"Well, this is me." Jade smiled, taking a deep breath and heading down the aisle. She disappears down the aisle, and taking her place on the right side of the minister – suddenly, Tori's heart is revving inside of her chest as a sudden fanfare trilled through the soaring music, instantly she recognized their cue.

The march was too slow as Tori struggled to pace her steps with the faint wedding music that was playing from the speakers in the corners of the room. When they start walking, everything around Tori turns blurry and she's only staring at the one face – one person – who matters most to her.

There, at the end of the pit by the alter, is her _fiancé_, dressed in a smoky black lapel tuxedo with a red rose pinned, and his hands draped in his lap, with his silky dark brown tousled hair trimmed to just below his ears.

A slow smile appears on Tori's face as they come close to their destination, everyone's eyes locked on Tori in awe as she approaches the alter. Above them, is overflowing seasonal flowers, small orange blossoms, and holly leaves strewn into a garland dangling from the posts in the ceiling, the smell of citrus filling her nose.

David lets go of Tori as I carefully go up the several steps up the alter; Tori touched the cool skin of Beck's hand as he helped her up the remaining small steps. Tori takes her place, her fiancé never letting go of her hand until the priest starts talking – Tori smiles at the little boy holding the velvet plush lavender pillow with two silver rings placed gently on it. Their minister Mr. Garvin read his small, simple lines and they took it from there.

"I take you, Victoria Vega." he said, soft and musical.

"And I take you, Beckham Oliver," Tori knows her voice sounds so bland compared to his velvety, hypnotizing notes. "For you have captured my heart for eternity."

"I promise to never let anyone hurt you and protect you with my life." he muses, his deep brown eyes never leaving Tori's. "For better or for worse,"

"Whether we may be sick or healthy," Tori said, smiling up at him.

"To love," he continued, smiling back at his fiancée.

"And to cherish." Tori was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of her own words. This moment was so perfect, so right; there was no way to doubt it. It felt like every nerve ending in her body was a live wire.

"As long as we both shall live."

They finish together, her voice an unintelligible whisper while his words rang clear and victorious. In that moment, as the minister said his final part, declaring them husband and wife, Tori's world, which had been upside down for so long now, seemed to settle into its proper position. Their son held out the lavender plush cushion, Beck gingerly took up the silver 14kt three-diamond princess cut ring and slid it onto the appropriate finger. Tori picked the other ring for her husband and slid it onto Beck's own finger, their eyes never leaving each other. Tori remembers thinking how silly getting married was, and then flashing back to the dream wedding she'd planned when she was seven years old with her older cousin.

Beck's hands reached up to cradle her face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above their heads. Looking into Beck's shining, triumphant eyes and knew that she was finally getting everything she could ever want. Nothing else mattered, because as of this second, he was Tori's forever. He bent his head toward hers, and she was grateful for once that Jade had given her heels to wear so it was easier for them to kiss, throwing her arms around his neck.

Beck kissed her tenderly, adoringly. She started to kiss him back gingerly, remembering only that he loved her, that he wanted her forever, and that she was his for just as long. Beck began the kiss, and he had to end it; Tori cupped her hands against his defined jaw line, pressing her lips heavenly against his, ignoring the titters and the throat-clearing of the audience in the pews. Finally, his hands restrained Tori's face and pulled back –so slowly– to look at her.

Everyone who gathered here for the celebratory wedding, binding Tori and Beck Oliver together, erupted into applause, and he turned their bodies to face their friends and family. Tori stared at them all, each person standing close together, lifting a hand that hadn't been grasped in Beck's much larger one and waved at them as if she was a queen in a foreign country. People started escaping the pews and rushing up to them, congratulating their marriage. Holly's arms were the first to find Tori, her tear-streaked face the first thing coming into view when everyone gathered around the married couple; blathering like the emotional person she is on how happy she is for Tori and how I'm lucky to have found the perfect person to marry at a young age.

And then, Tori handled through the crowd, passed from embrace to embrace; only vaguely aware of who held her, Tori's attention centered on Beck's hand clutched tightly with her own.

One scorching hug stood out from all the other people – Massie Block.

She pulled Tori's body tightly against hers, their arms wrapped around each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years – even though it's only been about two months since they'd last seen each other – and yes, she'd managed to pry her hand from Beck's before they fully embraced each other. Massie cried to Tori, as she did for her, whispering promises that will never be broken, and wishing the best for her – and herself as Mrs. Victoria Oliver.

"I can't believe you're married." she whispered to Tori, tightening her arms.

"I know me either." Tori admitted, taken aback that she'd actually agreed to marry the most wonderful person on earth at such a youngish age, but Tori knows what she wants in life – and that's being with him forever.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you." Beck said, placing a hand on the small of Tori's back. Respectfully, Massie pulled away, looking up at Tori's husband with a gracious, but threatening smile – as if telling him silently that he better not break Tori's heart, otherwise he will be in severe consequences.

Beck took Tori's hand once more, Massie throwing her arms around Tori, as they walked through the reception area, through the heavy wooden doors, and taking a left turn down a few steps, entering the room where everyone will celebrate their marriage once more – only in _party form._

While walking to the reception, Tori couldn't help but glance out the arched floor-to-ceiling French styled windows. It was just twilight over the canopies of trees – somewhere around five-thirty. The naturally grayish-blue sky, had transformed into a golden painting with a frosty pink shimmer – it was beautiful, and made everything appear even brighter and more alive than I'd ever known. The aroma of orange blossoms, freesia, roses, cherries, and pomegranate filled my nostrils when we neared where the reception is being held.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Beck and Tori, Massie had dispatched, walked through the room to greet everyone who we hadn't gotten to while in the other room. The DJ started playing music, the first song of the evening being Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars – instantly, Tori knew this was either Beck's or David's choice toward the newly married couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know this looked familiar to some people. I did not know how to write a wedding ceremony and how to get ready for one because I've never actually been to one except my mother's when I was nine years old. Breaking Dawn was the only thing I've ever read that had dealt with a wedding, so I used it and twisted it to make it my own as well. There are also some other Breaking Dawn mentions in this story, I do not have any claims toward it. I do not own most of the sentences used in this chapter: all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. Hope you aren't too disappointed that I used it.

Oh, and before I sign off this chapter, I would greatly appreciate if my reader's looked at my newest story: Broke But Not Broken. It's Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover. Please check it out and let me know what you think by reviewing. If you do, I'll give you a very special shout out in my next chapter! *heart*


	40. The Biggest Night, Part 2

**Last Seen: **

_"Come on, everyone's waiting for you." Beck said, placing a hand on the small of Tori's back. Respectfully, Massie pulled away, looking up at Tori's husband with a gracious, but threatening smile – as if telling him silently that he better not break Tori's heart, otherwise he will be in severe consequences._

_Beck took Tori's hand once more, Massie throwing her arms around Tori, as they walked through the reception area, through the heavy wooden doors, and taking a left turn down a few steps, entering the room where everyone will celebrate their marriage once more – only in__party form._

_While walking to the reception, Tori couldn't help but glance out the arched floor-to-ceiling French styled windows. It was just twilight over the canopies of trees – somewhere around five-thirty. The naturally grayish-blue sky, had transformed into a golden painting with a frosty pink shimmer – it was beautiful, and made everything appear even brighter and more alive than I'd ever known. The aroma of orange blossoms, freesia, roses, cherries, and pomegranate filled my nostrils when we neared where the reception is being held._

_Everyone cheered and clapped as Beck and Tori, Massie had dispatched, walked through the room to greet everyone who we hadn't gotten to while in the other room. The DJ started playing music, the first song of the evening being Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars – instantly, Tori knew this was either Beck's or David's choice toward the newly married couple._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: The Biggest Night, Part 2<strong>

"Beck!" cooed a woman with flaxen hair, a single purple streak close to her right ear pulled back into an elegant but messy bun on the top of her head, a small diamond tiara tilted on top of her gorgeously pale head. Her ocean blue eyes were glistening with pride and excitement.

"Hello, Carter." Beck said with a kind smile.

Carter threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a body-colliding fierce embrace, a wide smile stretched on her ruby lips. Beck pat her back lightly, then pulled away to get a good look at her – a shimmering violet one-strap dress fitted against her pale, curvy body.

"It's _so_ nice for us to finally meet. Beck has told us so much about you." said a petite redhead with one pale blue eye and one metallic green eye.

"Don't make her feel uncomfortable, Melanie." Carter playfully smacked the blonde on the shoulder, her French manicured hand brushing against the bell sleeve of the indigo sequin mini dress Melanie was wearing as she dropped her hand to her side.

"It's true, and you know it, Carter." Melanie said with a small smile. Carter let out an exultant and musical laugh, agreeing with Melanie, her pearly teeth looking even whiter than her skin in comparison of her ruby red lips.

"Christina, I didn't see you there." Beck cleared his throat, making me notice the black-haired female standing shyly behind the two females playfully bickering with each other. She was a lot shorter than Melanie and Carter, and her eyes looked more alive than Melanie. She had short black hair, blunt bangs shielding her hazel labyrinth irises, and heart-shaped berry colored lips.

"Congratulations on your matrimony, Beck..." Christina spoke softly, keeping her eyes off us. Reluctantly, she was staring at the back of Melanie's head. Tori wondered what could be wrong with her... He nods, humble and kind.

"Congratulations, Beckham." said a chalky male with pin straight shoulder-dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Beck smiled warmly at the three females plus one male whom had just entered the small group, wrapping his arm around my shoulders sympathetically.

"Uncle Nicholas, good to see you. This is my wife, Tori." Beck announced, kissing Tori's temple quickly. Nicholas greeted his niece with a smile, putting his arms around the inch-taller-than-Christina redhead. They both had a gold ring on their left hand. _Married, _Tori thought with a kind smile, _just like us. _

"Hello Nicholas, it's nice to meet you." I said.

"Tori, this is my own wife Penelope." Nicholas introduced the redhead. She broke away from Nicholas, pulled Tori away from Beck, and enveloped her into a warm, friendly embrace, then pulled away.

"Hello, I'm Beck's aunt." Penelope's voice was soft and musical, same as everyone else. "Come, family, we'll let Beck spend moments with his wife."

They disappeared without another trace, into the mix of the reception.

The guests were mingling, and Tori spotted the one face she'd been dying to see since she first came from the spiral steps and into the reception room._ Jasone_.

Honestly, there was a part of Tori that told her that he wasn't going to show up to the wedding and then there was another that said he'd come because of how much they meant to each other.

And there he was, eyes smoldering and lips pursed into a tight grimacing smile for Tori, dressed in a fitted charcoal lapel tuxedo, his jacket unbuttoned and tie hanging loosely around his neck. Even though he looks like he's a drunken party crasher, Tori is still astonished he's arrive.

"Mind if I spend some time with the bride before you have the first dance?" Jasone Grey's voice is strained and hoarse, speaking to Beck but keeping his eyes lingering on Tori.

"Of course." Beck drifted away, leaving them alone. Instantly, as soon as Beck had left, Jasone stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the petite brunette. She nuzzled her face in his broad, muscular chest as his arms tightened around her; Jasone pressed his dark lips against Tori's forehead. He brought his lips to her ear, trailing his finger down her cheek, and breathing evenly.

"This is how I want to remember you." Jasone said, barely audible.

"What do you mean?" Tori lifted her head, their eyes locking for a split second. Sterling bright blue meets chocolate brown.

"Pink cheeks, brown eyes, no tattoos with his name. . ." his voice trailed off, a small tear leaking from the corner of his eye and shedding slowly down his cashew-colored cheek.

Tori could also tell he was making a small joke, but she didn't smile. "You're leaving me, aren't you?"

She lowered her head and pressed it to the crook of his neck, Tori's vision beginning to blur as a film of tears build up in her eyes once more. He loosens his arms around her, as if expecting Tori to rip away from him in a few short seconds to come, but that won't happen if he tells me that he'd be disappearing in another day or two.

"Only to make you happy." he said, expectantly.

"What?" she gasped softly, a single tear shedding down my cheek.

"You seem to be happier when I'm not around, from what I'm told." Jasone said, even quieter than before. Her entire body tenses, tightens, and slowly releasing as she begins thinking about who could tell him that Tori don't enjoy having him around. But no names come to mind.

That's a lie." Tori managed through her tears, lifting her arms and clutching them around him for her dear, fragile life. Jasone starts swaying them, as if dancing, and kisses her forehead again. He didn't say anything back, but he does remove himself away, getting a good look at Tori.

"Why are you crying? You should be happy..." his voice trails off, clearly pronouncing that he isn't too happy about Tori marrying Beck, but he'll deal with it and keep his giant mouth shut.

"I _am _happy." She said, half-lying, knowing the tears are from learning that someone has been telling Joseph I don't like when he's around and that he's leaving everyone after the wedding.

"You should get to your husband." Jasone told Tori, lifting his gaze.

"Stick around?" she request, stepping back a little.

He gives a shrug, and a small nod. Tori turns carefully, her heel getting caught on the train and she stumbled forward, her arms flailing around as she tries to grab onto something, but instead of smashing into the floor – she collided into someone's broad, perfectly sculpted chest, their arms constricting around her.

Looking up, Tori can see that it was Beck who had caught her.

Beck smiles charmingly, guiding Tori onto my feet, and over to the center of the dance floor. He wraps an arm around his wife's waist, lacing their right hands entwined as the second song of the evening starts up, she tilted her head to look into his dark brown eyes and smiling softly, amused that she'd gotten this far with him.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Oliver." Beck said, more of a statement rather than a question. Weakly, Tori nodded at him, and followed his foot movements to the instrumental, piano version of Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback, Tori's choice of song – it's been her favorite song ever since Beck first played it for her.

Everything and everyone around them did nothing but blur as they started the first dance, Tori's vision only entertained by Beck, silence between them – but not finding the need for words, allowing the music, their movements, and the single, deep kiss he gave Tori to do all the talking.

Removing his lips from hers he presses his forehead against Tori's, his minty, cool breath blowing against her face like a soft, gentle breeze. "Always know that I love you." he whispered, soft and musical.

"That's why we're here." Tori couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Beck smiled in agreement and kissed the tip of her pert ski-slope nose. The song ended, Beck and Tori broke apart, and ghosted through out the room, apart. The second dance was reserved for David, who'd picked In Pictures by Alabama as their song for the evening.

He held his daughter close and tight, while her hands were draped on his shoulders, his feet guiding them. David smiles, keeping his twinkling light brown eyes locked on his daughter as they dance. Beside them is Beck dancing with his mother, Elizabeth, and his cousin Annabelle is dancing with Beck's father, Nathaniel, whilst Tori's mother is dancing with Trina, Avan resting in her arms between them.

Only the matrimonies' families are dancing, Tori presumes.

When Alabama's song ended, the real music started – first real song being an old but meaningful Avril Lavigne song blaring through the speakers. For a good amount of time, Tori danced with Cat, and then her mother managed to cut in when it came to a mother-daughter song, as if she requested it for just me and her.

"I'm gonna miss you." Holly stated through weeping tears.

"I know." Tori whispered back, she holds onto her daughter tight. Tori returned the embrace to Holly and the remaining duration of the song is silent between the mother and daughter. Tears roll down her cheek, and she continuously sniffled them back, but Holly encourages that she cry because this is a happy day for her, Beck, their families, and their closest friends that have come to be there.

"I love you, and don't you forget that I'll always be here if you're in some sort of trouble or if you just need someone to talk to, as your mother, Tori." Holly says before departing from their dance, a smile formed.

"Love you too, Mom. And I could _never_ forget that." Tori said weakly, blinking back the remains of her tears that hadn't managed to escape during their dance, keeping Holly's words in mind.

Next up: the horrendous – more or less, embarrassing– part of the wedding had arrived . . . removing the garter from Tori's thigh and tossing her bouquet behind her, or whichever comes first. David helped Tori up to the platform upstairs, and guided her to the middle, as she clutches the fresh white bouquet in her manicured hands, counting to three slowly in her head.

Tori throws her hands up in the air, releasing the bouquet from her grasp mid-air and listening as the people attempt to catch the flowers before hitting the ground. Tori twirled carefully on her heel, peering down and seeing who caught it.

None the less, Jade had caught them.

Everyone had surrounded her, their eyes stricken with awe, and mouths popped open in glee that she'd caught my bouquet. Tori picked out Jade from the group of females, seeing also that Christina, Melanie, Massie, and Cat were amongst them. Christina's eyes filled with sorrow, Tori felt bad for her, even though she didn't entirely know her story. But, Jade had the biggest, gleaming smile imaginable and she threw her hands up in the air, cheeks flushed, waving the bouquet around like a medal of honor. Tori quivered out a laugh, because she loves her so much.

Unexpectedly, Tori felt someone's arms wrap around her waist, lifting partially off the ground for a few seconds before setting her back down, twisting her on her heel and crushing his lips soft and familiar against hers. _Beck_. Tori was the one to pull away this time, smiling up at him with twinkling eyes. He grabbed Tori's hand, leading her over to the stairs and carefully taking Tori downstairs to where Robbie had dragged over a chair for Tori to sit in for the next, most embarrassing event of the evening.

"_My love_."

Beck sat her down on the lace-trimmed and balloon infested cushiony chair and ducking beneath the lovely dress, his cold skin grazing against her own warm, evenly tanned skin. His teeth tenderly pressed against Tori's thigh as he managed to grasp the black and white lace-and-satin garter between his teeth, and shimmy it down to her ankle before popping up from under the dress, twisting his body and mid-turn releasing the garter from his teeth.

Everyone erupted in cheers, laughter, and extreme clapping when the garter landed directly on Derrick Harrington's pale gray blazer-clad shoulder. Looking down at Beck, she saw that he was suppressing laughter and she couldn't help but blurt out her own laughter as Derrick's cashew-colored face flushed to a crimson red as he realized what landed on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, so this has been part 2 of the wedding. There will be probably one or two more parts to the wedding and then I'll bring them home where a bunch of drama will be brewing up. I don't know what else to say in this author's note, so au revoir.

Oh, look at Broke But Not Broken if you hadn't already.


	41. The Biggest Night, Part 3

**Last Seen:**

_Tori throws her hands up in the air, releasing the bouquet from her grasp mid-air and listening as the people attempt to catch the flowers before hitting the ground. Tori twirled carefully on her heel, peering down and seeing who caught it._

_None the less, Jade had caught them._

_Everyone had surrounded her, their eyes stricken with awe, and mouths popped open in glee that she'd caught my bouquet. Tori picked out Jade from the group of females, seeing also that Christina, Melanie, Massie, and Cat were amongst them. Christina's eyes filled with sorrow, Tori felt bad for her, even though she didn't entirely know her story. But, Jade had the biggest, gleaming smile imaginable and she threw her hands up in the air, cheeks flushed, waving the bouquet around like a medal of honor. Tori quivered out a laugh, because she loves her so much._

_Unexpectedly, Tori felt someone's arms wrap around her waist, lifting partially off the ground for a few seconds before setting her back down, twisting her on her heel and crushing his lips soft and familiar against hers.__Beck__. Tori was the one to pull away this time, smiling up at him with twinkling eyes. He grabbed Tori's hand, leading her over to the stairs and carefully taking Tori downstairs to where Robbie had dragged over a chair for Tori to sit in for the next, most embarrassing event of the evening._

_"__My love__."_

_Beck sat her down on the lace-trimmed and balloon infested cushiony chair and ducking beneath the lovely dress, his cold skin grazing against her own warm, evenly tanned skin. His teeth tenderly pressed against Tori's thigh as he managed to grasp the black and white lace-and-satin garter between his teeth, and shimmy it down to her ankle before popping up from under the dress, twisting his body and mid-turn releasing the garter from his teeth._

_Everyone erupted in cheers, laughter, and extreme clapping when the garter landed directly on Derrick Harrington's pale gray blazer-clad shoulder. Looking down at Beck, she saw that he was suppressing laughter and she couldn't help but blurt out her own laughter as Derrick's cashew-colored face flushed to a crimson red as he realized what landed on his shoulder._

* * *

><p>Next, was the dinner and the cake.<p>

The Willow served out penne a la vodka, chicken Parmesan, Caesar –or if you like, garden– salad with a variety of dressings along the table in front of the tray, and juice-slathered medium-cooked T-bone steaks. Beck and Tori were the first to retrieve their plates.

The dinner was exquisitely delicious, Tori's compliments to the chefs.

Everyone was chattering and getting along, the combined families finding common interests while the friends cluster-talk among themselves, uncomfortable with talking to Beck's family, everyone had already met Tori's family sometime before in their lives. From their seats, Tori could see that Elizabeth and Maria were really hitting it off, finding almost everything in common with their hobbies and what they liked. Tori giggled when Avan tries eating the Caesar salad himself, missing his mouth every so often, inducing Tori to clean him up.

Trina and Beck's cousin Jacob took an interest in each other, which sends a shiver up my spine, knowing that Trina is in a relationship with Alexander. But sadly, he hadn't been able to come celebrate the marriage because he was in South America. David and Nathaniel started talking about baseball, a regular topic between grown men and developing teenagers. It seems so typical and boring. Tori watched as Jasone stabbed his fork into a piece of chicken, his forehead creasing and eyebrows furrowing; his lips twisted into a snarl, lifting up a piece of steak and examining it like it was evidence on CSI.

He dropped the food, and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest and tilting back his head, staring up at the stained glass high dome ceiling of the reception room in The Willow.

Tori felt a little guilty to make him sit here, surrounded by half of the room that didn't even know who he was and the other had missed him deeply from New York – but this was what I wanted, to have every single person Tori loves here to celebrate her and Beck, being happy for the both of them, wishing they live a long, happy life together.

Jasone straightened in his chair, blinking once and his heavy blue eyes flickering over to Tori. The snarl softened into a regular smile, and put a hand on the table – but then it curved into a frown as Tori felt someone's hand take its place on her shoulder, and then a pair of soft lips brushing against her temple. She knew _this_ was just as hard for Jasone to witness.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming here tonight, all of my friends and family that took the time out of their day to prepare for my wedding. I'm standing here before you, wanting to make a toast."

Boldly, Tori stood up from her chair and held the glass of white wine firmly. Everyone heard her chair screeching against the polished wooden floor, automatically staring up at Tori when she'd spoke that first word. Tori cleared my throat so I could continue.

"About two years ago me and my husband Beck had planned on getting married, and that was not only because he loved me, but because I had been pregnant with his child. But the day I thought I'd be giving birth, was the day I found out that I'd had a stillbirth – I got to hold my little daughter in my arms, and so did my cousin Kyle who flew all the way from Washington to see me."

Beck stood up as well, holding his glass firmly in hand, being his wife's moral support for the rest of the announcement. And that gave Tori strength.

"Even though I had been depressed, being with Beck had given me hope that there was still some happiness that could be uncovered if I just held onto the memory of holding our daughter in my arms every night. As much as I love everyone here that had come to support my marriage with Beck, I will love my unborn daughter just as much, and I will love my handsome son, Avan, until my very last breath."

Tori looked around, finding where everyone is sitting that had been invited. Jade and Cat caught her, they smile and nod with encouragement to continue.

"Everything has changed in my life since I had lost my baby. I want to thank my parents, David and Holly, for moving to New York – even though I hated it at first, but if it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't have faced so many challenges and made so many friends. I certainly wouldn't have found it in myself to even have another baby… That took a lot of courage. So, if you all don't mind, I'd like to take a moment for my baby who unfortunately will only be with us in mind and spirit."

Tori raised her glass, Beck follows.

Soon, everyone's hand shoots up in the air for toasting to their new found happiness and their stillborn baby. Tori lowered her head, with everyone copying her movements, and takes the time to picture her deceased baby sitting right beside Avan, clapping her hands together for her mother's speech, next to David and Holly. When she opened her eyes, the image is gone but remains permanent in her mind, and automatically she takes a seat with Beck.

"How about we serve desert?" Tori whispered shortly after sitting down to Beck, keeping her eyes on her best friends in the entire world.

"That sounds good." Beck rose carefully from the table, sauntering away to where the kitchen was and popping his head through the stainless steel double doors. Tori couldn't hear what he was saying, but she knew he'd done exactly what she asked, and was making his way back to the tables.

Moments later, the double doors opened and a chef was wheeling out a three-layer ivory wedding cake with lavender icing and frosty pink frosting roses, with a porcelain man and woman dressed as bride and groom under a swirly arched awning as the topper. The chef called out two of his workers, and they helped him lift the cake onto the table in front of our plates, and then disappeared back into the kitchen. They rose from the table together, rounding to where the chef had put the cake and Beck lifted up the cutter, waiting for Tori to place her hand against his so they could cut the cake together.

Tori wrapped her fingers with his; Beck lowered his hand to cut the first slice of their wedding cake. Beck smiled, making another incision for the cake, finishing the first slice and lifting it gingerly onto the porcelain ivory and lavender plate.

Tori pinched of a reasonably sized portion, lifting her and smashing it to his well-proportioned, glossy-looking mouth. Beck opened his mouth a sliver, swallowing the cake, and licking around his lips. And then, Beck did the same to Tori, very carefully so it doesn't drop down onto the dress – Jade would kill him. Everyone clapped, and then the waiters went around serving each portion of the wedding cake to their guests as the bride and groom took our seats.

Tori smiled. "I love you."

"That's why we're here." he quoted, the teasing smile still in play.

When the desert was finished, it was time for the final dances of the evening in approach. Everyone rose from their seats, making their way to the dance floor once more in the evening, the DJ beginning to play instrumental music with a soft woman's voice coming through the speakers.

"Trina will have my head if I don't dance with her." Beck said, smiling as they were approached by Tori's older sister. Her eyes sparkled under the florescent lighting and her dress fell in silvery waves down to the floor, fitting perfectly against her curvy body with her medium ash brown hair in loose ringleted, twisted into a coordinated half-up do.

_Plain compared to her_, Tori thought to herself.

Trina and Beck go onto the dance floor. Tori feels someone's hand place on her exposed shoulder, Tori watches as Beck places his hand on Trina's waist, and holding one hand in his other, twirling her in circles to the music. Tori, then, looked behind her, seeing that Jasone had come to her: a small, shy smile on his face.

"Mind if I have this dance?" Jasone asked.

"You can have as many dances as you want." Tori said with a coy smile.

Jasone wraps his arms around Tori, and she locks her arms around his neck. Jasone begins spinning them around in circles, carefully moving their feet so Tori don't fall in front of the crowd. He presses his forehead against hers, Jasone's breath hot on my face. They didn't talk for a while, they just swayed to the music with everyone standing by. Trina and Beck danced fluently to the piano playing through the speakers.

"I'm going to miss you." Jasone said, his lips brushing against Tori's ear.

Tori shivers, "Me too. . . I'm gonna miss hanging out with you on the weekends, and I'm gonna miss pigging out every Friday night watching movies while David is out working and Holly is at her self-help book club. I'm gonna miss spending my time away from Beck with you."

"I'm gonna miss being your best friend." He interrupted. Tori didn't realize she was crying until Jasone actually removed a hand from her waist and dragged his fingernail lightly along her cheek, flipping his hand and wiping his thumb along the tears rolling. He wiped them away, looking into Tori's eyes.

"Happy tears" Tori reassured, her voice cracking.

But Jasone wasn't convinced.

"Promise me something." he whispers, his face inches away from Tori's. She didn't realize the song changed, and neither did he, because they didn't break away from each other. Tori didn't want to. There were many things needed to be said tonight, between them, and things will not be the same if they aren't told by the end of the evening.

"Anything." Her voice broke. Jasone cradled Tori's petite face in his hands, brushing his lips against hers for not even three seconds, and then pulling away.

"Never change." he said huskily, keeping his eyes locked on Tori's.

Tori lowered her eyes to avoid Jasone's gaze, staring at his collar bone, and holding back the words threatening to escape. Breathing through her nose, refusing to say anything back to him, she finished their dance together. His hands take Tori's, and he lifts her left hand to kiss the back of Tori's hand, and then drops it, keeping their fingers entwined.

"I love you." he whispers.

Tori choked out, "I love you too." while staring at his defined collar bone, clearing her throat uncomfortably but also knowing that she means what she had said to him. She can tell him that she will always love him, but Tori can not promise that she will never change, that's impossible.

It switched into another song, and they haven't parted yet.

Silence.

"We have to leave." someone whispers, velvet and musical, into Tori's ear. Jasone releases her hands from his, and looks over Tori's shoulder.

"Take good care of her." Jasone said in a low growl.

"I'll do everything I can, protecting her with my life." Beck promised, putting a hand on Tori's shoulder and yanking her gently away from her best friend. He wraps an arm around Tori's waist, turning his head and kissing Tori's temple, but keeping his eyes astray on Jasone.

"Good." Jasone finally responds.

"Bye, Jay." Tori whispered, batting her eyelashes as she blinked slowly.

Jasone doesn't say anything back to her, but he looks at Beck, their lips pursed into a tight line and their expressions full of determination. "Thank you." Beck says quietly. Jasone nods, exiting the room to be with everyone else that's waiting outside the building for their departure.

Beck leads the way, walking out of the empty reception room and into The Willow's polished foyer. The doors have opened, and Tori could see the long black limo waiting for them. Nobody could be seen outside, which means, if this is the traditional way, they are along the pathway.

Beck rushes them onto the front deck, and then they stand where the steps meet the porch. He turns Tori's body to his, lifting his hands and cupping her jaw in his hands. Tenderly, he kissed Tori. She can hear the cheering from everyone outside – especially Cat and Jade's joyous howling. His lips lingered on Tori's for a few more seconds, and then he slowly pulled away, flashing a lopsided, half-toothy smile.

"Mrs. Oliver." he whispers through his smile, entwining their fingers once more as Tori hiked up her dress a little to avoid tripping on the floor-sweeping bottom. They run, or more like Tori stumbles and he paces down the steps of the outside into the moonlit, blooming-star covered night. People cheer and howl louder than before, clapping and tossing rice carefully at them, while we come closer to the sleek black limo waiting at the end of the cobblestone pathway.

Standing at the doors by the limo are Holly and David, waiting patiently for their daughter to arrive, while Jasone and Andre put the suitcases in the trunk of the limo. Tori breaks away from her husband, throwing herself at her parents and staring at them with water-filled eyes, a smile gleaming on her face.

"We're gonna miss you, Tor." David said, wrapping his arms around his daughter. Holly slips into the hug, kissing her daughter's forehead, sniffling back her tears.

"I know, Daddy." Tori clears her throat, stepping away after her parents exited the three-way hug.

"Don't forget that I'm always here for you, baby. If you ever need anything – don't be afraid to call me on my cell. I'll be there whenever you want to hang out, or if you need me to watch Avan for you." Holly blathered through her tears.

"You're always welcome home, Tori." David said like the natural protective, I-don't-wanna-say-goodbye-to-my-daughter father would. "It's always going to be your home… Whether you want to stay for a visit, or if you're even having a small fight with Beck."

"Dad," Tori groaned, narrowing her eyes at her father.

"Sorry." David apologized.

"I love you, Dad." Tori threw her arms around her father, hugging him tight and never wanting to let go.

"Love you too." David mumbled into his daughter's hair, returning the hug automatically. They parted, looking at each other. "Go on, you don't wanna miss your flight."

Tori smiled, going back to Beck. The choruses of "we love you" and "have fun" started as Beck lowered Tori down into the limo, waving goodbye to everyone who had attended our wedding. Tori blew kisses to all her loved ones, momentarily locking eyes with Jasone, who only smiled and gave a shy wave before disappearing into the crowd as they all came together giving off kisses of their own, waving frantically without hitting the person beside them.

Beck waved goodbye, smiling at everyone, lowering himself beside Tori as she slid further along the buttery leather seats. Beck shut the tinted-window door politely.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Oliver!" Massie stepped forward, blowing kisses and waving goodbye to them as the limo pulled away from the curb. Tori opened the moon roof, stood up from the seat and turned to face them all.

"Bye!" she shouted excitedly.

And then, suddenly, she heard a popping noise, causing her to glance down and see that Beck had opened a bottle of champagne, pouring them into martini flasks, handing one up to his wife. Tori grabbed her glass and focused her attention on them, sipping back the champagne carefully. Beck stood up with Tori, sipping his own glass and they both held up their glasses toward the crowd, smiling.

"Good luck!" an unexpected voice shouted, only belonging to Jasone.

As the limo disappeared down the road, out of sight from The Willow, Beck and Tori lowered themselves back down into the limo and left the moon roof opened, allowing the brilliant stars to shine above us in the darkening sky, the full moon just appearing visibly.

Beck clanked his glass against Tori's once it was refilled, linking their arms in a sweet, romantic gesture, and sipping back the champagne with Tori, his deep brown eyes catching the moonlight as they were driven to the airport in their limo.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There you go… The wedding for Mr. & Mrs. Beckham not fret, I will be explaining who Jasone Grey is and why he's in the story – what he means to Tori. Don't call her a slut or a cheater after reading that Jasone kissed her. There is a specific reason for that, okay? Um, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have my next chapter up as soon as possible.


	42. A Look Through Jasone's Eyes

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've updated this story, and I'm incredibly sorry that I've made you wait so long to know what's going to happen between everyone in the chapters. Fear not, I have off all this week so maybe I can be getting some chapters done before school starts up again. Just a small heads up, the chapters that don't fully involve Tori or Beck will be in the first person's point of view. If you don't like it, please let me know ASAP! x**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 42: A Look Through Jasone's Eyes<em>

I had successfully endured the wedding for my best friend, and it killed me to see her with that guy Beck.

It made me want to slit my throat every time they kissed or even touched, she didn't deserve to be with Beck just because they had a baby together - hell, she would've been ten times happier with me. She just didn't know it, and probably never will because I blew at least one hundred chances to be with the one girl I've had a crush on . . . no, it's more than a crush - it's pure love, since we were in the eighth grade. Sure, I had a dozen girlfriends after Tori left Sherwood and went to Hollywood Arts, but that didn't mean I never stopped loving the girl who sings like an angel and has the moves of a petite ballerina. At least I'd gotten to kiss Tori, just for those few seconds, during her wedding - and she didn't stop me. Not that she really could have since it was only an approximation of a three second kiss. And then, watching her going off in the limo with Beck - it set me off.

As soon as they had left, I started running down the road the opposite way Tori and Beck had gone in their limo. Nobody noticed me, hell, I don't even think half of those people knew who I was - due to the looks bystanders had given me throughout the night, especially that snooty chick Massie Block. She's got a nice figure and a decent size chest, kinda pretty in the face, but is nothing compared to the girl I've known forever. My house was very far from the place, but I didn't really care . . . I just needed to do some running, it's what I always did when I needed to clear my head - only I couldn't stop thinking about Tori and Beck, my millions of opinions on their marriage, and especially Avan.

Not even thirty feet away from The Willow, I decided to take a turn and start running through the woods; I didn't want the chance and risk of getting hit by a car during my run. I took off, hurdling the first line of drift wood that fenced the woods and ripping my way through the briers, the thorns tearing at my clothes - but I didn't mind. Those tears were nothing compared to the gaping whole in my heart from Tori and Beck. I held my breath, feeling my veins pulsing with adrenaline as I started running faster, taking longer strides: ducking beneath low branches, splashing through small creeks, ghosting up and down steep hills, as I started zigzagging my way through the thick jade maze. I wasn't clumsy, and I knew my way around the woods on the far side of California - it wasn't hard to map it all out in your head. The noises and visuals around me never made me lose focus or slow me down, as I grew closer - practically flying up the steep hill in the darkened woods - and right in plain view was the mansion.

But as I arrive at the mansion I inherited from a Countess who lived during the mid-eighteenth century, my eyes zoned in on the dark stone walls twining with vines and moss, which jutted out from the matted earthy landscape. Walking up the winding mile-long driveway, everything became clearer of what my home looked like: splintering black stones made up the narrow walls that extended out to half the backyard, twining and dead trees lurked on the front lawn; grassy fields that grazed my kneecaps surrounded the entire mansion. Battlement upon battlement arose from different parts of the house, and empty windows glowered down at me like dead eyes.

. As I step up the rickety porch, I hear the squeaking and the creaking wood that sounds ready to collapse. The door was locked, I declare as I jiggle the brass doorknob repeatedly – turning and pulling. I'd forgotten my house key once again.

Narrowing my eyes, there is one and only solution I can think of doing: kicking the door. And that is exactly what I do. The faded black arched stained wooden door splintered, and then eradicated as it thudded to the floor. I hadn't meant for that to happen, but what's done is done. Grunting, I stepped through the arched doorway, my shoulder brushing against the door that stayed in tact with the hinges, and listening to the wood crunching beneath my boots.

The foyer was exactly as I expected it to look like when I departed earlier in the evening, inside of this old, squander mansion that I have moved into six months ago. The gray tiles were cracked, and had chips in the corners, and the narrow walls were a soft black, adorned with faded fleur-de-lis printed on the peeling wallpaper. Hanging from the stained high-dome glass ceiling was a wrought iron chandelier with candelabras that hadn't been lit for at least a decade; down the hall was a bunch of rooms I had all the time in the world to look at.

Up ahead was the wrought iron railing spiral staircase, which most likely leads up to the second floor – that's a no brainer. I stomped up the stairs, the only sound throughout the entire house being my construction boots going against the hard wood floors. When I approached the second story, the floor was stained a bleach-y wood and the walls were a deep burgundy red with a faded silver lining. Curiosity overwhelmed me, causing my feet to begin dragging me down the long, narrow halls to where the master bedroom was.

My travel wasn't very long as I wander up the two halls, there were a lot of bedrooms that I'd come across. . . only they had wide, floor-to-ceiling windows that lacked curtains or shutters to block out the sun. That's when I discovered the incapacious door that had a bantam flight of stairs, which I couldn't help but stride up the wooden steps, discovering a bleak hidden door that wasn't locked at the top. I jerked the brass knob, yanking it open to reveal another form of a bedroom; the floors were a dark ashen colored wood, the bottom half of the walls were made of a graying stone while the upper half was a bleak pale wood.

The room was empty, but that could be arranged once I was on decision for remastering this room. The window was small, in the corner of the room, on the peak of the roof – I couldn't help but grab the crate boxes that were piled in the corner of the room and place them under the high window; I grasped the windowsill and peered over, seeing that the slit called a window overlooked the entire backyard; but it was much too high for me to actually see anything beyond the dead oak tree that was right outside the window.

I stepped down from the crate, wrinkling my nose at the scent of musk, as my stomach growled – or did it come from my throat and chest? Either way, I needed to lurk around my new home until I found the kitchen, and fast. My exit from the attic was quicker than I thought, and before I knew it, I was approaching the stairs to bring me down to the first floor of the house. I'd rarely been to the kitchen in my six months of living in this desolate, isolated mansion - all reasons that shall further be explained.

As I explored to find the source of food, I found myself growing to absolutely love the mansion more than ever. Everything was ancient and from the eighteenth century – just like I enjoyed; it made me feel right at home. Shortly, I found the kitchen, cracked black and silver, but there was nothing inside of the fridge that would . . . satisfy my appetite. More likely to explain, it was empty. Why wouldn't it? No one has lived here for years except for me, six months ago as said a million times already.

"Is someone here?" Someone's voice called inside the mansion.

"Hello?" I left the kitchen, in hopes of finding someone – just to make sure that I wasn't going insane fro hunger thirst and my mind was just playing tricks on me.

"_Madame_? Is that your _ghost_?" the voice became clearer to be a male. Grinding my teeth together, there were two things wrong with the sentence: Unless I've been buying the wrong type of clothes and underwear, I am not a lady. And two, I may believe in other supernatural presence . . . but are ghosts really one of them?

I stepped into the living room, my eyes raking the old fashioned furniture and everything in between – they landed on something, or _someone_, who was the perfect fit to the entire house.

Wearing a black faded butler's jacket with a wrinkled white button-down underneath, a black skinny tie tight around his withered neck, black pants that were baggy on his skinny, wrinkled and withered legs, and black scuffed loafers – was a man with pale white skin, humble brown eyes, a tight-lipped smile, a bony narrow nose, and white thinning hair.

His eyes widened at the sight of me, scanning me up and down from my black construction boots, tight black jeans with a chain across my left leg, wrinkled white button-down with the cuffed sleeves pushed up to my elbows, my overall snow colored skin, sapphire eyes, and tuffs of medium ash brown hair beneath the gray skull-and-crossbones beanie.

"Oh, master Jasone, it's only you." my butler Xavier let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," I replied dully.

"Did you enjoy the wedding for Ms. Vega?" Xavier asked.

"Sure." I grit through my teeth, and that's when I noticed he was carrying two heavy brown grocery bags. Immediately, I scooped the bags into my own arms and placed them on the kitchen counter. He cracked a smile for me, and I casually rolled my eyes, smiling back at the old man.

"Sir, with all due respect, what is so special about Victoria?" my butler asked, opening the fridge and beginning to put the items from the grocery bag into the wide fridge and pantry.

"It's hard to explain, Xav." I was in no mood for explaining my undeniable, accelerated love for my best friend.

"Do share," he requested softly.

Sighing, I sat down on one of the bar stools and ran a hand through my hair, pushing my razor-cut bangs away from my blue eyes and forehead.

"Victoria Vega is someone I've known practically my entire life, we did everything together and I was her protector - her best friend, practically a brother to her. I didn't realize I loved her until the end of eighth grade - we almost went out, but then she decided to go out with the Danny kid, someone I truly hated. Respectively, I kept my mouth shut because she really seemed to like him. And then, when they broke up in the beginning of tenth grade, I was still in love with her, except she'd gotten accepted to attending Hollywood Arts. We rarely talked, but she knew I was still thinking about her, and I knew that she would always consider me being her best friend, and-"

I was cut off by the sound of someone ringing the doorbell. I couldn't help but laugh, remembering that I had kicked down the door. And then, someone wearing heels was click-clacking around the foyer in search for someone's assistance. Xavier's brown eyes flickered over to me, giving a small nod, and dismissing himself to see who was entering the mansion. Moments later, he returned into the kitchen.

"Nobody's here," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's really weird, but you heard it too, right?" I said with slightly narrowed, confused eyes.

"Yes I did," Xavier nodded slowly, and I sighed with relief to know that I wasn't going crazy. "But sir, your aunt called earlier while you were attending Ms. Vega's wedding."

"It's Mrs. Oliver, now," I grumbled under my breath, uninterested in what my aunt wanted from me.

"Right then," Xavier let out a noisy, croaking sigh. "Your aunt Vikki called to tell that she was taking a trip to Romania for approximately three months with your uncle."

"Why is she telling me this?" I groan, shaking my head slowly.

"Because your mother passed away, Jasone." Xavier said gravely. Immediately, my eyes flickered over to the old man; my breath caught in my throat.

Even though it's been a year since my mother had disowned me and two years since my father died because of the war, it still hit me deep in the heart with a wooden stake at the mention of my mother's death. I looked at my butler with grave, dead eyes - my mind racing with a million thoughts and I realized that I couldn't move - it felt like ice had been injected into my veins, ceasing over the left over adrenaline. Xavier took in my expression immediately, pouring me a glass of soda and handing it to me - yes, all I needed was a little caffeine. I gulped down the soda, as Xavier explained to me how and why my mother died. But everything sounded like I was getting bad reception through a radio, and I could barely focus. My mind slowed down, as did my heart.

"Master Jasone?" Xavier hollered. I shook my head rapidly, looking at my butler.

"Sorry," I said slowly. "What did you say?"

"I said that your mother died from an embolism, there was nothing that the doctor's could have done. She died on her way to the Infirmary. Your brother saw the entire thing, he'd gotten to stay in the ambulance with your mother." Xavier said softer, his voice cracking.

"Oh," I murmured, lowering my eyes and staring at my hands. I curled them into a fist, watching as my knuckles slowly began turning whiter than bone.

"Would you like to be left alone?" Xavier asked.

"Yes," and with that, I stood up from the bar stool and raced up the stairs to my own bedroom. Feeling hatred and fury, I kicked the door down when it wouldn't open, my hands still balled into secure fists at my sides, my bottom teeth jutting out like a bulldog's as I flopped hastily down onto my single mattress and turned to face the wall. Without thinking, I started kicking at the ashen-colored wall, screaming as I buried my face into the pillow. Xavier did not come up, and I silently thank him for that.

Abruptly, I jumped out of my bed and stalked into the bathroom. I got a good look at myself in the mirror, my hair was a mess and my eyes were burning with a fire that would never cease until I was feeling one hundred percent okay - which could take months. I grabbed one of the soap dishes, chucking it at the mirror and watching as shards of glass dropped slowly into the sink; I felt like I was watching this from a first person's point of view in a movie. Dropping to my knees, I started taking slow deep breaths, and before I knew it, I was punching at the hard tile floor in my bathroom. I didn't know where all this anger had come from, but I couldn't stop punching the floor, not when my knuckles started blossoming a purplish black when it swelled for bruising. Especially not when there was small speckles of crimson spurting all over the floor.

First Tori, and now my own mother.

What the _fuck_ is going on in my life?


	43. Drinking Down The Worries

_Chapter 43: Drinking Down The Worries_

Not even an hour later, I wrapped my hand up in a gauze once the bleeding started to slow down and stood up from the bloody tiled flooring. Xavier had dismissed himself for the evening and went to bed in his corridor, so I took this opportunity to leave the mansion for a while in order to blow off some steam from the news about my mother's departing death. . . it was something I really needed. I shoved my non-damaged hand into my pocket and let my bandaged hand dangle at my side while I walked down the twining, cobblestone, dead-tree-lined driveway that extends down to the wrought iron medieval-styled gate out front down the hill. I looked up at the sky, my sapphire eyes swaying over the gray thin strips of abstract clouds painted in the midnight atmosphere. Everything was silent: the woods surrounding my home was eerie and the road was vacant. Half of the street lights weren't turned on down this dark, abandoned road that belonged in a horror movie. I didn't entirely know where I wanted to go, didn't even have the slightest idea where I could possibly end up at this point - all I know is that I don't want to think about my mother or Tori right now. And in order to do that, I should get to doing what I know I do best. . .

Drink and fuck a slut.

I walked to the nearest Bar & Grill, holding my breath as I stepped inside the noisy brick building. People were casual and nonchalant with their drinking, dancing, eating, and laughing - it made them look like they had an easy life, rubbing it in my face and causing my heart to wretch with severe pain at the thought of how unhappy I've been since Tori and Beck had gotten re-engaged. Or even when they met up again, at Holly's White Party. Yes, I was there, and Tori didn't even acknowledge me. . . which killed me. She was too busy with her friends, and that douche bag Derrick who tried to rape her - being noble, I'd gotten to him once they left the house to mingle with the rest of the party. But that obviously didn't matter, to anyone but me.

I steered myself to the long wooden counter of the bar, taking a seat on one of the bar stools and whistling a bartender in my direction. Impatient, I ran my pale fingers through my thick black hair and pushing the uneven strands away from my eyes and forehead - not wanting the tendrils to fall back into place, and go back to shadowing my eyes. A petite woman with curled black hair and blue-green eyes approached me. There was something familiar about this girl, I just couldn't put my finger on it - but I can't deny that this girl is extremely attractive.

"What can I get for you?" she asked, a sour and icy note following up in her voice.

"Buchanan." I said almost too quickly.

"How old are you, kid?" the bartender commented snidely.

"Twenty." I replied, not bothering to lie about my age.

"You're a year off, buddy." I watched as her upper lip curled into a devious smirk, but then my eyes drifted to see that she was kneeling down a little to grab a bottle off one of the shelves behind the counter. Next, she took out a scotch glass and poured my drink in it, sliding it along the cracked wooden surface. I wrapped my fingers around the butter-colored glass and brought it to my lips, taking a long swig of the caramel-colored liquid that burned my throat as it slithered into my system, keeping my eyes locked on her.

"Give me more," I insisted when I noticed that my glass was already almost empty. The bartender didn't hesitate.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow - which I noticed had a piercing through the skin.

"I was wondering the same thing," I took another downing of my scotch.

"Did you go to school around here?" she wonders, taking out another glass and pouring the scotch. I expected her to give it to me or another customer, but instead she brought the glass to _her _lips and began drinking slowly from it. She smiled at me, dragging over a chair from behind the counter and sitting down directly in front of me.

"No, I didn't," I inquired, drinking my scotch some more.

"Then why do you seem so familiar?" she coyly twirled a strand of hair that was a teal blue-green color, which brought out the gold and violet flecks in her blue-green irises. My upper lip twitched into a half-smile, and my bottom lip soon followed. She poured more of the caramel-colored liquid into the glass, sipping it and making a face as the alcohol slinks down her throat.

"Is this your first time actually drinking?" I couldn't help but ask this girl.

"Honestly, yes, it's my first time drinking Scotch." She giggled softly, staring at me as if we were the only two people in this building.

"What's your name?" I blurted out, pouring myself some more of the scotch and then dripping some into the other glass. She shook her head, giggling into her palm as she used her other hand to pick up the glass and drink from it, keeping her eyes tamed on me for the longest moments - like I said before, acting as if we were the only ones here.

"_So_, what brings you down here, sir?" She asked with a small hiccup.

"Just need to clear my head, ya know... Got a lot of things that have happened." I tell the bartender, narrowing my eyes and looking more carefully at the girl sitting in front of me. She has a heart-shaped pale ivory face framed by heavy dark hair with teal clip-in extensions, almond-shaped blue-green irises, a pert ski-slope nose, and thin pinkish-red lips. She has a couple of piercings; like her nose, lip, eyebrow, and many in both of her ears. It was different, seeing such a pale girl living in the sunny, warm California - but then again, I was paler than snow.

Her eyes were heavily outlined by smoky black eyeliner on her top and bottom lids and it almost made her unattractive.

She cleared her throat, taking another sip of the scotch. "What happened?"

I listened to the serenity in her musical voice, "My mother died."

The glass slipped from the girl's grip, landing on the counter but thankfully not shattering at the contact of the wooden counter. It just falls onto it's side, and the remains of her caramel-colored alcohol spills along the counter in a small portion. "I'm so sorry-"

"Jasone," I clarify, getting a strong sense that it's what she was aiming for.

"Cool," she smiled softly at me, slightly showing her perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Are you gonna tell me yours?" I ask, picking up the glass and grabbing the bottle, pouring the girl more scotch since hers had spilled out.

"No," she giggles as she takes the glass from me, bringing it to her lips and drinking more of it.

I shrug, letting it go, picking up my glass and drinking the remains that I'd left. I watch as she picks up the bottle and pours the last bits of it, smirking at me. Without responding back to her, I drink all of the alcohol in my glass without taking a breath, downing it all at once, then slamming the glass down on the counter with a goofy smile on my face.

"What time is it?" she asks, looking around to find the clock, "_Shit_, it's already twelve? I gotta get going."

"I need to get home, too," I say quietly.

"I could take you home," she abruptly offers, getting off the bar stool and taking one last gulp of the scotch.

I nod at the suggestion, waiting for the mystery bartender and walking out of the building with her, my arm draped around her shoulders. She takes me to a red and black Dodge Viper; I put her in the passenger seat and lower myself into the driver's seat before she can make any sudden comments, knowing that it would be best for me to drive instead of her. Despite the alcohol making my brain go into a haze, I can see perfectly fine and I've always been the designated driver when it came to driving after drinking with my friends at a party on the weekends.

"Are you sure?" she asked, another hiccup following.

I laughed, but it sounded like a slurred murmur. "Yeah, I'm good at driving."

"No, I am." she insisted, reaching over the middle console and putting one hand on the wheel.

I chuckle, putting one hand on the wheel as well and using my other hand to jam the keys that I slipped from her back pocket into the ignition. She pouted, making a noisy sigh surpass her lips as I put the gear in reverse, backing out of the parking lot and curving the Viper, gearing the car into drive and flooring it on the gas peddle - racing out of the parking lot, swatting her hand away from the steering wheel to avoid getting into an accident. She growled, sitting back in the buttery leather seat and stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I suppose we're going to my house first?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the highlighted black-and-golden-stream road.

"Unless you're planning on walking halfway across town," she giggled loudly as she stared out the window, her blue-green eyes watching as we flew passed the dark woods. I didn't comment, even though I was considering it. "Jasone, where do you live?"

"I live in the mansion on the hill," I reply softly, afraid she'll immediately judge me.

"No way!" she exclaimed, whipping her head in my direction. Her eyes wide and her lips curved into a smile. I nodded, and the rest of the ride was silent on the way to the mansion. I pulled the Viper up the long, twining driveway and parked in front of the rickety steps, and she looked at me, her eyes solemn but also out of focus.

"Would you like to come inside?" I request, my own sapphire eyes darkening.

"I've always wanted to see what lurks beyond those four walls." She giggles, opening the car door and hopping out of the Viper.

I chuckle, taking the keys out of the ignition and tucking them under the seat, climbing out of the Viper and slamming the door in sync with the girl. Rounding the hood of the car, I take her hand in mine and bring her up the stairs, into the mansion. I took her on a quick tour throughout the entire mansion, loving how her eyes glistened with excitement and her smile never left her face as she looked around in amazement.

"What does your bedroom look like?" she asked, her voice soft, slightly slurred, and full of curiosity.

"Do you really want to see it?" I question.

"Yes." she nodded. Immediately, I start intertwining our fingers gently and bringing her to a wooden door at the end of the hallway.

I open the door, revealing my small but spacious bedroom.

She observed the ashen colored wooden narrow walls, the pale wood, scuffed flooring, the piles of clothes that I'd strewn around, the books that pile up on my desk in the corner of the room, and the few posters that scatter on my wall. She runs her finger tips along the dust-covered desk, holding her breath, and picking up one of the books that were on my desk.

"What're you reading?" She murmured quietly under her breath, flipping through the pages and then dropping the book onto the floor. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine?" I couldn't help but laugh. She snapped her head over at me, grinning as she slowly walked over to me, swaying her hips.

She stood directly in front of me, caressing the side of my face with her black finger tips, staring directly into my eyes. Before I could even count to three, her lips had crushed against mine fiercely - full of passion, lust, and hunger. But either way, I cup her face in my hands, kissing her back with just as much ferocity and dominance that she applied to me. We both pull away at the same time, staring into each other's eyes.

"I-I should go," she whispered: ashamed.

"I'll walk you out," I clear my throat awkwardly. We walk out of my bedroom, down the stairs, and cross the foyer in silence - my mind was racing from the kiss I'd shared with her, and I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I wanted to kiss her again. And again. And again. As long as my mind was steered clear of tragedy.

By the time we were on the front steps, it had started raining hard outside. Heavy drops of rain were pouring down to the earth, already making small puddles in the driveway and in the street down the hill; I stared at the rain, and so did she, while we both slowly turned to face each other. Even though we'd both had a lot to drink at The Grill, I could still think half as clearly as I normally would, while slowly leaning in one last time and pressing my lips against hers for the final time of the evening. Before she had a chance to kiss me back, I pulled away from her, my lips curved into a crooked smile.

"Have a safe drive home," I whisper as she begins walking down the steps into the pouring rain.

She turns to look at me, the drops of rain hitting hard and splashing against her face, causing her eyeliner to run down her pale, heart-shaped face and smudging around her blue-green orbs. Immediately, I can't help but frown at how unattractive it made her look with those raccoon eyes. But that didn't stop me from wanting to kiss her again, wanting her around all the time now that we've spent the evening talking and sharing those two kisses. She bites her lip, tucking a strand of her dampening hair behind her studded ear - refusing to take her eyes off me. I go down the steps, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Good night," I whisper in her ear. And then she whispers something back, causing me to smile.

After pulling away, I watch her get into her car after taking her keys out from under the driver's seat, putting the keys in the ignition and starting up the car - driving out from the long driveway, waving slightly at me before disappearing down the road. I'm still smiling when I turn on my heel, going back inside the mansion and closing the door gently behind me; disappearing up to my bedroom to be alone once more in the night to watch the full moon and the bright stars cascade over the midnight sky. I sit on my bed that's by the window, grabbing one of my books and sitting in front of the window, flipping open to one of the pages inside the book and glancing out the window - I felt content and almost completely happy. Just from those few hours.

Even though we'd just met, I felt like I'd known Jade West my entire life.


	44. Romantic Gesture Part 1

_Chapter 44: Romantic Gestures Part 1_

In the hour long limo ride, the wedding ending at 7:40 p.m. – we arrived at the airport around maybe eight-forty five, I'm not sure. My phone was neatly tucked away into my carry-on bag that was in the limo's trunk, and so was it's charger. I remembered that Andre and Cat had reassured all our belongings were in the limo not even an hour before the wedding ended, with the help of my Dad and Jasone for the chauffeur.

When we arrived at the airport, I was half-asleep on Beck's shoulder, clutching my body against his, struggling to keep my heavy-lidded eyes opened. I knew this was because I had too much fun tonight. Beck nudged me once, my eyes fluttering opened all the way and looking into his mesmerizing brown eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me out of the limo and lifting me onto my feet as delicately as possible; holding me tight so I don't fall face-first onto the pavement beneath my feet.

"All aboard." the chauffeur said in a thick accented voice with a gracious, welcoming smile, already having the luggage piled out of the limo's trunk.

"Thank you, sir." Beck said quietly, releasing me from his arms and grabbing the luggage and lifting it onto the bellhop cart, pushing it to the foyer of the airport with me trailing behind. We hurried onto the plane to make the nine o'clock plane out of Hollywood, having all our belongings in the first class section that was 'rented out' to us as a wedding present from Holly and David, and Trina – whether she actually knew it or not, my sister could be ditz sometimes...

"Cabin crew, prepare for take off." the pilot's voice danced throughout the aircraft as the clock ticked ten-forty, my stomach squeezed itself and then fluttered back to its normal position as Beck grasped my hand, caressing his thumb along my palm.

"How can I assist?" asked the petite platinum blonde flight attendant as she coasted passed my aisle.

She stood beside me with a metal cart, loaded with food and drinks; she smiled gracefully at me, revealing her pearly, straight Crest Light teeth. "Glacéau Vitamin and a chocolate chip muffin." I say softly.

The flight attendant nods once, and looks at Beck, waiting for him to say something for his order, but he politely shook his head and explained how we just ate at _our wedding_.

She retrieved my items from the cart and handed them to me, giving me a twinkle in her eye telling me that they were on the house since Beck was gorgeous and he'd announced we'd gotten married this evening. Somehow, she looked familiar – perhaps my father had helped her once on the streets before on his night off while taking me to get Ralph's Italian Ice or something to eat from In-N-Out Burger?

The plane began careening down the runway, and I couldn't help peering out the circular window as the Colgan Virgin Airlines rose up into the ink-colored sky, drifting away from one of the only towns I had ever known, it begins to look like a miniature toy city, twinkling with lights, blowing me goodbye kisses for the time being. A small, crystal tear formed in the corner of my eye and slowly rolled down my cheek; I pressed my lips against the window that overlooked the night, sending a kiss of my own back.

Beck grabbed my chin lightly in his hand, and turned my head away from the window. His lips passionate and romantically find mine, our noses pressed together slightly, and when he pulls away, I see his eyes twinkling with delight – just like the stars outside our window.

We soared higher, the city lights of my past disappeared behind us as we leveled over the dark-as-coal Atlantic. I was surrounded by blackness: my future, waiting to be filled.

I rested my head back on the seat, flicked off the light, closing my eyes I began wondering what that black space would look like. A soft, gentle breeze dabbed against the back of my neck as I adjusted myself on the buttery leather, cushiony reclined chair. Trying to picture myself with Beck and Avan, married happily and cherishing every single moment we spend together.

Everything fit perfectly.

I had no idea what awaits for me on our honeymoon, I don't like research – which is why I'd failed History by one point when I was in high school. Adding to the fact that Mason kept our honeymoon a secret, nobody told me anything, because Beck made Cat promise not to blurt out everything to me. His bribe?

A cherry red Lexus.

I pulled out my iPod without opening my eyes, sticking one earbud into my ear and pressing play – listening to an oldish song by Avril Lavigne. Around me, everything was silent and muted, I'm flying First Class on the plane and it should take several hours to get to my destination: wherever Beck decided to take us for our honeymoon.

Several hours later, I plucked the bud out of my ear and stared outside the window again, spotting oceans of thick jade canopies swayed in the wind down below, late-night birds fluttering carefully passed the plane – avoiding to get sucked into the jets – and singing their music.

It was beautiful, I wanted to take a picture. But I had my camera in my carry-on which was in the shelf above me.

Just as I turned away from the window, a flight attendant stood in the arched doorway holding one of the CB radios in his hand, announcing that we would be landing at in just a few minutes.

I straightened up my reclined seat, and adjusted my pale baby blue scoop neck mini dress that I'd changed into sometime on the plane ride, Massie and Cat's demand of course, crossing my legs as I waited for the plane to land. My bridal dress securely put away.

I could plainly see the glass-lined walls and skylight rooftop of the airport through the thin, pale gray clouds, we edged closer to the runway and we hit a rocky bump, not enough to jostle anybody in their seats. I gripped the armrest, leaning my head back and closed my eyes as the plane steadied itself and glided along the pavement, coming to a smooth halt.

When the attendants announced we could leave, I rose from my seat and grabbed my luggage from the shelf with the help of Beck, rolling my carry-on off the plane.

"Beck, where are we?" I ask as we exited the plane, our hands entwine.

"Mm-hmmm." He smiled with his lips pursed together, a mischievous glint in his silvery eyes as we walked in the foyer of the non-American airport.

Being the person I am, a year out of high school and had only taken Spanish as my language – I had no idea what was written around us – but Beck knew every word that was on the walls, billboards, banners, and plane boards.

I looked out the floor-to-ceiling windows, seeing that the ink, twinkly sky hadn't fully lit up the city but it made everything look beautiful from the glow. I didn't recognize any Spanish culture houses, estates, or buildings from my visit to Spain last year, so I knew we weren't where I thought we'd be heading.

"Beck, tell me!" I whined as he whistled over a taxi cab.

I rolled my eyes when Beck got the cab to stop, and helped me inside, shoving our bags into the taxi's trunk, giggling when I saw the look on the driver's face – reminding me of the limo driver's as he saw how many bags we – my Dad and Jasone – had tucked away into the limo's trunk.

"_Prenez-nous au Château Oliver, s'il vous plaît_?" Beck said in a fluent language I couldn't entirely understand. All I could pick out of his sentence was Château and his own last name, which didn't help me entirely.

Normally, I'd be able to tell which city or country we were in right off the bat but I was still a little tired from our ride, which Beck probably intended on. . .

"_Monsieur, bien entendu_." the driver said, in a crisp tone.

"_Voici l'adresse_!" Beck handed him a folded piece of paper.

As I sit back against the leather seats in the cab, I sigh impatiently, folding my arms across my chest as Beck utters magical European words to the cab driver through the divider.

"Speak _English_." I whispered under my breath, directing my gaze out the window of the taxi, watching as the buildings whizz passed us. Closing my eyes, Beck finally shuts up and wraps an arm around me, sliding me along the seats and pressing our bodies together.

I feel his lips press against my forehead, whispering a quick _I love you _before I completely doze off for the rest of the trip.

When I opened my eyes, the taxi had just pulled to a stop in front of black wrought iron medieval-style gate with a polished marble plaque in the middle, with _Le Château de Oliver _neatly scripted in metallic ivory. Beyond the gates was a mile-long twining tree-lined, rose bush-lined gravel driveway, an immense wall of stone jutted out of the landscape, imposing in its size. Dark lavender stones arose before me, empty windows with ivory silk curtains swaying in the breeze in the rooms stared back, reminding me of the wedding.

As we drove closer, the building revealed itself to be a multi-leveled two floor stone home that resembled a miniature castle, but ten times smaller. I saw passed the building, there was landscapes and a majestical jungle surrounding; rainbow-feathered birds fluttering above the micro-mini castle.

It was beautiful.

Especially with the broad, delicious night.

"What is this place?" I asked as I noticed Beck punching in a code from the backseats into a keypad that allowed the wrought iron gates to swing open in slow motion. He didn't respond, he just turned to me and smiled wickedly, rubbing my bare arm and opening his mouth slightly to let out a soft yawn.

"Just wait." he finally said, as the taxi coasted down the driveway.

I stared in awe out the window, watching as we drove passed the gently swaying trees lining the driveway.

Beck began chuckling lightly as he watched me – kissing my temple, acting as if this was nothing to him. I sat back in the seat, biting my lip and yawning myself. The taxi made a sharp, but gentle turn and made a stop in front of the marble steps of the home we were staying in. Beck opened the door, sweeping me into his arms and carrying me out of the car, not letting me down.

The taxi driver adjusted his hat, climbing from the taxi and taking out our bags from the trunk.

I looked up at the home: honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice, winding all the way up one wall and over the thick dark wooden shingles.

Mid-summer roses bloomed in a handkerchief size garden under the dark, deep-set windows. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night, that led up to the quaint marble steps that Beck had started walking up to with me remaining in his arms, taking out a gold key out of his back pocket, turning it twice after jutting it inside the hole. It clicked open.

The driver walked up the steps with our bags and put them by the door in the foyer of the home. Beck put me down for a split second, holding me by the waist to make sure I didn't walk away to explore the magical place, and handing the man money for his service.

The driver nodded, and walked out of the house to his taxi, grinning.

"Now will you tell me where we are?" I asked, my voice rising with impatience as he scooped me back into his arms, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Welcome to_ Le Château de Oliver._" he mused.

"I don't speak whatever you're–"

"It's French." he interrupted, smiling and kissing the tip of my nose. Blushing massively, I put a hand on his jaw line and kiss his lips lightly, then smoothly putting away from him. I had no idea Beck even knew how to speak French...

Beck settled me down, allowing me to see the first view of the first floor. Inhaling deeply, I hinted the scent of honeysuckle and roses, intoxicating. My eyes roamed with curiosity, my pulse racing through my body like adrenaline-spiked blood.

The floor was smooth marble that could create an echo throughout the entire château, the high dome stained glass ceilings were beautiful and also created a porthole to the stars at night – such as tonight, the walls were a warm wood in some places, stone mosaics in others.

The lavender gray stone fireplace in the corner held a slow flickering fire, it was pieces of driftwood burning – the low flames were blue and green from salt. It was furnished with eclectic pieces, not one of them matching another, but harmonious just the same. One chair seemed vaguely medieval while the other, a low ottoman by the fire was more contemporary.

Somehow each piece fit together with others like a big three-dimensional puzzle. There were a few oil paintings on the walls that I recognized – some of my very favorites from the museum I visited when I was sixteen.

Priceless originals, no doubt, but they all seemed to belong here like the rest of the artifacts in the home. It was a place where anyone could believe in magic existed: a place where you just expected Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty to walk right in with her fairies at her side, or a majestic animal to stop and nibble at the rose bushes.

And just like a princess, Beck swept me off my feet, into his arms and carried me down a narrow stone hallway with tiny arches in the ceiling. Our first stop of the evening, I noted, was the bedroom as he pushed open the French double doors that lead into the spacious area, which was when I finally got set down so Beck could bring our bags into the room after us.

The vast bedroom was spacious and ten times bigger than my bedroom back home.

A giant gilt mirror hung over the headboard of the queen size ivory-and-mauve-toile-upholstered four-poster bed with frothy white gossamer floating down in clouds from the canopy to the floor, and heavy silk ivory curtains hung in the wide windows, a pale wood four-draw dresser was on the opposite side of the bed, a place for us to put some items of clothes. The pale wood floor matched the pristine sand you'd find in South America and the walls were a brilliant pale ivory, and so was the high ceiling.

In the center of the ivory wall on the far side of the room was arched French double doors.

They lead out to the twinkly and rich-aroma backyard, which allowed to be exposed the minty canopy trees and midnight pristine lake that pushed outwards just a few yards from the château. I felt someone's hand rest on my bare shoulder as I continued staring in awe around the bedroom.

Startled, I jump a few inches off the ground, whirling around on my heel and throwing my arms around his neck, crushing my lips heavily against his.

"Hello, to you, too." he murmured against my lips, applying just as much pressure to my lips as I had onto his. His lips curved into a pleasant smile, with Beck's arms wound around me, holding my body close to his, my body burning against his. Beck pulled away, kissing my forehead, and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Smiling, I leaned up and kissed his lips once more before leveling myself flat on my feet. "This is beautiful." I said, lacing our fingers entwined.

"What would you like to do?" he asked in a soft whisper, as if we weren't the only two people in the room. I shrug, unsure what there is to do in this beautiful country, isolated for miles, just the two of us.

"Perhaps check out the backyard? It looks beautiful." I said.

He nods slowly, guiding me toward the doors after putting our suitcases on the giant bed. Beck pulls my body close to his, our legs striding in sync as we exit the bedroom, and to the beautiful, twinkly backyard that's wrapped with baby pink twinkling lights strewn through the tree branches and the backyard itself glowing from the full moon above, smelling exactly like the inside of the home – honeysuckle and roses, but also having a breezy, beach-like aroma as well, thanks to the sand and lake further out.

"How beautiful." I whisper out in a gasp, tightening my fingers around my husband's as I'm looking around and taking in the beautiful scenery.

We walked further out into the backyard, finding emerald marble Jacuzzi in the far corner with pale pink candles along the edges, and I noticed on the other side that there was a glossy black Grand Piano on a flat surface of the stone patio that stretched out for at least four feet.

"It definitely is." he agreed, looking around.

"Who plays piano?" I question, once we touched the smooth, manicured grass right off the patio. Beck didn't reply back to me at first, instead he just stopped walking. Beck brought me into his arms, tilting my head up with his index finger and leaning down, kissing me – our lips molding together as one.

My tongue flicked against his bottom lip, and he only smiled slightly, but he doesn't open his mouth to grant me access.

"I do." he says once detaching our lips.

Smiling, I say, "play for me some time?"

He nods, "anything for you."

I look toward the lake, beginning to walk again, contemplating many ideas in the back of my mind as we head toward the glistening water. In silence, but not the awkward kind – it's more comfortable and soothing, at least for me. Can't entirely be sure about Beck.

"How do you like it here so far?" Beck asked, breaking the silence.

I look over at him and say, "I love it."

"What do you think of the view?" Beck asked.

I look around, seeing there is a small, pristine pond in the shape of a large tadpole in the center of the yard – which is where he stops walking, and surrounding the pond is smooth flat lavender stones, overgrown but trimmed bushes with seasonal exotic flowers, and a miniature pond is just connected to the large pond by a small waterfall. Majestic exotic fish are swimming around in the large portion of the pond, a turtle has taken possession of the smaller version, and the moonlight casts a luminous glow on the water.

"It's beautiful," I comment truthfully.

"But not with you here." Beck whispers in my ear. I look up to see how big and bright the moon appears when we're by the water, and I know he's absolutely right.

"Oh, stop." I blush.

Beck chuckles again. "But it's the truth."

I blush, hooking a strand of hair behind my ear. Beck cradles my face in his hands, tenderly pressing his lips against mine – enveloping me with passion and thousands of electric currents as love waves flow between us.

I reach up, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling our bodies close together as much as possible, until there is no gap between us. My body felt like it had bursted into flames.

A seemingly blank thought passed through my mind, mind-racking nervousness without a doubt. My skin felt hot in the cool wind as it began finger combing through my hair; my teeth started chattering.

I held onto him, tangling my fingers through his thick dark hair, breathing heavily against his lips – wanting more. He bit my lip, sending a thousand excited shivers whirling around my nerve-wrecking brain; his finger tips brushed along my bare skin. Beck kissed me with fiery passion, holding my face in his hands, and then his hands dropped from my face.

I felt someone's hands on my hips, and my eyes snapped open with a jolt of electric shock — Could this be possible? It wasn't a the familiarity that I felt with Beck, but someone's hands that I had only recently touched this evening, connecting with my own body temperature. And then, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that Beck was staring down at me: Beck's smooth, olive-toned skin reflected the beaming moon, and his eyes glistened like sea glass under the moonlight.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly.

"That's why we're he–" I started giggling when Beck unexpectedly started tickling the back of my knees as a . . . romantic-y gesture? This took me by surprise as my legs began to buckle beneath me, tingling from Beck's unexpected tickling. I was ready to question him, when I'd been swept into his arms, and lifted off the ground. My bare legs swung and draped over his tan arms.

His skin felt abnormally cool against my own blazing skin, and I loved it.

Beck started walking, and I threw my arms around his neck, tilting my head and pressing my forehead against his as we neared the cool water. He pressed his lips tenderly against mine, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, and his lips curved into a delicate smile. His lips were smooth and warm against mine, he cupped my face in his hands and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you." I whisper, my breath staggered, uneven from his recent touch. Beck didn't respond, instead he applied more pressure to my lips. I didn't notice until Beck had settled me back onto my feet, but we were already close by the home again, standing by the emerald Jacuzzi

Beck pressed our bodies together, pressing me against the Jacuzzi, and made sure there wasn't the smallest gap between us, his arms constricting around me securely, and my eyes locked around his neck – my fingers twisting and tangling in his dark hair, a small smile forming.

And then, with a single tongue-flick against my bottom lip, the two of us, making the greatest history. . .

00

My eyes flutter open at the sun feeling hot against my bare skin hidden beneath the ivory down filled silk comforter on the giant bed, a stream of bright light temporarily blinding me. Rubbing my eyes like a five year old, I slowly sat up and carefully dropped my hand back down.

I gasped when I touched something with hard planes, looking down I see my hand brushed up against someone's broad, muscular chest. My eyes rose up, but the person's face was hidden beneath one of the million fluffy white goose down filled pillows that were strewn all around the bed.

Reluctant, I decide to lay back down and curl up beside him on the bed. I rest my cheek on his broad chest, the burn slowly decreasing, closing my eyes once more and taking a deep breath – the only sounds were our breathing and my heartbeat... Surprisingly, I was comfortable where I was, even with the basking sun.

_Heaven_, I thought to myself. His cool skin was the perfect antidote to the heat that countered from the sudden rushed warmth that flooded my petite body. Lying across his chest, his arms wound around me instantly at my touch, felt very easy and natural. One of his fingers softly trailed down the contours of my spine, and I wondered if he'd woken up as I set my head down and got comfortable beside him.

His finger moved up and down my back, but he didn't speak up. Laying there in his arms, I couldn't help but listen to his gentle breathing as his chest rose up and down evenly. My stomach growled, barely audible, and I simply ignored it.

I opened one eye, peering up through the tips of my eyelashes, seeing that he had removed the pillow from his face, probably just before he'd wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't see anything but the tan skin of his throat and the arc of his chin above my face, he seemed relaxed.

"Are you awake?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Yeah." I murmured, tucking my head in against his chest. Beck unraveled his arms around me, I took this as my cue to sit up on the bed and scoot just a sliver away from him. I started slowly sinking through the many layers of thoughts clouding my head of our wonderful time that happened last night.

He kept his brown eyes on me as he sat up on the bed, lifting his hand and pushing his tousled hair away from his face. Beck didn't smile at me, almost as if he wasn't happy with what we did last night. Even though I felt it was completely _right_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story... I've had major writer's block and I tried focusing on another story to help me write this chapter. It worked LOL. I did use some descriptions from Breaking Dawn, if you hadn't noticed, only because I love that book so much. I own nothing except Jasone as I've claimed time and time again. Maybe, I think. I don't recall. Anyway, I'm hoping to have at least two more chapters up by this time next week (seven days from now! XD) I hope you enjoyed a little bit of Tori and Beck, and sorry for Jasone. BTW, did you enjoy that chapter? Learning a little bit of him? Let me know! <strong>

**Please review. i love you all. **

**OH! Please check out my Supernatural/Twilight crossover, and my new Clique story. xoxo.**


	45. Romantic Gesture Part 2

_Chapter 45: Romantic Gestures Part 2_

After we had fully woken up, I tried getting intimate with Beck again, only to be interrupted by my furiously growling stomach. I couldn't help but laugh, trying to remain kissing him for as long as possible, my arms wrapped around his neck, our naked bodies close together. Except my stomach growled _again_.

"You're hungry." he said, teasingly with a smile. I nod slowly, clutching the white silk duvet to my body and sliding off the bed entirely. Beck follows me, tugging the blanket around his own waist too.

Beck retreats from the blanket, allowing me to be fully wrapped in the blanket and shuffling over to the suitcases so I can be in something more suitable, even though we are the only ones in the château. He disappears out of the room, allowing me to be alone for a few moments before I head out for my breakfast. I drop the blanket, it pools at my feet.

And now, I begin fingering through the different items in my suitcase.

After shifting through my million items in the monogram suitcase that had been shoved with clothes decided upon between Massie and Cat, I finally picked out a decent lavender lace-trimmed satin nightgown that hit just a few inches above my knees and threw on Beck's black button-down shirt to add a casual, comfy but also wife-y substance, allowing a few strands of hair to fall in my face.

I followed the scent of sizzling bacon, my eyes widening in astonishment at the sight of the château's kitchen. As soon as I stepped into the white-on-royal blue marble kitchen. Never had I seen something so. . . fancy.

Maybe it was just a French thing.

The counters and island tops were a deep, royal blue granite and the smooth paint was ivory, with porcelain-and-diamond handles. In the far corner, stood proudly a sterling silver-type double door pale white fridge with a built-in television, water dispenser, and ice cube dispenser. The bar stools surrounding the island counter had black posts and the cushions were a dark, royal blue that matched the rest of the room.

The floor was a mixture of marble royal blue and ivory tiling, criss crossing with metallic silver lining. The only thing in the kitchen that wasn't blue or white was the sink, and it was a plain stainless steel; the ceiling fan had royal blue blades, the bulbs were ivory of course, and the shades were a pale white with a powder blue tint that resembles part of the walls in the bedroom I was in only moments ago. The stove beside the fridge was black, and was a gas-grill, somehow complimenting the room.

But it also completed the kitchen, entirely.

"What are you cooking?" I said as I take a seat at the island counter.

"How would you like your eggs?" he asks me, ignoring my question and also answering me at the same time.

"Uh, sunny-side." I reply without a second thought. He smiles, finishing up my breakfast for me. Pressing a manicured finger on the red button on the remote in front of me, the television on the fridge turns on. Revealing that The Breakfast Club starring Molly Ringwald is playing for us on some channel, thankfully it's American, not French, and there aren't any subtitles for me to strain myself in reading.

It used to be mine and Cat's favorite movie.

"Here you go, love." he muses, putting down a plate in front of me after turning off the gas stove. I stare down at the white porcelain plate, grinning.

"Looks yummy." I stab the fork into the sunny-side egg, watching as the yellow yolk spills out of the pinkish surface of my eggs. It splays onto the lightly buttered toast, and wets my three slices of perfectly cooked bacon, my stomach growled louder and my mouth watered at the sight.

"Enjoy." he sits across from me, reaching over, grabbing my hand.

"How did you–" I quickly shut my mouth, quietly, I shovel a piece of egg into my mouth, staring down at my food.

He smiled at me, and grabbed a piece of toast, taking a bite. "Is it good?" Beck asks.

"Of course."

I eat more of my breakfast, my eyes never leaving his while I finish up. Beck rises from the stool, sauntering away from the island counter and down the white-and-glossy hallway. Allowing me to sneak a peak of what he'd changed into. Beck is wearing only a pair of black-and-green silk boxers with a pale gray wife beater. His dark hair already tousled, in a sexy and sophisticated manner, not like he'd just woken up.

I finished eating, I dropped the plate carefully into the sink and walked around the house, searching for where my husband had gone off to. Beck was nowhere in sight, which made me a little curious about the rest of the house –

What else was here?

I peak through the doors down the lone hallway as first stop. Behind two doors, I discover bathrooms – one half, one full – and behind the other door was our wonderful, bliss bedroom.

Inside the full bathroom had ivory-and-silver marble tiled flooring, sheer pearly wallpaper, a ivory porcelain toilet and claw foot bathtub, a sterling silver rod that holds fluffy purple towels with a silver _O _enscripted in the middle of both, and the chestnut cabinets holding every hair, makeup, and skin product imaginable. The half bathroom was just like the full bathroom, only it didn't have the clawfoot bathtub and the shelves didn't hold as many products as the other bathroom.

It was adorable.

I reach the winding staircase, tiptoeing up and grasping the polished, glossy wooden banister along the way so I don't fall backwards. A two-way hall exposes three doors down each hallway, making me extremely curios.

Going down the first hallway, I discover a room with a high gloss finished wooden two-leveled floor with charcoal steps leading up to the platform and pale white narrow walls. On the small exposed floor, there was a black grand piano that resembled the one in the backyard, a painting canvas easel, and a wooden bar that looks as if it's for a dancer.

I shudder.

"Tori?" I hear Beck call out for me, but I don't answer him, wanting to finish looking around before I go back to him.

Hopefully Beck doesn't mind.

Closing the door, I go to the next room and find that there's a white leather couch, three pale gray suede reclining chairs, and a red velvet love seat in the corner of the small but spacious room, a flat screen televison with a DVD player. A black coffee table was in the center of the room. A glass-plate cabinet with over at least five hundred movies that were neatly stacked inside was right beside the television.

Vanilla-scented candles were strewn throughout the room on every flat surface, giving off a warm, welcoming and soothing homey aroma throughout the room.

In the final room down the hall, I see that all the outer walls are completely made of glass – why hadn't I noted this room when I was outside last night? Oh_yeah_, I was in pure bliss the entire evening. Along the regular walls, there was white suede three-seat couches and reclining chairs, sort of like in the other room, looking out into the view of the magical backyard. There was also a mini fridge plugged in, and I wondered what was inside. . . but I have time to look at it later.

"Love?" Beck called somewhere in the house, once again.

I close the _view_ _room_'s door and padded barefoot over to the stairs, walking down and looking around for my husband, rubbing my exposed arms as my eyes flicker in every direction.

Unexpectedly, I'm startled and I jump when feeling someone's arms wrap wind around my waist, and then I smile. "Hello." I whisper without turning around.

"Where did _you_ run off to, missy?" his lips touch my ear.

"Just looking around." I say truthfully. Beck doesn't say anything, he just kisses my cheek and rubs my sides, scrunching the satin fabric of my nightgown and his button-down shirt.

"You look really. . . cute in my shirt." he whispers, chuckling lightly.

I can't help but roll my eyes playfully, blushing. "Thank you."

Beck kisses my neck and brings me into the living room.

The room itself is magnificent, with it's creamy pale narrow walls and wide floor-to-ceiling frosty windows, pale wooden floors and occasional ivory Persian carpets. There is a flat screen television with million movies for us to watch, a crystal and gold tear-drop chandelier, long four-cushion velvet caramel-colored couch, and a glass coffee table, to complete the room.

"This house just gets better and better!" I exclaim, colliding my still-manicured hands into a prayer position.

"How so?" Beck chuckles lightly.

"It's so _beautiful_, Beck!" I round the couch, taking a seat. I pull my legs up and clutching them to my chest, looking over at the flat screen.

Beck joins me, scooting me over and wrapping his arms around me. Leaning on his chest, I inhale his deliciously spice cologne, releasing my arms from my knees and winding them across my husband's waist. Kissing my forehead, Beck reaches over and grabs the remote, turning on the television, The Breakfast Club still playing.

"Molly Ringwald is _amazing_." I mumble softly, looking at the television.

"She's an alright actress." I feel him shrug beneath me.

I don't reply.

Beck lays down on the couch, taking me with him, and we're lounging with our arms still wound around each other. His lips brush against my temple, stroking his fingers along my spine gently – I smile, my skin heating up from his touch just like it had this morning and every other time I feel his fingers, lips. . . on me.

"I love you." I whisper under my breath, my eyes fluttering closed to the rhythm of his slow heart beat and evenly rising chest. Beck's fingers retreat from my spine and tousle my already tousled and tangled wavy hair rippling somewhat over my shoulder and down my back.

"If you didn't, we wouldn't be here right now." Beck reminded me. Without a word but a soft giggle, I nod in agreement with Beck. My eyes fully close, with the feeling of his lips against my hair as I drift asleep, hopefully dreaming of the infinite ideas to continue a romantic honeymoon with me and Beck.


	46. Romantic Gesture Part 3

_Chapter 46: Romantic Gesture Part 3_

Our residency at the château was very welcoming.

Not just because I'm with my best friend –slash– husband, but because we are not on some random island in the middle of nowhere, I'm capable of doing plenty. Whenever Beck wanted to sit around and watch a movie with me, I wanted to be out somewhere in the City of Lights.

Normally, around two o'clock, I go out into town without Beck and shift through the small boutiques – holy crap, Cat, Trina, and Massie would be so proud of me! – to see what France has to offer. Since I'm on my honeymoon, I refuse to go to the Eiffel Tower without Beck, knowing it's one of the most romantic places to be while residing in France.

And whenever I wanted to stay back, Beck usually wanted to go out. Which resulted in Beck going wandering around the beautiful jungle, exploring the wonders of France's woodsy scenery without me, since I'd most likely not be able to keep up with him. While he explored, I lounged around the home – watching various movies and eating popcorn until I fell asleep.

I woke up every day around eleven-thirty, and on the occasional days, I emerged from my slumber somewhere between twelve and one-thirty. None of the over-sleeping days made sense to me, since I was always falling asleep before the clock even struck midnight.

But it also made sense because I'd be waking up in the middle of the night, jostling the entire mattress and worrying Beck. After I'd had my little episode of wake-up-in–the-night-hysteria, I'd reassure him that everything is fine, and he'd whisper romantic phrases into my ear to help me sleep – something he used to do back home.

Each morning, I'd wake up freezing cold, even underneath the blankets Beck drapes over me before he gets out of bed, with the smell of eggs and sizzling bacon flooding my nostrils.

Stumbling out of bed the eleventh night of our stay in France, I wrap the warmest blanket – a burgundy fleece – that's on the bed, around my body that had broken out in a rash of goose bumps like it did every morning when I first woke up and shuffled out of the bedroom, following the smell of my breakfast. Beck was sitting at the counter, eating his own portion like he always did, and flashed up a lopsided smile at me when I came into view.

Over the last week or so, I'd learned it was very cold in the morning and got a little hotter throughout the day in the summer time. Each night I changed into the same plaid floor-length pajama pants and a different one of Beck's t-shirts or button-downs, which seemed appropriate during the night but left me totally frozen in the morning because of how thin the fabric was.

"Good afternoon." Beck chimed as I sat down, poking at my sunny-side eggs with my silver fork.

"I'm guessing it's after twelve again?" I murmured, shoving some of the eggs into my mouth and staring across the kitchen at the wall, waiting for an answer. But he didn't say anything, so I peak at him from the corner of my eye, seeing as he was nodding at me slowly instead of speaking. I roll my eyes, groaning softly.

"What was your dream about last night?" that was the typical question of the morning, he was always curious as to what I'd been dreaming about and what had caused me to wake up so abruptly basically every single night for the past eleven-twelve days we'd been here. I never actually told him what my dreams were about, instead I just tell him that some things are meant to be kept private – like dreams.

My dreams.

"The usual." I mumble, taking a sip of the orange juice that had been sitting in front of me since I sat down – and I'm just realizing it's there, now. Beck gives me a look, but I pretend I don't notice, eating the rest of my meal. He doesn't say anything, and the sound of the stool screeching against the floor is heard – Beck stands up and puts his plate in the sink, waiting patiently for me to finish eating so he could do the dishes.

And trust me, before anyone get judge-y on the subject, I've tried to do the dishes many times but Beck doesn't let me. . .

"Allow me."

Beck takes my plate just as I'm about to stand up, putting it in the sink and turning the faucet on, waiting for the hot water to emerge. Without another word to him, I spin on my heel and stalk out of the kitchen, rushing into the bedroom and diving head-first onto the bed, moaning as my head hits the indented, warm and fluffy pillows on the lovely mattress, curling myself in the many blankets Beck had provided me after the first night in the château.

I don't notice Beck's entrance into the bedroom, yet I'm not close to being fast asleep due to how long I'd been asleep this morning. Although, I do get the feeling of Beck being in the room again when I feel my body lifted not even an inch off the bed and suddenly having someone's wintry arms constricted around me, along with the blankets, with the feeling of a pair of lips brushing along the back of my head – kissing my hair.

I've grown accustom to this being Beck's lovely-but-odd way of saying _you can tell me whenever you're ready _every day, and frankly I loved the cute gesture.

My eyes flutter closed, my breathing steady aside from my heart pounding in my chest from his touch, but I don't fall asleep – instead, I just lay there as Beck curls me into his arms and proves that he never wants to let me go by just holding me there for what seems like hours.

But could only be minutes passing.

I open my eyes not even five minutes later, tilting my head up and staring at the arc of Beck's tan throat, keeping my breathing even and silent. I'm not entirely sure if he can tell if I'm awake or if I'd even fallen sleep in the first place, but I don't want us to move. . . it's too perfect.

"Awake?" he murmurs, stroking his fingers along my arm. Weakly, I nod in response and let out a small breath, clutching my body close to his; Beck chuckles and his entire body vibrates, which makes my own body shake with slight laughter.

"What time is it?" I ask, even though I can tell it's only–

"Five-thirty." he said.

Shock overwhelms my body, I jolt up-right after slinking away from him so I don't knock into his face, and I stare at him with wide, bewildered eyes. Inside my clouded head, I attempt calculating how I'd actually fallen asleep for such hours – trying to also remember falling asleep in the first place, when it only seemed like minutes ago that I'd climbed into bed after eating my food.

Beck looks at me, eyebrow raised and his lips pursed into a tight line.

"Is something wrong?" Beck keeps his voice low.

"I'm hungry." I wriggle myself out of his arms, suddenly feeling sweaty and sticky wrapped in his arms with these blankets. My head feels feverish, and my throat is dry, my palms are itchy.

My stomach growls in agreement.

Beck nods, watching me remove myself from his arms and untangling myself in these blankets, sitting up the best I can and trying to get the feeling in my legs as I motion rolling off the bed and standing up, my knees shaking and knocking together.

"Okay... Wait here."

I watch as he gets off the bed with ease and disappears to the kitchen. Somewhat feeling sticky and sweaty still, I unbutton the white button-down and let it drop to the floor, raising my arms and feeling the cool breeze caress my skin that's gusted in gently through the crack left open in the sliding glass door. My skin doesn't rush into goose bumps, probably because this breeze is warm but a comforting coolness, and as I let my arms dangle at my sides – I completely forget where I am, and that I'm shirtless while wearing my favorite pajama pants.

"Love, would you like to go to the Eiff–" I hear Beck ask when he enters the room, stopping mid-sentence as he comes into the doorway. My gaze lifts to the doorway, finding him standing there, awe-struck – his eyes locked on me. Embarrassed, I feel a rush of heat swell in my chest, rising with a scarlet color along my chest, spreading along my exposed shoulders, up my neck, and splashing my cheeks.

"Huh?" I choke out, rubbing my arm self-consciously.

"Uh, would you – uh, would you like to go to — go to the, er, Eiff – Eiffel Tower wi–with me, tonight?" Beck stutters, his naturally tan skin crept with a pale rosy pink – this is the first time I've seen him act or look like this, and it's actually kind of. . . cute.

"Yes." I mumble, kneeling down and snatching the closest item of clothing in my hand, straightening up and completely standing frozen where I am, watching as Beck slowly walks up to me – his eyes full of determination.

I bite my lip, lowering my eyes to look down at my chocolate-and-periwinkle argyle sock–covered feet. A cool finger touches my chin and tilts my head upward, and suddenly, a pair of smooth lips are touching mine, deep with passion. Taken by surprise, but also loving this, I press my lips eagerly against his, throwing my arms around his neck and connecting our bodies together. His lips curve into a small grin, and Beck kisses me heavily, fiercely.

His hands firmly placed on my hips, holding our bodies together.

I'd long forgotten that I was shirtless, and that he'd walked in on me when I was in a serene place. . . I'd remembered that I was married to him, and these type of things no longer mattered to me, of having a guy see my chest. My arms tightly locked around his neck, my hands in his arm, my fingers tangled in his dark hair.

Unexpectedly, Beck hoists me into his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist as he carries me and lays me down on the bed, detaching his lips for a split second and then returning, this kiss even more passionate and full of ferocity – it was sexy. I remove my hands from his face, unlock my arms from around his neck, and cup his face in my palms, holding his face tight against mine.

"I – love – you." he breathes heavily in a whisper against my lips.

Beck bites my lip gently.

I can't help but smile, my heart racing in my chest from our bodies colliding together. Beck's skin making my own heat up at least ten thousand degrees, and stomach fluttering behind my belly button, swarming in a heated frenzy.

. .

My eyes flutter open at the sound of the sliding glass door opening, as if done right on cue – I feel a thin layer of sweat beading along my neck and hairline. I'm laying on my side, staring at a pile of fluffy pillows; reaching down to remove the hot blankets from my overheating body but am distraught when I realize I'm not wrapped in the blankets, at all.

Sitting up, my head swishing through a million thoughts and emotions. Pushing my hair away from my face, I turn my head slowly to see if Beck is still laying beside me – which he isn't. Looking around, I conclude that I'm still in the bedroom, like I could've gone anywhere in the first place. . .

"Beck?" I murmur, throwing my legs over the side of the bed, kicking my feet lightly as I feel I'm fifty feet off the ground. No response. I glance out the wide windows of the bedroom, and look through the sliding glass door, seeing that the sky has a pinkish gold glow along the horizon that is slowly fading to a pale black, already being spotted are the tiny white dots creating patterns in the sky, ah, the pretty French night.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asks from behind me.

I look over my shoulder, seeing that Beck is standing in the doorway with a cool half-smile on his flawless, angular face.

"Yes." I nod slowly, slipping off the bed.

"Um." he clears his throat.

I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"You look very. . ._ cute_." he chuckles lightly, covering his mouth with his hand but keeping his eyes on me. Curious, I look down to see if there is something wrong with me; but all I detect is his button-down left open with my lacy black bra exposed along with it's matching boy short underwear. _I see_.

"Like it's anything new." I say confidently, lifting my gaze and hoping to cease the burn behind my flushed cheeks.

Beck removes his hand from his mouth, and walks over to me, slipping an arm around my waist, and looking out the sliding glass door. "Er, what were you saying before?"

"Uh, I would like to know if you want to go see the Eiffel Tower, and you accepted my invitation." Beck tells me, rubbing my bare side underneath the shirt. My skin lights up with fire and I break out in good bumps along my arms.

"Then let's go." I clear my throat.

"Don't you want to. . . change. . . first?" he mumbles, awkwardly.

My cheeks burn. "Yes."

He laughs and removes his arm from around my waist, ghosting over to the appropriate dresser drawer and rummaging through the clothes I put into the drawer, while my others were left in the suitcase. He stops short, lifting his head and looking over at me, and my spine stiffens, _what's wrong? _

"Love." he says, his voice hard and icy.

I shuffle over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and caressing my fingers along his shoulder blade. Beck's skin ripples into a shudder, but he doesn't look up at me. "What's wrong, Beck?"

"Nothing." he closes the drawer before I could peak inside, wondering what exactly was wrong. . . he appointed to the drawer of my clothes, but what's wrong, exactly?

"Beck, what is wrong? Tell me." I demand, clearing my throat.

"It's nothing." he insists, straightening up and turning on his heel, stalking over to the suitcase and zipping it open, rummaging through my clothes. Awkwardly, I stand by the drawers, getting the urge to look around in whatever he's seen in my portion of the dresser.

And so be it.

I open the drawer he pulled open.

Looking to see if there's anything unusual about my items, I rifle through the clothes I put in the drawer after our second day here. Nothing seems out of place, but as I go deeper through my clothes. . .

I find my toiletries in a bag beneath everything. _What's wrong with that? _But then, I get a good look at my clothes – it's all lingerie. French lingerie. With price tags on them.

I don't remember putting these away, and I don't remember unpacking them nor did I buy them from any boutiques, here, in France. But, what boggles my mind the most is why did Beck get all worked up over these lingerie clothes? It must be a boy thing. . . I close the drawer, and whirl around on my heel, finding that Beck is standing behind me with clothes tight in his fist.

I expect to find a scowl on his perfect face, but all I see is a pleasant, lopsided smile gleaming down at me. What the _hell_. "Here's your clothes." he hands them to me, gingerly.

"Thanks." I lower my eyes, removing his shirt, letting it flop to the floor. Beck doesn't clear his throat or shift his weight uncomfortably, instead he just continues smiling down at me and waiting for me to get changed, but he_ does_ take a few steps back to give me some space while changing.

I step into the dark wash jeans, black tank top, ivory three-quarter sleeve v-neck cable knit sweater, and slipping my feet into a pair of gray high top chuck Taylor sneakers, run a brush through my matted dark hair until it's smooth and nestling against my skin, spilling down to the middle of my back.

"Very cute." Beck smiles.

"Let's go." I smile.

Beck entwines our fingers, leading me to the foyer, pulling out a key as we walk and steps outside onto the porch, closing the door behind us and locking the door until he hears the final click, smiling a little then turning so he can look down at me.

"Ready?"

"Not like we – I have been isolated the past eleven days." I retort.

Beck rolls his eyes playfully, and we make our way down the steps.

Unlacing his fingers from mine, he drapes an arm around my waist and guides me to the random black Mercedes Guardian that is parked at the curb in front of the driveway.

"When did this get here?" I ask, looking up at him.

"It's been here... You just never noticed." Beck chuckles.

I roll my eyes at Beck, and let out a noisy sigh. "It was never here."

"Okay, you caught me.." Beck smirks.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"I rented this car for the evening. I called up this French car company downtown, and they rent pricey cars instead of cabs." Beck explains with a coy smile.

"You're driving." I say instantly, Beck doesn't say anything.

Instead, he opens the back right car door and waits patiently for me to get inside of the Mercedes Guardian. I look at him, skeptical, and lowered myself into the car. Without another word, he closes the door and is already at the other side of the car, I wait for the driver's side door to open but instead it's the car door right across from me, and my husband is lowering himself inside.

"What the–"

"Comes with a chauffeur for the evening." Beck interrupts, smiling.

Rolling my eyes at the romantic and honeymoon-like gesture, I wonder if this driver can speak French like the one from on the way here – and that made this whole thing seem like a real mystery.

"_Bonsoir, Monsieur Beck. Où est-ce que nous dirigeons vers ce soir de bel délicieux et étoilé_?" asks the cab dr – the Mercedes driver in French, which asked my silent question.

"_Bonsoir, Monsieur. Nous allons à la tour Eiffel ce soir comme n lieu touristique de lune de miel._" Beck replies back in French, I smile – loving the sound of him responding in a sexy language. It tickles the bottom of my feet, and I tap my hands against my legs. I see Beck smile, too.

"_Tout va bien. Asseyez-vous et relax, nous sera bientôt là_." the Mercedes driver starts up the car and pulls away from the curb, coasting down the darkening road, whirling passed the jade trees.

Beck and I sit back against the buttery leather seats, and he pulls out a champagne bottle from a bucket of ice that was on the floor. He pops the cork carefully ,and I pull out two wine glasses, holding them out to him; and I watch as Beck skillfully pours the champagne without spilling it anywhere while inside a moving vehicle.

"_Je t'aime, Tori_." Beck murmurs, bringing the wine glass to his lips and taking a long swig of the champagne, making a small _mhmm_ sound after putting the glass in his lap, holding it tight so it doesn't tip over.

"I don't speak French." I remind him, lifting the glass to my own lips and drinking some of my own and then placing it in my lap, holding it tight like him.

"I love you, Tori." he translates, his lips curving into a smile.

Beck reaches over and grabs my hand, caressing my hand with his thumb, keeping his eyes on mine as we drive through the clear roads. The rest of the ride was filled with clinking wine glasses, the sipping of champagne, and abrupt laughter from Beck's lips whenever I attempt speaking French with him.

Who knew this would be so . . . romantic?

Oh wait, _Beck did_.

Around twenty minutes later, the driver lowers the music of the radio – which was currently playing a French-American version of _My Love _by Sia Furler, and slowed down the Mercedes. He turned his head to look over at us, a humble smile across his chiseled and pale face. "_Monsieur, nous sommes presque à la ville. Vous aimeriez arrêter pour dîner avec votre femme_?"

"_Oui, cela peut sembler merveilleux. Nous emmener beau lac, veuillez_." Beck leans forward, a toothy smile plastered on his gleaming face, looking at me briefly then back at the driver as he reaches his hand out.

Beck hands something to the driver – probably for his services. But, I do know that we're not even close to the Eiffel Tower yet because I don't see the glamorous wrought iron sculpture _anywhere_ in full view just yet.

"_Bien sûr. Nous arriverons momentanément_." The driver replies fluently, making a gentle right turn and driving down the endless coasting, tree-lined road.

I look curiously over at Beck, raising an eyebrow.

Irritating me purposely, he gives a smug smile and looks out the window. I growl under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest and stare out the window as well – slowly breathing through my nose, and having my lips pursed into a tight line.

I close my eyes, pressing my head against the cold plated tinted glass, the temperature calming down my burning cheek and beaded forehead from the heat inside of the car.

Right now, I can't help but wonder if Beck feels this way.

Someone taps my shoulder what seems like an hour later, and my eyelids flutter to allow me to see my surroundings. I tilt away from the window, and look over seeing that it was Beck who had tapped me on the shoulder; his expression telling me that he was somewhat worried about me.

"What?" I cover my mouth as I yawn, stretching with my other arm.

"We're here." he says, but his voice tells me there's something else – Beck just doesn't want to mention it right now. I nod at him, sliding along the buttery black seats and following him out of the Mercedes, rubbing my eyes.

Beck helps me out of the car, getting me to my feet, as a citrus-scented breeze dabs along my neck. "Where is _here_?" I ask him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Beck looks down at the Mercedes, nodding slowly, and then taking me toward the entrance of wherever our destination is. "Look around." he whispers, his lips brushing against my ear.

Obeying, I do as I'm told and look at where Beck has taken me this evening, my eyes flicker in amusement.

My jaw drops immediately.

In front of me is not the Eiffel Tower, but a stone one-level cottage with dark wooden shingles as a roof, honeysuckle and rose-budded vines winding up along the side of the walls. The windows are short and rectangular, a golden-orange light glowing through the wooden-outlined windows, and a small basket hanging outside from the windowsill is blooming with freesia and magenta-colored roses. The smell of citrus, honeysuckle, and French cuisine fills my nostrils.

It reminds me of a smaller version of the château.

"Shall we go inside?" he asks in a small murmur, kissing my temple.

"_Oui_." I reply back in the one French word I picked up tonight.

Beck smiles and leads the way inside the small stone cottage with the bright full moon glowing behind the majestic building. As we go under the awning, I notice there is a small midnight-colored pond on the right of the cobblestone pathway, with small multicolored and exotic fish swimming around.

"What is this place?" I mumble as we enter the building.

Inside, there are oval wooden tables draped with an ivory lace-lined table cloth and have wooden, burgundy-and-ivory-cushioned chairs on each side.

Centerpiece of the table is a single ivory candelabra with small flickering candles surrounding it, along with a bread basket and two wine glasses. Along the narrow walls of the spacious, romantic-aroma building are hunter-green vines twined with honeysuckle, and a gold teardrop chandelier is in the center of the building. In the back of the dining room, is a stone fireplace with a crackling fire with dry wood.

Everything is simply beautiful.

"_Bienvenue au beau lac, combien est étant assis_?" a willowy woman with creamy pale skin, bright ocean blue eyes, and ringleted buttery blonde hair dressed in black tight pants, a white tank top, a shrunken gold velvet vest, and gray suede ankle boots stands at the podium

"_Deux, madame. Je demande la table juste sous le lustre_." Beck said, smiling crookedly at the woman. I tuck a strand of hair that had fallen out of my bun behind my ear, lowering my eyes to look down at my sneakers. The woman doesn't say anything, but by the way Beck gently tugs on me, I assume she is seating us at one of the tables.

"_Tiens. Votre serveuse vous assistera sous peu_." The woman seats us below the chandelier, and I notice that we're almost just close enough to feel the warmth from the fireplace and we're farthest from the steel doors that I conclude are the kitchen doors. She smiles sweetly, and disappears back to the front of the restaurant.

"Everything here is amazing." I tell him, my cheeks a pale pink.

"Only the best for my _wife_." Beck smiles, taking my hand in his and caressing my palm with his thumb once more – his eyes never leaving mine.

Quietly playing from the speakers in the corners of the room, I hear faintly playing another French-American version of a song I know almost too well, _Love Story _by Taylor Swift.

"_Bonjour, mon nom est Regina. Je serai votre serveuse pour la soirée puis-je commencer vous au large avec boissons_?" a petite woman with chin-length white blonde hair and glassy turquoise eyes that pop against her ivory pale skin, and her red lips add the dash of color she's looking for in her all-white outfit.

"_Bonsoir Regina, ma femme et moi jouirait de votre meilleur vin dès le départ_." Beck tells her in French, keeping his glossy menu face down and chalking up the sweet smile every girl back home had fallen for, including me. Regina, our waitress, smiles and nods once before disappearing behind the steel doors to retrieve our drink.

The waitress comes back with a tall corked frosty green bottle with a golden wrap outlined in burgundy top and bottom, with the words _Vin Rouge Mourvédre_ scripted in black along the glossy paper. Regina places the bottle on the table, and gives Beck a look, tilting it toward him, and he nods.

"_Ici vous allez_." she pours the rose-colored liquid into his glass.

"_Merci_." he smiles politely, and looks over at me. Regina pours the rose-colored liquid into my glass and then places the bottle in the center of the table. Smiling again, Regina curtseys and goes back into the kitchen, holding up a finger as if saying _I'll be back shortly_.

"What's on the menu?" I ask awkwardly, as I open up the menu and stare at the millions of French phrases in the Dîner portion. Mason chuckles lightly and opens his own menu.

His eyes frantically skimming the page, and then he looks up at me, closing the menu. _Oh, how I envy_. "Better yet, what are you ordering?"

Before Beck had the chance to answer, Regina returns to the table, lowering a wooden plate with a variety of cheese and crackers, smiling. Beck shakes his head, silently telling her that we're not ready to order, and I can't help but wonder if these people know that I don't speak French, along with the fact that I'm not native – or French, period.

"I am ordering _riz blanc_, _spaghetti avec buerre de pétoncles sauce de blanc et de champignons et d'agneau avec un zeste de romarin_." Beck tells me, leaving me completely clueless on what he just told me – aside from the spaghetti part. I actually wish I'd taken French in ninth-tenth grade, instead of taking Italian and Spanish. This would've been _so_ much easier.

"What should I order?" I pretend to know what he just told me, hoping he doesn't see through the fact that I'm as lost as an child in Disney Land.

"I'll order you _viande de cheval fumé et salé avec basilic et origan et frites de légumes sur le riz frit_." Beck tells me with a coy smile, I nod slowly, smiling a little.

He rolls his eyes playfully, and raises a hand to call over the waitress.

"_Prêt à l'ordre_?" Regina asks fluently, over-smiling, as she walks back over to us. Beck nods, opening his mouth and I watch as Beck tells Regina our orders in fluent French and she scribbles down everything, never taking her eyes off him.

I fume with envy that he can speak around here, while I can't, and the fact that she won't take her eyes away from my husband.

"_Votre nourriture sera faite en moins d'une demi-heure_." Regina tucks the notepad into her apron pouch, and then whirls around on her heel, disappearing behind the steel doors.

"More wine?" Beck gestures to the bottle in the center of the table, I nod. He smiles, grabbing the bottle and pouring some more of the rose-colored drink into my wine glass.

"What is this place, exactly?" I can't help but ask.

"_Beau Lac_." he tells me, fondly giving me a crinkling smile.

"English, please." I mumble under my breath.

Beck laughs softly. "Beautiful Lake, and I thought you understood French this entire time we have been here."

I roll my eyes, smiling back at my husband finally. He pours himself some more wine, and then I watch as he sips it slowly. Beck leans close, rubbing my hand with his thumb, and his lips brush against mine swiftly. "I love you."

"I believe that's why we're here." I murmur in a giggle.

Beck smiles in agreement, sitting back in his seat and looking up at the shimmery chandelier above us. "Beck, how did you find this place?"

"I've been to France more than once." he says, smiling triumphantly.

Those few words impale me hard, and my throat cinches dry. My expression dulls and I feel like ice has been injected into my veins – Beck telling me that he's been to France more than once, there is a slight possibility that someone had been brought to the château one point in his long life time. Which is very painful for me to think about. . .

"What? Did I do something?" he murmurs, catching on to my facial expression a few seconds too late.

"No." I shake my head slowly.

He nods just as slowly, putting his hands on his lap, and that's the last thing said until our dinner is brought to us.

Regina puts down a plate of white rice, scallops on spaghetti with a dark red sauce, and mushrooms with a salty chunk of meat with rosemary flecks, in front of Beck, pouring some more wine into his glass and then turning to me. She puts gives me a plate of a dark salty-smoked chunk of angled-cut meat with basil flecks and giving me the smell of oregano filling my nostrils, and mixed fried vegetables on fried rice.

A common meal I eat back home, not at the château.

"Looks delicious, what is it?" I say quietly, Regina pours me some wine as well, and then goes over to another table to attend.

"Salty and smoked horse meat and fried vegetables on fried rice." Beck tells me, cutting a piece of his chunk meat and putting a piece of it in his mouth. I practically choke on the meat I stuck into my mouth. Beck chuckles, continuing to eat his cuisine.

"And what're you eating?" I mumble.

"Lamb, white rice, scallops with spaghetti and buerre blanc sauce." Beck tells me, acting unfazed to the unusual food that we're dining on. I take a deep breath, eating my food as fast as I can, trying to get over the fact that I'm eating a chunky, salty piece of horse meat. Beck eats it, no problem. Again, I envy.

Beck finishes his cuisine, clinking his fork against his plate, and taking a long sip of his wine. Without thinking, I curiously examine the bottle, making sure of sorts that it's not like pigs blood or something that we're drinking right now.

"What's the wine?" I ask, staring at the bottle.

"_Mourvédre_ red wine." he tells me with a playful smile, and then I nod, picking up my own glass and taking another sip of it.

He raises his glass, of course I do the same, and we clink our glasses together. "I love you."

"Je t'aime." I say with a delighted smile, loving that I learned another French term this evening.

Regina comes back, looking at Beck and he shakes his head, she nods slowly and bites her lip as she puts her notepad in the apron. She turns on her heel, going to the podium and then retreating back to us before we could even engage in another conversation.

Beck takes the folder from Regina, and then opens it, his eyes frantically going across the paper and then shifting his body, pulling out his wallet and putting down some cash. Regina smiles at the both of us, handing him a pen so he could scribble his name on the check, Regina picks it up and goes to the podium again.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"I paid the check." he laughs quietly, scooting the wooden chair and standing up – politely excusing himself from the table, rounding over to where I sit and pulling my chair out for me. I stand up, kissing him on the cheek, Beck entwines our fingers and guides me out of the lavishing French restaurant.

"This was amazing." I tell him.

_Aside from the weird cuisine_. I add silently to myself as Beck takes me to the curb, where the Mercedes just pulls up. Our driver steps out, smiling radiantly at us, tipping his hat that I never noticed he was wearing earlier, and then getting back inside the car.

Beck opens the door for me, and we both slide in together. I close the door after us, and the Mercedes engine roars against the pavement – Looking over at Mason, my eyes wide.

"Where to now?" I ask quietly, Beck kisses my temple.

"Home." Beck smiled. I nodded. Yeah, I hadn't seen the Eiffel Tower... But the evening and dinner we just had, beats it by a long shot. I wouldn't mind doing that every night while we're here. Beck kissed my lips lightly.

00

By the time the Mercedes came to a stop, I had been fast asleep with my head leaning against the tinted, frosty window and curled up in the corner, dreaming about complete nonsense - but it was also my worst fear... Beck only married me because I am the mother of Avan, and that he truly still loved Jade this entire time. But I didn't start screaming at him in my dream this time, instead I took it in silence.

Someone, most likely Beck I'm hoping, shook my shoulder. I jumped in fear, my eyes shooting open, and my breath hitched. Cautiously looking over, I see it was only Beck, thankfully. He smiles politely, dragging me away from the window and into his arms, hoisting me and stepping out of the Mercedes.

"Home." he murmurs, carrying me up the few steps and unlocking the front door with one hand, waiting for the click and pushing the grand door open.

Leaning my head against his chest, my arms wound around his neck to keep me lifted in his muscular arms, and legs dangling over his forearm, Beck brings me into the bedroom and places me down on the bed, I feel him take my sneakers off and put them somewhere in the bedroom. I curl up, while Beck shimmies off my jeans and removes my sweater without jostling me or the bed, allowing me to sleep in just my underwear.

I barely realize anything that's going on, anyway.

My head resting against the fluffy pillows, laying beneath the silk comforter, and already tossing around on the queen size mattress. Automatically, Beck's arms constrict around me, holding me against him, whispering that lovely French word in my ear before I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I know this was quick updating, huh? I didn't plan to get so much written in one night... How do you like the way I'm portraying the honeymoon for Tori and Beck? Who knew that Beck had some French nativity in him? I'm not even entirely sure if he does... I just thought it was all romantic and cute to bring them to the City of Love. Comments? Suggestions on what should be in the next chapter? Who should it focus on? Private message or leave them in the reviews. XOXO.<strong>  
><em>

_**BTW, sorry that this chapter was so long... I just didn't want to cut it up any longer. That way I could start on something new in Chapter 47.**_


	47. Inconvenience

_Chapter 47: Inconvenience _

_(Epilogue)_

Beck Oliver rubbed his brown eyes childishly as he felt the sun's warmth peak through the curtains that framed the living room windows, and slowly sat up – realizing that he'd fallen asleep on the couch the night before. He heard the crack as the knots in his back loosened, twisting his torso lightly as he kicked away the fleece plaid blanket, his eyes falling down to the floor, and they immediately widened. He jumped up from the couch, picking up the blanket he'd just pushed onto the floor, frantically looking around. An apple-sized lump formed in Beck's throat, as his feet sunk into the black matt that was right beside the couch – it was where his son had fallen asleep the night before. As it was Beck's main reason that he was sleeping in the living room, instead of his bedroom with his wife, because their son fell asleep out in the living room while watching The Lion King with his parents, and Beck offered to sleep out on the couch incase something was going to happen if they left him out alone during the night.

"_Why don't you just move him into his bed_? _It looks really uncomfortable. I don't want you uncomfortable in your own house_." Beck's wife, Tori, had suggested the previous night so he didn't have to sleep in the living room, on their uncomfortable-looking couch.

"_I don't wanna disturb him, babe. He'll be fine out here, ands so will I, Tori. I promise_." Beck had insisted, and then he'd brought Tori into his arms, kissing her on the forehead for reassurance that since it was his idea, it was something that he's okay with. Tori had let out a sigh, her way of surrendering, smiling up at him. Beck groaned, as he moved quickly throughout his new family's apartment, not finding his son in the kitchen, their small dining room, the bathroom, or the baby's bedroom. He took a deep breath, praying that when he pushed open the 'master' bedroom he would find –

He let out a sigh of relief as he found himself staring longingly at the familiarity in the room. On the queen size bed, sprawled out beneath the Egyptian silk comforter, was his beautiful wife – and then sitting up where Beck usually laid, wearing his Cars footsy pajamas, and playing with his favorite Winnie the Pooh teddy, was the tan-skinned three year old with tufts of brown hair and warm, chocolate colored eyes. The boy with a cute giggle and a smile that could brighten up a room, just like his mother – Avan Oliver. Beck watched as Avan nudged Tori playfully with his tiny hands, once his own eyes fell on his father as he looked around the room, cooing softly and trying to gather his mother's attention.

Beck chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. Tori groaned into the pillow, and then let out an annoyed sigh, as she used both of her arms to hoist herself up from the mattress, turning on to be sitting on her butt, rubbing her eyes after pushing up the straps of her plum-colored silk camisole. She looked over at Avan, pushing her messy brown hair away from her face and letting out a yawn, reaching over and tousling her son's hair.

"Good morning, sweetie." She cooed softly, Beck cleared his throat and she looked over at her husband with a playful smile. Tori's bottom lip twitched, as she sat up straighter on the bed, tugging the comforter more towards her body as she saw the look in Beck's humble brown eyes.

"How long was he in here?" Beck asked, hating how cold he sounded toward her… Or annoyed.

"I think he came in here around three in the morning, I was still up though, so it's not like he was able to get hurt or anything." Tori said, raising her arms and stretching out her limbs, letting out a small sigh of relief as the knots became undone in her muscles.

"And you couldn't have woken me up?" Beck said quite harshly, Tori wrapped her arm around Avan and slid him into her arms, then picking him up onto her lap as her response, clearing her throat and taking her bottom lip between her teeth, gnawing down softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. You looked … _comfortable_." Tori tried quietly.

"Comfortable." Beck snorted. "That couch is very _un_comfortable, Tori."

"I told you that _last night_, Beck." She smirked playfully, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she kept her eyes on Beck, he rolled his eyes at her, and then tightened his grip around his upper torso, licking his lips lightly.

"Tori, seriously.. Now's not that time to try and be funny." Beck said stiffly.

"Why are you acting like this? It's—"

"Tori, I don't think it's fair that I am sleeping on a couch while you and our son are sleeping on a bed. He has a bed of his own too." Beck interrupted. Tori's eyes grew a shade darker as she stared hurtfully at Beck, a little wounded by his choice of words – it was his own decision in the first place to be sleeping in the living room instead of bringing Avan into his bedroom the night before.

"Are you kidding me, Beck?" she growled softly beneath her breath.

"No, I'm not kidding." He rolled his eyes immaturely.

"It was _your _idea to sleep on the couch, because _you_ **didn't** want to bring Avan into his room. Re_mem_ber?" She snapped, cradling her son in her arms and rocking him lightly. The little boy rubbed his eyes as he stared up at his mother, and then his brown eyes flickered over to where Beck was standing. The adult male was quiet, as he processed what Tori said in his mind, taking slow, deep breaths – knowing his wife was right, and that he was acting this way because he was tired and now that he thought of it, his back kind of hurt from sleeping on the couch in what felt like the most uncomfortable position possible.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Beck grumbled bitterly.

"Can you take Avan? I'm gonna take a shower." Tori smirked, knowing she'd won.

"Of course." Beck walked to the bedside and took Avan from his wife's arms, holding him in one arm and tilting Tori's head up as he pressed his lips lightly against hers. She smiled and kissed him back, holding herself back from pulling him down onto the bed – due to the little boy in his arms. He chuckled softly and pulled away, kissing her forehead before walking out of the bedroom, mumbling things to his son with a pleasant smile on his face.

Tori sat on the bed for a few moments longer, kicking the comforter away from her petite body, and sliding from the mattress. She lifted her arms over her head and twisted her body, smiling and closing her eyes as her muscles loosened up even more, feeling very unsettle when it came to her stomach. She moaned under her breath as she started walking to the bathroom that connected to the bedroom, but before she could take another step – her phone started playing on the other side of the room from the dresser. She huffed, looking at the digital clock on her nightstand, seeing that it was later than she'd expected: 11:03 a.m., and wondered who was calling her on a Saturday. Tori walked to the dresser, and unhooked her phone, seeing who was calling, immediately picking it up and bringing her phone to her ear.

"hello?"

"Tori?" the familiar voice said gruffly on the other line.

"Is everything okay?" Tori noticed how strained their voice was, and immediately grew worried that something happened.

"I—I need to… There's someone… I—" And then the person started crying into the receiver. Tori brought her hand to her mouth, gnawing softly on her thumb nail, nervous as she waited for someone to speak on the other line. She listened, it sounded as if someone was either being handed the phone or just flat out taking the phone from who called Tori in the first place.

"Tori?" A new voice said.

"Yes, it's Tori. Who else would it be?" she said bitterly, slightly annoyed.

"It's about Jasone, Tori." The female said quietly, sounding almost heartbroken. Instantly, Tori's heart skidded to an abrupt stop and her blood ran cold. Her breath was caught in her throat, as it seemed like time had halted itself for this moment. Tori leaned against the wall, needing an uplift and support, for the news that is being thrusted upon her. She tried breathing, but her lungs would not process oxygen and Tori felt like she was going to faint, light headed and a little dizzy. She swallowed hard as much as she possibly could, and rubbed at her forearm – it was silent on the other line for a moment or two, which meant that it was something bad.

"He got into an accident… And it's pretty bad, Tori." This time it was a male who spoke.

Was there a whole group that gathered for this? Not that Tori blamed them… Jasone Grey had been accepted fairly quickly into their Hollywood Group, and Jade West had ultimately liked him because of his rebellious outlook on life, something they had in common. Her New York friends liked Jasone as well, thinking that Tori was slightly insane for letting him go when she came to Hollywood Arts – although, she never officially had Jasone to begin with, they were just best friends.

"Tori, I—I need you here. Now. You and Beck. And Avan. Please. I loved him so much, an—and we need—Oh god, I'm so scared." Jade West cried into the phone, as it was passed to her. "And, Tori?" she whispered hoarsely. Tori waited patiently, knowing that Jade and Jasone had become involved with each other no less than six months ago, around the time of Avan's birthday.

"Yes?" she whispered back, looking over at the bedroom door to see if Beck was making his way into the bedroom – just incase this was a secret. She heard Jade pause, and then a door closed.

"Tori, I think I'm pregnant." Tori had to stare at the door blankly, wondering if she heard Jade correctly. Jade West being pregnant wasn't something that she'd expect, but she knew that Jade had a soft side for babies since she loved being around Avan. And if Jade was pregnant, that meant it was Jasone's baby – and Jasone was on a lifeline, from what it sounded like from the short conversation between the three friends that had been on the other end.


End file.
